


Attached

by 21ChemicalSummers



Series: The Attachment Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Crying, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21ChemicalSummers/pseuds/21ChemicalSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the POV of Zayn unless stated otherwise. This story starts back in the end of December of 2014 and goes through mid July 2015. Zayn broke up with Perrie Edwards on May 21st 2014, six months later he is still struggling with depression. Niall has been at Zayn's side for the entire six months. In late December he meets the perfect girl by the name of Phebe Greene. Throughout the months of January to July Zayn struggles with varying levels of depression. When Zayn seems to start getting better, Niall starts being bothered by his own problems. Sometime during the mess Zayn and Niall pick up a habit together. They are constantly making out. Even make it all the way a few times. They claim they can't live without the other, but does that mean they want to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

****TIMES AND DATES LISTED STARTING CHAPTER 10****

*******

I glance around the dark house as I walk in. Why are all the lights out? I know I turned on the hall light. I feel the wall for the light switch, and flick it up. Nothing happens. Power must be out because of the storm. A horn honks from outside of my house. I turn on my phones flashlight so I can see, and make my way over to the door. I just got back, it must be one of the lads. I open the door, and standing there is a soaked Louis Tomlinson.

"Hey Zayn." Louis smiles at me.

"You are soaking wet." I say, welcoming him inside.

"Well, it is raining." Louis says.

"Is your power out too?" I ask him. He nods.

"Eleanor is busy, so I can't head to her place. I thought I could come bug you." Louis grins.

"Well there isn't much to do, so that's your best bet." I say. He nods, already knowing that.

"I also came because I know how dark your house gets." Louis says. I nod. Yeah, I'm afraid of the dark. Not because of "monsters", but because it's the same as being dead. Pure black.

"Well thanks." I say. Louis nods.

"I guarantee that Harry shows up." Louis then says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Cause I texted him that I was coming to bug you." Louis grins.

"Of course you did." I roll my eyes.

"Now, first I'm planning on getting everything wet." Louis smirks. That's gonna include me as well. Louis then throws himself at me, getting my entire frontside wet. I knew he'd do that.

"I hope you slip and fall." I grin. Louis briefly glares at me, and then goes to soak my couch.

"Just don't get anything dirty." I say. I walk into my kitchen, and search around for some food.

"Oi! Harry's here! I was right!" Louis exclaims from the living room. I soon hear him get up and run to the door. I grin as I hear a loud bang. He slipped.

"Don't hurt yourself Lou." I say, standing in the doorway to look at him.

"I won't- ow! Harry!" Louis yells at Harry. Harry had opened the door, in the process also hitting Louis.

"Sorry Lou, but if you're gonna lay in front of a door then you have it coming." Harry says, looking down at Louis. Louis finally stands up. They are both soaking wet. How did I manage to not get wet when I walked in?

"There's also something called knocking." I say to Harry. I have to remember to lock my door, that could have been a fan.

"Louis invited me over though, you knew I was coming right?" Harry asks me.

"He said you might come, but still." I say. Harry crosses his arms, and gives Louis a specific look.

"You never texted back." Louis says.

"Why don't you check your phone?" Harry suggests. I barely hear Louis cuss as he pulls out his phone. I can see from here the text on his lock screen.

"Well, I didn't see it." Louis says.

"Whatever Lou." Harry says. Harry closes the door, and slips off his jacket. He then looks at me, silently asking where to put it. I point at the coat rack.

"Where else?" I ask. Harry shrugs.

"When do you think the power is going to come back on?" Louis asks. I shrug.

"I don't know, who wants to help me start the generator?" I ask. They both share a look with one another.

"Nah." They both say. Ok, I'll go alone, in the dark, where I don't know if I will step onto the ground or fall to oblivion. Ok.

"Don't break anything." I say. They both nod. Something's gonna break, I know it. I walk to the back of the house, where the stairs to the basement are. I open the door, and walk into the dark basement. I feel like I'm gonna miss a step and fall.

"Boo!" Someone from behind me says. I jump, and miss the next step. I stumble forwards, but they reach out and steady me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask, turning around to face Louis. Him and Harry are silently laughing.

"Arseholes." I mumble.

I get to the bottom of the steps, and realize that they are following me. There are times when I really want to slap them. I head over to the breaker system, and switch off the house to turn on the generator. I don't actually have to go start the generator, I just didn't want to come down here alone. Once I flick the switch, the light above me turns on. I can hear the hum of the generator in the shed outside.

"Is there anything fun to do?" Harry asks.

"Haven't we gone through this before? What I think is fun you think is boring. Probably not." I say. They groan.

"Zayn, reading is not fun." Louis says. I shrug.

"You can go through my Playstation games." I say.

"You have a Playstation?" Harry asks me. I nod.

"It's in the lounge." I say. They both share a look.

"When did you get a Playstation?" Louis asks me.

"Why does it matter? Just go play it." I say. They both nod, and run up to the first floor. Lunatics. I glance around the dull but finished basement. I notice a box sitting on a table. A box? I walk over to it, and cut open the box. It's a fairly new box.

"Who?" I question.

Books. Lots of brand new books. Books that I didn't buy. I fish around in the box, and notice an envelope. I grab the envelope, and carefully examine it. I open it up, and pull out a letter. This would seem extremely weird to any other person. I actually think it was a moving gift I never opened. I read the letter, and finally get some answers. Of course, it was Niall. I didn't know he got me books. I pick up the box, and carry it up to the living room. I close the basement door, and carry the box into the living room. It's actually fairly heavy.

"Whatcha got there?" Harry asks, causing me to drop the box. Luckily I was setting it down.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me." I say, straightening up to look at him.

"I actually wasn't trying to scare you, but what is it?" Harry asks, standing next to me.

"They're books Niall got me when I moved in here." I say. Harry gives me a look.

"You moved in 5 months ago." Harry says.

"Apparently I forgot about this box." I shrug. I shuffle through the books, reading all the covers.

"They're all pretty new." Harry comments. Niall got me a few series. Sweet, he got me the Maze Runner series! Divergent too! Awesome. I pick up a book called Bliss. There's a note on the cover.

"It's not what it says it's about, it's just plain fucking weird as fuck. Enjoy!" I read the note. I open the cover, and read its description. It sounds like some romance book. It's about a girl moving to a new town and going to a new school. He bought me a romance book.

"What the fuck?" Harry asks.

"He bought me a romance book." I say. Harry stifles a laugh.

"I'd read it, Niall did say it's not what it seems." Harry grins. I shrug, and continue through the books. They all seem pretty good. Besides that one. There is another romance in here, but it at least seems good.

"We're gonna play Fifa." Harry informs me. I nod. I'm gonna read that Bliss book. It seems weird, but still just a romance.

"You're really gonna read that?" Harry asks me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask Niall about it first." I say. Harry nods, and then disappears into the lounge.

I sit down on the couch, and open up the book. It is pretty strange. I can tell by just the first page. I mean, the character was living with hippies, and it takes place in 1969. I quickly get through the first chapter, and between the chapters is a journal entry. The characters initials aren't the initials listed, so it must be a different characters initials. I hear a knock on my front door. I guess all the lads are planning on coming over. I set down the book, after marking the page, and get up to answer the door.

"Hey Zayn!" Niall smiles at me.

"Hey Niall, come in, I want to ask you about a book." I say. He gives me a funny look as he enters. He isn't very wet, despite the fact that it's pouring out.

"A book? What book?" Niall asks. I lead him into the living room, where he notices the box.

"You've just now opened that?" Niall asks, crossing his arms.

"It got put in the basement, you know I don't like going down there." I say.

"Which book?" Niall asks. His eyes then find the book sitting on the couch.

"Oh that one." Niall grins.

"It seems like a romance." I say.

"There's a small romance in it, but it's not a romance." Niall says.

"Will I like it?" I ask.

"I thought it was fucking freaky, so yes you should like it." Niall nods.

"Are you saying I like freaky books?" I ask.

"A little." Niall smiles innocently. I roll my eyes.

"Harry and Louis are playing Fifa." I say, pointing towards the lounge. Niall nods, and runs off to join them. I'll be finished this book by tonight. I'm a fast reader. I sit down, and pick up the book.

I read through a few chapters. It is pretty freaky actually. The girl hears a dead girls voice. Like, that's weird. The book gets weirder though. A lot weirder. It's also the most racist book I've read. It takes place in America, when negroes weren't treated fairly. It's based in an all white private school, with one select negro. The funny thing is, the queen of the grade likes the black boy. She also handed off the main character, who she was supposed to show around. Now she is trying to be friends with the main character. It's working too. Then there is a girl named Sandy. She is the freaky part about this book. It's just weird.

"Niall! Why on earth would you read this?!" I yell to Niall. I hear him start laughing. Niall then stands in the doorway, still playing Fifa in the other room.

"I told you it's not what it seems." Niall grins, not even looking at me.

"You are messed up, like the girl in this book." I say. I meant the Sandy girl. She's a freak who is trying to merge with a dead girl. Yeah.

"No, that girl is insane." Niall laughs.

"I can't believe you, of all people, read this." I say.

"A fan mentioned it, told me I'd shit my pants and laugh a lot." Niall grins. Of course.

"Wait, who laughs at this?" I ask. Niall blushes.

"I did at some points, you probably haven't gotten to them yet." Niall says.

"They are probably sick and twisted parts that only maniacs find funny." I say. Niall nods, confirming what I said.

"That's pretty much it. Oh, and Liam just pulled up." Niall points out the window. Niall then walks back into the lounge to continue the game. I walk over to the door, and wait for Liam to run up. Liam smiles at me as he walks in.

"It's raining." Liam laughs. I grin, and shake my head.

"No kidding." I say. Why is everyone at my house?

"So, where are the others?" Liam asks me.

"In the lounge playing Fifa." I say.

"When did you get a Playstation?" Liam asks me.

"When Michael left it here." I say. Liam laughs. Yeah, Michael brought over his PS4 so we could all play, and then never took it back. I think he bought a new one though. I bet he left it on purpose.

"What're you doing?" Liam asks me. We both walk into the living room, and take a seat on the couch.

"Reading a weird book Niall gave to me 5 months ago." I say.

"Is that the moving in gift he gave you?" Liam asks, nodding towards the box. I nod.

"Lots of books. This one's just fucking weird." I say, holding up the book.

"Um, yeah." Liam says. The picture they chose for the cover is blood stains. More like drips, dripping blood. That should be a sign.

"I think Louis and Harry are trying to kill me." I say.

"Why?" Liam asks.

"Cause they scared me on the basement stairs, and I almost fell to my death." I say. I'm over exaggerating, I know.

"Or was it just dark?" Liam asks me. I blush.

"Dark, but still, I had a heart attack." I say. Liam laughs.

"I'm gonna go join them, have fun with your weird book." Liam says, standing up from the couch. I watch him walk over to the lounge, and then focus on my book.

Oh my god! Niall is mental. This is not funny! A girl died! The popular girl! Now the fucking insane one is popular! The main characters' an outcast now! Now the dead girl is haunting the school! What the actual fuck! Why would one of our fans read this, and tell us to read this! Oh my god!

"Niall! This book is not funny!" I exclaim. Niall starts laughing from the other room.

"I'm sorry, but the father coming in to kill the kid, that was funny. He was like, back the fuck up, then his kid falls to her death. It was funny, I'm sorry." Niall laughs, now standing in the doorway.

"Niall! That's not funny you sick twisted bastard!" Liam yells to Niall. Niall laughs even more.

"You have issues." I say.

"If you don't want the book, I'll keep it at my house." Niall grins at me.

"Please take it, I don't want a dead girl from a book haunting my bookshelf." I say. Niall laughs even more.

"Niall, that's so messed up, how is that funny?" Liam asks, appearing behind Niall. Niall shrugs.

"Forget the books Zayn, come play Fifa." Liam says.

"Nah, I need to get this book out of my head now." I say. Niall starts laughing again.

"Insane." Liam says, walking back into the lounge. Niall soon follows him. Weird book. I toss it next to the box. I walk up to the second floor, where the bedrooms are located. I head to my huge room, and grab my drawing pad. That book is going to haunt me now. I select a pencil, and open the pad to a new page.

"I need a girlfriend." I randomly say. It's true. I'm all alone with weird books Niall gives me.

I start to draw the shape of a head. Too bad I can't draw people. I rip out the piece of paper, and crumple it into a ball. I aim for the small waste basket in the corner of the room. I throw the paper ball, and it falls short. Eh, I'll get it later. I decide to draw my "Zap!" tattoo. It starts to come out pretty good, but of course I get distracted by my phone. It's ringing obnoxiously.

"Hello?" I ask, answering the phone.

"Zayn? Hey it's Sophia, is Liam there?" She asks.

"Yeah, why didn't you just call him?" I ask, exiting my room.

"He doesn't have his phone, he left it at my place." She says.

"Oh! You should meet my friend, she's totally into you, and I think it would be really cute to see you both date." Sophia starts. Oh god.

"Well what's her name?" I ask.

"Her name is Phebe, I met her in America, but she's moving here!" Sophia says excitedly.

"Sure, I'll meet her. When is she coming?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, she gets in at 4pm, so I'll swing by your place after I get her." Sophia says.

"How old is she?" I ask. Sophia scoffs.

"Gosh, it's not like she's twelve, she's 20." Sophia answers. It's just a question.

"Ok, well I'll be here. I'm guessing Liam will be with you as well." I say.

"Probably." Sophia says.

"You want me to hand you over to Liam now?" I ask.

"Yes, that would be nice." Sophia says. I can hear her smiling.

"Make sure you get him his phone." I say.

"Yup, now give me my boyfriend." Sophia orders. I step into the lounge, and pull my phone away from my ear.

"Liam, it's Sophia." I say, getting his attention. He turns to look at me, and holds his hand out for my phone. I hand it to him. They'll take a while.

I exit the lounge, and head back up to my room. You know what would be nice? A little puppy. It would be so adorable. I'm getting a puppy. It's gonna happen. I just have to chose a puppy breed. I grab my laptop, and go onto Google Chrome. Hm. I think I want a smart dog. One that could also be a watchdog. A smart watchdog. It'd have to learn who are friends and who are enemy's of course.

I search up both smart dog breeds, and good watchdog breeds. I don't want a German Shepard, too aggressive. Not a Rottweiler either. I don't want a popular dog. I want an untrustworthy breed. A dog people will be wary of, but I will have complete trust in. I want a dog whose breed has been shunned. People can predict dogs that are common. An uncommon dog is an unpredictable dog. I think I want a Staffordshire Terrier, or an American Pit Bull. They are treated horribly by both owners and society. The website I'm on says they are quick learners and will protect their territory and pack. They must be trained when young though. I want a puppy anyway, so it works for me.

"Here's your phone." Liam walks in.

"I'm gonna get a dog." I say, as I take my phone.

"What breed?" Liam asks.

"A Staffordshire Terrier, an American Pit Bull." I say. Liam's eyes widen.

"I don't know Zayn, those dogs have a bad past." Liam says.

"Only because of how they were trained, it says if they are properly trained as puppies that they will be very protective of their pack and property." I say. Am I really defending a dog breed?

"Ok, it's up to you Zayn." Liam puts his hands up. I grin.

"They are absolutely adorable too." I say.

"Wanna take a ride to the pet store then?" Liam asks me. I nod. I take a picture of the name of the breed I want, and then shut my laptop.

"Are they going to be open? Isn't the power out practically everywhere?" I ask.

"Zayn, it's a mall." Liam says. I nod. He has a point. I jump off of my bed, and head downstairs. Liam goes to tell the others that we're leaving. I grab my jacket, and slip it on. Liam returns, and puts his jacket on as well.

"We do look presentable, right?" I ask. We have to for the paps. They are everywhere. Liam nods.

"You're good, what about me?" He asks me.

"You're good too, now, we are gonna get soaked." I say.

"Wait, isn't your car in your garage?" Liam asks me. That explains how I didn't get wet. I grin to myself. I'm so stupid.

"Yeah it is, we aren't going to get wet then." I say. We walk over to the door that leads to my garage. Once we get into my car, I turn it on. The garage door automatically opens, and I'm able to back out. I turn turn around in my large driveway, and head for the gate. Yeah, I have a gate. Fans still manage to get through though.

"It's raining so hard." Liam comments. I nod. I pull onto the road, after getting through the gate, and head in the direction of the mall.

"What color puppy should I get?" I ask.

"Why do you even want a dog?" Liam asks me.

"I have no idea, dogs are just so exciting and always full of energy. I'm also extremely boring all the time, so yup." I say. Liam laughs.

"You want a smart, loving, little watchdog." Liam summarizes.

"Pretty much, I'm a loner, so yeah." I nod.

"Soph was telling me how you're gonna meet her friend Phebe. You'll have a dog and a girlfriend, you won't be a loner for long." Liam says.

"I said I'd meet her, that doesn't automatically mean I'm going to date her." I say.

"Zayn, I've met Phebe, you're going to date her." Liam grins at me.

"Ok, whatever you say. Oh, and we're here." I say, parking in an available parking space. It's down pouring, half the city doesn't have power, and yet the mall is still mobbed.

"I wonder what Soph would do if I got a dog too." Liam says. I laugh. Of course he thinks about that. We both make our way into the mall. They have power, without generators. Lucky.

"What if the power went out and it was pitch dark and we got mobbed?" Liam asks me. I punch him in the arm.

"Stop trying to freak me out." I say. Liam laughs. I notice the pet store only a few stores away.

"You're lucky day Zayn, they seem to have just gotten tons of puppies in." Liam points to the window. There's a big display of puppies. Live puppies in a big room. They are adorable. We head into the pet store, and I immediately start looking at the puppies. They are so cute.

"Hey, they have the breed you want too, which is strange, nobody normally sells them." Liam says, looking at all the different listed breeds.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" A worker asks, walking up to us.

"My friend here is look for a puppy." Liam points to me.

"Do you have a breed in mind?" The worker asks. It's a girl, she's trying not to die.

"Yes, Staffordshire Terrier." I say. She nods, and leads us to a separate room. All the puppies up front were different types of Labs.

"That's a strange breed, we don't normally sell many of them." The worker says. She shows us a small fenced in area with around 10 of the puppies.

"Aw, Liam aren't they cute." I say, pointing in at them. One waddles over and sniffs my finger. It licks my finger, it's tail wagging away.

"He likes you." The worker smiles.

"He's so cute too." I say. Beautiful fur. He's mostly brown, but he has a white belly. His face is brown on his forehead and between his eyes, and then the rest is just white.

"They are a little nippy, so watch your fingers." The worker says, as more puppy's waddle over to us. The first puppy turns around and growls at the other ones. Aw! He even sounds adorable.

"Looks like you don't have a choice Zayn, you've been chosen." Liam laughs.

"Can I pick him up?" I ask the worker. She nods. I reach in, and scoop up the little growling puppy. It barks happily, and licks my face.

"Aw, I want this one." I say. The worker nods, and has me hand her the puppy.

"You're going to need to buy a carrier." The worker says.

"I can help them get what they need, you take care of the puppy." Another worker walks up to us. The girl nods, and walks into the back of the shop, disappearing with the puppy.

"So, you have an idea on what you need, right?" The male worker asks. I nod. It can't be that much. He shows us where to find everything, and then leaves us on our own.

"Ok, can you grab the food and water stuff?" I ask Liam. Liam nods, and walks off to that part of the store.

I choose a carrier that has little puppy prints all over it. I grab it, and go to choose a cage. Puppy's break stuff, I know that as well. They even have little gates you can buy to block off rooms. I could use one to block Niall from the kitchen. Ha. I choose a good sized cage, that should fit him until he can be trusted to roam freely. This is gonna be impossible to carry. I'll get Paul and security to help me. I pull out my phone, and call up Paul.

"Yeah Zayn?" Paul asks, answering my call.

"I'm buying a puppy and need help getting all the puppy stuff out of the mall and to my car." I say. I hear Paul laugh.

"I'll get some guys and we'll be on our way." Paul says.

"Thanks Paul." I say. I hang up, and go to look at the little gates. I pick out three. One for the kitchen, one for the stairs, and one for the lounge.

"Geez Zayn." Liam says, walking up with a water bottle, two bowls, and a bag of food.

"I don't want him breaking stuff." I shrug.

"Do you want one of the little spill mats they have for the water and food bowls?" Liam asks me. I nod. Liam walks off to grab one. Ok, a dog bed, and toys. Thats all I have left. Oh, and treats.

"I grabbed some treats, the guy said that they like these." Liam says, walking up with a humongous bone. It's called rawhide or something.

"Ok, Paul's coming to help us with this stuff." I say.

"What do you have left to grab?" Liam asks me.

"Toys and a bed." I say. I glance to the door, and notice Paul and some other security walk in. I grin evilly.

"Paul." I say. They walk over to us.

"My god Zayn." Paul says.

"Just take the gate things." I say.

"You're not even done yet, are you?" Patrick, a security guy, asks me.

"Only like 3 more things." I say. Paul and his guys grab the gates. Liam and I head over to the dog beds and toys. I choose the perfect bed, and Liam picks out a few toys.

"You done?" Mark asks. He's another security guy.

"Yeah." I nod. I pay for all the stuff at the register, and Paul leads security to his van. He doesn't know where I parked, so he's just gonna drop it off at my house. Liam sticks with me. They bring out the puppy, and put him in the carrier I purchased.

"He comes with a free blanket." The girl worker says. I nod. That explains the blanket.

"Here are all his papers, you can choose a name for him." She says, handing me some papers. A name. I didn't think about a name. Oh gosh. Well, a manly puppy needs a manly name. If this is going to be a dog to be unsure of, he needs a name to match. Something you don't hear often among Staffordshire Terriers either.

"Beau." I say. Liam raises an eyebrow at me.

"Like Ariana Grande's ex?" Liam asks. I nod. Beau is pretty hot, if I were a chick.

"See, even he likes it." I point at the puppy. The puppy barks happily, and licks my hand through the bars.

"Just write it on the papers to make it official." The girl says. I take the pen, and write down the name I've decided on.

"He's all yours." The girl smiles at us. Wait, did I grab a leash? Aw man.

"Liam, can you get a leash? And a collar?" I ask Liam. Liam groans, but walks off to get them.

"You have to forget something." The girl nods.

"There's too much stuff not to forget something." I nod. Liam returns with a black leash, and black puppy print covered collar. I pay for them, and then we leave. Liam's carrying the bags, I have my little Beau.

"Isn't he adorable?" I ask Liam.

"He thinks you're pretty hot too." Liam grins.

"Just because he's claimed me doesn't mean he thinks I'm hot." I say. Liam gives me a look.

"Who doesn't think you're hot?" Liam asks me. Ok, good point.

"You can drive Liam." I say, handing him my keys. He unlocks the trunk, and throws in all the bags. I climb into the passenger seat, and sit the dog carrier in the back. Liam climbs in to drive.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken him out of the carrier." Liam says, pulling out of the mall parking lot.

"I don't want him peeing in my car." I say. Liam shakes his head.

"Ha, you have to potty train him." Liam grins. I stick my tongue out at him. Beau makes a whining noise from the carrier. I turn back to look at him. He jumps up in the carrier, and barks happily.

"Aw, he already loves you." Liam says, a little too sweetly.

"I know." I say.

Once we get to my house, everyone helps me set up the gates. I remove anything breakable, and put it up high. I set up the cage in the corner of the living room. I push the bed into it, and attach the water bottle. I set the rawhide on top of the cage, and set the toys around the cage. I hide the dog treats inside a kitchen cupboard. All the dog food is in one cupboard now. I put the spill mat on the floor in the kitchen, and set up a food and water bowl. I push it into the corner, now it's not in the way. I fill up all the bowls and bottles.

"Ok, that's it right?" I ask. I'll put the dog carrier in the closet later.

"I think so." Liam says.

"Finally!" Niall says. Niall and Louis are both exploding with excitement. Beau doesn't seem to like Harry much. I open the carrier, and Beau runs out. I smile as I watch him inspect the room. He runs down the hallway, runs circles in the dining room, and returns.

"He's so cute!" Louis exclaims. Beau runs in, and dances around all our feet. Beau stops in front of Harry, and lays his ears back.

"Beau, bad, Harry is a friend." I scold Beau. I don't want any of my friends to be scared of my dog. Beau will soon be something to be afraid of.

"I don't think he likes me." Harry says, slowly stepping away from Beau.

"If you show him you're afraid he's more likely to attack." I say. I pick up Beau, and walk towards Harry. I hand over Beau, who stares at Harry. Harry glares at me, but stares back at Beau. Beau leans his head closer to Harry's face. Harry's eyes widen. Beau licks him with his wet tongue. I laugh. Harry was scared shitless.

"Harry, your face!" Louis laughs. Niall is currently dying on the floor.

"That's disgusting." Harry says, setting down Beau. Beau spots one of the toys I got him, which is a hollow ball. Beau attacks the ball, and chases it around the room. He's exactly what this house, and I, needed.

*******


	2. Chapter Two

*******

I jerk up, my mind foggy from sleeping. I'm on the couch. I glance around, and notice Beau is sleeping on my legs. Aw. I think the others stayed the night, they've probably claimed the guest rooms and my room. There are only 3 guest rooms, so it'd make sense. I scoop up Beau, and walk over to his cage. I set him down on the bed inside of it, and go grab his blanket from the floor. I walk over, and toss it over his sleeping body. I close the cage, and latch it shut.

I look around, and notice the gate to the stairs is open. Lazy arses. I walk over to close it. I notice the hum of the generator is no longer heard, power must be back on. I shut off all the lights, and climb back onto the couch. I did hear something! I sit up, and only now noticing the glow of the TV from the lounge. I stand up, and walk over to the doorway. I get through the gate, and enter the room.

"Louis?" I question. They turn to face me.

"Oh, hey Zayn." Louis says. It's him and Harry.

"It is some time on the morning, shut it off and go to sleep." I say. Harry checks his phone for the time.

"It's 3:48am." Harry says.

"Exactly, go to sleep, you'll wake up Beau." I say. Louis groans, but does shut off the game.

"We're taking your room." Louis says.

"No you're not, take the guest room." I say.

"But the bed's not big enough for both of us." Louis frowns.

"I think I'm gonna bring Beau up with me, I'll need help with the cage. If you help, you can take my bed." I say. They both nod.

"He's not in it, is he?" Harry asks. I nod. They curse under their breathe. I lead the way out of the lounge, and over to Beau's cage.

"Did you shut the gate?" I ask Harry. He walked out last. Harry groans, and walks back to shut it. I open the gate to the stairs, and lead Harry and Louis up. They keep the cage as level as they can as they bring it up. They bring it into my room, and I have them put it in a corner.

"Goodnight, if he starts barking, deal with it." I say. I exit my room, and find the empty guest room. I lay down on the bed, and start to get comfortable. My phone starts ringing extremely loudly. Oh my god. I answer my phone.

"Sophia?" I question. I read the name.

"Wow, you're awake. Change of plans, Phebe is getting in at 5am because she had to change her flight." Sophia tells me.

"I have to pick her up?" I ask. It was obviously coming.

"Can you? Please! I'll be by tomorrow around noon." Sophia begs.

"Fine, but how is she gonna know to come with me?" I ask.

"Make a big sign saying "Sophia's friend", it'll work." Sophia assures me. I groan.

"Fine, you owe me big time." I say.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm going to sleep now, make the sign." Sophia orders.

"Yep, on it." I say. I hang up. Ugh! I stand up, and exit the room. I silently enter my room, and find a big piece of paper. I grab a sharpie and make the sign.

"Zayn? What're you doing?" Harry asks, glancing over at me.

"Sophia is making me go pick up her friend from the airport, I needed a sign so she'd find me." I say. Harry nods, and returns to his slumber.

I take the sign, and head down to the living room. Can puppy's even climb stairs when they are this young? I mean, probably go down them, but up? I should probably move this gate to the top of the stairs, shouldn't I? I set the sign down, and start to move that gate. I get it to the top of the stairs, and quickly set it up. I make sure it works, and then head back downstairs. If it's 4am now, I should probably get to the airport. I slip on my jacket, grab the sign, and my keys. I head into the garage, and hop into my garage.

"Wait, she was awake." I then remember. Ugh. I can't believe I got myself into this. I start my car, and exit the garage. I get past the gate, and drive to the airport. This is ridiculous. This girl better be worth it.

The car ride is pretty long, and by the time I arrive it is 4:45am. I only have to wait a few minutes. I grab the sign, and enter the busy airport. How can an airport constantly be this busy? I head to the arrival area, and sit down. Sophia had texted me her flight number and which gate. Now I am sitting in front of gate 4, awaiting her arrival. I would much rather be sleeping. I wait for what seems like forever, and even start to doze off. I suddenly hear that her flight has landed. Finally! I stand up with the sign, and wait for people to exit the gate. Once people start trickling out, I hold up the sign. I don't think she'll be able to really see my face. I notice a very attractive girl approach me.

"Um, I'm Sophia's friend. Phebe." The girl says, seeming rather shy. I lower the poster, and her eyes widen.

"I'm Zayn, the guy who was told to get up at 4am to go get a girl." I grin at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Soph did that." Phebe apologizes.

"It's fine, she wanted me to meet you anyway. What better way than at 5am when we'd both rather be sleeping." I say. She laughs.

"Exactly." She grins at me.

"Lets get your bags." I say. We both head over to baggage claim, and I wait for her to find her bags. I find a trash can and throw away the sign.

"Sorry, they all looked alike." Phebe grins at me. She has 3 huge bags.

"Let me take those." I say. She willing hands me two of the bags.

"I can carry this one." She says, patting the last bag. She kept the smaller one. I roll the bags behind me as we both leave the airport.

"So, Sophia said that you're into me, is that true?" I ask with a grin. Phebe blushes.

"I am going to kill that girl." Phebe says quietly.

"She'll be by later today, but for now you get to stay at my house. Just a warning, all the lads stayed the night." I say. She blushes.

"I'm gonna be in a house with 5 hot guys is what you're saying?" Phebe asks. I nod.

"I'm obviously the hottest, if you can handle waking next to me then you'll be fine." I grin. I get to my car, and load her bags into the trunk. I get into the drivers side, and Phebe is already seated.

"Now, you aren't allergic to dogs, right?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"My parents have the cutest German Shepard!" Phebe gushes.

"Well I got a new puppy yesterday. You'd probably know it as a Pit Bull." I say. Her eyes widen.

"Why would you get such a vicious breed of dog?" She asks.

"It's a stereotype, trust me Beau is super nice." I say.

"You named your dog Beau? Like Beau Brooks?" Phebe asks.

"You are the second person to ask that. Yes, like Beau from the Janoskians." I say. She nods.

"He's just a puppy right?" Phebe asks.

"You haven't even met him, you can't be afraid of him." I say. She shrugs.

"They are just known as dangerous dogs in America." Phebe says.

"Again, it's a stereotype. The dogs aren't bad, the trainers are." I say.

"Are you sticking up for a dog breed?" Phebe asks, clearly amused.

"Yes, and that's the second time I've done that." I blush. I pull into my driveway, and park in the garage.

"Don't worry, he's in a cage in my room." I say. Phebe nods, and climbs out of the car. I get out, and grab her bags from the trunk. I lead her inside, where she takes her time to look around.

"It's so big." Phebe comments.

"Well, I am rich." I grin. Phebe nods, telling me she already knows.

"I'm gonna bring your bags up to the guest room." I say. Again she nods. I manage my way up the stairs, and fumble with the gate. Once I get it open, I lug all her bags into the guest room that is empty.

"Wow." Phebe says, standing in the doorway.

"Niall is at the end of the hall on the right, next to him is Liam, and then the bathroom. Next to this room is my room, Harry and Louis are in there." I say. She seems confused for a moment.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" She asks.

"I'll join either Niall or Liam, or I might head down to the couch." I say.

"I'm not an inconvenience for you am I?" Phebe asks.

"No, of course not." I say.

"Ok, well, thanks." Phebe says. I nod, and exit the room. She I really hot, and cute. Mostly cute. Cute girls with a body are the best. Personality wise? She seems perfect so far. I walk down to the room Liam is in, and enter the room.

"Liam." I say, lightly shaking him.

"Mm, what Zayn?" Liam asks, half asleep.

"I had to pick up Phebe cause she came in early, she's fucking hot." I say. Liam grins, and fully opens his eyes.

"I told you that you'd date." Liam says.

"Yeah, whatever, move over." I say. Liam obliges, and slides over to make room for me. I lie down next to him, and gaze at the door.

She is hot, but that doesn't mean I want to date her. I moved in here 5 months ago because Perrie ended everything. It's been 6 months since that, but it still hurts sometimes. Luckily Little Mix isn't very famous, not like we are, and I don't have to hear their songs everywhere I go. I'm not constantly reminded of her which is good. I just don't want another heartbreak. I mean, I don't think I left Niall's house until I moved in here. That can't happen again. Now I see what Sophia was doing. She was trying to make me forget what happened and to start over. I'll do that when I'm ready, not when I'm forced to pick a girl up from an airport.

"Zayn." Liam shakes me. I open my eyes, and realize that I'd fallen asleep.

"What?" I ask.

"It's 8am, wake up." Liam says. Wow. I only slept for 2 hours.

"Fine, but can I talk to you about something?" I ask him. Liam nods, and sits down on the bed.

"Last night I was thinking, I don't want to go through another heartbreak. I know Sophia is trying to set me up, I'm not going to date anyone." I say. Liam frowns.

"Phebe wouldn't be another heartbreak, she's too nice to do that to someone. Zayn, she's in the same exact situation as you. Last May her fiancé cheated on her, she had to call off everything. Why do you think she moved here? She was trying to escape that. You guys are in the exact same situation, you can't be afraid of each other." Liam says.

"I'll date someone when I want to date someone, not because your girlfriend told me to." I say. Wow, I'm actually pissed off a little.

"Fine, but I'm telling you that you and Phebe are the perfect match." Liam says, exiting the room. I sigh, and run a hand through my hair. I don't want to do this right now. Liam reappears in the room.

"And she can cook." Liam grins, waving a piece of bacon above me.

"You're gonna get the grease on me." I say, covering myself with the blankets.

"You're ridiculous, just take it." Liam says. I poke my hand out, and take the bacon from him. I sit up, and start chewing on the bacon. You can't make bacon badly, it's bacon.

"Now, stop being a loner and come downstairs." Liam says. I nod. I stand up, still holding the piece of bacon, and exit the guest room. That was a really big piece of bacon. Now it's small and dog sized. I enter my room, and grin when I see Louis and Harry hiding under the blankets. Beau is awake.

"Hey Beau." I coo, kneeling down in front of his cage. He barks excitedly, and jumps around the cage.

"You want some bacon?" I ask. Beau runs to the cage opening, and licks my hand through the bars.

"Can you sit Beau?" I ask. Beau runs in a few circles, but does eventually sit down.

"Good boy Beau, you're so smart." I say, feeding him the piece of bacon.

"Zayn, just take the dog and leave." Louis says. I grin. They are so tired. I bet Beau kept them up all morning. I unlatch the cage, and Beau comes bounding out. Beau runs around my room, and manages to get on the bed. I may have help him up.

"No, Zayn take the dog!" Harry groans. Beau runs onto Harrys back.

"Beau, sit." I say. Beau barks excitedly, and sits down on Harry's upper back.

"Come on, let's get you some food." I say. Beau jumps off of Harry's back, and runs circles on the end of the bed. Aw he can't get down. I lower him to the floor, and he runs to the door.

"I picked up Sophia's friend this morning, she made food." I say. Louis immediately sits up.

"We'll be down." Louis says, rolling on top of Harry. I nod, and open the door for Beau. Beau runs into the hallway, and spots Niall who just exited the bathroom. I smirk.

"Get him Beau, get him." I say. Niall's eyes widen. Beau yips with joy, and runs at Niall. Beau is small, but he is definitely something to be terrified of.

"Zayn!" Niall yells at me. Beau jumps up onto Niall, only reaching his knees.

"Get him Beau." I say. Beau starts gnawing on Niall's ankle.

"See, he'll be a great watchdog. Come on Beau, that's enough." I say to Beau. Beau bounds over to me, and bounces impatiently.

"That is hilarious." Niall grins. Beau looks like Louis on a caffeine rush.

"Yeah it is, lets watch him master going down stairs." I grin, opening the gate to the stairs. Beau slowly approaches the stairs, and looks down at them. Beau carefully lowers himself onto a step. Once he realizes that he can get down them, he runs as fast as he can.

"Well, he got that pretty quickly." Niall says.

"They are a smart breed." I say. Niall and I both follow Beau down the stairs. I spot him running circles in the living room.

"Come here Beau." I say. Beau runs over to me. I bend down and scoop him up. Beau licks my face. Ew. I carry Beau with me as I get into the kitchen. Niall actually can't figure out the gate. It's pretty funny.

"Ok, who're you blocking from the kitchen? Me or Beau?" Niall asks me. Phebe, Liam, and I all grin at him.

"I didn't think that would actually work." I say. I walk over, and open the gate for him. Niall gets in reach of Beau's tongue, and gets his arm licked.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Phebe squeals, coming over to pet Beau. Beau lays his ears back.

"Let him sniff you first." I say, setting Beau down. Beau circles Phebe, and constantly sniffs her. Beau then sits on her feet, happily wagging his tail. I grin.

"Um, does he like me?" Phebe asks, unsure of the dog on her feet.

"Yes." I say. I walk over to the fridge, and pull out a slice of cheese. All dogs like cheese.

"Beau, sit." I say, showing him the cheese. Beau runs up to me, and sits at my feet. I give him half of the cheese. I hand the other half to Phebe.

"You try." I say. Beau swivels his head to look at her.

"Uh, lay down." Phebe says to Beau. Beau stares at her, not changing his position.

"Beau, lay down." Phebe tries again. Beau runs over to her, and lays down at her feet.

"Aw! He's adorable!" Phebe says, dropping the cheese onto his face. Beau barks happily, and squirms around on his back as he eats it.

"See he's nothing to be afraid of." I say. Niall gives me a look.

"Unless I tell him to get you, then you run." I grin at Niall.

"Get him Beau, get him!" I encourage. Beau jumps up, and darts towards Niall. Beau climbs his legs, and manages to get on his lap. Beau puts his paws against Niall's chest, and then gnaws on his nose.

"Really Zayn?" Niall asks me. I steal a piece of bacon from the plate, and rip a piece off. I notice Harry and Louis making their way down the stairs. I open the kitchen gate.

"Get them Beau." I say, offering him the bacon. Beau rips it from my hand, and then sprints to get them.

"Ah! Zayn!" Louis screams. I start laughing.

"Get their ankles Beau!" I call out. Phebe whacks my arm.

"That's mean." Phebe says.

"Beau can't hurt anyone yet." I say. Phebe shakes her head, and drinks her coffee. Beau runs up to my feet, with something in his mouth. Beau offers it to me. Oh god. I pull the fabric from his mouth, and realize it's a sock. Beau got one of their socks. That's hilarious.

"Give it back." Louis says, walking in with only one sock. I hand it to him.

"That's funny." Niall nods. Niall's wearing shoes. Good thing he doesn't tie them.

"Get his shoes Beau." I whisper to Beau. Beau voices with joy, and pounces on Niall's feet.

"You're cruel. I made you some tea." Phebe says, nodding at a steaming cup. I reach over and pick it up. I already know what all the others are thinking, but it's not gonna happen.

"Have you ever made tea before?" I ask her. Phebe looks kinda panicked for a moment.

"No, why is it really bad?" Phebe asks.

"No, it's good." I say. She glares at me. Ha, I worried her.

"Oi! Give me my shoe!" Niall exclaims. Beau finally got the shoe, and is bringing it to me. I notice the gate is still open.

"Go hide it Beau, go burry it boy!" I say. Beau runs off with the shoe. Niall glares at me.

"He will burry it though." Niall whines, running off to fight for his shoe. I laugh.

"Can I have some bacon?" Harry asks. Phebe nods. Suddenly Beau is at my feet. What?

"How even? Whatever. Good boy Beau." I say, handing him a piece of bacon. I then show him his food and water bowls, which soon empty.

"So, when is Sophia coming?" Liam asks me.

"She said around noon." I say. Liam nods.

"Where are you staying, do you have a place?" I ask Phebe.

"Sophia said I could stay with her until I got my own place." Phebe says.

"Have fun with that, you get to witness Sophiam firsthand." I grin. Liam sticks his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, that's gonna be third wheeling all the way." Phebe says. I feel like I should do this, but I know I'm gonna get teased for it.

"You could always stay here." I say. All the lads glance up at me. I'm gonna get it later, especially from Liam.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." Phebe shakes her head.

"You wouldn't be an inconvenience, I'm alone as it is." I say.

"Are you sure? You have to train your new puppy, I wouldn't want to be in the way." Phebe says. Wow, she really does not want to stay here.

"If you don't want to stay here just say it." I say. Her eyes widen.

"It's not that I don't want to, it would just be weird." She says. That's even better.

"Uh, no, I mean, I-I-" She clearly doesn't know what she's saying. Liam frowns. I don't know which of us he's frowning at. Probably both of us.

"Just say yes, my gosh." Louis says. We both look over at him.

"She doesn't have to, I was just offering." I say. Phebe chews her lip, actually considering the idea. Wait, I just told a girl I don't know that she can stay at my house. What is wrong with me?

"I think I'll just stay with Soph for now, until it gets too weird." Phebe says. I nod. I don't know why, but I'm actually disappointed. Liam grins at me, obviously knowing that I'm disappointed.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Sophia's voice echoes from the entrance.

"Aw you got a puppy! Zayn he's adorable!" Sophia says, entering the kitchen. Beau lays his ears back as growls. Liam gives me a stern look.

"Beau, she's a friend." I say. Beau cocks his head at me, and then goes to sniff Sophia. We all wait until Beau is finished.

"Phebe!" Sophia exclaims, running up to hug Phebe.

"Hey Soph." Phebe says, hugging her friend. Sophia steps back, and examines the room.

"It looks like someone set off an awkwardness bomb." Sophia says. Oh god.

"I'm pretty sure that was me." I say. Sophia's eyes widen, as she shares a look with Liam.

"Soph, don't force people to wake up at 4am, it's rude." Phebe says to her friend.

"I didn't force him to wake up, I forced him to get you." Sophia puts her hands on her hips.

"And don't tell him stuff I tell you!" Phebe slaps Sophia. So she is into me.

"What did I tell him?" Sophia asks Phebe. Phebe leans in and whispers something in her ear.

"Oh that. Just trying to help." Sophia shrugs. I glare at her very briefly. Liam pulls Sophia onto his lap, and whispers something in her ear.

"Oh! Oh. Aw." Sophia pouts at me. I roll my eyes. Liam then whispers something else into her ear.

"Ha, I knew it." Sophia smirks. I blush, and focus on drinking my tea.

"What have I missed?" Niall asks, coming in with both shoes. Beau sits up, and stares at Niall's feet.

"Go play with your toys Beau." I say, pushing him out of the kitchen. I shut the gate behind me. It's too awkward in there. I sit down on the couch, and drink my tea in silence. Beau waddles over, and nudges a ball at my feet. I pick up the ball, and throw it down the hallway. Beau runs after it.

"Wow, you're even quieter than usual." Niall says, coming in to sit next to me.

"You figured out the gate?" I question.

"I think so, why're you so quiet?" Niall asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Sophia is trying to set me up." I say.

"You're the one falling for the bait." Niall says.

"I know." I mumble.

"Geez, you haven't been this mopey for months." Niall says.

"I've already told Liam that I don't want her setting me up." I say.

"That's not going to stop her." Niall says.

"I know, but why is she setting me up? You've been single forever, why not you?" I question. Niall glares at me for a moment.

"Because I'm actually looking, you've shut out the idea of dating altogether." Niall says.

"I have not, I'm just taking a break." I say.

"Zayn, I understand you had your heart broken, but you've been like this for 6 months now." Niall says.

"You haven't dated in over a year, why do I have to date?" I ask. This is seriously pissing me off. They are practically telling me that I have to have a girlfriend.

"You get pissed off at everything." Niall says. Niall then goes to play with Beau. I do not. I should just stick to what I'm good at, reading. My phone buzzes in my pocket, preventing me from grabbing a book. I pull out my phone to read the text.

Management-

Zayn, be at the studio by 1pm

"Aw." I frown. Beau attacks my feet, trying to get his ball back.

"What?" Niall asks me. I kick the ball away from me, and Beau runs after it.

"Management wants me at the stupid by 1pm." I say. Niall shows me my phone.

"They want me too." Niall says as I read the same text.

"Is it just us?" I ask. Niall nods.

"I don't know why, we've already finished recording." Niall shrugs.

"They might have us doing a message for the fans." I say. Niall nods. My phone buzzes again.

Management-

Bring your dog too

"Ok, we must be doing a message." I say. Niall glances over at Beau. I look over too, and notice him dancing by the front door. Oh.

"Beau, backyard. Follow me." I say. I walk through the kitchen gate, Beau trotting behind. I open the back door, and lead him outside. Beau runs over to a small tree in the corner of the yard.

"That's your corner, got it?" I ask Beau. Beau barks in response.

"Your dog is really smart." Phebe says, walking up behind me.

"I know." I nod.

"You ok? You seem off." Phebe says, examining my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. Beau runs over to me, and I notice he is soaking wet. Great. Luckily someone closed the gate to the living room. I walk into the house, Phebe following me in.

"Zayn! He's all wet!" Louis whines.

"And?" I say.

"He's trying to sit on me!" Louis exclaims, pointing at Beau. Beau innocently looks up at me.

"Get him." I smirk. Beau barks, and attacks Louis' legs.

"Zayn! Not helping!" Louis screams, pulling his feet up onto the chair.

"Ok Beau, that's enough." I say. Beau stops jumping at Louis, and runs over to the gate.

"No, you're wet." I say. Beau cocks his head sideways. He then starts to shake himself dry. Smart.

"Fine, go get Harry." I say, opening the gate. Beau runs into the living room, and tackles down Harry. Wow, strong puppy.

"Zayn, it's noon, we have to leave soon." Niall says, leaning over the gate. I nod. I walk through the gate, and the head up the stairs. I get through that gate, and he's into my room. I close the door behind me. I quickly change into a plain black shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. They aren't that skinny. I slip on some shoes, and then go to do my hair.

"Oh my god." I say, trying to fix my hair. It just won't stay up. Fuck it. I wash out all the gel in the sink, and blow dry my hair. I keep it down, considering it won't look presentable any other way. I grab Beau's collar and leash, and exit my room. I get down to the living room, and search for Beau. I grab him, and put his collar on him. I make sure it fits right, and then attach the leash.

"You ready?" Niall asks me.

"We'll be back." I say to the others.

"Where're you going?" Liam asks.

"Management called us to the studio." Niall answers.

"You're going to a studio? Can I come? I've never been inside a studio." Phebe says. What is with her? I swear she's following me.

"There won't be much to do." I say. Sophia glares at me from behind Phebe.

"But I want to see it." Phebe says. Oh my gosh.

"Fine, I don't care, come if you want to." I say, walking away with Beau. I walk out to the garage, and get into my car. Beau sits politely on the passenger seat. Niall walks out with Phebe slowly following behind. They both silently climb into the back. I start the car, and back out of the garage. I drive to the end of the driveway, get through the gate, and head towards the studio.

"Is he mad at me?" Phebe quietly asks Niall. Beau growls a little. I shoot Beau a look, and he stops growling.

"I don't think so." Niall answers her.

"No, I'm mad at Sophia." I say. They both become silent. Beau tries to sit on my lap, but I push him away. Beau whines, and curls into a tiny ball.

"Not while I'm driving Beau." I say to him. Beau ignores me, and starts falling asleep.

"How much sleep has he had?" Phebe asks Niall.

"Not enough." Both Niall and I say.

"Clearly." Phebe says.

"Zayn, did you completely give up on your hair?" Niall asks me. I nod.

"It looks fine to me." Phebe says. I swear to god, if Sophia told her to flirt with me. I'm going to kill that girl. I pull up to the studio, and sit in silence for a moment.

"Do not flirt with me." I say. I grab Beau and get out of my car. I set him on the ground, and he pulls against the leash. I walk into the studio, and head to the correct room. Beau stops, and turns around to growl. I glance back, and notice Phebe and Niall. Beau doesn't like one of them, and neither do I.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	3. Chapter Three

*******

I still don't understand why we were at the studio. We just talked about an upcoming video for the fans, like a New Years video. We did one for Christmas already. Well, one for Louis' birthday and Christmas.

"I don't flirt with guys I don't like." Phebe says as we exit my car.

"So you do like me." I cross my arms. She blushes.

"Don't flirt with me, I don't want to date you." I say.

"No one said we had to date." Phebe says.

"Just stop, leave me alone." I say. I walk into my house, and get pulled aside by Sophia. Beau stays by my side, and growls at her.

"Why would you say that? Why don't you want to date her?" Sophia asks me.

"Ask Liam or Niall." I say. I shrug her off, and walk up to my room. I then notice that Beau is following me. How'd he get up the stairs?! This gate is pointless, really. I take the gate down, and put it in the hall closet. I head into my room, and lock the door behind me.

"Here Beau." I say, grabbing the giant bone thing. I unwrap it, and toss it to him. Beau catches it in his mouth, and lays down to chew on it.

"Zayn, you're being incredibly rude." Liam bangs on my door. Oh my god. Leave me alone!

"Why don't you all just go home." I suggest.

"Fine." Liam says. I hear him walk away. Finally. I lay on bed in silence. Beau is being extremely loud with his bone, but it's a distraction. There's a light knock on my door. I thought they were all leaving. I stand up, and walk over to my bedroom door. I unlock my door, and open it a bit.

"What?" I ask. Phebe looks up at me, and then looks down again.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." Phebe apologizes.

"It's not what you did, it's what was done to me." I say, closing the door again. Beau lifts his head up to look at me. He makes a whining noise, and runs over to the door.

"No Beau." I say. My phone buzzes on my desk, and Beau runs over to the sound. I grab it off the desk before he finds a way to get it. I look down at the screen.

Sophia-

We need to talk, NOW, meet me in your living room

She is absolutely ridiculous. I glance at Beau, who is back to gnawing on his bone. I open my door, and look around

"Beau, go attack Sophia." I say, pointing down the stairs. Beau jumps up, and runs down the stairs. I hear Sophia scream, and then run up the stairs. I slip into my room, and close the door again. I turn the lock, and return to my bed.

"Zayn!" Sophia yells at me. I hear Beau barking at her, and his claws against the door.

"I told everyone to leave, go away." I say.

"Ow!" Sophia suddenly yells. Fuck. Liam will kill me.

"Beau! That's enough!" I yell to him.

"Zayn, let me in." Sophia says. I walk over to the door, and crack it open a bit.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"What is with you? Why don't you want to date Phebe?" Sophia asks me.

"We may have been in the same situation, but she got over hers. She is ready to move on, I'm not." I say, slamming my door closed.

"Aw Zayn, just give her a chance, she'll help you get over it." Sophia says.

"I said no, go away." I say.

"You don't have to be mean to her." Sophia says.

"I haven't been mean to her once." I say.

"You don't want to get over it, you don't want to change." Sophia finally realizes.

"You're right, I don't." I say.

"You're scared, you're afraid of change, aren't you?" Sophia asks me.

"Only new change." I say. I face plant my bed, and cover my head with my pillow.

"Fine." Sophia says. She finally leaves, and so does everyone else. I groan, and go open the door for Beau. Beau jumps up onto my bed, knocking over several things in the process. He lays down above my head, and nuzzles his face into mine. This is why I normally keep to myself. I sit up, disturbing Beau in the process, and leave my room. I walk downstairs, and notice a piece of paper taped to the table. I walk over, and snatch it up. It better not be from Phebe.

_Turn around and duck_

I whip around, and duck to avoid Liam's fist.

"Liam what the fuck?!" I yell at him. Liam grabs me, and shoves me against the wall.

"What is wrong with you? You don't tell a girl that you don't want to date her!" Liam yells at me.

"Why the hell not? I don't want to date her!" I yell back. Liam punches me in the stomach. This is ridiculous. Liam does realize Beau is gonna show up at any second and attack him, right?

"Stop being an arsehole to every girl you meet just because you're still being a pussy about Perrie!" Liam yells at me. It's at that point that I notice Beau has gotten down the stairs. Beau bite onto Liam's leg, and Liam screams in pain. Liams grip on me loosens as he tries to get Beau off his leg.

"Fucking little dog!" Liam yells, kicking Beau off. Beau slams into the wall, and gets right back up. Liam kicked my new dog into a wall. Fucking bastard!

"Don't kick my dog!" I yell, tackling Liam down.

Beau grabs onto Liam's arm, and practically tries to rip it off. I punch Liam in the chest multiple times. Liam finally manages to push me off of him. My back slams against the coffee table. Beau hangs onto his arm, and Liam can't seem to get him off. I get back up, and attack Liam again. Wait, wait, wait, his arm is bleeding. Good. I punch him in the jaw, whacking his head off of the ground. Liam seems to be unable to focus for a moment, and then swings at me. I push his hand down to the ground, and punch him in the face. I'm suddenly pulled off of him, and dragged away.

"Call off Beau!" Someone yells at me.

"No!" I yell back. I get slapped across the face. I then remember that Liam is my friend and that Beau is going to kill him.

"Beau! Enough!" I yell. Beau drops Liam's arm, growls at him, and runs over to me.

"What is going on here?" Niall asks. Niall didn't pull me off, but did yell at me.

"Liam fucking attacked me!" I exclaim. Everyone looks over to Liam, who is holding his arm.

"Did you attack him?" Niall asks Liam. Liam remains silent, and only glares daggers at me.

"Read the note I found, it's on the couch." I say. Niall looks over, and goes to grab it. Niall reads it, and then glares at Liam.

"Turn around and duck? You deserved everything you got." Niall says. I'm lifted off the floor to stand, and I noticed Louis had pulled me off.

"Beau get your leash, we're leaving." I say. I walk over and grab my coat. Beau runs over to me with his leash. I attach it to his collar, and then exit the house. I start down the driveway, heading towards the gate.

"Zayn?" Phebe questions, standing near a car.

"Just leave me alone." I say. I barely get past her, and she runs up and gives me a hug. I freeze where I am. I then rest my head against her shoulder. She rubs my back, bringing tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Phebe nods. I pull my head off of her, and step away a little. Phebe notices the bruise forming on my face. She cups my cheek, and inspects my jaw.

"What happened?" Phebe asks me.

"Liam attacked me." I say. She gasps.

"Why?" Phebe asks.

"Because of how I treated you." I say.

"And he attacked you? Liam is ridiculous." Phebe says.

"I'm gonna go, I'd rather not get attacked by anyone else." I say. Phebe nods.

"Are you just planning to wander around?" Phebe asks me. I nod.

"Can I come?" She asks.

"I guess." I say. Phebe walks next to me as I walk down the driveway. I don't have the button for the gate, do I? Beau jumps through the gate, and waits for me.

"You can't open it, can you?" Phebe asks me. I shake my head. Beau jumps back through, and climbs my legs. The gate suddenly starts to open. I look back, and see Niall holding the button.

"So..." Phebe trails off as we continue walking.

"Why're you so obsessed with me?" I ask her.

"Well, besides the fact that you're hot, you're also single." Phebe says. I glance over at her.

"The same could be said about Niall and Harry." I say.

"You're really quiet too, and believe it or not, we have a shitload in common." Phebe says. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Like what?" I ask.

"We both love to read." She says. I can not picture her as a reader, but ok.

"I can't draw for shit but I like to, you can actually draw." Phebe grins. I can see her drawing. I bet she's really good.

"We both like tattoos." Phebe says. I look at her weirdly.

"You have tattoos?" I ask her.

"I said like, not have." She says. Ok, I guess.

"Um, that actually might be it. I swear it was a lot more." Phebe smiles.

"There's not much more to have in common with me." I say. Phebe gives me a look.

"There's probably more." Phebe says. Beau stops dead in his tracks, and I almost trip over him. Phebe grabs my arm before I fall onto him.

"What Beau?" I ask him. Beau sneezes, and I notice he got water on his nose. It's starting to rain again.

"Does it ever stop raining?" Phebe asks me.

"Not really." I say. I then realize that Phebe doesn't have a coat.

"How far have we gotten?" Phebe asks. I turn around, and realize I can't see the driveway. We've gotten pretty far actually. Like, maybe a mile.

"Pretty far." I say. Phebe nods.

"Hold him for a minute." I say, handing Phebe Beau's leash. She holds him, and watches me pull my coat off. I take the leash back, and hand her my coat.

"It's gonna get cold and wet." I say. She smiles at me, and pulls on the coat.

"It's so big." She giggles.

"Well, yeah." I say. Beau remains frozen, and refuses to move. I bend down, and pick him up.

"I don't think he likes rain." Phebe says.

"Nope." I say. Beau licks my face. Ew. Suddenly it starts down pouring. Oh my god.

"You're gonna get soaked." Phebe says to me. I shrug. We start walking back towards the house, and my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my pocket, and notice it's Sophia.

"You can answer it." I say, handing it to Phebe. She takes my phone, and answers the call.

"Hello?" Phebe answers.

"He's right here." Phebe says, looking over at me.

"Soph if he wanted to talk to you he would've answered." Phebe says.

"Liam shut your damn mouth. You are both ridiculous. I hope your arm is still bleeding." Phebe says. I glance at Beau, who has fallen asleep in my arms.

"Liam put a fucking bandage on it and stop being a baby. Just get out of his fucking house." Phebe says. Damn, I'm starting to like this girl.

"No, I'm not coming with you. What?! That's so fucking cruel, you're horrible! Why would you do that?! He shouldn't have called off the dog. You guys are fucking assholes." Phebe hangs up the phone. I glance over at her, and slowly take my phone back.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing you want to know." Phebe says. She runs a hand through her wet hair. I stop walking as something clicks in my mind.

"Did they plan this?" I ask. Phebe also stops walking.

"Erm, leave it to Beau." Phebe says. Oh my god. I am going to kill them. Phebe senses that I'm getting mad, and grabs my arm.

"They aren't worth it." She says to me. She is messing with my head. I kick a rock, sending it flying down the road. She slowly lets go of my arm, and we continue walking. By now I am completely soaked, and Beau is trying to hide under my shirt. Like, he found a way to get into my shirt. I don't even know.

"What the fuck?" Phebe questions. Beau is licking my neck from inside my shirt.

"He really doesn't like rain." I say. We reach my driveway, and the gate has just opened. I glare at Liam and Sophia, as they slowly pull out. I kick another rock, and it whacks against the driver side window. We walk past them, and head up the driveway. Louis and Harry have left, Niall's car is still here though. We walk into my house, and are greeted by Niall.

"Do you need a towel for him?" Niall asks me. Beau manages to get out of my shirt, and I notices he's not very wet.

"No, he managed to keep dry." I say. Niall grins.

"Well do you need one?" Niall asks me.

"Um, probably." I say. Phebe slips out of my coat, and hangs it on the coat rack.

"I told you you'd get soaked." Phebe says.

"Yeah, I knew I would." I say. Niall returns with a towel, and hands it over to me. It's mostly just my upper body that's wet. I set the towel on the doorknob, and pull off my wet shirt.

"Wow." Phebe says. I grab the towel, and hug it around my body.

"Were you checking me out?" I ask her. She blushes, and looks down at her feet. I'm freezing. I pull the towel off my body, and quickly dry my hair.

"I'm gonna walk away now, you want me to check you out." Phebe says, walking off into the living room.

"Who doesn't want to be checked out?" I ask her. Niall grins at me.

"I believe that would be considered as flirting." Niall says. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No it wouldn't." I say.

"Yes it would!" Phebe calls from the other room. My face reddens.

"Admit it, you like her." Niall says.

"Like is a pretty strong word." I say.

"What word would you use then?" Niall asks me.

"She's interesting." I say. Niall grins.

"That's good enough for me." Niall nods.

"I'm gonna go put a dry shirt on, are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" I ask Niall.

"Nope." Niall answers.

"Well ok then, can you let Beau out?" I ask, pointing to Beau who is dancing by the kitchen gate.

"Sure." Niall nods.

I grab my wet shirt off the floor, and start towards the stairs. I walk up the stairs, and enter my room. I throw my shirt in the hamper, and go find a fresh one. I slip on a plain white shirt, and then find a warm sweatshirt. I pull on a black Nike hoodie. I dry my hair one last time with the towel, and then throw it in the hamper as well. I exit my room, and start down the stairs.

"Yeah, Sophia wanted Zayn to get pissed off. She left me out there on purpose too." I hear Phebe tell Niall.

"Why? How did she possibly know that Zayn would let you tag along?" Niall asks Phebe.

"I don't know, she just thought I'd follow him either way." Phebe answers.

"Would you have?" Niall asks her.

"Probably! He looked ready to kill something." Phebe says. I'm going to kill Sophia.

"Liam was ok with all of that?" Niall asks Phebe.

"Yeah, he helped make the plan." Phebe says. I spot Beau playing with his toy, and he suddenly notices me. I walk down the stairs, and act like I didn't hear them talking. Beau runs up to me, and jumps up excitedly. I reach down to pick up his toy, and he bites onto my hand.

"Ow! Beau let go." I say. Beau drops my hand, and grabs onto the ball. I let him have it, and wipe off my hand.

"So, I guess you're staying here." I say to Phebe. She nods.

"I'm staying again, I have nothing to do at my place." Niall says.

"Ok." I nod.

"Well it's, like, really late, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Phebe says, standing from the couch.

"You sure? We haven't eaten anything." I say.

"Depends what you plan on making." Phebe says, standing by the stairs.

"I was gonna make a pizza." I say. I have a frozen pizza in my freezer, and it'll go bad if I don't cook it.

"Ew." Phebe says. Both mine and Niall's jaws drop.

"How do you not like pizza?" Niall asks her.

"I don't know, I just don't. Well, what type of pizza?" Phebe asks me. Niall actually bought me the pizza, said it came from heaven.

"Grilled cheese." I say. Niall gasps.

"That one?! It tastes just like mac and cheese!" Niall exclaims.

"Hm... I guess." Phebe says, returning to her seat. I smile widely, and then head to make the pizza. Beau doesn't follow me for once, and instead sleeps on the floor. Ok. I pull the pizza out of the freezer, and preheat the oven. It's actually a pretty big pizza for 3 people. With Niall though, it'll hardly be enough.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	4. Chapter Four

*******

I lay on my bed, knowing Phebe is only one room over. I'm not even tired. The pizza was really good. Phebe and Niall actually fought over the last piece, which I had already taken. I ended up giving half of it to Phebe because she wouldn't stop whining. Niall sat there and smirked. I sit up in my bed, and flick on the lamp on my bedside table.

"Where'd I put the box?" I question myself.

I climb out of my bed, and glance around. I spot the box next to my desk, and walk over to it. I pull out Divergent, and decide whether or not to read it. Nah. I put the book back, and grab the other romance Niall had given me. Oh god, it's by the same author of the first book. I don't even want to read right now. I drop the book back into the box, and go sit on my bed.

"Zayn?" I hear Niall question, lightly knocking on my door. Beau jumps up, making his cage bump the wall. I head over to the door, and pull it open.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I'm bored." Niall says.

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?" I ask him.

"Harry, Louis, and I are gonna go clubbing, you wanna come?" Niall asks me.

"Clubbing?" Phebe says, appearing behind Niall.

"Yeah, you guys wanna come?" Niall asks us.

"Sure." Phebe nods. I glance at Beau, who is peacefully sleeping again.

"I'll let him out of the cage." I say. I go over, and open Beau's cage. Beau doesn't wake up, and I exit my room. I leave the door open so Beau can wander around if he wants to.

"Lets go." I say. Phebe and Niall go get changed, and I wait. I already have on skinny jeans and a shirt. I haven't gotten out of my clothes yet. I'm wearing black boots, and I have my black leather jacket on. I guess I'll try with my hair again. I head into my room, and start to style my hair. This time it cooperates, and I can get it to perfection. I put some cologne on as well.

"Zayn, you ready?" Phebe asks, knocking on my open door.

"Yeah, I'm co-" I stop mid sentence. Wow. She's wearing a skin tight black dress, that stops on her thighs. The dress is really short, sexy short. She's wearing black killer heels to match. Her perfume smells amazing too.

"Are you checking me out?" Phebe asks. My face reddens and I look away.

"You guys match, which is weird." Niall says from the doorway. Wow, we do. That's weird.

"Lets go, Louis and Harry are here." Niall says, walking downstairs. Me and Phebe walk side-by-side down the stairs. Our hands lightly brush, and I feel my cheeks redden.

"Sorry." Phebe apologizes, her cheeks also red. We leave my house, and join the others in Louis' car.

"Wow, you two aren't going as a couple, are you?" Louis asks Phebe and I.

"No." I say. Louis tsk's, and shakes his head.

"Such a shame." Louis says.

"I bet they wake up in bed together." Harry says. My face gets hot, and I glare at Harry.

"Deal." Louis says.

"An extra 10 pounds one of them is drunk when they fuck." Niall joins the bet. Phebe smacks his arm.

"We aren't gonna have sex." Phebe says.

"Yeah, not happening." I say. All three of them roll their eyes. I mean, I wouldn't mind fucking Phebe if we were both drunk and forgot it happened. I know that if I wake up with her, and have feelings for her, that I'd be completely over Perrie. Which would be nice, but still. I think it'd hurt too.

"He's considering it!" Harry points back at me.

"No, I'm thinking about how awkward it'd be after." I say.

"Mhm, sure you are." Niall says. I reach across Phebe to slap him. He hits my hand away, and my arm lightly grazes Phebe's chest. I quickly pull my hand back, and look away. Fuck you Niall. Niall grins triumphantly.

"Sorry." I mumble to Phebe. She nods. We finally get to the club, and climb out of the car. Being famous has its perks, you can get in anywhere. We all walk in, and get lead to the VIP area. Harry and Louis disappear into the crowd, and Niall heads to the bar. Phebe and I take a seat at a booth, and take in everything. Getting drunk and making out with her sounds pretty good right now.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Phebe asks me. I look over at her.

"That Niall's gonna have 20 pounds tomorrow?" I question her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Phebe nods.

"Here ya go, I'm gonna have money tomorrow." Niall says, handing both of us a drink. We look up at him, telling him it'll never happen. Niall then disappears onto the dance floor.

"The sad thing is he's right." Phebe grins at me. I laugh.

"Yup." I nod. I take a drink of my drink, and it burns my throat. Holy fuck Niall. I take a look at the bottle, and I instantly understand. It's a bottle of vodka. Of course Niall would get me that.

"Wow." Phebe says, glancing at her own drink. I don't know what hers is, it's in a glass. Niall got me an entire bottle of vodka. Lunatic.

"He's trying to speed things up." I say. Vodka practically gets you drunk instantly. So, I'm a little dizzy at the moment. I drink more of the vodka, until everything blurs out. Thank you Niall. I glance up at Phebe, who has just finished her drink. She blinks a few times, and then gives up on focusing on anything.

"You're really hot." I say, my voice slurring when I talk. Phebe finally looks at me, and she grins seductively.

"You're gonna want to be really drunk if you don't want to remember this." Phebe says. She stands up, and gets closer to me. I stare at her breasts, only now noticing how big they are. She sits on my lap, and grins at me.

"I think I'll be remembering this either way." I say. Phebe smiles, and leans closer to my lips.

"Good." She says against my lips. I connect our lips. It feels as if electricity jolts down my bones to my core. Wow. I kiss her intensely, and she kisses back with the same amount. I angle my head a little, and get myself better access. Her hands knot in my hair, and my hands hold her waist. She is tiny.

"Mmm, how are we gonna get back to my house?" I ask Phebe. She breaths heavily, like me, and her breathes hit my face.

"I don't know." She answers. She bites my lip, and plays with it between her teeth. Her actions make me harden, and she notices. She smirks at me, and leans close to my ear. She kisses the top of my jawline.

"You guys need a ride back, don't you?" Louis asks, standing next to us. We nod as we bring our lips back together.

"I'm gonna owe people money now, come on." Louis says. Phebe sits up, and pushes herself off of me. I instantly miss her lips. I stand up, and everything starts spinning. Ok, I did not even drink that much. Phebe holds me up by my shoulders.

"You ok?" She asks me. Apparently her drink wasn't very strong. I lean my head against her shoulder.

"It's all spinning." I say. She pulls my arm around her waist, and helps me stand up more. She leads me to the exit, and I almost fall on my face with every step. I would've if it weren't for Phebe. Once we leave the club, I feel like I'm going to puke. Those lights though. I put my arm against the building wall, and stop walking.

"Come on." Phebe tugs on me. I groan, but continue walking with her. She helps me get into the back of Louis' car, and I hide my face in her shoulder.

"Is he ok?" Louis asks, glancing back at us.

"He's drunk." Phebe answers. I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Clearly." Louis responds. I groan, and hide my face further into her shoulder.

"I'm dying." I mumble into her shoulder. She giggles.

"You're not dying." Phebe says.

"Can I drive, or will he get sick?" Louis asks. Wasn't I gonna bang her? Oh yeah, that's why we're leaving.

"I don't think he plans on looking out the window. Just go." Phebe says. I feel the car start moving, and get really lightheaded.

"Would he kill me if I puked?" I ask Phebe. She turns her head to look at me, and frowns.

"Probably." Phebe says, lightly kissing my lips.

I kiss her more, needing to feel her lips against mine. She smiles into the kiss, and kisses back with even more force. We hit a bump, forcing us to pull back. The contents in my stomach shift, and I suddenly feel like I'm going to puke. Phebe turns me around, so I'm facing away from her. I empty the contents of my stomach onto the car floor. Phebe rubs my back, and I hear Louis groan.

"Shouldn't of hit that bump." I say, spitting the taste out of my mouth.

"You're getting that cleaned." Louis says. I nod. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. Phebe pulls me down, so my upper body is laying on her lap. I close my eyes, and try not to puke again.

"I think I drank too fast." I say. I don't know if they can understand me, I'm slurring horribly.

"Just don't puke on me." Phebe says. I nod, and rub my face with my hands. If I feel this shitty right now, then I don't want to know what I'm gonna feel like tomorrow. I blame Niall, he gave me the drink. I finally hear the gate to my driveway open, and we creep up it.

"I can not believe you puked in my car." Louis says, looking back at me. I look up at Phebe, who is smiling down at me. I just want to lay down on my bed and slowly die.

"Lets go inside." Phebe says to me. I groan. That involves moving, and spinning, and puking. Maybe even falling.

"I'd carry you if I could." Phebe says.

I slowly sit up, and notice how badly my stomach hurts. I hold my stomach, and lean against Phebe. She rubs my arm, and slowly helps me out of the car. She leads me to the door, and helps me up the few steps. I almost fall on my face when my foot catches on the last step. Phebe quickly grabs me, and instead we both fall onto the ground. I groan. My face starts getting wet, and I realize we startled Beau.

"Sorry." Phebe grins at me.

"Are you two ok?" Louis asks, standing somewhere behind us. Phebe climbs off of me, and helps me stand up. We both manage to get out of the entrance, and stare up at the stairs. Fuck that.

"I'm gonna go die on the couch." I say. I stumble over to the couch, and throw myself onto it.

"Ha, I get money now." Louis says, standing next to Phebe.

"Wait, did you leave Niall and Harry there?" Phebe asks him. I lift my head to look at him.

"Erm, make sure you're awake for when Niall staggers in." Louis says, slowly sneaking out of my house. Phebe walks over to me, and lifts up my head to sit down.

"Do you feel any better?" Phebe asks, playing with my hair. I shake my head. I still feel sick to my stomach, and I could puke any second.

"Did you have fun at least?" Phebe questions. I smile at her, and nod.

"In the beginning, before I stood up." I say. She blushes, knowing she's the reason I had fun. She suddenly looks very serious.

"Why don't you want to date me?" Phebe asks me. I lose my smile, and hide my face in her stomach. She gently plays with my hair, not pushing for my answer.

"Perrie." Is all I say. She sighs, probably knowing that'd be my answer.

I'm still dealing with Perrie leaving me, a month before our wedding. I shut everyone out, absolutely everyone. Well, I let Niall feed me, but I didn't utter a word. I still don't interact with the others much. When I moved in here, Niall practically moved in too. I had gone to him, and he just couldn't leave me. That's why he's here all the time. He practically lives here. He's here that much. I'm always alone now. Slowly dying in sadness. I haven't fully grasped how Perrie, the girl I was to marry, could do that to me. How could anyone do that to anyone? I refuse to forgive her. Why should I forgive her when she broke my heart? Hell, I'm still broken! Six bloody months later!

"Zayn?" Phebe asks, lightly touching my cheek.

Perrie put girls in a bad place in my eyes. I'm not one to blame others for ones doings though. Me not interacting with anyone prevents me from being mean to the lads girlfriends. I wouldn't ever be mean to anyone else because of something they didn't cause. Of course, if they did have something to do with it, that'd be a different story. I know none of my friends could have possibly had anything to do with it, they all despised her almost as much as I do.

"Hey, you alright?" Phebe asks me.

For a second I want get away from her, then I remember everything she's done in such a short amount of time. I haven't been happy in six months. She almost makes me happy. It's the closest I've gotten. I already know her making me happy is inevitable. I wait for the moment. It won't be for a while, my heart is still in pieces. I can tell, from the day I've known Phebe, that if anyone were to put me back together, it's her. I don't know why that is, besides the obvious, but I just have that feeling in my gut. I still don't like what Liam and Sophia did, they are trying to speed things up. I heal in my own time, though six months is pretty ridiculous, I was about to get married. I'd expect the same reaction from any of the lads. Maybe not Louis though, I could see him get mad at the world. But them pushing me is ridiculous. They never considered that maybe I want to get better on my own. Though at this pace it would take years. I want to be able to get better on my own, I don't want to need help. This is probably why I haven't improved over the past six months. I'm very stubborn, like, Louis stubborn, and I haven't allowed anyone to help me. I don't intend to either.

"Anybody home?" Phebe asks, poking my cheek. I shake my head to dismiss the thoughts.

"Sorry." I say.

"You're quite strange." Phebe says, gazing down at me. I furrow my eyebrows, and wait for an explanation.

"I don't know, I feel I know things only you know, it's like they radiate off of you and I pick up on them. That sounds really weird. Sorry." Phebe apologizes.

"What do you think you know?" I ask her. My head is actually starting to hurt some, and I know it's only the start of the hangover I'm gonna have.

"There's this feeling about you I get, you're very self-dependent." Phebe says. Wow, she nailed that.

"Self-dependent about what?" I ask. I want to know if she knows the topic of my self-dependentness.

"I want to say Perrie." Phebe says, biting her lip, unsure of her answer. I lift my eyebrows. It's like she read all of my thoughts just then.

"Pretty much, but how do you know?" I ask her. The only person who might know any of this is Niall.

"Like I said, I just get this feeling, like you don't want anyone's support." Phebe says.

"I'm one of those people that would walk off a broken leg, instead of using crutches." I say. She nods.

"That's exactly what I get from you." She says.

"Something tells me you want to change that." I say. She smirks evilly.

"Very much so, but I'll leave that up to time. You should get some sleep." Phebe changes the subject. Leave it up to time? What does that mean? Oh no. I don't want to assume anything, but I think she wants me to want her to help me. If that makes any sense. It doesn't really make sense to me. She wants me to be dependent of her. There, that makes more sense.

"You guys suck! I owed Louis 20 pounds because you didn't fuck!" Niall slurs as he stumbles in. I'm actually glad we didn't have sex, because I know that I would want her after that. If I want her, I'll let her be my crutch. I simply want to walk it off though, whether or not it causes more pain. Phebe carefully slides out from under me, and helps Niall upstairs.

Beau bounds over to me, holding something in his mouth. Wait, Phebe's phone? Where even...? I take it from his mouth, and wipe of the drool. Hm... I get into her phone, considering she doesn't have a passcode, and enter my number into her phone. I take a horrible looking selfie, and save it as the contact picture. Someone taps my shoulder, and I drop the phone.

"Why do you have my phone?" Phebe asks me.

"Beau had it." I say, innocently looking up at her.

"What were you doing?" She crosses her arms.

"I wasn't snooping." I defend myself. I know that's what she was thinking.

"I gave you my number." I grin cheekily. She blushes, and takes her phone to check. She turns around so I can't see her face, and texts away on her phone. My phone vibrates in my pocket, but I don't feel like getting it.

"You can check that tomorrow. I'm heading to bed, I brought you a pillow and blanket from your room." Phebe points to my feet. Where did those come from? I then realize I'm going to be alone in the pitch black living room. The ironic thing about my fear of darkness, I can't sleep if I see any light. That's why I always have trouble going to sleep.

"Will you stay, uh, here with me?" I ask her, not thinking of what I just asked. She smiles, knowing that she's already making me weaker. I'll worry about it later. She then smirks at me.

"Are you afraid of the dark Zayn Malik?" Phebe asks me. Wow, she says my name really sexily. Oh gosh.

"I am indeed." I nod. She smiles warmly at me.

"Fine, I'll stay." Phebe agrees. She tosses me the pillow, which I set beneath my head. I turn my body sideways.

"But, I'm changing first." She says, realizing she's still in her very sexy dress.

"No one said you had to wear clothes." I say.

"Don't get cocky." She winks at me. She makes her way to the stairs, swaying her hips beautifully. I sit up, and manage to get my boots off. I then yank my jacket off, and throw it over my boots. By the time I've settled back down, Phebe has returned. She's wearing adorable pajamas that are black with pink little bunnies.

"You look adorable." I compliment her.

"Thanks, you look adorable too." She grins at me. Guys never want to be called adorable, it's girly. I blush a light shade of red, and Phebe giggles.

"I'm shutting off the lights, don't freak out." Phebe says.

"It's a different type of fear." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, well in that case, that's another thing we have in common." Phebe says, flicking the lights off.

"I don't call mine a fear of darkness. Mines more like falling in a pit of pure black to the end of time. It also reminds me of death." Phebe says, making her way over to me.

"That's pretty much the same as me." I say. She feels for me, and then settles down next to me.

"It's like staring death in the eye." I say, hiding my face in her hair. She turns around to face me, and lightly pecks my lips.

"Then stare me in the eye instead." She says. I can't really see her grin, but I know she is. I can just make out her face in the darkness. Whether or not I like to admit it, she makes me feel different. Like, almost braver or stronger, maybe even safer, I just don't know. I do know that I like it, but that it also makes me weaker.

"You're so cute when you're thinking." Phebe giggles. I blush again, glad she can't see this time.

"You're cute in general." I say back. I know she blushes, and she's hides her face in my chest.

"I think we can both agree that another thing we have in common is shyness." I say. She pulls her face out of my chest to look at me.

"I'm not that shy." Phebe says.

"Yeah you are, you should've seen yourself when I was getting you at the airport. You were super shy, until you realized it was just a hot guy from a boy band." I say. She laughs.

"Pretty much." She admits.

"Oi! Shut your damn mouths! I have a headache! Go to sleep!" Niall yells down the stairs. Beau jumps up, bolts up the stairs. I hear Niall scream.

"That's funny." I grin. Beau eventually returns, carrying something in his mouth.

"I bet he has Niall's shoe again." Phebe giggles.

"Probably." I agree.

"Oi! Give it back!" Niall then yells, running down to get his shoe back. He's still a little drunk, and falls on his face. Phebe covers my mouth before I start laughing.

"Sh." She says, and I know she's trying very hard not to laugh. She didn't see it, but she heard it. I start laughing, and her hand muffles it.

"Stop it." I swat away her hand away.

"Beau, drop the shoe." I command. I hear a light thud. I watch Niall go retrieve his shoe, and then disappear upstairs.

"Is it always cold here?" Phebe asks me.

"You're lucky we haven't had a snow storm yet, we had one back in November." I say.

"So, yes?" Phebe questions.

"Yeah, why, are you cold?" I ask her. She nods. I pull her closer to me, and wrap my arms around her, pulling the blanket tighter.

"I can turn the heat up." I say. Suddenly the lights in the house flash, and then everything goes dark.

"No you can't, I think that was the power going out." Phebe grins at me.

"Lets go up to my room then, I have more blankets in there." I say. Phebe nods, and sits up. I sit up next to her, and wrap the blanket around her. She hugs it to her body, and stands up. I grab my stuff from the floor, and then we head upstairs. We get into my room, and I toss my stuff somewhere on the floor. Beau has followed us up as well.

"It's so dark." Phebe comments.

"Don't remind me, I'm already terrified." I say. Phebe pulls her phone out, and turns on the flashlight. She points it towards the bed for me. I pull the blankets down for us. I approach Phebe, and lift her onto the bed. She giggles while I move her. I slide in next to her, and pull the many blankets over us. There are at least 3 really thick comforters on here. It gets really cold.

"Zayn, it's freezing in here." Niall stands in the doorway.

"I'd turn the heat up if I could, power's out." I say. Niall groans in response.

"I'm stealing your dog." Niall states, stealing Beau from the end of the bed. Beau doesn't mind, and cuddles up to Niall as they leave.

"I don't know what good Beau will do him." I shrug. Phebe doesn't answer, and I notice she is practically stuck to my side, and dozing off. I wrap my arms tightly around her, and pull her closer to me.

****next day****

I wake up, hearing a bunch of whispering. Oh gosh. Who broke in? I keep forgetting to lock my front door. I then remember that I'm holding Phebe against me. A smile tugs at my lips, and the whispering gets louder. I'm able to pick up certain words.

"Cute."

"Adorable."

"Happy."

This last one sticks in my head.

"He never smiles."

I don't know who said it, but the whispers stop. After thinking about it for a moment, I realize Liam said it. Once I realize Liam is here, I want to kill him. Then I realize that Sophia must be here too. At that point I also realize that Phebe is lightly kissing my lips. That's why the whispers stopped. I'm kissing her back, which I know is a surprise to everyone.

"You think he still wants to hurt us?" I hear Sophia ask. Very much. Phebe breaks off the kiss, and lays her head on my chest. My hands hang loosely on her waist.

"I'd still want to kill you if you did that to me." Niall says.

"Yeah, but you're sweet, innocent, Niall, you'd feel bad afterward." Sophia shrugs him off. You think they'd know we're awake considering we just kissed, but nope.

"They are absolutely adorable, but you can't push him, you'll just piss him off." I think Eleanor says. Louis brought Eleanor? I mean, she gets it, which is good.

"Yeah, but it's been six months, he needs to get over her." Sophia says.

"You don't understand, they were supposed to get married." Louis says.

"But six months is still ridiculous." Liam agrees with Sophia.

"You could always just stay out of his personal life, and let him deal with it." Phebe says from my chest. My eyes snap open, and I look down at her. Everyone is staring at her now.

"That's what I'm trying to say." Eleanor finally says.

"You all did realize they were both awake during that conversation, right?" Harry asks.

"I know." Niall nods at Harry.

"It's not like Zayn told us to stop though." Liam says. My eyes literally turn to flames. Phebe stares me dead in the eye. I return the stare. Why are they even in my room? They shouldn't technically be in my house, but my room is ridiculous. Ok, I need to cuss him out. I open my mouth to say something, but Phebe stops me by lightly kissing my lips.

"I understood, that when he shut everyone out, that he wanted to be left alone. Why would any of that change just because he's been in that state for six months?" Niall questions Liam. Thanks Niall, that doesn't depress me at all.

"He also never asked for your help, so why don't you just back off?" Phebe says to Liam and Sophia.

"Clearly they bonded last night, geez." Sophia says.

"If it weren't for us, you two wouldn't be sharing a bed." Liam points out.

"If it weren't for Phebe, I'd be pounding your face in." I say back.

"I almost want to let him kill you, you're being arrogant assholes." Phebe says. I love how we're mad at them, yet we've remained in the same position.

"If Zayn wants us to leave him alone then he should say it." Sophia crosses her arms. I'm almost concerned Phebe may be the one to attack.

"Everyone else seemed to understand it perfectly fine, are you two just five year-olds that need everything spelled out in neon fucking words? Cause you clearly don't understand shit." I say. Phebe looks me dead in the eye again. She'd love for me to kill them, but Liam's still banged up from me kicking the shit out of him yesterday.

"No, we just want to hear you say it." Sophia says. Anger boils the blood in my veins.

"The only thing you'll be hearing is the sound of your skull breaking open when I smash it into the floor!" I snap at them. Everyone, but them, takes a step or two back. Phebe actually holds my hands against her waist, so I won't get up and follow trough with my words.

"Zayn, just tell them to leave." Phebe whispers to me. I let out a frustrated breathe, and focus back on them.

"You need to leave, now. Get out of my house." I say as calmly as possible. They stand there with their mouths agape. Eleanor and Louis start pushing them out. Harry and Niall stay behind, and turn their attention back to me.

"You can't really be mad at Liam, he's just going along with what Sophia says." Harry says.

"Tell him to grow a backbone, and to have his own thoughts for once." I say. I'm still fucking pissed off. Phebe lifts a hand up to my face, and lightly strokes my cheek.

"Calm down, they're gone." Phebe whispers to me. I melt to her touch, and almost immediately forget why I'm mad. She lightly kisses my lips, and I only then notice the tingles that speed throughout my body.

"Liam's wrong, we would've ended up like this at some point." Phebe whispers into my ear. I smile, and lightly kiss her lips.

"You two aren't dating, are you?" Louis asks us. What's with him and those types of questions?

"No." We both says.

"Such a shame." Louis tsk's.

"You look like you're dating." Niall says.

"Well we aren't, besides, I wouldn't want to force him into something he's not ready for yet." Phebe smiles at me.

"You know when one of them says something like that, that they'll end up dating." Harry elbows Niall.

"You're just jealous." I stick my tongue out at them.

"Hell yeah, I wish I could meet a girl one day, and the next be practically dating her." Niall nods. Phebe and I both blush. We have only known each other for a day.

"Hey, is the power back on?" I randomly ask. Niall shakes his head.

"It's bloody freezing in here." Harry nods.

"I wouldn't know, I'm nice and warm." Phebe grins at me. I was gonna say that exact same thing.

"Well, you have each other, and at least a hundred blankets." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Ok, there's only 8? Ish?" I shrug. I didn't really want to count.

"Was Beau warm last night Niall?" Phebe asks him. He blushes.

"Mostly wet, but yes he was warm too." Niall nods.

"Eleanor got really excited, so we let her feed him, he's already gone out as well." Harry says. Beau must know we're talking about him, because he bounds in, and climbs onto the bed. He stands on top of Phebe, and licks both of us.

"Beau! My baby!" Eleanor squeals, running in and snatching up Beau. Beau whines, and struggles in her grasp.

"Put the poor pup down." Louis says, prying Beau from her grasp. Beau remains seated on Phebe's back once set down.

"They are just being complete arseholes." Eleanor says to me.

"You think? I should've set Beau on them." I say. Beau's ears perk up, and he looks down at me.

"I wouldn't, Liam's still complaining about his leg." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Good." I nod. Phebe lightly slaps my arm.

"Just so you know, you two are my OTP." Eleanor tells us. Phebe and I share a look.

"Fine." We both say. Eleanor squeals.

"You agreeing to that means you will date at some point." Niall reminds us.

"We know." We both say. Eleanor squeals again.

"I honestly don't understand why this is so exciting." I say. Phebe shrugs.

"Do I want to know what time it is?" Phebe asks the others. Niall and Harry slowly back away. I glance over at the docking station, and my eyes widen. They are dead.

"It's 6am!" I exclaim. I could be sleeping!

"Why are you guys even awake at 6am?" Phebe asks them. Harry, Niall, and Louis all point at Eleanor.

"I was at Lou's, and then she showed up." Harry says.

"They were being loud." Niall says.

"Actually, Sophia and Liam were here first." Louis says.

"Go away, I'm going back to sleep." I say. Phebe nods, and pulls the blankets up to cover our heads.

"You're warm." Phebe whispers to me.

"I've got one more thing we have in common." I smile down at her. She lifts her so she can look up at me.

"What? We both hate waking up?" Phebe questions. I nod. She giggles, and lays down on my chest again.

"We'll be downstairs, Niall stole Beau and went back to bed." Louis says to us.

"Just be quiet, and don't break anything." I say. I don't know what they're gonna do, I think they started the generator though.

"I'm not tired now." Phebe complains once they've left.

"Me neither, I kinda wanna go walk around again." I say.

"But it's down pouring." Phebe says.

"We'll be prepared this time." I grin at her. Phebe sits up, and pushes the blankets off of us.

"Oh my gosh, it's freezing." Phebe says, pulling the blankets around herself.

"Well come back here then." I say, gently pulling her back into my arms.

"You just like holding me, that's all that is." Phebe grins at me.

"Yes, and you are the perfect size for me to hold. You're tiny." I grin at her. She glares at me very briefly.

"I'm not that tiny, gosh." She says.

"You're tiny compared to me." I say.

"You're also a muscular guy." She pokes my arm.

"If you think I'm muscular then you have to meet Ashton Irwin." I say.

"His arms are huge!" Phebe giggles.

"Exactly." I nod.

"Do you really want to go walk around again? Or do you just want to talk with me?" Phebe questions.

"A little of both." I admit.

"I don't believe you." Phebe grins at me. I blush.

"You got me, I just want to talk with you." I say.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Phebe asks me.

"I don't know." I grin.

"Well you got to question me last time, I think it's my turn." Phebe says.

"Mm depends on what you're asking." I reply.

"If you don't want to answer, you don't have to." Phebe smiles at me.

"Ok, ask away then." I say.

"Why were you acting like an ass yesterday?" Phebe asks.

"Sorry, yesterday was just a mess." I say.

"Clearly, but why were you being an ass?" Phebe asks.

"I don't know." I sigh. Phebe moves so that she's above my face, and lightly kisses my lips.

"You're never happy, why?" Phebe asks.

"There's never a reason to be happy." I answer. Phebe raises an eyebrow.

"Can you make your answers any more depressing? Please, I don't think it's possible." Phebe says. I grin at her.

"I'm not never happy anyways." I say.

"Zayn, you are never happy." Phebe says.

"That's not true." I say.

"When are you happy then?" Phebe asks.

"Well I'm not completely happy, but I'm somewhat happy when I'm with you." I smile at her. She blushes, and kisses me again. I hold her closely, and slowly move my lips against hers.

"I can make you completely happy." Phebe whispers against my lips.

"I know." I say, connecting our lips again. My hands stay firmly on the small of her back, and hers press against my chest.

"But you won't let me." Phebe adds.

"I will with time." I say. She lightly presses her lips to mine, and then slowly moves her head back to my chest.

"No offense, but six months is a ridiculous amount of time." Phebe says.

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"I'm surprised you don't have a headache." Phebe says.

"Oh, trust me I do." I say. My head is throbbing, but I don't care because I'm talking with Phebe.

"Why don't I go make you some food?" Phebe suggests.

"Well don't take to long." I say.

"That means you'll have to get off your ass and get downstairs." Phebe grins at me. I smile down at her.

"How many blankets are you planning to take down there?" I ask her.

"As many as I want." She says, lightly pecking my lips. She sits up, and takes 4 of the thinner blankets with her. I'm left with the thicker ones. It's freezing in here. And really fucking dark. How is she gonna make anything? The generator isn't connected to the stove or microwave. I quickly grab a sweatshirt, and then make my way downstairs.

"Look who finally got out of bed." Niall says.

"She offered food, and it was dark." I say.

"Gosh, you sound like Niall." Harry says.

"How have your hangovers been?" I ask them.

"I almost killed Harry when he came and woke me." Niall points to the younger lad.

"I almost killed Eleanor when she woke me and Lou, so there ya have it." Harry says.

"You seem to be fine though." Niall says.

"No, my head's ready to explode." I say.

"And he has nothing to puke up." Louis says, glaring from the couch.

"Again, shouldn't have hit that bump." I shrug.

"I made you cereal." Phebe says, handing me a bowl. I grin at her.

"You put so much thought into this." I roll my eyes. She lightly punches my arm.

"I did actually, I had no idea what I was making, and then I couldn't choose a type of cereal, so you better enjoy it." She says.

"Got it! You two are official Zebe." Eleanor randomly says.

"A ship name? Already?" I question Eleanor.

"Absolutely." Eleanor nods.

"Ok." Phebe and I nod. I start to eat the Lucky Charms Phebe had given me.

"Beau wants out." Harry informs me. I turn to find Beau trying to get into the kitchen. I look over at Phebe, who catches my stare. She nods, and goes to let him out.

"Fucking reading each others minds already." Louis says. I blush, and focus on my cereal. The lights suddenly go out, and I no longer hear the generator.

"I think it's out of gas." Niall says. I look around wearily, only able to make out shapes. The floor looks like an endless pit of death.

"Lou, you wanna get some gas with me?" Harry asks Louis.

"Sure, Zayn, jugs are in the garage right?" Louis asks me.

"Uh, y-yeah." I say. I'm only slightly freaking out here. They could do so many things to make me freak out, and they know it. I turn around, and head into the kitchen. I'm walking blindly, and whack my foot against the island. I hiss in pain. I set my bowl in the sink, and kick the island. Goddammit.

"You ok?" I hear Phebe ask. I look up, and notice she's standing next to me.

"I walked into the island." I say. I barely see her grin.

"Beau won't move, he's in his corner." Phebe informs me.

"Offer him cheese." I say. She nods, and heads back out onto the porch. I slowly follow after her. She's like a magnet, I'm attracted to her.

"Beau, want some cheese?!" Phebe calls to Beau. I stand next to her on the porch, and unsurely wrap my arm around her waist. She's only a couple inches shorter than me, she's gotta be 5'6" or 5'7". I lean my head against her shoulder, and she turns her head to kiss my forehead.

"You're gonna have to go get him." Phebe says to me.

"Beau if you don't come in I'll leave you out here in the rain." I say to him. Beau immediately runs into the house.

"Scaredy dog." I grin. Phebe laughs. We stand on the porch in the same position for the next few minutes.

"We've known each other for a day." Phebe reminds me.

"Yet we've already been through a months worth of crap." I grin at her. She giggles, and kisses the top of my head.

"I was getting to something." She grins at me.

"Oh, then continue." I say. She rolls her eyes at me.

"We've known each other for a day, and we both know we want to be together." Phebe finishes.

"Wanting and actually being are two very different things." I say.

"I know." Phebe nods.

"Though we already act like a couple, so I don't think much would change." I grin.

"Good point." Phebe says.

"I'd very much like to date you right now." I say.

"I'd like to date you too." Phebe says.

"Then there's me still dealing with Perrie." I sigh.

"You could get over it so much faster if you let me help." Phebe says, turning her head to look at me.

"But I'm stubborn and won't let you." I say.

"Yeah, but you're cute when you're being stubborn." Phebe grins at me. I blush, and hide my face in her shoulder. I'm almost tempted to stop being stubborn, and to let her help me. Then I remember how weak it would make me.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	5. Chapter Five

*******

Phebe and I sit together on the couch, snuggling up to each other. Harry and Louis aren't back yet, and I'm internally freaking out. It's pitch fucking black in here! Phebe doesn't seem to be affected as much as I am. Niall and Eleanor are hanging out in the kitchen. Lightning flashes through the entire house, and I jump. I hide my face in Phebe's shoulder.

"Zayn, it's alright, the power will come back on soon." Phebe says quietly into my ear.

"It better." I mumble into her. I hear my front door open, and Harry and Louis come in.

"It's out in the shed, right?" Louis asks me. I nod.

"Yeah." Phebe answers for me. They soon make their way out the back door. Someone pokes me, and I cling to Phebe.

"Louis! Go help Harry!" Phebe yells at him. Arsehole.

"I had to!" Louis says, running out to help Harry. It's never gonna come back on. I'm gonna die here in the dark.

"Zayn, hey, no tears." Phebe says, wiping some tears off my face.

"It's too dark." I say, more tears streaking down my face.

"Can I see your phone?" Phebe asks me. I nod, and hand her my phone. She pulls hers out as well, and turns on the flashlights. She hands me my phone back. She shines hers around, and then shines it onto me.

"See, it's not dark." She says. I point my phone at the floor. That's what freaks me out, you don't know if suddenly you're gonna drop into nothingness.

"No more tears." Phebe says, wiping the remaining tears from my face. I smile at her, and cuddle into her.

"I like you a lot." I say to her.

"I like you a lot too." Phebe says back. She makes me feel safe. I really like that about her, but she makes me weaker. I'm starting to wonder if maybe that's a good thing. I clearly started putting walls up after what happened with Perrie. Phebe somehow managed to walk right through the gate. Now she's knocking my walls down from the inside out.

"I know that look, you don't want to be stubborn, but you do." Phebe smiles at me.

"No, it's the, something's happening and I don't know what I think about it." I say. She giggles.

"Same thing." She says.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask her.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asks back.

"Well, it's really personal and has to do with you." I say. She nods, and stares me in the eye for a moment.

"You make me feel safe." I start off. She smiles.

"But you also make me weak for the same reason. I don't know if you actually make me weaker, or if you're returning me to what I was." I say. Phebe nods.

"I think I'm returning you to normal, you don't need walls." Phebe says.

"But I don't know if I want you to do that." I say. Phebe stares at me for a while.

"Yes you do, or will." Phebe says.

"I know it would be so much easier to just date you and get better, but I'm me, it seems too simple." I say.

"So you rather suffer longer?" Phebe questions me.

"No, I'd rather do it on my own." I say.

"Believe it or not, I'm already helping you." Phebe says.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't know if I like that." I say.

"If you didn't like it, then dating me wouldn't be an open option for you." Phebe points out. Good point.

"I want to ask you out properly though." I say.

"So, you're saying you want to date me right now, and are saying screw stubbornness." Phebe says.

"Pretty much." I nod. She helped me make up my mind pretty quickly.

"We could go make a dramatic scene out in the rain, where we kiss, stand there for a few minutes, and then you ask me out." Phebe grins.

"And then get pneumonia." I say. She laughs.

"Aw come on, it'd be so cute." Phebe says.

"No, I want it to be real, though that does sound like a brilliant idea, I want to actually take you on a date." I say.

"You know what I'd really like?" Phebe questions me.

"What?" I ask her.

"If we just went on a walk, then bring in the entire kissing in rain scene, that would be perfect." Phebe says.

"I'll go get some shoes on then." I say.

"Wear a white shirt, they go see-through when wet." Niall says from the kitchen. He would know. I'm actually already wearing a white shirt.

"I'll get some real clothes on." Phebe says.

We both head up the stairs, with our flashlights on our phones, and turn to our separate rooms. I walk into mine, and quickly find my shoes from yesterday. Technically boots, but whatever. Beau runs in, and attacks his rawhide bone. I don't even know if that's what it's called, oh well. I grab my leather jacket too. I quickly do my hair, and then head to Phebe's room.

"You should wear that really sexy dress again." I say, leaning in the doorway. She jumps back.

"Zayn! Way to give me a heart attack!" She throws her shirt at me. I grin as I look over her upper body. She then gasps when she realizes.

"Get out!" She yells at me. I grin, and walk up to her. She crosses her arms.

"You should really wear that dress." I whisper into her ear. I rub up her sides, and she tenses.

"Give me a good reason." She says back.

"I could very quickly have you pinned against the walk without a bra on." I smirk. She gasps, and smacks my arm.

"You wouldn't dare." She says. I slide my hand up her back, and quickly find her bra clasp. She sucks in her breathe.

"I won't, if you wear that dress." I say.

"I have a better one. You know Ariana Grande's checkered dress?" Phebe questions me.

"Oo, now that I'd like to see you in." I say.

"I have the exact same one." She says.

"You should wear that one instead." I say.

"Maybe I will." She says.

"I'll be waiting by the front door." I whisper into her ear. I slowly walk out, my fingers the last to leave her waist. I close the door on my way out, and head downstairs. I shut my phones flashlight off, and pocket my phone.

"Where're you going?" Niall asks me.

"Phebe and I are gonna take a walk." I say.

"It's down pouring." Louis says. Apparently he left Harry to figure out the generator.

"That's the point." I grin. Eleanor gasps.

"That's absolutely adorable! You guys do understand what he means by that, right?" Eleanor questions the two boys. They don't seem to get it.

"He's gonna ask her out you dipshits." Eleanor says, smacking them both upside the head.

"Aw, a romantic kiss in the rain!" She continues. I'll never hear the end of this. I look towards the stairs, and my jaw drops. Holy fucking shit.

"Damn." Niall says. I don't even glare at him because I can't take my eyes off of her.

"I'm prepared to get soaked." She smiles at me. I can't even. Wow.

"Wait!" Eleanor exclaims, running over to us. She pulls my jacket off of me, and has Phebe put it on. Holy fuck.

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" Phebe asks me.

"Uh..." I trail off. She is hot. That dress is smaller than the black one she has, this one barely covers her butt. I can't even function properly. Like, she's just, wow.

"You can fuck her later!" Niall reminds me. I blush bright red. I open the door for her, and she smiles at me.

"Making me get soaked first." She grins at me.

"Yup." I nod. I close the door behind us, and then wrap my arm around her waist. We get down the steps, and step into the rain. We almost immediately get soaked.

"Oi, you might want this this time!" Niall shouts to us. We stop, and turn to face him. He's holding a button to the gate. I blush. That might be useful. He tosses it to me, and I smile gratefully at him. We turn back around, and start down the driveway.

"I'm starting to regret the idea." Phebe grins at me.

"If we turn back now, we'll be in my bedroom." I inform her. She giggles.

"I know, lets keep going." She says. We get through the gate, and start down the road.

"How far do you want to walk?" I ask her.

"It's up to when you decide to kiss me." She says, smiling at me.

"Ok." I nod. We walk in silence for a few moments. This may be the best decision I've ever made. A car suddenly drives past us, completely soaking me by splashing a puddle.

"Oh my gosh." Phebe giggles. Now I'm wetter and cold.

"It's in my boots." I frown. Phebe starts laughing.

"It's not funny." I pout.

She continues laughing, and I turn to face her completely. My hands rest on her waist. She slowly stops laughing, and looks up at me. I bring my lips to hers, and we slowly kiss. The rain seems to stop as we kiss, but I know it's still soaking us. In fact, the whole world seems to stop. Exciting tingles spread throughout my body. We slowly pull apart, and lean our foreheads together. We remain in that position for a few moments while we breath.

"Phebe, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her. She smiles widely, and nods. I bring our lips together again, and we share a few small kisses.

"I'd love to." Phebe says. We share another long kiss, but part as someone pulls up next to us.

"You still mad at us?" A familiar voice asks. We both look over at Sophia and Liam.

"Fuck you." I say, though I'm still smiling. I turn back to Phebe, and kiss her again.

"I bet they fuck later." I hear Liam say. Phebe and I part, and I go back to having my arm around her waist.

"Would you guys like a ride back?" Sophia asks. I share a look with Phebe.

"Nah, we'll walk." Phebe answers. Sophia nods, and Liam drives them away.

"So, Sophia's gonna be paying Liam later." I say. Phebe laughs.

"Probably." Phebe nods.

"Lets get back, I'm wet and cold." I say. Phebe nods, and we start on our walk back. The walk starts off silently, until Phebe gets splashed by a car.

"Aw man!" Phebe whines. It didn't even reach her dress though! It's that short! She got her feet wet though.

"Hey! My pants and feet are soaked, it's only your feet!" I point out.

"You try walking in wet heels! I dare you!" Phebe threatens me.

"I'd rather not." I say.

"Exactly." She sticks her tongue out at me. I kiss her temple.

"I like it when you're feisty." I grin at her. She blushes. We walk through the gate, and up my driveway. 

"My feet hurt." Phebe whines. We make it up to the front door, when I pin her against it. I start kissing her roughly, not able to wait any longer.

"You're killing me." I smirk at her. I kiss her again, and she lightly pushes me off.

"Maybe not on your front step." Phebe says. I groan, becoming frustrated. Phebe smirks, seeing as I'm getting impatient. We both head inside, and we head up to my room. Once the door closes, I have Phebe up against it.

After a brief make-out session against the door, we were on my bed. She was very quick to unclothe me, but I got her's off faster. I kiss down her stomach, and then back up to her lips. She kisses with the same amount of lust. I aim for her neck next, and quickly find her sweet spot. I leave her plenty of love bites, and then she takes charge. Soon enough she's gotten a condom on me.

****Noon****

I zip up my dry pair of pants, and pull on a sweatshirt. Phebe pulls one of my shirts over her body, covering her bra. She then pulls on a pair of sweatpants I lent her. She's amazing. Not just in bed, but in general. I think me asking her out was more brave than weak. I don't think I'll ever regret it.

"Ugh Zayn." Phebe groans, falling backwards onto my bed. I grin over at her. Now she's complaining because she's sore. Though she doesn't regret a thing.

"I wonder if Niall and Harry will make Louis pay them back." I say. Phebe laughs a little.

"We fucked in the dark without any power. It's fucking freezing in here." Phebe says.

"You didn't mind earlier." I grin at her. She sits up, and glares at me.

"Yeah, because you are very warm." She says.

"Oh come here." I say, sitting behind her. I pull her into my arms, and hold her against my chest.

"Guys are always warm, it's so weird." Phebe says.

"It's cause women are cold blooded." I grin.

"We are not." Phebe slaps my arm.

"I was joking." I say. She giggles.

"I know." She says.

"You wanna go downstairs?" I ask her.

"But it hurts to walk." She quietly complains.

"I can carry you." I say.

"But then it's obvious we fucked." Phebe frowns.

"Babe, they know either way." I grin. I love that I can call her babe or baby now.

"I guess." Phebe says.

"Ok." I nod. I get off my bed, and scoop her up into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck, and lightly kisses me.

"It can't possibly be this cold." Phebe says, relaxing in my arms. I carefully carry her down the stairs.

"Well it is." I say. Once we exit the stairs, everyone is staring at us. And I mean everyone.

"Ok, you're in my house." I remind them. Phebe giggles.

"You guys are so loud." Harry says.

"If you could've gotten up there any faster we wouldn't of known." Louis jokes.

"I swear you scarred Beau for life, he can never unhear that." Niall says.

"Guys!" Eleanor exclaims. They all stop picking on me, and Niall moves off the couch to give us room. I sit down where he was, and Phebe sits up on my lap. My arms wrap around her waist, and she leans back against my chest.

"I knew they'd be adorable!" Sophia squeals. Her and Liam are back too.

"Not very adorable to listen to." Liam grins, earning a slap from Sophia.

"I still don't like what you two did." I say to them.

"But it worked out in the end, so you forgive us." Sophia says. Fucking psychic.

"How even?" Phebe questions.

"She must have psychic powers." I whisper to Phebe.

"You know I do." Sophia nods. The lights all suddenly turn on, and I hear the heat turn on as well.

"Yes! Heat! How I've missed you! Phebe exclaims. Then it all shuts off again.

"Son of a bitch." Phebe huffs. I chuckle, and kiss the top of her head. I rub her arms with my hands to warm her up.

"I'd give you my sweatshirt, but I didn't put a shirt on." I say to her.

"That's fine with me." Phebe says back. She sits up, so I can pull off my sweatshirt. Once it's off, I pull it over her head. She pulls on the sweatshirt, and leans back against my chest.

"Nice hickeys." Louis elbows me. I glare at him as my face reddens.

"You're just jealous that Eleanor didn't give you any." Phebe says to him. Louis burns bright red, and hides his face from us.

"Zayn, how are you not freezing?" Niall asks me.

"No, I am." I say. It's fucking cold in here. All the lights in the house turn on, and Phebe sits up.

"Is it gonna stay on?" Phebe questions. We wait a few moments, and nothing turns back off.

"Yes!" Phebe cheers. Within seconds she has given me my sweatshirt back.

"Heat! How I've missed you!" Phebe exclaims. I definitely got a strange one. I pull her back against my chest, and she looks up at me.

"You should make me some tea." I say to her.

"You should make your own." She says back. I frown at her. She turns sideways on me, and lightly kisses my lips.

"Of course I will." She says. I kiss her again, and then let her go so she can make my tea. I pull the hood of my sweatshirt up to avoid the others.

"You guys are so cute!" Eleanor squeals.

"Zebe forever!" Sophia exclaims. I could very easily kick them out.

"You've only known her for a day." Harry says.

"I bet it feels much longer for them." Sophia says. They will be the death of me. I stand up, and go join Phebe in the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you'd join me." Phebe grins at me. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, and kiss her cheek.

"They'll be the death of me." I say.

"Probably." Phebe says. I watch as she stirs the sugar into the cup of tea.

"You don't like tea, do you?" I question her.

"Not really, I'm a Dunkin Donuts fan." Phebe says.

"Fan or addict?" I ask. She giggles.

"Both." She says.

"You're lucky, they opened one here not long ago." I say. Her eyes widen.

"They did?" Phebe asks.

"Yup, not far from here either." I say.

"Mm, you should take me to get a coffee." Phebe grins at me.

"Mm, no I shouldn't." I say back.

"Then you don't want your tea." Phebe says, taking a sip from the tea she made me.

"Ok, I'll make you a tea addict then." I say.

"Though this is really good, you can have it." Phebe says. I remove my arms from her waist, and take the cup from her.

"Of course I'll take you to Dunkin's." I say. Phebe carefully avoids the hot cup of tea, and pecks my lips.

"I knew you couldn't say no." Phebe grins.

"Not when you made me tea." I say. I take a drink from the cup, and smile at her. I honestly don't understand how she can make tea this well.

"I intend to make you a Dunkin's addict." Phebe grins at me.

"Not happening." I say.

"Dunkin's sells tea." Phebe informs me.

"But why get their tea when you can make me some?" I question her.

"Because they will blow your mind." Phebe says.

"We'll see about that." I say. I quickly finish the cup of tea, and set it in the sink.

"Can we head to Dunkin's now?" Phebe asks me. I glance out the window, and notice it's no longer raining.

"You wanna walk?" I ask her.

"Why would I want to walk?" Phebe asks me. Oh yeah.

"Lets take the car." I say. She giggles, and pecks my lips.

"Should I get changed?" Phebe asks me.

"Mm, you should where that dress again." I say, wrapping my arms around her again. She leans against my chest, and lifts her head to kiss my cheek.

"No I shouldn't." Phebe whispers, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Mm, you should though." I say, kissing below her ear.

"No, but you'll think I look good either way." Phebe says.

"You are right." I say.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll meet you in your car." Phebe says, turning around in my arms and kissing me.

"Don't take too long." I mumble to her. She nods, and escapes up the stairs. I head up to my room, and pull on some shoes. I grab my keys, and then head downstairs.

"We're heading to Dunkin's, does anyone want anything?" I ask the others.

"Get me a caramel frappé." Eleanor says.

"Mocha cappuccino for me." Sophia says.

"Anyone else?" I ask.

"Oo! Get me a s'mores hot chocolate!" Niall says.

"Yeah, me too!" Louis says.

"Yeah." Liam nods. I look at Harry.

"Get me a regular hot cocoa." Harry says. I should make a list, geez.

"Fine, we'll be back." I say.

"I'll be waiting." Eleanor says. I roll my eyes, and head out to my car. I meet Phebe out there, and we both get in my car.

"Are you gonna remember what they wanted?" Phebe asks me.

"Um, maybe." I grin. I start the car, and exit my driveway. I start down the road, towards the Dunkin Donuts.

"We can always call them." Phebe says. I nod. We drive in silence until we get there. I park the car, and we sit there for a moment.

"You'll never make me addicted." I grin at her. She gives me a look.

"Don't doubt me." She says. We both exit my car, and head into the store. Phebe smiles widely, and drags me to the register.

"What would you like?" The person at the register asks.

"I'll get a cappuccino." Phebe says to me. Ok, time to test my memory.

"We'll get three s'mores hot cocoa's, one hot cocoa, one caramel frappé, one mocha cappuccino, one cappuccino, and one latte." I list off.

"What size?" The cashier asks.

"All large." I say. She nods, and puts in the order.

"Anything else?" She asks. I glance over at Phebe, and she shakes her head.

"No, that's all." I say.

"Your order will be ready soon." She says. Phebe and I step off to the side.

"I'm surprised you remembered all that." Phebe says.

"So am I." I say.

"So, you didn't wear that dress." I say.

"Nope." Phebe smirks. She's wearing short shorts over leggings, and is wearing a tank-top with a crop-top over it.

"You look amazing either way." I say, holding her by the waist.

"Thanks." Phebe says, leaning her forehead against mine.

"Here you go." The cashier says, making us part. We walk back over to the register, and I quickly pay. Phebe and I each take one of the cup carriers, and head out to my car. I carefully hold the coffees as I open my car. Phebe also gets in, and holds both of the coffee holders. I start the drive back to my house.

"You will be addicted." Phebe says to me.

"No I won't." I say. I pull into my driveway, and park in my garage.

"Yes, you will." Phebe assures me.

"Whatever you say babe." I say. I take one of the coffee holders, and climb out of my car. Phebe and I walk in, and I find my coffee on the way. Everybody soon gets their drink, and the TV gets switched on.

"Isn't it good?" Phebe questions me.

"It is, but I'd still rather have your tea." I say. Phebe glares at me.

"You will enjoy it." Phebe points at me. I pull my coffee away from my lips before I spill it on myself.

"You, are not, intimidating." I say back to her. She gets really close to my face, and I can feel her breathe against my face.

"You will enjoy it if you ever want me to kiss you again." Phebe threatens.

"I never said I wasn't enjoying it." I say.

"I can see it in your eyes, you are lying." Phebe points accusingly at me.

"You can't make me like coffee." I say.

"I guess you don't want to touch my lips ever again." Phebe says, stepping away from me.

"I guess not." I say, continuing with my latte. Phebe slaps my arm, and I laugh a little.

"You started this." I grin at her.

"I just can't make you a Dunkin's addict, can I?" Phebe questions.

"Afraid not babe." I grin at her.

"You'll never make me a tea addict though." Phebe says.

"We will see." I say.

"You guys make arguing look adorable." Liam says.

"That, is not arguing." Both Phebe and I say.

"Ok, sheesh." Liam puts his hands up in defeat.

"And stop saying we look adorable." I say. They had said me and Perrie looked adorable, look how that one ended.

"But you are." Eleanor says.

"Just stop." I say. Phebe stares at me for a while, and I eventually look down at my latte.

"Ok..." Sophia trails off. I silently hide up in my room. I lock my bedroom door, and sit on my bed. Beau jumps up, and lays down on my lap. I slowly pet him as I finish my latte. I throw the empty cup towards the trash bin. It hits against the wall, and lands in the bin.

"Zayn?" Phebe asks, lightly knocking on the door.

"I just want to be alone." I say quietly.

"You sure?" Phebe asks.

"Yeah." I say. After a moment of silence, I hear her walk away. She's my girlfriend, I should've let her in. But I want to be alone, she understands though. The downfall of liking her so much is that when I want to be alone, I also want to be with her. This is so complicated.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	6. Chapter Six

*******

I stare at my door for a long time. Phebe has come back a few times, and each time I'm tempted to let her in. Some days I can go without crying. Some I completely break down. Niall knows, he practically lives with me. My chest actually hurts, but I know it shouldn't. I have Phebe now, I shouldn't still be hurting because of Perrie.

"Zayn?" Phebe knocks on my door again. I know if I open that door, I will break down crying. I'm already trying not to cry.

"Zayn." Phebe repeats. Tears burn my eyes, so I bury myself in my blankets.

"Zayn, please let me in." Phebe pleads. I don't think she actually leaves, she probably just sits there. I manage to head over to the door, but don't open it. I silently unlock the door. I crack the door open a little, and look out. Phebe stares at me, and reaches to push the door open. Tears burn my eyes again, and Phebe steps closer to me.

"It's ok." She says, cupping my cheek. She wraps her arms around me, and I bury my face in her shoulder. Tears spill out of my eyes, and Phebe rubs my back.

"Sh, don't cry, I'm here now." Phebe whispers to me.

"I'm pathetic." I mumble.

"Don't say that. You are not pathetic." Phebe assures me. Phebe takes my hands, and rubs small circles against them.

"You want to lay down?" Phebe asks me. I nod, lifting my head from her shoulder. Phebe closes the door, and leads me over to my bed. She climbs on, and I lay next to her. She cuddles up next to me, and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her, and hold her closely.

"Why were you crying?" Phebe quietly asks. I avoid her eyes, and chew on my lip.

"They used to say me and Perrie were adorable." I say, tears burning my eyes again.

"I'm sure you were, but we're adorabler." Phebe smiles up at me.

"We probably are, but they're using the same word on us. I don't want this to end like it did last time." I say.

"It won't, I promise." Phebe says.

"They need to get a new word, that one's used." I say.

"Why don't we give them a word then?" Phebe suggests.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe something like, um, cute?" Phebe questions.

"That's lame." I say.

"Oh! What about precious?" Phebe asks me. I actually like that one.

"That one's good." I say.

"There, we have an even better word." Phebe grins up at me.

"Yeah." I nod. We lay there for a couple more minutes. Phebe nonchalantly plays with my fingers.

"You want to head downstairs?" Phebe asks me.

"I guess." I say. Phebe looks up at me.

"We don't have to." She says.

"No, lets go." I nod. Phebe sits up, and I sit up next to her. Beau jumps up, and stands in front of us.

"What?" I ask him. He stares at me, and then jumps off the bed to tackle his bone.

"You have a weird dog." Phebe says.

"Yeah, I know." I say. Beau stops chewing the bone to look up at us. He barks at us, and then runs out of the room.

"I bet someone let him drink their coffee." I say. Phebe nods. We get off my bed, and walk downstairs. Once we get down there, everyone is staring at me.

"Eleanor, did you let Beau drink your coffee?" I ask her.

"Uh, no why?" Eleanor grins innocently.

"He's practically bouncing off the walls." I cross my arms. She reddens, and hides behind Louis.

"Oops?" She tries.

"You get to take him on a walk now because he'll break something in here." I say. Eleanor squeals in joy, and goes to get Beau.

"We got a word that you can use for us, he doesn't like adorable." Phebe says. I look down when I feel them all look at me.

"What's the word?" Eleanor asks, returning with Beau.

"Precious." Phebe says. I look up again, and they're all still staring at me.

"Why can't we call you adorable?" Sophia asks me.

"Because that's exactly what you called me and Perrie, look how that ended." I say. They all look away from me.

"Oh, ok." Sophia says.

"I like precious. I can use it even more!" Eleanor says.

"Don't start." I beg. She grins evilly at me and Phebe.

"You two are absolutely precious!" Eleanor squeals. Oh god.

"Just go walk Beau." I point at the door. Eleanor glares at me, but does leave. Louis jumps up, and runs to join her.

"Now that's pathetic." Phebe says to me. I grin.

"Because we know he'll die without her." I say. The others all laugh.

"Did they take a button for the gate?" Niall asks.

"What's with you and remembering that?" I ask Niall. He shrugs. The door opens, and Louis grabs a button. He grins at us, and then leaves again.

"There's your answer Niall." Phebe says.

"So, how long are you guys just gonna stand there?" Harry asks us. He's been waiting to ask that. I can tell by the grin on his face.

"How long have you been waiting to ask that?" I fire back. He rolls his eyes, and points to the now open spot on the couch. Phebe practically drags me over to it, and we sit down. Of course, now I'm stuck next to Harry.

"That was a good try." Harry says to me. I stick my tongue out at him. I glance up at the TV, and notice they put on Family Guy. I've seen this episode at least a hundred times.

"Can I put something else on?" I ask the others.

"No." Niall, Liam, and Sophia say. But it's my TV! I reach across Harry, and take the remote from Niall.

"Hey!" Niall whines.

"My TV." I say. I flick through the channels, and leave it on Jack the Giant Slayer.

"He's so hot." Phebe says. My eyes snap over to her.

"Yeah, but Logan Lerman is hotter." Sophia says.

"Yeah, but have you seen him in Warm Bodies? So hot." Phebe says. Ok Nicholas Hoult is not that hot.

"I think you're making Zayn jealous." Harry elbows me.

"He's not even that hot." I say.

"Aw, did I make Zaynie-boo jealous?" Phebe asks, squishing my cheeks. My face heats up.

"Zaynie-boo?" Niall asks. They all start laughing at the name Phebe gave me. I glare at her, and she grins innocently.

"Now they're gonna call me that." I pout. They will, god forbid Louis hears anyone call me that. That'd be the end of my bad boy reputation.

"Beau fell asleep." Eleanor says, walking in with a sleeping Beau. I watch all the others, praying they won't say it. Niall grins evilly. He wouldn't dare.

"What happened?" Louis asks, standing next to Eleanor.

"Niall don't you dare." I say.

"Phebe made Zaynie-boo jealous." Niall grins. Eleanor bites her lip, and Louis stares at me. He slowly grins, and I shrink down. There goes my reputation.

"That, is hilarious!" Louis starts laughing.

"That's the end of me." I say to Phebe. She giggles.

"Sorry." She grins at me.

"Wait, wait, how'd she make him jealous?" Louis asks, recovering from his laughter. Oh god.

"She was talking about how hot Nicholas Hoult is." Harry says. I elbow him. Louis starts laughing again, and pulls out his phone.

"Don't tweet that!" I yell at him. He loses focus on his phone as he laughs harder. I jump up, and go to snatch away his phone.

"I have to!" Louis says, holding his phone away from me. I reach for it, and he moves it away. This goes on for a few more minutes, and my phone buzzes. I pale. I turn around, and see Niall grinning madly.

"You are evil!" I yell at him. Niall and Louis start dying, and I punch Louis in the arm.

"What'd he tweet?" Eleanor asks. I pull out my phone, and read the tweet.

"Zaynie-boo got jealous because his GF was talking about how hot Nicholas Hoult is #Zaynieboo" Eleanor reads from my phone.

"Now they know you have a new girlfriend." Eleanor says. My eyes widen, and Niall shrinks back.

"Before you kill him, I don't care." Phebe says.

"Niall! You fucking idiot!" I yell at him. She may not care, but I do!

"Sorry!" Niall says, hiding behind Liam.

"Why would you tweet that! The whole world knows now!" I exclaim.

"I said sorry!" Niall says.

"Oh my god Niall!" I yell at him.

"Zayn!" Phebe yells at me. I shrink back. Oops.

"But I wanted to be the one to tell the fans!" I whine.

"It's not the end of the world! Apologize to him!" She yells at me. I huff, and cross my arms.

"Sorry Niall." I say. I'm not sorry at all.

"No you're not." Niall says.

"Just accept it!" I whine, not confirming his statement.

"Not unless you're actually sorry." Niall refuses. I glare at him. Phebe will kill me.

"Fine." I shrug. I walk away, and walk into the kitchen. I walk out into the back yard. I stay on the porch, and go sit down at the end of it.

"Zayn!" Phebe yells at me, coming over to me. I pull my hood up, and hide my face.

"Zayn." She says, standing in front of me.

"You're gonna yell at me." I say.

"No, I'm gonna tell you to apologize to Niall, and mean it." Phebe says.

"So either I lie to him, or I don't apologize." I say.

"Why aren't you sorry? Not even in the least?" Phebe asks me. I lift my head, and look up at her.

"Because I wanted to tell the fans I have a girlfriend. It's not his business to tell them." I say.

"Zayn, it was an accident." Phebe says.

"Well he should've been thinking when he tweeted it." I say.

"Zayn! Just apologize to him, my god." Phebe says.

"No." I say.

"Stop being stubborn and go say sorry." Phebe crosses her arms.

"I can't not be stubborn, it's not in my nature." I say.

"I'm going to slap you." Phebe says.

"Why should I say sorry if I don't mean it? Isn't lying to him worse than not apologizing?" I ask her. She draws a blank.

"Exactly." I say. She glares at me, and tries to find something to respond with.

"You may have won, but I'm still mad at you." Phebe crosses her arms. I grin victoriously. Oh.

"You can't be mad at me." I say, looking up at her. Her eyes widen, and she realizes what I'm doing.

"Don't you dare." She says.

"Can you really be mad at me?" I ask her, making myself look as cute as possible. She bites her lip, and averts her attention.

"Yes." She says. I don't think even she believed herself.

"But can you?" I ask again.

"Cut it out, go apologize to Niall." She huffs.

"Shouldn't he be the one apologizing considering he leaked it?" I question. Phebe glares at me.

"He did apologize you dipshit! Now it's your turn for almost making him cry!" She yells at me. I frown, and hide my head again. I guess she is mad at me.

"I'm getting him, and you're gonna apologize." Phebe says, walking away. I lift my head, and look around for an escape. Dammit. Phebe returns, dragging Niall with her.

"Phebe let go!" Niall whines. She lets go of him, and pushes him at me. He trips, and lands on top of me.

"See, we're as close as ever." I grin. Phebe glares at me. Niall starts laughing. He gets off of me, and sits next to me.

"That was a good one." Niall nods at me. I grin.

"I give up." Phebe says, clearly seeing I'm not mad at him anymore. I'm just a stubborn pain in the ass is all.

"Fine, I'll apologize." I grin.

"Oh god." Niall says.

"Niall I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me!" I say dramatically, pretending I'm crying.

"I don't know, what you said really hurt me." Niall plays along. Phebe watches, now quite amused.

"Please forgive me!" I beg.

"I can't." Niall says.

"But Niall!" I plead. Niall starts grinning.

"I guess." Niall says.

"Oh Niall! Thank you! I was so scared you wouldn't forgive me, and would let me die in misery!" I say. Niall bites his lip, trying not to die.

"If you died, I'd die too." Niall manages out. Niall and I finally lose it, and start laughing hysterically. Phebe leans against the wall laughing.

"Th-that was perfect." I laugh. Niall leans against me, and continues dying.

"This is when you say that you didn't mean any of that, and want him to rot in hell." Phebe grins at me. Niall laughs even harder. I start laughing again, and hit my head off of the wooden railing that surrounds the porch. I keep my head there, and continue dying with Niall.

"You're such a bad actor." Niall chokes out. I punch his arm as I laugh.

"You're not much better." I laugh. Niall and I finally stop laughing after a while. I look up at Phebe and grin.

"You really thought I'd stay mad at him?" I ask her.

"No, I just wanted you to apologize." Phebe says.

"And really, I would've apologized to him the first time you asked, I was just being stubborn." I grin. Niall bites his lip, trying not to laugh. Phebe glares daggers at me.

"I will hurt you." She says. I grin innocently.

"We could be so cruel about this." I say to Niall. He nods. Thunder booms above us, and I jump into Niall. He grins at me.

"It startled me." I say, regaining my personal space.

"Mhm, I think you just like touching me." Niall says.

"Erm, no." I say, pushing him away a little.

"We can go back inside." Phebe says.

"I thought she was mad at me?" I ask Niall. He shrugs.

"Girls are weird." He says.

"Good point." I nod.

"Hey!" Phebe exclaims, crossing her arms.

"See." Niall says. We both laugh a little.

"Kidding babe." I say to her. She puts a hand on her hip.

"Sure you are, get inside." She says to us. Niall and I both stand up, and head into the warm house. We all head into the living room, where everyone stares at me, again.

"That took a while." Liam says.

"You missed my apology, it was quite the scene." I grin at Niall. He laughs a little, nodding to confirm.

"Was it?" Liam asks Phebe.

"It was definitely something." She nods. I steal the spot Niall had previously been sitting, and he glares at me. I point at Harry, and Niall grins. Phebe comes and sits on my lap, and Niall sits on Harry.

"You suck." Harry says to me.

"What'd I do?" I ask.

"I can see you pointing at me." Harry rolls his eyes. I grin innocently. Eventually Niall ends up on the floor. I don't know how, and really don't want to know.

"Who wants to play Fifa?" Louis asks. Everybody looks over at him.

"Yeah." Nearly everyone says. Actually, I'm the only one who didn't say yes. Everyone soon makes their way to the lounge. Phebe stands up, and turns to look at me.

"You coming?" She asks. I shake my head. She nods, and heads off to the lounge. Ok then. I glance around, and decide there isn't anything to do. Beau runs up to me, and climbs onto the couch. He walks onto my lap, and lays down. Within seconds he is asleep.

"Lazy puppy." I say. I yawn, becoming almost as tired as Beau. Today has been way too eventful. It's 6pm luckily. I carefully pull the rest of my body onto the couch, and grab one of the many blankets. I set it on top of me, but don't cover Beau. I slowly start to fall asleep, and notice that right before I'm fully asleep that the power goes out again.

****Midnight****

I jump awake, and notice Beau is no longer on me. Instead I'm alone, in the dark, with no lights on. Ok that's a lie, the kitchen light is on, but that's way over there. I hear the generator again, meaning the power's still out. Again though, I'm all alone, in the dark. I fumble around for my phone, and switch on its flashlight. I slowly sit up, and realize that the kitchen light was only left on. I stand up, and slowly head over to the kitchen. I open the gate and walk in, finding it empty.

I switch the light off, and head upstairs. I'm only majorly freaking out here. It's not like with each step I could fall to my death. I head into my room, and flick the light on. I shut off my phone, and set it to charge. I notice that Phebe is asleep on my bed, clearly freezing. I shut off the light, and make my way over to the bed. I climb in next to her, and pull the blankets up. I wrap my arms around her, and she snuggles into my chest.

"How was your nap?" Phebe quietly asks. I didn't even know she was awake.

"It was ok, it would've been better if you were there though." I say.

"Well I'm here now." She says.

"Technically you were already here, I'm the one who just got here." I grin. She laughs a little.

"You know what I mean." She says.

"You can go to sleep if you want." I say.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna make me stay up." Phebe jokes.

"No, I'd never do that." I say. Well...

"I know." Phebe says. She snuggles up next to me, and slowly drifts to sleep. I'm not even tired. I hear the generator shut off, and my docking station lights up. My phone starts charging, and the light on the docking station dims down.

****5AM****

I yawn a little, and pull Phebe closer to me. Of course, that's when I notice she's not here. I sit up, slightly confused. Where'd she go? I could've sworn she was right here. Phebe then walks in with a bunch more blankets. She grins sleepily at me. I take the blankets from her, and pull them onto the bed. She climbs back in, and I pull the blankets up. I wrap my arms around her, and hold her tightly.

"Sorry, it's really cold." Phebe mumbles. She soon falls asleep. I barely hear my doorbell, but I do. Who the hell is awake at 5AM? I carefully slide out of bed, and sneak downstairs. I approach my front door, and open it. I almost immediately close it. Fans, at least 20 of them. That's not many compared to other times.

"Aw!" They whine, seeing as I almost completely shut the door. I open it back up again.

"It is 5AM. Why on earth are you awake?" I ask them. I then notice that it's still down pouring.

"Um, no specific reason really, just wanted to bug you." One of the fans says. God, now they sound like Louis.

"You sound like Louis now." I say. They squeal.

"Oi! Zayn, who the hell is at the door at 5AM?" Niall asks, coming up behind me. The fans all scream.

"There's your answer." I say. He stands next to me, and we just look at them awkwardly.

"How long are you guys gonna be here?" Niall asks them.

"Until I get your number!" One of them yells. I laugh a little. They are so our fans.

"If I gave you my number, everyone else here would have it in half a second." Niall says. All the fans start laughing.

"Guys, it's down pouring, why on earth are you out here?" I ask. Technically I've already asked that.

"How did you get past the gate?" Niall asks. I turn to look at him.

"You'll be surprised how often it happens." I say to him.

"The gate's open." A fan says. My eyes widen.

"Oh no." I say.

"The power." Niall says. At that point, I realize I don't here the generator, and none of the lights are working. It can't be out of gas again!

"I'll give each and every one of you a hug if you go get gas for my generator." I bargain. They squeal.

"You're a mad man." Niall says to me.

"Just go get the jugs, I think they're by the shed." I say. Niall nods, and runs off to get them.

"Zayn, who's your new girlfriend?" A fan asks. I'm gonna kill Niall.

"Me." Phebe says, walking up next to me.

"They'll kill you." I warn her. All the fans smile innocently.

"Oh, I know." Phebe nods.

"What's your name?" A fan further back asks.

"Phebe." She smiles.

"Hashtag Zebe!" Someone screams. They all start squealing.

"You're worse than Eleanor." I say. Niall returns with the six gas jugs. Phebe moves out of the way a little.

"Now, don't get in car crashes, don't fight over the jugs, and don't kill anybody, oh and pay for the gas." I say, as Niall distributes the jugs.

"Why are they getting you gas?" Phebe asks me.

"I offered them hugs." I say.

"You're so cheap." Phebe shakes her head. I laugh. The fans soon disappear with the jugs.

"The gate's open because the power went out before it shut." I say.

"So they're getting you gas for the generator, so you can close them out?" Phebe questions.

"Pretty much." I nod.

"I'm going back to sleep, make them figure out the generator too." Niall says, disappearing up the stairs.

"See, he's mean too." I say. I close and lock the door.

"At least they didn't just walk in, I know that door wasn't locked." Phebe says. I grin innocently.

"I know at least half of them were recording that." I say.

"Why were they here at 5AM? It's raining and cold." Phebe says.

"They said that they came to bug me." I say.

"What, has Louis talked to them?" Phebe questions. I laugh.

"That's the only answer I can come up with." I say.

"I can't believe all you're giving them are hugs." Phebe shakes her head.

"We could give them a scene." I grin.

"Um, no." Phebe grins too.

"You know you want to." I say.

"Yes I do, but I'm not going to." Phebe says.

"Yes you are." I smirk.

"I think they're back." Phebe says.

"That's not possible." I say. I glance out the window, and notice that some of them are in fact back. I head over to the door, and open it up.

"Niall says I should make you figure out the generator." I say, leaning against the door frame.

"Does that include walking through your house?" A fan asks. Oh god.

"Yes." I say. They squeal.

"We'll do it!" They say.

"Phebe says that hugs aren't enough for everything I'm making you do." I say.

"I agree." A fan says.

"Yeah, kisses would be much more appreciated." A different fan says. So cheeky.

"I was gonna let you watch Phebe and I kiss, and you could take as many pictures as you wanted, but I could kiss you guys on the cheek to make her jealous." I say.

"Can't we have both?" A fan from the back asks. I think they're all back now.

"No, but you get to walk through my house, pick one." I say.

"I want a Malik kiss!" One fan squeals.

"Yeah!" They all agree.

"I got you a sharpie, you'll need it." Phebe says, poking me in the back.

"I should just draw on them, they'd die." I say to her. They all squeal.

"I'll kiss you on the cheek, then sign something for you." I say.

"Deal!" They all scream.

"Don't steal anything, follow me." I say. I'm crazy, letting twenty or more fans into my house. I keep an eye on them as I lead them to the kitchen.

"What's with the gate?" One fan asks.

"It keeps Niall out." I joke. They all laugh a little.

"No, it's for my new puppy, but it did actually work on Niall." I say. A few of them gasp, and most of them laugh.

"You have a puppy?!" The ones that gasped ask. I lead them out into the back, and point to the shed.

"Yes I do, generator's in the shed. Don't hurt yourselves." I say.

"Should I get Beau?" Phebe asks me. I nod. Phebe disappears into the house to find him. I watch as the fans surround the shed, passing up the jugs of gas.

"I don't understand this." I hear numerous times. Phebe comes out, carrying Beau.

"Whoever gets it started gets to hold my puppy!" I call to them. They all turn to look at me.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" They squeal.

"You wouldn't think that if you saw what he did to Liam." I say. They gasp.

"Liam had it coming. They got in a fight." Phebe says.

"Now figure out the generator!" I say. They're like little slaves. They'll do anything I say.

"I got it!" A fan screams. The kitchen lights then turn on. One fan breaks out of the group, and runs over.

"Give me the puppy!" She demands.

"Ok, jeez." I say. Phebe hands over Beau, who starts licking the fans face.

"Aw! I want to hold him!" A bunch of the other fans whine. They are all soaking wet from the rain now.

"They're gonna get sick cause you were using them as slaves." Phebe says to me.

"Get inside before you get sick." I say. They all squeal, and then run inside.

"Don't slip." I say, following them in. There's a loud bang, followed by laughter. Oh god, I really think they hung out with Louis before this. I join them in the living room, and grin. There's a fan laying on the ground, laughing her head off.

"Louis did the same thing, but Harry hit him with a door after." I tell them. They all start laughing again. The girl holding Beau sets him down, and he runs around.

"You guys are so loud!" Niall whines, standing on the stairs.

"Niall, start signing stuff." I say.

"Can I have a Horan kiss instead?" A fan asks. Niall raises his eyebrow at me.

"I thought you were hugging them." Niall says.

"Nope, now they all get a kiss on the cheek." I say.

"You never know Niall, maybe you'll find your princess in here." Phebe grins. The fans all gasp.

"I want to be Niall's princess!" A bunch of them scream.

"Just give me a sharpie." Niall says. Phebe tosses him a sharpie as ordered.

"Two lines! In front of me if you want a kiss from me, in front of Niall if you want one from him." I say. The fans break into two lines, almost exactly even.

"Hi, are you the girl that slipped?" I ask the first fan in my line. She blushes and nods.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods. I give her a kiss on the cheek, and sign her phone case.

"Are we supposed to leave after or...?" She asks.

"Um, would you?" I ask.

"Sure." She nods.

"Guys! We leave afterwards!" She calls to the others. She manages to get around the line, and exits.

"Phebe, make sure they don't steal anything on the way out." I say. Phebe nods, and goes to stand by the door.

"Hi." The next fan says.

"You guys are crazy." I grin. I kiss her on the cheek, and sign her phone case. I know at least all of them are recording this. I do this with the rest of my line, and then head to the door. Once the last fans leaves, I stand there for a moment. I knew they wouldn't actually leave.

"Guys, go home, it's raining out." I say.

"We want to watch a Zebe moment." One fan says.

"No, you got to choose a kiss or us. You guys chose a kiss." I say. Phebe stands next to me, and watches.

"Please!" They beg.

"You're gonna get sick." I say.

"I'd gladly get sick, just kiss!" Another fan says.

"You guys are ridiculous." I say. A car pulls up the driveway, and the fans all turn to look. It's Louis and Eleanor, oh and Harry. Of course, Louis and Harry are the first out.

"Zayn, why are there fans in your front yard?" Louis asks.

"They got gas for the generator and started it." I say. Louis and Harry give me a look.

"Now they won't leave." Phebe says.

"I'm surprised they aren't tearing you boys to shreds." Eleanor says, standing next to Louis.

"They won't kiss for us!" The fans point at Phebe and I.

"They all got a kiss on the cheek and a signature from either me or Niall, and they got to be in my house!" I defend myself. All the fans glare at me.

"Just kiss." Harry says. An idea pops into my head, and I grin innocently.

"I can get Beau." I say. Some of the fans squeal, and some of them start running.

"Zayn!" Phebe slaps my chest.

"Oi, come back!" Harry calls to the ones that ran. They soon come back.

"Zayn, you're so mean!" Eleanor yells at me.

"How am I mean?! They got to be in my house! And one of them held Beau!" I say.

"Just kiss her already!" The fans yell at me. Ugh. Phebe turns me to face her, and brings her lips to mine. I kiss her gently, ignoring the squealing fans. I caress her cheek, and kiss her again. We part, and I smile at her. I wrap my arm around her waist, and we turn to face the fans. Some of them are actually crying.

"Was that so hard?" One of them asks. I glare at them.

"Out." I point to the gate. Oh, it's closed, they technically can't leave. Niall hands me a button. He's obsessed with them, I swear.

"Fine, I want a Harry kiss first though." A fan from the back says.

"He wasn't part of the deal!" I say. Harry risks his life by walking into the small crowd. He walks up to the fan that had said it, and kisses her. Well, ok then.

"There you go love." Harry says, slowly escaping the crowd.

"Now leave!" I say, hitting the button. The gate opens, and they all willingly leave.

"Bye!" They all call. We wave to them, and then the gate shuts.

"Finally!" I cheer.

"We heard that!" The fans yell, looking through the gate. I wince, and slowly sneak into the house. The others soon come in as well, now soaking wet.

"So, you used them as slaves?" Louis asks me.

"Yup. They got the gas, and turned it on." I say.

"Technically not slaves, you wouldn't pay slaves." Phebe says.

"Yeah, I payed them with kisses." I say. I technically did.

"Whatever, why were they here at 6AM?" Louis asks.

"They've been here since 5AM actually, and I swear they talked to you before they came here." I say to him.

"Why?" Louis asks.

"They said they came to bug me, and then one of them slipped and fell. Sound familiar?" I ask. Louis grins.

"Well they didn't talk to me." Louis says.

"I'm going back to bed." Niall says.

"What's with him?" Eleanor asks. Niall does seem off.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Why are you guys here at 6AM again?" Phebe asks them. Again, they blame Eleanor.

"Nice try, it was your idea." Eleanor says to Harry.

"Yeah, but you woke us up." Harry says.

"I don't care, just don't break anything." I say.

"Why do you always think we'll break something?" Louis asks.

"'Cause you have before." I cross my arms. They broke several plates last time I wasn't watching them.

"We told you that was an accident!" Harry says.

"How do you accidentally throw a plate at a wall, or five of them." I say.

"Uh..." They trail off. Eleanor face palms.

"I don't even want to know." Phebe says.

"Fine, we're gonna go play Fifa." Harry says. Soon all three of them head to the lounge. Phebe and I go sit on the couch, and flick on the TV. Beau jumps up, and lays down on my lap. Phebe cuddles up to me, and eventually dozes off. I watch a couple episodes of Family Guy, and then also doze off.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	7. Chapter Seven

*******

I sit up, trying not to wake Phebe. I absolutely hate sleeping. I wipe the tears off my face. Beau stares strangely at me. I wipe my eyes again, but the tears keep coming. Sleeping absolutely sucks. I'm always afraid I'll have flashbacks, and I always do. I try to avoid sleeping.

"Zayn?" Eleanor questions, walking in from the lounge. I quickly wipe my eyes, and look up at her.

"What?" I ask. I know I'm still crying.

"Why're you crying?" She asks, sitting next to me.

"It's nothing." I say.

"It's clearly something." Eleanor says.

"I had a flashback." I say.

"Oh. You don't have to think about her anymore, you have Phebe." Eleanor says.

"I know." I say.

"Just, don't get mad at yourself." Eleanor says, heading back into the lounge. I do tend to do that a lot. I wipe my eyes again, and focus on the TV. I notice that The Simpsons is on. I watch the TV for a while, and then get bored of it.

"Zayn?" Niall asks, appearing in front of me.

"What?" I ask.

"Were you-"

"Yes." I say. He pats me on the shoulder, and heads for the kitchen. I rub my face, and pull Phebe closer to me. I lean my head against her shoulder.

"Mm, Zayn?" Phebe questions, not really awake. I turn my head to look at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What time is it?" She mumbles, still not awake fully. I pull out my phone and check.

"8:30AM." I say.

"Ok." She says, leaning her head against mine. I focus back on the TV, and notice that The Simpsons Movie is on.

"Were you crying?" Phebe asks. At that moment I notice that she's opened her eyes.

"Uh, no why?" I lie. Niall walks behind me, and slaps me in the head. Phebe lifts her head, and watches Niall head for the lounge.

"You, are a liar." Phebe says.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Why were you crying?" She asks me.

"I had a flashback, it's nothing." I say. She turns, and lightly kisses my lips.

"Ok." She nods. I lean my head against her shoulder again. There's a knock on my door, and I don't move to get it.

"You want me to get it?" Phebe asks me. I shake my head.

"Make Niall get it." I say.

"Last I checked, he was stuffing his face, I'll get it." Phebe says. She gets up, and I have to hold my head up. She pets Beau as she walks by, and answers the door. I pull my legs onto the couch. Beau hops off, and runs off to play. I turn my body sideways, and hide my face in the couch.

"What's up with him?" Sophia asks. Her and Liam must be here.

"We had fans here at 5 this morning, we haven't had much sleep." Phebe says.

"They were slaves." I say.

"I don't want to know, are the others in the lounge?" Liam asks.

"Where else would they be?" Phebe asks. I soon hear Sophia and Liam walk away. Phebe pokes my arm, and I almost look at her.

"Can you move?" She asks me, considering there isn't any room for her.

"I can." I say. I picture her crossing her arms.

"Will you?" She asks.

"No." I say.

"I was gonna make you tea, but never mind." Phebe says.

"My loss." I shrug. She slaps my arm.

"Zayn!" She whines. Oh god.

"I'm not gonna move." I say.

"Fine, I'm gonna go play Fifa then." Phebe says.

"Bye." I say. Phebe huffs, and walks away. I turn onto my back, and stare up at the ceiling. I get tackled by Niall, and almost punch him in the face.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Why's Phebe pissed off?" Niall asks me.

"I wouldn't move." I say.

"Seriously?" Niall asks.

"Yup." I say.

"Go do something about it, she took my controller." Niall says.

"Is that the only reason you're in here?" I ask him. Niall nods. Niall climbs off of me, and waits for me to get up. I sit up, and follow him into the lounge. Everyone is staring at Phebe while they play. She is pissed off. Harry moves so that I can sit next to her. I take the seat, and slowly reach for the controller. She hits me on the head with it.

"Ow!" I exclaim. She goes back to playing, acting as if she didn't just hit me. I wrap an arm around her waist, and pull her closer to me. I lightly kiss her cheek, and she turns to look at me.

"What?" She asks.

"I know I was being an arse, and I want to apologize." I say. Someone steals the controller from her, and they continue their game. She gently rubs her thumb over the red mark on my forehead.

"Sorry for hitting you." She says.

"I deserved to be hit." I say.

"Why were you being an ass?" She asks me.

"I didn't mean to be, I just wanted to be alone." I say.

"I keep forgetting that you like being alone." Phebe says. I grin.

"I do enjoy my alone time." I nod.

"If you wanted to be alone you could've just said so." Phebe says.

"But then you'd think something was wrong." I say.

"I think I'm gonna hang out with Sophia today, you need to hang out with the boys." Phebe says.

"I'm stuck with them on a tour bus almost all year." I say.

"And you never have time to actually hang out, have fun." Phebe says, standing up.

"Fine." I say. I stand up next to her, and give her a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna steal your car." Phebe informs me.

"Don't crash it." I say.

"I'm not gonna drive it, you should see me try to drive here." Phebe grins.

"Have you tried to drive here?" I ask her.

"Nope, and I don't want to." She says. I kiss her again.

"Are you gonna need money?" I ask her. I know she hasn't got a job yet, if she's even looking.

"Probably." She says. I pull out my wallet, and hand her my credit card.

"Don't lose it." I say. She kisses my cheek.

"I won't." She says.

"Keys are on the kitchen table." I say. She nods, and leaves with the other girls. I pocket my wallet, and sit down on the couch. The other boys find seats, and I get handed a controller.

"So, you're the reason she was mad." Niall says.

"Yup." I nod.

"Idiot." Louis says. I roll my eyes, and start playing with them. The teams are, Niall, Harry, and I, versing Liam and Louis.

"I thought you didn't like Fifa." Harry says.

"Everyone likes Fifa." I say.

"Liam!" Louis whines. Niall got the ball by him, and scored us a goal.

"Oi, he got by you first." Liam says to Louis. At this point, Louis is running down the field with the ball. I'm goalie, so I have to wait here. Harry runs up, and try's to steal the ball. Louis gets by him, and is then confronted by Niall.

"Move!" Louis yells at Niall. Niall manages to steal the ball, and passes it up to Harry. Harry pauses for a moment, and Liam runs up and takes the ball. Harry runs back towards us, and Liam kicks the ball away from the goal. Louis manages to get it, and kicks it at the goal. I stop the ball from going in.

"Yes!" Harry and Niall cheer.

"Goddammit." Louis curses. I send the ball down the field, and Niall soon has it. My phone starts ringing, so I set my controller on my lap. I pull out my phone, and notice it's Calum. Um ok?

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hey, we're promoting here in London, we've been mobbed." Calum says. I pause the game, and the others all look at me.

"Are you guys ok?" I ask.

"Well, Michael managed to fall and scrapped his knees and arms, now Luke's freaking out." Calum says.

"Ok, what am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"We just got here, we're running around somewhere near the airport, can you pick us up?" Calum asks.

"I guess." I say. One band gets chased by fans so you call another. Because that makes sense.

"Don't you have security?" I ask him.

"We lost them, or they lost us, just hurry up!" Calum says, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Liam asks.

"Calum, they're here promoting and they lost their security. Michael's hurt, and they're running around somewhere near the airport." I say. Niall's eyes widen.

"Well, lets take my car." Niall says. We shut off the Playstation, and head out for Niall's car. I then realize Beau will be all alone for who knows how long.

"I'ma bring Beau, I don't trust him." I say. I grab his leash, and call for him. I attach the leash, and then we head out for Niall's car. It's pouring out, so Beau refuses to move. I pick him up, and run to catch up. We all climb into his car.

"I didn't even know they were coming." Louis says. Him and Niall talk with them the most. I don't get why they called me then.

"They said they were running around near the airport? No specific location?" Niall asks. We then notice a mob of girls, running down the road in the direction we're going.

"I think we found them." Harry says. I open the door, it's a van, and carefully look out. I peer up ahead and manage to see them.

"Oi, up there." I say. Niall drives up to them, and we slow down as we approach them.

"We won't have time to stop, pull them in." Niall says, glancing back. We move at a slow speed next to them. This is like Divergent. I hold onto the inside of the car, and lean out.

"Come on!" I say. They push Michael towards me, and I grab his arm. I pull him in, and he lands on Harry. I lean back out, and hold my hand out for Luke. Luke grabs on, and I help him in. He sits on top of Louis. The mob is getting closer.

"Hurry up!" Niall yells to me. I reach out, and grab Calum. By the time I pull Calum in, Ashton's already hopped on. Calum and Luke jump into the third row of seats. I pull Ashton onto me, and close the door. Niall takes off down the street, and starts trying to lose the mob.

"That, was like Divergent." Ashton says. Ashton climbs over me, and joins Calum and Luke.

"That's what I was thinking." I say. Michael is laying across Harry, Louis, and I.

"Is he ok?" Liam asks. Michael flips him off.

"They're only scrapes, he'll live." Harry says.

"We'll clean you up when we get back." I say to Michael. He nods.

"So, how are you enjoying London so far?" Louis asks.

"I think half of them were your fans." Luke says.

"So, Calum said you were freaking out." I say, looking back at him.

"Yes, I was." Luke nods proudly.

"When Michael tripped, he completely lost it." Ashton grins.

"I thought he was gonna start killing fans." Michael says.

"They were trying to tear you to bits!" Luke exclaims. Niall pulls up to my house, and parks the car.

"How was running in the rain?" Niall asks them.

"That's part of the reason I fell." Michael says.

"It was wet." Ashton says.

"Lets get him cleaned up." Liam says. We all pile out of the car, and head inside. Louis and I carry Michael in.

"You might want to call your security." I say to them.

"Why'd you have your new puppy with you?" Ashton asks. He had to carry Beau in.

"I didn't trust him to be alone for that long." I say. Beau clearly likes Ashton.

"Well he's extremely cute." Calum says.

"So, did ya hear that Zayn has a new girlfriend?" Niall asks.

"Niall, the whole world knows." Luke says to Niall. I glare briefly at Niall. Louis and I lay Michael on my couch. Liam goes to search for stuff to clean him up with.

"Who is she?" Michael asks.

"Her name's Phebe." I say.

"Zayn pissed her off earlier." Louis grins.

"Nice one." Luke says.

"She hit him in the head with a Playstation controller." Niall laughs.

"Oi, it actually hurt." I say.

"That's funny." Calum grins.

"How do you like my Playstation?" Michael asks me.

"You left it on purpose." I say. He nods.

"Your life is boring, you needed something fun." Michael says. I glare at him.

"I never play it anyways, Niall does." I say. Niall grins proudly.

"You should've seen Zayn when I tweeted." Niall says.

"Yeah, he was trying to take my phone before I tweeted it, then he was planning Niall's death." Louis says.

"Who knew Zaynie-boo could be so violent." Ashton grins. I burn bright red, and glare at Niall.

"Where are the girlfriends?" Luke asks.

"Don't know. I gave Phebe my credit card and car, they'll be back later." I shrug.

"You're lucky you're rich, girls spend a lot." Michael says.

"You would know Michael, considering you are one." Calum grins.

"Is Liam gonna come back?" Michael asks, changing the subject. At that moment, Liam returns with the supplies he needs.

"Is it just your arms and knees?" Liam asks. Michael nods. Liam gets to work on him, leaving us to continue talking.

"So, how long are you gonna be here?" Niall asks them.

"Two weeks, we're promoting, doing interviews, writing some new songs. We might be staying here for longer, depending on how many songs we get done." Ashton answers.

"We might be moving here permanently, management is here and everything. They want us here." Luke says. Niall grins happily.

"That's a big move." Harry says.

"Michael doesn't want to, he wants to stay back home." Calum says.

"It makes sense, it's a big deal, you're moving halfway across the world." I say.

"We're up for it, our parents know it's part of the job." Ashton says.

"At least they aren't making you move, they will do that." Louis says.

"They're trying." Ashton says.

"Zayn, come help me." Liam calls for me. I walk over to him, and help apply some bandages.

"You seem so lost without Phebe." Liam says.

"I am." I say. Michael laughs.

"That's sad." Michael says. I push down against one of the band-aids I applied. He flinches in pain.

"Aren't all boys lost without there girls, you shouldn't talk Liam." Sophia says, walking in with the other girls. Liam blushes, and finishes up on Michael.

"Where'd they come from?" Phebe asks, standing next to me. I stick a bandage on his forehead, and then stand up. I wrap my arm around her waist, and kiss her temple.

"Australia, where else?" Michael says, now sitting up.

"I know that, I meant when." Phebe says.

"Like, twenty minutes ago." I say.

"How?" Phebe asks next.

"You're just full of questions." I say to her. She giggles.

"They were being chased by a mob so we pulled a Divergent scene, and pulled them into my van." Niall says, joining us with the others.

"So you had fun." Phebe says to me.

"Michael didn't." I say, gesturing to the bandaged boy.

"He tripped and the fans got him." Ashton says.

"Luke freaked out." Calum grins. That's when I notice Luke is eyeing Phebe.

"Luke, do you mind?" I ask him, getting protective of Phebe.

"I did not freak out." Luke says, pretending I didn't catch him checking out my girlfriend.

"You freaked out, even the fans were scared." Michael says.

"Lets play Fifa." Luke says, changing the subject.

"I have to get going, I have a job, I'll see you later." Sophia says. She and Liam kiss, and then she leaves.

"Me too, sorry Boobear." Eleanor says.

"When will you be back?" Louis asks her.

"By 6PM, I'll bring food." Eleanor says.

"Ok babe, see you later." Louis says, kissing Eleanor. Once Eleanor is gone, everyone heads to the lounge. Well, besides Michael and Luke. Michael eventually joins them, and Luke goes to follow. I step towards Luke, and grab him by the shoulder. I turn him around to face me.

"If you even attempt to flirt with her, I will kill you." I say to him. He nods, and quickly joins the others in the lounge.

"You're so cute when you're being protective." Phebe says, standing next to me.

"Can't you use manlier words?" I ask her.

"It's hard enough not saying adorable, don't push it." Phebe says. I smile, and kiss her forehead.

"Well you can call me adorable, I don't like them calling us adorable." I say.

"Good, I don't think I could've done it." Phebe says.

"You want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"What movie?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Have you seen the Final Destination movies?" Phebe asks me.

"No, what are they?" I ask.

"One person has a vision that saves a group of people, and then death hunts them down one by one. I really like the movies." Phebe says.

"Lets Netflix it then." I say. We head up to my room, and I grab my laptop. We sit on my bed, and I log into my Netflix account. Once I find the movie, I start it. I set the laptop between us, and cuddle up with Phebe.

"Oh god." I say. The beginning credits are scary/weird. This is gonna be some movie.

"You don't get scared easily, do you?" Phebe asks me.

"Depends what it is." I say.

"Ok." Phebe nods. If someone were to try and scare me away from something, no. If the lights went out, hell yeah.

"Wait, he had a vision?" I ask after becoming confused.

"Yes, when the plane blew up, it was just a vision. Right now is real life, and they are about to take off." Phebe explains.

"So he's convinced the plane is gonna blow up, and is trying to get everyone off. What if it doesn't blow up?" I ask.

"Just watch and you'll find out." Phebe says. This is why I read books, movies are too complicated. I mindlessly look around the room, only then noticing how dark it is. The laptop gives off some light, but otherwise it's pitch black in here.

"Do you not like movies?" Phebe asks, pausing the movie.

"Books are better." I shrug.

"But movies are easier! You just have to watch them!" Phebe says.

"Books normally explain things better, movies just confuse me." I say.

"Such a sad life." Phebe shakes her head.

"Do you not like books?" I ask her.

"Depends on the book, but I love books." Phebe says.

"Now you understand why I own a Playstation now, my life is boring." I say.

"No, you just like boring stuff." Phebe says.

"But books aren't boring!" I say.

"Not to you." Phebe says.

"Please tell me you don't think books are boring." I say to Phebe.

"Again, depends on the book. Like, my dad always bugged me about this, but I've never read the Harry Potter series." Phebe says. My jaw drops.

"Why not?!" I ask. Who hasn't read that series?!

"I can't get past the first chapter, it's too boring, I can't stand boring beginnings." Phebe shrugs.

"But the first chapter's not boring! His parents get killed in the first chapter!" I say.

"Let me rephrase, I can't get past the second page." Phebe says. What?!

"But, but- you're unbelievable!" I say.

"I just don't like boring beginnings." Phebe shrugs.

"You know a book you'd like?" I question Phebe. Yup, I'm gonna do this.

"What?" Phebe asks.

"It's a book Niall got me, he has it. It's called Bliss. You have to read it." I say.

"If Niall got it for you, then why does he have it?" Phebe asks me.

"You'll understand once you read it." I say.

"Well, do you want to watch a different movie?" Phebe asks.

"So, I know you're obsessed with Nicholas Hoult." I start.

"Don't pick a movie that's gonna make you jealous Zaynie-boo." Phebe grins. I will never live this down.

"Do you want to watch Warm Bodies?" I ask her.

"Sure!" Phebe quickly agrees. I exit the movie we're on, and go find Warm Bodies. I actually like this movie. It's cool how they have the zombies come back to life with love and shit. I start the movie, and pull Phebe closer to me.

****5PM****

Phebe and I finish another movie. We've watched 5 movies so far. I'm surprised she hasn't forced me to watch Frozen yet. Or Pitch Perfect. I actually like Pitch Perfect though. Frozen gets annoying after the hundredth time.

"Oh my god! Put on Frozen!" Phebe says, taking control of the laptop. I spoke too soon.

"Anything but." I say, swatting her hands away.

"But why not?!" Phebe whines.

"Niall and Louis have forced me to watch it at least a hundred times, I know it by heart, choose something else." I say. Phebe huffs and crosses her arms.

"We can watch Pitch Perfect." I try. Phebe narrows her eyes at me.

"Frozen." Phebe says. Damn.

"But I don't want to watch it again." I say.

"Fine, Wreck It Ralph." Phebe says. Ok. That's a good movie.

"I love that movie, so absolutely." I nod. I find it, and put it on. Suddenly I hear whining from downstairs, and my Internet shuts off. There goes the generator again.

"Later then." I promise. I close my laptop, and set it on my bedside table. The others all barge into my room, and point their phone flashlights at us.

"Why don't you ever have power?" Calum asks me.

"Because we are clearly stuck in a week long storm. Go get gas for the generator, god." I say.

"Where're the jugs?" Michael asks.

"You are injured, you aren't going anywhere. They're outside by the shed." I say to the others. Michael shrugs.

"But it's snowing out there." Ashton says.

"I know you grew up never seeing snow, but it's not going to kill you." I say.

"There's at least a foot of snow." Luke adds.

"Have fun." I say. They groan, and then they all leave my room.

"I wish I could've grown up never seeing snow, snow sucks." Phebe says.

"Besides the fact that it's pretty of course." I say.

"Well yeah, but otherwise it sucks." Phebe nods.

"Well, it's snow or big spiders." I say. That's what they have in Australia instead of snow.

"I'd rather have spiders." Phebe says.

"Spiders are gross, especially the hairy ones." I say.

"Do you like crab?" Phebe asks me. I grin.

"I already know that they're ocean spiders." I say. Phebe grins at me.

"Yup." She nods.

"Oi, Zayn, there are a couple fans outside." Liam says, walking into the room.

"Are they crazy?" I ask.

"Clearly, there are only 4 of them." Liam says.

"Let them in, I don't want them to freeze to death." I say. Liam nods, and leaves to let them in.

"Lets go greet them." Phebe says. We both grab some blankets, and leave my room. Once we get down there, the four girls are already inside. They're shivering, and covered in snow.

"You girls are crazy." I say. Louis shows up with some towels for them to dry off with.

"We didn't have a ride home, and we live pretty far away." One girl says. Liam helps them get they're snow covered coats off, and hangs them up.

"How'd you get here?" I ask.

"My mum drove us, but the roads are being blocked off due to accidents. My mum couldn't come get us." The second girl says. Once they're dry, we sit them on the couch. Phebe and I give them the blankets.

"Well, Luke, Ashton, and Calum will be back with gas for the generator soon. I have some little heaters we can plug in." I say. The generator isn't hooked up to the house heating.

"You girls can stay until the roads are cleared." Phebe says.

"Thanks." The third girl says. Soon enough, The three lads return with gas.

"Go figure it out." I say.

"Where'd they come from?" Luke asks, nodding at the fans.

"They can't get home due to the storm, go start it so I can plug in some heaters." I order. They head out the back to figure out the generator.

"Phebe, help me get some heaters." I say. They're in the basement, it's dark. We turn on our phones' flashlights, and head down to the basement. I have four small space heaters. Well, they aren't that small. Phebe and I carry them all up, and find spots to plug them in.

"They still haven't figured it out?" I ask the others. Calum pops in, grinning shyly.

"Yeah, we can't figure it out." Calum says. One of the fans stands up, and I realize it's the one who got to hold Beau this morning. Speaking of Beau, where is he?

"I can start it." She says. She runs out the back door, and quickly goes to start the generator. Now she doesn't even have a jacket on. The lights soon come on, and she runs back in. She soon retreats under the blankets we provided. Ashton and Luke come in, looking quite embarrassed.

"Ha, you got shown up by a girl." Harry says.

"I don't see you starting it." Luke says.

"He's actually started it before." I say. Luke glares at me. Phebe goes and turns on all the small heaters. Out of no where, Beau runs in, and jumps onto the fans.

"Guys, no more video games, it uses up the gas." I say. They all whine, but then go find something else to do.

"We'll go make you some tea." Phebe says, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Zayn, if the roads are closed off, where is everyone staying?" She asks me.

"Harry and Louis are only up the road, I'm sure they can get home." I say.

"Ok, there still aren't enough rooms." Phebe says.

"Well, you can move your stuff into my room, and the four girls will have to share the spare rooms. Liam will have to bunk with Niall if he can't get home." I say.

"I guess." Phebe says. She then realizes she can't make tea.

"Babe, use the coffee maker, it makes tea too." I say.

"Ok." Phebe nods. We stand there for a few minutes, making them tea. Once it's done, we bring it out to them.

"Thanks." They say.

"No problem. If you have to you can spend the night, I have some empty rooms." I say.

"You're way too nice to people that have tried to break into your house many times." The fourth fan says.

"Well, you're my fans, I can't let you freeze to death, without you we're nothing." I say.

"We know." They all grin. They will forever use that against us.

"You make it sound like you're only keeping them alive so you can make more money." Phebe says.

"That's horrible, I meant they make it possible for us to live our dream." I say. Phebe giggles.

"We know it's both." The first girl says.

"Do you have names?" I ask them. They grin.

"Yes. I'm Mila, she's Tiffany, she's Tina, and she's Jackie." Girl one introduces herself and friends.

"It's nice to meet you." I nod.

"Oi, Harry and I are leaving, we'll most likely be back tomorrow." Louis says, walking in with Harry.

"Drive safe." I say. They nod, and grab their coats. They soon leave.

"Phebe, you were right, I forgot about the other lads." I say, realizing there isn't enough room.

"Can't they just use Niall's house? He practically lives here anyways." Phebe says.

"We'd have to ask Niall." I say.

"Ask me what?" Niall asks, entering the room.

"There's not enough room for the other lads." I say.

"My house is only a four houses away, they could go there." Niall says.

"That's what we were gonna ask you." Phebe says.

"Yeah it's fine." Niall nods.

"Are we an inconvenience?" Tiffany asks.

"No, not at all." I say.

"Oh, ok." Tiffany says.

"Oi, we're gonna head to Niall's now." Luke says, walking in with the others.

"Ok, be careful." Phebe says. I glare briefly at Luke.

"We will." Luke nods. Him and Phebe exchange a look, and my grip on her tightens. They are not gonna happen. The four boys leave, taking Niall's keys with them.

"You're protective." Jackie grins at me.

"He's adorable when he's protective." Phebe says, lightly kissing my lips.

"Stop that." I say, leaning my forehead against hers.

"If you could, you'd kiss me forever." Phebe grins knowingly.

"You should go move your stuff into my room." I say to her.

"I'll be back then." Phebe says, pecking my lips. Her hand slowly leaves my neck, and she slips up the stairs. I turn back to the four fans, and notice that they were recording that.

"Seriously?" I ask them. They blush.

"We're fans, what do you expect?" Tina asks.

"Good point." I nod. Liam and Niall walk in, Liam glancing out the window.

"I'm gonna bunk with Niall, Sophia said if I go home that she'll kill me for driving in that." Liam says.

"Ok. Um, girls you're gonna have to double up." I inform them.

"Ok." Mila nods.

"Follow me." I say. They stand up, fight for a blanket, and then follow me. I show them the two rooms, and leave them to figure it out.

"Any other celebrity would have called the cops." Phebe says, walking up next to me.

"Other celebrities take their fans for granted." I say. Phebe and I head to my room, and pull more blankets from the closet.

"I'm gonna go shut off those heaters, they're a fire hazard." Phebe says.

"I'm gonna find Beau." I say. Phebe and I both exit my room, and separate to do our things.

"I'm borrowing your dog." Jackie says, walking into one of the guest rooms with Beau.

"Uh, ok. Leave the door open so he can leave if he wants." I say. Jackie nods, and pops the door open a little. Phebe returns, and we head back into my room. I leave my door open a bit, and join Phebe on my bed.

"You aren't complaining about the dark, it's a miracle." Phebe says. Of course, once she mentions it I notice it.

"Phebe!" I whine, burying my head in her shoulder.

"Oops, sorry." She grins. We cuddle together, and she shelters me from the dark. I slowly start to fall asleep, as does Phebe. Beau comes in, and jumps onto my bed. He lays on our legs, not caring if it bothers us. I don't bother moving him, and quickly fall asleep.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! XX


	8. Chapter Eight

*******

My eyes snap open, and I swear for a moment I want to kill something. No, it was just a dream. Luke wouldn't do that. My eyes drift over to Phebe, who's sleeping soundly. I can't be jealous of something that doesn't exist. It's ridiculous. I shouldn't be jealous either. Phebe said she'd make me completely happy, she wouldn't cheat on me. I'm over thinking this. I notice that Phebe has woken up, and is now staring at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing, it was just a dream." I say. She narrows her eyes at me.

"You always say it's nothing, you can tell me." Phebe says.

"Really, it's nothing." I try to convince her.

"If it had been nothing, then why did it wake you up? It must have bothered you." Phebe says. God, I can't win with this girl.

"Fine, but it's ridiculous." I warn her.

"Mm, can I guess? I have a few ideas." Phebe says.

"Um, I guess." I say.

"It has to do with me." Phebe starts. I nod.

"And you being jealous over nothing, am I right?" Phebe asks me.

"It's just, I don't like how Luke looks at you." I say. Phebe grins, seeing she guessed correctly.

"He knows a hot girl when he sees one." Phebe shrugs.

"He should also know a taken one when he sees one." I say.

"This is when I say I'll talk to him, and when I do he kisses me. It always happens like that. That is why I will leave it up to you." Phebe smiles at me.

"Ok." I nod.

"Now, knowing you, it's probably some ungodly time in the morning." Phebe says. I grin innocently at her. It's only 5AM. If I tell her she'd kill me.

"You can go back to sleep, I'm gonna go find food." I say.

"God, you sound like Niall." Phebe says. I smile at her, and quickly kiss her.

"I'll be back at a more reasonable time." I say.

"Don't do anything stupid." Phebe says. I nod, and escape the room. I head downstairs, and find Liam on the couch. Why? I mean, it looks like he just woke up.

"Why're you on the couch?" I ask him.

"Niall takes up the whole bed." Liam says. I don't think he has slept.

"So push him over." I say.

"I would, but he pushed me off." Liam says.

"Oh, I'd have pushed him off after." I shrug.

"Why on earth are _you_ up at 5AM?" Liam asks. It is very strange for me to wake up early.

"Er, I have my reasons." I shrug. I head into the kitchen, and look through the fridge. I'm surprised the generator is still on. That's when all the lights go out. I jinxed it. I close the fridge so it'll stay cold. Oh, did I mention that it's pitch fucking black in here? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Zayn?" Liam questions, blindly walking into the kitchen.

"W-what?" I stutter. Only imagining the worst at the moment.

"The roads are closed off." He says, not sure I wanted to hear that. Nope, nerp, no, didn't hear a word he said.

"Is it still snowing?" I ask.

"No, but the roads aren't safe to drive on, that's why they're closed." Liam says.

"I'm gonna go outside, it's not as dark out there." I say, heading for the back door.

"Zayn, it's freezing and wet out there." Liam says.

"I don't care." I say. I walk outside, and go sit on the porch. Good thing it has a roof. I really wish I had another sweatshirt or something.

"Zayn, get inside." Liam says, standing in the doorway.

"I'm good." I say. It's all white out here, thank god snow is so bright.

"You're gonna freeze to death." Liam says crossing his arms.

"It's better than being in the house of darkness." I say. Liam sighs, and heads back inside. I won. I glance around, and decide to go check the generator. Maybe there was some leftover gas. I walk over to it, and check all the jugs. I pick up the last jug, and also find it empty. Aw! I head back to my spot on the porch, and sit back down.

"Zayn! Liam says you're being stubborn!" Phebe whines, stepping out onto the porch.

"I'm not being stubborn! I just don't want to sit in a black pit." I say.

"Zayn, it is an ungodly time, just come back to bed with me." Phebe says.

"But I'm not tired." I say.

"Malik, get in the house." Phebe says sternly. I cross my arms.

"No." I say. She points accusingly at me.

"Stubborn to the core, that's what you are." Phebe says.

"It's dark in there." I say.

"But you'll be with me." Phebe smiles at me.

"Babe, I'm not tired, and I'm not going inside." I say. She glares at me.

"That stubbornness is gonna bite you in the ass some day." Phebe warns me.

"I have a feeling it'd be with you." I say. She nods.

"Just please come inside." Phebe pleads.

"You could always come outside." I grin at her.

"It's freezing out! No way!" Phebe immediately declines.

"Fine, bye-bye." I say, waving slightly at her. Her jaw drops.

"I'll be back." Phebe points at me. Ok. She heads back into the house.

"Oi, the power's back on, get your ass in here!" Phebe calls to me. I stand up, and make my way to the door. The lights are on, and I can hear the heat. I walk in, and tightly close the door. It's fucking cold out there.

"You can go back to sleep." I say to Phebe. She nods, and heads upstairs. I continue to raid my fridge, and find a small package of raspberries. Yum. I take it out, also grabbing a bottle of whipped cream.

"Well, it's almost healthy." Liam says, leaning in the doorway.

"I think it's pretty healthy." I say, spraying some whipped cream into my mouth. I drop in a few raspberries, and chew them into the whipped cream. Yum.

"They said the roads will be open in an hour. The power should stay on, but at this rate, I doubt it." Liam says. Only weirdos watch the news.

"Ok, so I should probably grab a jacket then." I say. He doubts the power will stay on, and that means darkness. Darkness means me freezing my arse off outside.

"You are not going back outside." Liam says, crossing his arms.

"Sure I'm not." I roll my eyes.

"The storm is supposed to end soon, like a few hours, don't die of hypothermia." Liam says. I nod, and continue eating my raspberries and whipped cream. Liam walks away, and Tina walks in.

"Oh, give me one." She says, stealing a raspberry.

"Tina! That's so rude!" Mila walks in.

"Oops, oh well." Tina shrugs. Well, ok then. I shift awkwardly.

"The roads will be open in an hour." I say. Fans typically freak me out. I mean, I love them, I just don't like them. If that makes sense. Like, if you love your annoying little brother, but don't like him. Something like that.

"Oh, ok." Tiffany says, also entering. This is awkward. I focus back on my fruit, and try to ignore them. I close the now empty package, and set down the whipped cream. The lights all flash out, and it's immediately black. I drop the plastic package. I knew I should've grabbed a jacket.

"Wow, it's really dark." Mila says. I gulp. You aren't supposed to freak out in front of fans. You just don't. The lights flicker on, and then back off. I close my eyes, and pretend it's not completely dark in here. I open them a little while after, being welcomed by lights.

"Are you afraid of the dark or something? That's stupid." Tina asks. This is part of the reason I don't like fans.

"No, who the hell is afraid of the dark? Only little kids are." I say. Tina nods.

"Exactly." Tina agrees with me. Ha, I'm such a good liar. Well, not for Mila.

"Tina, aren't you afraid of bugs?" Mila grins. Tina's eyes widen.

"I am not!" Tina defends herself. Tiffany and Mila crack up laughing.

"Oh my god! Get it off! It's little legs are touching me! Ah! It's gonna bite me! Get it off!" Tiffany mimics Tina.

"I do not sound like that!" Tina says.

"Ah! It has antennas! It's gonna poop on me! Ah! Oh my god! It's gonna infect me! Ah!" Mila takes a turn. Tina's face reddens, and I grin. Those, are the fans I like.

"Oi, roads just opened. What the hell are you guys talking about?" Liam asks, walking in. The two girls crack up laughing, while Tina hides her face.

"Tina's fear of bugs." I grin.

"Bugs, are nasty." Phebe says, walking in.

"Exactly!" Tina exclaims. Phebe grins.

"But nothing to be scared of. What are you, six?" Phebe asks. She must've been listening. Tina reddens more.

"Ok, that's enough of that." Liam grins. I pull Phebe next to me, and wrap my arm around her.

"I'll call my mum." Mila says. She walks away with her phone.

"Tiff, do you want to talk about your fear now?" Tina asks her friend. Tiffany's eyes widen.

"Spiders are absolutely disgusting! They have eight bloody legs, and hang above you! They can silently slide down, poison you, and disappear! You'd be dead by morning!" Tiffany exclaims.

"Yeah, no, spiders are reasonable, all bugs is ridiculous." Phebe says.

"Yeah." I nod. Liam rolls his eyes, and walks away.

"At least I can deal with ants." Tiffany says to Tina. Tina shivers.

"Nasty little things. When they bite, it hurts like a bitch." Tina says. Weirdo.

"Don't get her started on stink-bugs." Mila walks back in.

"Oh my god! Ew! They are so nasty! They are fucking huge, and then they land on you, and ew!" Tina freaks out.

"See, our impersonation was perfect." Mila crosses her arms. Phebe and I nod. It was spot on.

"My mum will be here soon." Mila then informs her friends.

"Aw." Tiffany pouts.

"You girls were really fun to hang out with. Maybe you'll get stranded here again." I smile at them.

"We plan on it." Tina says. I laugh.

"You should take our numbers, so we can keep in touch." Mila nods. I roll my eyes.

"Sure." I nod. I put their numbers in my phone, and by then their ride had arrived. Phebe and I walk them out, and stand just outside the gate.

"Bye guys." I say. I give them each a hug, as does Phebe.

"Bye! We should hang out soon, this was fun." Jackie says.

"I'd love to." I nod. They all climb into the car, and Mila's mum rolls open her window.

"I'm sorry about them, if I could've gotten them yesterday I would've. I hope they weren't a burden." Mila's mum apologizes.

"It's fine, they were fine. I loved having them." I say. Mila's mum smiles at me.

"Thank you for watching them." Mila's mum then drives away.

"You really love your fans." Phebe smiles at me.

"I'd be nothing without them." I say.

"Lets go inside, it's freezing." Phebe says. I nod, and we head inside. We join Liam in the living room.

"Is Niall still sleeping?" I ask Liam. Niall suddenly pops out of the kitchen.

"I wish, it's barely 8AM." Niall says. He walks in with a bag of crisps.

"I'm gonna be heading back to my place, Soph and I are gonna catch a movie." Liam stands up.

"See you later." I nod at him. Liam gathers his things, and then leaves. Niall sits down on my other side. I watch as he glances around, almost nervously.

"I need to tell you guys something." Niall finally says. Phebe now also looks at him.

"What is it?" Phebe asks. Niall's face gets really red, and he opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

"Spit it out." I say.

"I think I like Mila." Niall blurts. He then pulls his hood over his head, and hides his face. I grin, and Phebe squeals.

"That's adorable! Oh my god! Niall that's so cute!" Phebe squeals. I still hate that word...

"But it's weird! She's a fan!" Niall says.

"I'm a fan." Phebe crosses her arms. I look over at her.

"You are?" I ask.

"Well duh. My god Zayn." Phebe shakes her head.

"Yeah, but this is different!" Niall whines.

"Hashtag Nila." I say. Niall glares daggers at me, and Phebe giggles.

"You can't give something that doesn't exit a name." Niall says.

"You guys did that to us." Phebe crosses her arms.

"But now you exist!" Niall exclaims.

"And so will Nila." I say. Niall groans.

"I should've bet some money on this, I'd be loaded." Phebe says. I laugh.

"That's horrible." I say. Phebe shrugs.

"You guys suck." Niall huffs.

"Aw, is wittle Niawl fwustwated?" Phebe asks him, using a baby voice. Niall flips her off, and walks away.

"Well then." Phebe mumbles.

"Just leave him be, he can't stay mad at anyone, he'll apologize." I say.

"You're not even gonna go ask him what's wrong?" Phebe asks me.

"He's an open book. He's pissed off that we didn't take him seriously." I say.

"Then shouldn't we be the ones apologizing?" Phebe asks.

"Not since he flipped you off." I say. It's how it works. If someone's a dick to you, then storm off. If you react in some way, they no longer have to apologize. That's how it works with us.

"If he has his own house, why is he always here?" Phebe asks me.

"He practically lives here, he's been here for months, he's not leaving anytime soon." I say. I enjoy living with Niall. He's the one in the band I can tolerate the most, along with Liam. But even Liam gets on my nerves. Niall just gets me.

"Ok." Phebe nods.

"Do you not like him being here or something?" I ask her.

"No, that's not it, we're just never alone." Phebe says.

"Good, I don't think I could tell him to leave." I grin.

"Hey Zayn." Luke just walks into my house with the others.

"Do you ever lock your doors?" Phebe asks me.

"I doubt it." I say. Most people do knock though.

"Where's Niall?" Calum asks.

"He got pissy because we teased him for liking a fan." I grin.

"Aw, that's cute, which one was it?" Ashton asks.

"Mila." Phebe answers.

"They'll be cute." Michael nods. I catch Luke staring at Phebe, again, and glare death daggers at him. Phebe notices me glaring, and soon notices Luke staring.

"I have a boyfriend, who would be killing you if he knew I wouldn't kill him for it." Phebe confronts Luke.

"I-."

"Stop staring at me, or I will let him lose." Phebe warns him. Luke nods, and goes to hide in the lounge.

"He needs more of a warning than that. Beau, go nibble his ankles, not too hard." I say to the puppy that had just walked in. Beau sprints after Luke, and we soon hear him scream.

"Ok." Phebe shrugs.

"Zayn! Call him off! Call him off! Zayn!" Luke screams.

"Beau take a reward!" I call to him.

"Zayn!" Luke screams. Beau runs in with part of his shirt. Luke storms in, seeming very pissed off.

"Swing, I dare you." I taunt him. That's exactly what he does. I grab his fist, and twist his arm.

"Stop it!" Phebe yells, getting between us. Luke does the idiotic thing, of grabbing her and trying to kiss her. She punches him hard in the jaw, and he falls backwards.

"Beau, destroy him, now." I say coldly. Beau starts tearing his teeth into Luke's skin, as Luke tries to get away. Phebe wraps her arms around my torso, and hugs me tightly. I crush her in a hug, as tears sting my eyes.

"Beau." I say. He stops killing Luke, and growls at him for a moment.

"Zayn, don't get too worked up." Phebe says to me. I nod, and turn to face Luke. I'm a liar.

"You fucking arsehole! You tried to kiss my girlfriend! I will fucking kill you, you worthless bastard! You're worse than Perrie was you douchebag!" I scream at him. By that point, I'm pounding his face in, trying very much to kill him. Phebe grabs one of my arms, making me stop.

"That's enough, let him suffer now." Phebe says. I nod, and stand up. I kick Luke as hard as I can in the gut, and then storm off.

Phebe runs after me, and stops short as I slam my door shut. I punch my bed post, and then lay down on my bed. Phebe silently enters, and slowly approaches me. She lightly touches my arm, and soon lays down next to me. She rubs my bruising hand, and tries to lower my anger. She cups my face, stroking my cheek. I finally manage to relax, and am glad my muscles aren't tense anymore. Tears burn my eyes as I remember what I said to him. Perrie knew the guy she made out with in front of me. Luke barely knows Phebe, knows she's mine, and tries to kiss her. He should know I will cause his death.

"You ok?" Phebe finally asks.

"Is Luke, it's the same answer for both." I give her a hint. She hugs me tightly, and lightly kisses my lips. Tears start to streak down my face, and I'm soon crying.

"Hey, it's ok. I stopped him. Don't cry babe." Phebe soothes me. I pull her as close to me as possible, and refuse to let her go.

"Hey, listen. I wasn't gonna let Luke kiss me, I wouldn't do that to you. That's why I punched him. You don't need to cry, he didn't even get close to me." Phebe says, wiping tears off my face the best she can while I hug her.

"Make him leave, no never mind, make someone else make him leave." I say. I don't want her anywhere near him.

"I'll have Ashton do it. Can I take a look at Ashton's arms while I'm down there?" She asks, slightly grinning.

"I guess, but I want Luke gone first." I say.

"Ok." She kisses my lips. I keep her there for a minute, so I can kiss her and hold her, and then she heads downstairs. I wipe my face dry, and then curl into a ball.

"Zayn, you alright lad?" Niall asks, standing somewhere near me. I shrug, not even sure anymore.

"I would've let Beau kill him." Niall says. Is he trying to make conversation with me?

"I wanted to help." Is all I say. Niall hugs me tightly, and then walks out.

"You were right, Ashton's arms are absolutely huge. Luke left too." Phebe walks in.

"Hey, you ok?" She asks, approaching me. I shrug. That's my answer to nearly everything. Phebe pulls me out of my ball, and cups my face.

"You seem tired." Phebe says quietly. I nod. Phebe leans close to me to kiss me.

"You should get some sleep, I doubt you've had any." Phebe says.

"Can you stay with me?" I ask her. She nods, and lays down with me. I hold her close to my chest, and she plays with my fingers. I slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	9. Chapter Nine

*******

Shit, I think I shaded this darker than the other. Dammit. I lightly shade the other side again to match. I start drawing the bars of the cage, attaching them to the top of the cage. I draw eight bars, and then start on the chain hanging the cage. I slowly draw that, making sure that each piece is the same size and color. I draw the chain until I run off the top of the paper. I grab an orange pencil, and start on the glow of fire beneath the cage. I mix some red into it at spots so it looks realer. I grab my laser red pencil and draw one big set of piercing red eyes surrounded by smaller sets. After that I grab my smokey grey pencil, and draw four arms reaching up and grabbing the cage. Then, in between two bars, I draw a person. The person resembles me the best I can draw it, considering I can't draw people.

Done. I carefully rip it out of the book, and go add it to my hidden folder. This folder is labeled "Demons", and it is where I hide mine. I look through my pictures in this folder, stopping at certain ones. I have more demons than I can live with, so I pull them out of me, and hide them here. Only when I'm stupid enough to look through them do they bother me. I feel a presence behind me, and slam the folder shut.

"What's that?" Phebe asks, pecking my cheek.

"It's nothing." I answer, lightly kissing her lips.

"I don't believe you." Phebe says, staring me in the eye.

"It's nothing, really." I say. She reaches for the folder, but I move it out of her grasp.

"It must be something if you're trying to hide it." Phebe says, plucking the folder from my hands. How even? I cover her eyes before she can even catch a glimpse. I snatch back the folder, and uncover her eyes.

"What is it?" Phebe asks again.

"It's personal." I say. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Personal enough for me not to show you." I add.

"Ok, I guess." Phebe says, not seeming to like the idea of me hiding something from her. She shifts awkwardly, and leaves the room.

Now she's gonna be suspicious of me. I sigh. I knew something was bound to happen. I can't have one day without something happening. And with the whole Luke thing yesterday, just shoot me already. Beau bounds in, jumping up on my legs. He yips excitedly, and starts tugging on my pants. What could he possibly want? Well, probably food, but seriously, what? I hide my folder, and let Beau attempt to drag me. Hopefully he won't try to actually drag me once he's bigger. He leads me downstairs, where I find Louis and Eleanor. Beau lets go of me, and runs over to Eleanor.

"You spoil my dog and this is what happens, he's my dog, stop giving him shit he shouldn't have." I say. I am so not in the mood for Eleanor. God forbid Sophia shows up.

"What's with you?" Louis asks.

"I can't go one fucking day without something happening, it's annoying as fuck." I say. Beau whines, and hides behind my legs. I sigh, and walk off. I end up on the porch, sitting against the ice cold railing. Beau followed me out, and climbed onto my lap. Niall appears next to me after half an hour.

"You ok?" Niall asks me.

"I am so done with questions like that." I say. Honestly, they're as annoying as the fact that I can't do anything without something happening.

"Did you and Phebe get in a fight or something?" Niall asks, sitting down. Getting in a fight would've been better.

"I wish." I say. Niall raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well then what did happen?" He asks.

"You know my folder, right?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a moment, and then nods.

"She thinks I'm hiding something. I mean, technically I am, but you know what's in there." I say. Niall nods.

"That is worse than a fight." Niall nods.

"I think I'm gonna burn it." I say.

"You can burn it, but that doesn't get rid of them, that just puts them back into you." Niall says.

"I know, but if she's gonna try getting into it, then it's safer in me than in my folder." I say.

"I'm guessing you had just added one." Niall says. I nod.

"It was a good picture too, too bad I'm gonna have to destroy it." I sigh. I love all my pictures. These ones just have a different purpose.

"I could take them, hide them in my house." Niall says.

"And risk Luke finding them, as if." I say.

"You could put them in your basement, Phebe isn't gonna go down there alone." Niall says.

"I wouldn't go down there to hide them either." I say, slightly grinning.

"I could put them down there." Niall says.

"And if I have a picture to add to it? How am I supposed to find it and put it in?" I ask.

"Just ask me to put it in there." Niall shrugs.

"And if Phebe catches you going down there and follows you?" I ask.

"If you are this worried about her finding it then just destroy it, my gosh. You could always show her it." Niall says.

"I'd rather Luke find it." I say.

"Well what do you want to do with it?" Niall asks.

"iCloud would be so helpful right now." I groan. Niall laughs.

"Well you could always take pictures of the pictures and hide them on iCloud and then destroy them." Niall says.

"I wouldn't have enough time to do that without Phebe walking in." I say.

"Do it while she's out then, she's bound to hang out with Eleanor at some point today." Niall says.

"Yeah, and get her to help find it." I say.

"Well I don't know how else to help you, I've told you everything I can come up with. The rest is all you." Niall says, standing to leave.

"You're just gonna leave me?" I ask. Niall groans, and sits back down.

"What do you want to do?" Niall asks again. I groan, and hit the back of my head off of the rail.

"Burn them, but if I do that then I'm defeating the purpose of having them in the first place. It would be hurting me more." I say.

"Lad I don't know how I'm supposed to help you. You have to make your own decision." Niall says.

"But I don't want to!" I whine.

"You're out here, asking me all these questions, while she could be possibly flicking through them." Niall reminds me.

"Phebe wouldn't just do that." I say. Though she might. I don't really know, this type of situation has never come up.

"Maybe you should talk to Sophia." Niall says.

"If I tried talking to Sophia, I'd either kill her or myself." I say.

"Zayn, just figure it out." Niall walks away this time. I groan.

I get up, and head inside. Phebe is talking with Eleanor and Louis in the living room. Beau follows me up to my room, where I go to get the folder. It's not where I put it. Oh no. I look around, and find it under my pillow. I open it, and immediately notice that the picture I had just put in had been moved.

I can't believe she actually went through my personal stuff. She's unbelievable. Tears streak down my face, falling onto the picture. How could she? I would've rather broken up with her. This is beyond everything. This is completely unforgivable. She purposely found this so she could see into part of me. This is part of me, part that was being kept hidden. It might as well have been shared with all the fans.

"Zayn?" Niall questions. I turn to look at him, and his eyes widen when he sees I'm crying.

"I'm gonna kill her. She didn't. That is so heartless. I'm gonna fucking kill her." Niall says, his anger growing with each second. Beau cowers back, like any smart person would. I follow behind Niall as he storms downstairs. I stand at the bottom of the stairs to watch.

"How could you! You don't go through someone's private life when they've told you to stay out! You heartless bitch! If he wanted to show it to you he would've! You have just destroyed him! Get out! Go to Sophia's or something, you are not staying here!" Niall yells at Phebe, who continuously shrinks down. She stares at me, but I look away. She thought I was broken when she met me, she has no idea what broken is.

"Phebe, I'd go, come on." Eleanor pulls Phebe out of my house. Louis is so completely lost.

"Can I ask?" Louis questions neither of us in particular. Niall is still seething in rage.

"I told you, it's inevitable." I say, more tears falling down my face.

Niall changes from completely enraged to comforting within a second, and has enveloped me in a hug. I cry my eyes out in Niall's arms. He eventually gets us onto the couch, where I continue crying. At some point someone showed up. I don't know who, and honestly don't care. After a while more of me crying, I run out of tears. I thought it was impossible, but apparently not.

"I'm burning them." I say into Niall's chest.

This gets him pissed off all over again. He leaves me on the couch, and goes on a rant about how I shouldn't have to even worry about this. This goes on for what seems like ever, until he leaves the room to potentially kill something. The entire time, Beau is stuck to my side, also watching the enraged Irish lad. By this point, I have realized that it was Sophia and Liam that showed up. Niall then reappears, and gets in Sophia's face.

"Your friend is a bitch." Niall spits, storming out again. Did I mention that he is very protective of me? I thought it was obvious, so I never mentioned it.

"What the hell happened?" Sophia finally gets to ask. I watch as Niall walks by, lighter in hand, and disappears up the stairs. I start crying again, thinking how that part of me is being reattached. I hate that part of me, it scares the shit out of me. It's all my insecurities, and then some.

"I don't know." Louis says. Niall returns to my side, smelling of burnt paper. I cry even harder, knowing that it's officially part of me, again.

*******

Niall is on yet another rant, and it's starting to get old. Though I agree with everything he continuously goes on about, it's annoying as fuck. I groan, and cover my face with a throw-pillow. He doesn't shut up, ever. Louis is about ready to kill Niall if he continues ranting. Sophia left after Niall insulted her friend too many times for her liking. Liam obviously left with her. Eleanor has returned, seeming nearly as mad as Niall, also at Phebe, which makes no sense to me. I mean, she did get Phebe away from Niall's ongoing rage. Of course, she has to get involved, and soon both her and Niall are ranting back and forth about god knows what now. Louis is seriously about to lose his mind, while I'm seriously considering shoving this pillow down Niall's throat. He is on my side, but he doesn't shut up, ever!

"Niall! My god! Shut up already! You've repeated yourself at least ten thousand times! She's a bitch! We know!" Louis finally snaps. Niall gives him a very dirty and threatening look, and continues ranting. Oh my god. Beau whines next to me, hiding his face in my side.

"Beau, shut him up please." I whisper to the puppy.

Beau immediately jumps up on my lap, and starts growling at Niall, who stares at the puppy. He rolls his eyes, and continues with his infinite rant. Put a cork in it! Beau jumps down, and nips Niall's leg a little. Niall jumps back, and Eleanor shuts up. Beau growls softly, and then returns to my lap. Finally. Niall opens his mouth to continue, and Louis and I groan. Niall closes his mouth, glaring at us.

"You are repeatedly telling me things that I already know, give it a break." I say. Niall huffs, and sits down next to me. Thank god. He gave me a headache with all his ranting.

"What are we gonna do?" Niall finally asks after cooling down a little.

"We?" I question.

"You think I'd let you do this alone?" Niall questions back. Good point.

"I'm not forgiving her." I say first. I'm not, what she did is unforgivable. She went through my private life. I can't even compare that to anything.

"No, you're not." Niall nods.

"I'm not breaking up with her." I say next. I don't know why not. I just, I wouldn't be anything purposeful without her.

"Why not? Never mind, fine." Niall says, rolling his eyes at that decision.

"You're gonna calm down, a lot." I say. He glares daggers at me.

"I'm not gonna talk to her." I say.

"Nope." Niall says.

"I'm gonna make Sophia do it." I say.

"Um, why?" Niall asks.

"She was so keen on us getting together, she can fix this." I shrug.

"Zayn, can this be fixed?" Niall asks me. I think about it for a long moment. I want to say no, it can't be fixed. But it can, it has to be. If it really can't be... I just don't know.

"Guess we'll find out." I say. Niall nods, and wraps his arm around me, pulling me into a sideways hug.

"Well, lets start fixing this." Eleanor says.

"I believe I'm still clueless." Louis raises his hand.

"Seriously Lou? He has been ranting for who knows how long, and you still haven't picked anything up?" I ask Louis.

"I was trying to tune him out." Louis says.

"Phebe looked at some of my pictures that no one but I see, and sometimes Niall." I say.

"Oh." Louis nods.

"Did you burn them all?" I ask Niall. He shakes his head. Good.

"Kept the ones you drew with me next to you." Niall says. I'm glad he kept those ones, those are the strongest.

"I also saved the cage one, I hadn't seen it before, so I guessed it was the new one." Niall adds. Thank god.

"Thank god. So you burned, what, ten?" I ask. Niall shrugs.

"Around that." He says. Ten fears returned to me, great.

"Maybe I can just pretend this entire day never happened and just continue my life." I joke. Niall, Louis, and Eleanor all stare at me. What?

"That's not a half bad idea." Louis says. They're kidding right?

"You're joking." I say. They can't be serious.

"No, that could actually work, we'd just need Phebe to agree to it." Niall says.

"Well, that's never going to happen." I say.

"I'm sure she would. Or you could have a deep as conversation about it and then forget it ever happened." Eleanor says. My friends are insane.

"Where is Phebe?" I ask.

"Our house." Louis and Eleanor both say. Freaks.

"Alone?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Louis says, seeming confused.

"Well, Sophiam might be there by now." Eleanor says.

"You left my girlfriend by herself in your house, with absolutely nothing to do but be swallowed by guilt. You two are morons." I say.

"Niall said to get rid of her!" They both exclaim. Again, freaks.

"Actually, I told her to leave." Niall says. They both glare at him. I get up, and go grab my keys.

"Wait where're you going? We don't have a game plan!" Niall says.

"I'm gonna wing it, what could possibly happen that's worse than this?" I ask, slipping on my jacket. Niall face palms.

"I'm coming with you." Niall says, standing up.

"The last thing I need is Mr. Rant coming with me, no you're not." I say, grabbing Beau's leash.

"Aw! You're taking Beau!" Eleanor whine.

"I was serious about spoiling him, cut it out." I say.

"Lou, we are getting a dog, it's final." Eleanor says to Louis. Louis groans.

"See what you started! Sophiam will have one next, then Harry, and then Niall." Louis says.

"Nah, I'll just share Beau with Zebe." Niall says.

"Third wheel." All three of us say to him. He burns bright red.

"Lou, did you forget about Nila? They will have their own dog!" I grin. Niall groans, and sulks into the couch.

"Nila? Oh, that is too perfect." Louis grins.

"Next thing his nickname will be the little leprechaun." I grin. Louis bursts out laughing.

"I'm texting that one to Mila." I grin pulling out my phone.

"No!" Niall bolts up.

"Fine, I'll just tweet it then." I smirk. Payback's a bitch, ain't it Niall?

"Get her twitter and tag her!" Louis exclaims. I start texting Mila, as Louis holds back Niall. I get her Twitter, and then send out a tweet. 

**@ZaynMalik1D**

_@Mila_is_a_Brit @NiallOfficial The little leprechaun has a thing for rants, maybe Nila needs a puppy._

"Zayn I will murder you!" Niall screams as his phone buzzes.

"Payback's a bitch." I shrug.

"C'mon Beau." I call to the puppy. Beau runs over, and waits for me to attach his leash.

"Zayn Malik!" Niall screams.

"Why don't you start ranting again, you're pretty good at that." I smirk, exiting my house. I climb into my car, Beau sitting in the front seat.

"Lets go." I say to Beau, who yips excitedly.

I pull out of my driveway, grinning as Niall glares at me from the doorway. I smirk as I start down the road. I'm just gonna pretend that she didn't snoop through my personal belongings and that we only got in a fight. I pull up to Louis and El's house. If she's asleep I can convince her it was a dream once she wakes up. I enter the house with Beau in tow. We go as silently as possible, and I find Phebe sleeping on the couch. I unleash Beau, and let him explore the house. I set the leash on the coffee table, and sit next to Phebe. Shit, do I look like I've been crying? I hope not. I gently make her lean against me, hoping she won't wake up. She stirs a little, yawns, and snuggles up to me. I smile, and kiss her temple. Apparently I can't hold a grudge against her.

"Zayn?" Phebe mumbles, still practically asleep. I gently rub her arm, keeping her close to me. Will I be able to convince her that it was a dream?

"Hey babe." I say, noticing that she is finally waking up.

"I thought you were mad at me." Phebe says, seeming confused.

"Mad at you? For what?" I ask, pretending to be utterly confused.

"I thought... maybe it was just a nightmare. Never mind, why're we at Louis'?" Phebe asks. Victory!

"You don't remember us heading over this morning? We've been here since 10AM." I say.

"Really? When did I fall asleep?" Phebe asks.

"Around noon, Elounor left to hang out with Niall." I say.

"Oh. Are you sure you're not mad at me? I could've sworn Niall yelled at me for something." Phebe says. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Positive, why was he yelling at you?" I ask.

"I think it was something about pictures or something." Phebe says.

"Pictures? That doesn't make sense, why would he yell at you for pictures?" I ask.

"Just forget it, it was a dream." Phebe waves it off. I can't believe this worked.

"Wanna head back to my place? Should've seen what I tweeted about Niall. You remember him ranting about food this morning, right?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Well he was complaining about Beau stealing a piece of his food. Here, look." I say, pulling out my phone. I show her the tweet, and she giggles.

"Payback, huh?" Phebe questions. I nod.

"C'mon, lets grab Beau, and go." I say. Phebe goes to hunt down Beau, while I send Niall a quick text.

**To Niall-**

_It NEVER happened, got it? Lose any attitude before we get there and put on a movie so it looks like you three are hanging out. Do something about Sophia too!_

**From Niall-**

_Fine, but I expect details._

**To Niall-**

_Deal._

Phebe walks back in with Beau, who is softly growling at her.

"What's with him?" I ask.

"I don't think he wants to leave." Phebe grins. Just keep thinking that.

"Sorry Beau, we can't stay here forever." I say to Beau. Phebe walks Beau out to the car. Something is gonna get messed up, and she'll no that it did happen. I take a breathe, and follow her out. She sits in the passenger seat, with Beau on her lap.

"Did you lock the door?" She asks. I groan, and go back to lock it. I return to the car and climb in.

"And Zayn." Phebe says. I glance over at her.

"You are the worst liar I've ever met." She grins. Dammit!

"I thought you actually fell for it." I pout. She leans over and kisses my lips very briefly.

"Your cheeks are raw and tearstained." Phebe points out. I knew I should've checked!

"Well, you should know that Niall went on a never ending rant for at least three hours, and was joined by Eleanor for the forth hour." I say. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"How many times did he call me a heartless bitch?" Phebe asks.

"Enough to make Sophia leave." I say.

"Wow." Phebe says.

"Oh, and trust me, that didn't stop him. My head is still throbbing." I say. Phebe smiles, and kisses my lips again.

"Well, I'm sorry for going through your stuff, I'm the kind of person to search for answers instead of asking for them." Phebe grins. I smile, and shake my head.

"It's ok, you should know that Niall burned them all, I told him too." I say. Her eyes widen.

"But they were beautiful." She pouts.

"And the meaning behind them is safer inside me." I say. Phebe looks away, knowing she's the reason they got burned.

"Hey, it's ok though. They were part of me either way." I say.

"What were they?" Phebe asks.

"My demons, the ones I pulled out of me anyway." I answer. Phebe stares me in the eyes for a moment, and attempts to hug me with Beau sitting on her.

"You're afraid of them." Phebe mumbles into me.

"I am." I nod.

"What was the one you added, the cage one?" Phebe asks.

"What did it stand for? The affect you've been having on me." I say.

"But it was being dragged into hell." Phebe says confused.

"That was only half of it, I only drew half of it." I say.

"What was the other half?" Phebe asks.

"Outside of the hole I fell into, is the chain crank, and you're reeling me out." I say.

"But why'd you put it in your demons folder?" Phebe asks.

"Because you're pulling me away from my fears, they are still represented in the picture though, they were the arms reaching for me." I say.

"Oh, ok. I can't believe you burned that one, it was beautiful." Phebe frowns.

"Well, actually, that one I kept." I say.

"Really?" Phebe asks.

"Well, Niall saved four of them, that being one of them." I say.

"What're the other ones?" Phebe asks.

"My most dominate demons, drew them 5 months ago, right after I had moved into my house. Niall was with me when I drew them. There really is no escaping him." I grin.

"Well, why don't we go not escape him? I'm sure he's finished getting his fake-ass act together." Phebe grins.

"Oh, probably, I wonder what he got out of Sophia." I grin back.

"Sophia? Absolutely nothing. Well, maybe a very thorough scolding, but nothing else." Phebe says.

"Good point." I nod. I start up the car, and start the short drive back to my house.

"Who knew we, of all people, could get through an apology without tears" Phebe says.

"I ran out of tears earlier, but that is strange." I nod.

"Should we go along with me not knowing, or just flat out tell him?" Phebe asks.

"Lets mess with him, you don't know a thing." I point to her.

"Ok." Phebe nods. I park the car in my garage, and then we head inside.

"What're you guys watching?" Phebe asks the other three, who are seated on the couch.

"Never thought Zebe would turn back up. Pitch Perfect." Louis answers.

"Did they already play the cup song?" Phebe asks next, actually seeming interested.

"Nerp, about to though." Eleanor answers. Phebe runs to grab a cup, and then squishes in between Niall and El.

"Your timing is impeccable babe." I say to Phebe, walking up behind the couch. She ignores me as her and El focus on the cup song. I grin, and lean against the couch, directly behind her.

"Haha! You messed up!" Phebe laughs at El.

"Shut up." Eleanor mumbles. Phebe leans her head back, so that she can see me. She grins, and giggles a little.

"What?" I ask her.

"You're upside down." Phebe giggles.

"I don't think that matters." I say, kissing her lips.

"You're skilled, how do you kiss upside down?" Phebe asks.

"I told you, it doesn't matter, it's the same thing as right side up." I grin. Phebe giggles.

"Don't expect me to kiss back, I'm not that skilled." Phebe grins. I kiss her lips again.

"Zayn, where're your crisps?" Niall asks me. I grin as I kiss Phebe again, and then turn to Niall.

"I don't know if I have any, let me look." I say, leading him into the kitchen. I lean against the counter as I wait for him to start.

"How?" Niall asks.

"I convinced her it was a dream." I grin.

"That's it?" Niall asks.

"Made up a really fake story too, for a cover." I say.

"It couldn't have been that easy." Niall says.

"Well, it was. Showed her that tweet too." I smirk. Niall glares death daggers at me.

"And I thought Zayn was slow, you are on another level Niall." Phebe says from the doorway. I laugh.

"Yeah no, I'm a horrible liar." I laugh.

"Almost as bad as your acting." Phebe grins. I playfully glare at her.

"So I'm guessing you settled everything then." Niall says.

"Yup, she knows everything." I nod.

"Everything?" Niall asks. We both nod.

"Well I'm gonna give her a little warning before I leave." Niall says. I raise an eyebrow, while Phebe puts a hand on her hip.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, ever." Niall points warningly at Phebe. She giggles, and gives him a quick hug.

"Sorry for enraging the little leprechaun." Phebe giggles. Niall groans, and walks out.

"Nila needs to happen." I say. Phebe comes over, and I hold her in a hug.

"Mhm." She hums in response. I kiss her forehead, and rub up and down her sides.

"I don't think we were meant to fight." Phebe smiles up at me. I lightly kiss her lips.

"No matter how stubborn I am, I just couldn't hold a grudge against you." I say.

"Strange. You're the most stubborn person ever." Phebe says.

"Even my stubbornness can't resist you." I grin.

"Nope." Phebe grins back.

"Thought I'd let you know now, we go on tour in February." I say.

"You do realize that it's the end of January today, right?" Phebe asks me.

"Shit, Harry's birthday." I suddenly remember.

"When in February do you leave?" Phebe asks.

"The 5th." I wince. Yeah, short notice.

"Malik, I'm gonna hurt you, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Phebe asks.

"Because I was waiting." I say.

"Waiting! I won't get to see you-"

"You're coming with us." I cut her off, a smile taking over my entire face.

"W-what?" Phebe asks, her eyes wide.

"Last week, I asked management if you could come with us. They said yes, which is amazing." I say.

"That's great!" Phebe hugs me tightly.

"Unfortunately, you have to bunk with all us lads." I grin.

"Great, I'll get pranked by Louis." Phebe rolls her eyes.

"Not if he wants to live." I grin.

"Aw this is perfect!" Phebe squeals, kissing me hard. I hold her in my arms where I kiss her back. I feel all over her body hungrily. She presses my back further against the counter as she presses her body against mine.

"Do you two mind?" Eleanor asks, heading to the fridge. Phebe backs off of me, and blushes madly.

"You're in our house." I say. Both Eleanor and Phebe stare at me in shock.

"Did you say our?" Both girls asks. I blush crimson red.

"Yes." I say. Eleanor squeals, and Phebe hugs me again.

"Love you." Phebe whispers into my ear.

"Love you too." I whisper back to her. We share a slow sweet kiss, which is broken apart by squealing.

"El, calm down." I say to her.

"But you're so cute!" Eleanor exclaims. Beau barks at her from the other room. I don't know if I've mentioned how much bigger Beau is since I first got him. He's still pretty small though. He'll be full grown in two weeks.

"Oh, and Beau is coming with us too." I tell Phebe.

"What?! You can't take my precious Beau with you! First Lou and now Beau! This isn't fair!" Eleanor whines.

"It's my dog." I say.

"I guess I'm only getting one our out of him." Phebe says, giving me a look.

"Beau is mine. He chose me, can't change his mind." I shrug. Phebe nods, and kisses me again. This is gonna be the best tour ever!

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	10. Chapter Ten

****February 5th, first concert of OTRA****

***So to make this fun I'm having the 5SoS boys be their opening act like in the past, I know they aren't this tour, but I need them in this fanfic so yeah.***

*******

Australia! I love Australia. It's always warm here, compared to England. I nearly fall over my own feet, as I run around the dressing room, trying to find my shoes. I find them, and sit on the floor. I start tying them, when Niall trips over me and falls on top of me.

"Have you seen my shirt by chance?" Niall asks, not bothering to get off of me.

"I saw it by the food table." I say. So shocking. Niall scrambles off of me, and goes to grab his shirt. I finish tying my shoes, and stand up, only to be knocked over by Harry.

"Sorry Zayn!" Harry yells to me as he runs off. I glare at the younger lad, who is running to find his boots.

"This is quite amusing." Phebe says from the couch. I glance over at her, and glare briefly.

"It's not very fun when you're constantly on the floor." I pout. Phebe checks both directions, and then walks over me. She pulls me off the ground, and I hold her in my arms. I lean in to kiss her, but get pulled away.

"I told you no kissing! You'll mess up your lipstick!" Lou, our stylist, yells at me.

"I'm a guy! Why do I even need lipstick! No one will even notice!" I whine.

"Malik this is the fourth year of this, I'm sick and tired of that question!" Lou points threateningly at me.

"Jeez, sorry." I mumble. I give Phebe a quick hug, and the run out of the dressing room behind Niall.

"Why is it always so hectic!" Louis groans from somewhere behind us.

"We're One Direction!" Niall and I yell back to him. We high-five each other.

"Grab your stuff! You're out in twenty seconds!" Someone from some direction yells at us. We grab out earpieces and microphones, and put in out earpieces.

"Zayn why'd you bring your dog in here?!" Someone yells at me as Beau comes running out of nowhere and tackles me down.

"I didn't!" I yell back.

"Sorry boy, you're gonna have to stay with Phebe." I say to him, as Paul grabs him and walks away. Liam pulls me off the ground, and dusts off my back.

"Get out there!" Someone yells at us. Apparently we missed our cue. Oops. One-by-one we all run onto the stage, me the last one to come out.

"There are so many of you!" Niall says into his mic. The fans scream even louder. How the hell did I not see the 5SoS boys walk bye us leaving the stage? I'm blind.

"Zayn!" Someone off the stage yells to me. I turn in time to be tackled by Beau. Again.

"Well you've all met Beau now." I say into my mic. I stand myself up, and instruct Beau to go back to Phebe. He whines, but then runs off. I smile, and turn to face the crowd again.

****first clothes change****

"Hurry up!" Someone yells at us. I nearly get tackled by Beau as I run around to gather my things. I pull on my pants, and slip on a fresh shirt. I pull on my shoes, and get my hair and makeup fixed a bit.

"Shit, sorry Phebe!" Harry yells to Phebe who glares at him.

"What happened?" I ask, approaching her.

"He kicked me in the leg!" She yells at him.

"You were in the way!" Harry yells from the inside of his shirt.

"I'm siting on the couch!" Phebe throws a sweaty shirt at him.

"Don't let Beau tackle me this time." I say, handing her the not so small puppy. it's amazing how much a puppy can grow in a few days. He's nearly fully grown, still has a puppies' mind though.

"He never even got to me the last time." Phebe grins.

"Well I don't feel like being tackled again." I grin back. We share a quick kiss, and I run from Lou who yells at me again. I gather my things, and put my earpieces in. I'm surprisingly the first one out.

"Zayn just go! They're late!" Someone shoves me hard onto the stage. I nearly fall on my face, and burn bright red when I notice the fans saw that.

"Hey guys!" I say into my mic. They all scream.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing!" I sing jokingly into my mic. The fans all laugh.

"Here, go!" Someone yells, shoving Niall into me. We both manage to fall over, him on top of me. I groan.

"Again Niall? Get off, you're heavy." I grin at him. He stands up, and pulls me up after. We move to the center of the stage, and just stare at the crowd for a while.

"So Zayn, you've been on the ground how many times now?" Niall asks with a grin. I laugh a little.

"Well, first you, then Harry, then Beau, then Beau again, then you again, I guarantee Louis is the next to make me fall." I list off.

"So Niall lost his shirt before we started, and didn't think of looking by the food table, really lad?" I grin.

"If I were to check there I would've ended up eating something instead of looking for my shirt." Niall blushes.

"Liam Payne you can not be that slow!" Someone yells.

"Either there is a mic on next to them, or they are just loud." I say. We are soon joined by Louis and Harry, who both manage to fall from the shove.

"Stop shoving people!" I yell to the people backstage.

"Our crew is pretty brutal." Harry says, standing next to me.

"So, I noticed Zaynie-boo made the little leprechaun blush." Louis smirks. Niall and I both groan at our names. The fans find this absolutely perfect though.

"He was daydreaming about food too I'm guessing, huh Niall." Harry smirks as well.

"Where is Liam Payne!" I sing to the beat of Midnight Memories.

"He must be hiding underneath, all that new makeup, getting screamed at, screamed at, screamed at!" Niall sings along.

"Where is Liam Payne!" We all chorus. The fans are going nuts.

"Oi! I'm right here! My pants ripped when I tripped!" Liam says, running out to avoid being shoved.

"Lets do this!" Harry screams into his mic. We all wince a little. He is right next to us.

****last clothes change****

"I'm not stalling again!" I whine, being shoved out anyways.

"Hey, again, guys. I don't understand why they are all so slow!" I mostly yell backstage. I get to the center of the stage, where I sit down.

"The story of my life, they are so slow, I'm gonna die, waiting here for them, the story of my life!" I randomly make up. I'm good at this.

"I've waited all this time, for you to come around, so get your arse out here so we can look down on the clouds!" I belt out. I hear laughter from behind me, and notice them all standing there.

"You guys are ridiculously slow." I say, standing up.

"Sorry, Beau tried eating my shoe." Harry grins. Good puppy.

"Nice lyrics you made up there." Liam grins.

"I know." I grin proudly. Suddenly I'm tackled down by Beau again, and I just lay there groaning.

****After concert****

"I'm sweaty!" Niall screams, running for the showers. We all laugh, and follow after him. After a quick shower, I pull on my clothes.

"There you are." Phebe says, smiling brightly at me as I walk in.

"I was sweaty, sorry." I grin. She walks up to me, and kisses my lips gently.

"Want to explain how I got tackled by Beau again?" I ask. She blushes.

"I went to grab some food and he bolted." Phebe says. I grin, and kiss her again.

"Gag." Louis says, walking in.

"You're just jealous that El couldn't come." I say to him.

"Yup." Louis nods.

"Aw, it's ok Boobear, I'm here." Harry walks up behind Louis.

"Ok, boys, ready to head to the hotel?" Paul asks.

"Where're the other lads?" Niall asks, entering the room. We haven't seen them all night.

"They went home after their performance." Paul says.

"But we didn't even see them leave the stage." Liam says.

"Well they performed." Paul shrugs.

"Strange, maybe they're avoiding us." Louis says, all of them looking at me.

"Luke got what he deserved." I shrug. It's been just over a week since that.

"Yeah, but now none of them will hang out with us." Niall says.

"Well then you go hang with them." I say.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" Liam asks.

"You're all blaming me for something I didn't do. I never once told them to not hang out with you guys, Luke did also try to kiss my girlfriend." I say.

"You can't tell one of them to fuck off without telling them all to fuck off." Niall says coldly.

"I never told anyone to fuck off, but maybe you should." I say back.

"You drive everyone away." Louis says.

"I do not." I say, my eyes watering. If this goes on any longer, I know what's coming.

"You wonder why Perrie left." Niall says, walking away. Tears escape my eyes, and start dripping down my face. Phebe drops my hand, and storms after Niall. Liam pulls me into a hug, where I try to pull myself together.

"That went too far, sorry Zayn." Louis apologizes. I nod, and pull out of Liam's hug. I wipe my face free of tears.

"Luke did try to kiss your girlfriend, I would've done the same thing." Liam says.

"I never told them to ignore us." I mumble. Niall comes out of nowhere, and gives me a hug.

"Sorry Zayn." He apologizes. I nod, and hug him back.

"You guys done being dicks now? Lets go, I'm tired." Phebe says. I escape from Niall, and go give her a tight hug.

"Thanks." I whisper to her.

"Of course." She whispers back. I give her a quick kiss, and then lead her to the back exit. Beau runs circles up ahead in the hall, and then spots us. I brace for impact, which knocks the air out of me. He's too big to be doing that now.

"You ok?" Phebe grins as I groan.

"I don't know anymore." I gasp for air.

"Come on." Phebe tugs on me.

I straighten up, and lead her to the tour bus. Beau runs around inside, jumping on absolutely everything. Good thing I brought his cage, he will destroy everything. Phebe heads into the small living area, while I head into the back where the bunks are. I put Beau in his cage, and give him his bone. I exit the room, and find the 5SoS lads in the kitchen. Oh, found them.

"Hey guys." I say, sitting on the small counter.

"Hey Zayn." All four of them say.

"Niall just made me cry because he thought you were avoiding us." I say randomly.

"We were." They say.

"And it was you we were avoiding." Luke says. Oh.

"Oh, ok." I walk out. I sigh as I sit next to Phebe in front of the TV.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"They were avoiding me." I mumble.

"It's ok, you've got me." Phebe grins. I smile briefly, and peck her lips.

"Yeah, but they're my friends, and they're avoiding me." I pout.

"If you just apologize to Luke, they won't avoid you." Phebe says.

"Why should I apologize to him? He tried to kiss you." I say.

"You also beat him to a pulp." Phebe gives me a look.

"Well, yeah, but he had it coming." I say.

"Just apologize." Phebe says. I groan, and head back to the kitchen.

"Um, Luke, can we, um-" He nods, and follows me to the bunks.

"Listen, sorry for like, kicking the shit out of you." I apologize.

"Well, I deserved it, sorry for trying to kiss your girlfriend. I should've backed off the first time you glared at me." Luke says.

"Probably, we good?" I ask. He nods, and I give him a bro-hug. We return to the kitchen, Where the others are about to head back to their bus.

"See you lads at the hotel." Calum says.

"See ya lad!" Niall calls from the living area.

"See you later." Luke says to me. I nod, and they leave the bus. I go join the others in the living area, where I find Phebe sprawled across all of them.

"Phebe, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"They kicked me off the couch, so I laid on them." Phebe shrugs. I go pull her off of them, and sit us on the floor next to the couch.

"So, what happened with Luke?" Phebe asks.

"We're good, but if he tries a stunt like that again I'll kill him." I add.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Phebe grins. I kiss her cheek, and trap her behind my arms.

"I think they should've gotten their own bus, this isn't fair." Louis says, walking off to the bunks. Uh...

"Let me talk to him." Phebe says, slipping out of my arms. She follows after him, and I quietly follow behind. Phebe closes the door to the bunks behind her, and I stay silent to listen.

"Lou, you ok?" Phebe asks Louis.

"It's not fair, you got to come with Zayn, but I couldn't bring El." Louis says.

"Aw Lou, I know you miss her, but she has a job, she couldn't just drop it to come." Phebe says.

"I know, but Zayn got to bring you and his dog!" Louis whines.

"Liam couldn't bring his girlfriend either, it's not like you're alone." Phebe says.

"Why is Zayn so special, management never let's us do anything, but they let him bring anyone he wanted!" Louis exclaims.

"I'm sure if your fiancée made out with someone else in front of you, they'd let you bring anyone too." Phebe says back.

"Oh." Louis says.

"Yeah oh, and I guarantee he's listening too, right Zayn?!" Phebe yells through the door.

"Maybe." I say back. I hear Louis laugh. It gets really quite in there, and I start to worry. What're they doing? I hit the button to open the door, and get tackled by Beau. I groan while he licks my face.

"Beau, I'm gonna throw you at Niall if you tackle me again." I say to my puppy.

"Don't be mean to Beau." Phebe scolds me.

"Are you gonna get off the floor?" Louis asks me.

"I rather like it down here." I say. Beau yips excitedly, and then tackles someone behind me.

"Zayn I don't like your dog!" Niall groans.

"Get up." Phebe says, grabbing my hands. I pull her down on top of me, and kiss her lips.

"Your dog is standing on my back." Phebe grins at me. Beau starts licking both of us, and doesn't move.

"C'mon Beau, get off." I say. He jumps off, and starts running circles around us.

"You guys are weird and in the way." Louis says. Phebe pushes us into the wall and I groan.

"First Beau and now you, who next?" I ask. She giggles, and kisses my lips.

"Get off the floor." Niall says, lifting us both up to our feet.

"Is it me, or have you gotten a lot stronger?" I ask Niall.

"Um, maybe." He blushes.

"Trying to impress Mila when we get back?" Phebe asks. Niall blushes a darker shade of red.

"I might be." He says, walking away.

"Isn't that adorable, little Niall is working out so he can impress a girl." Phebe says.

"Never thought that'd happen." I say.

"Oi!" Niall yells from down the hall, throwing a cheese ball at me.

"So much for working out then." Phebe giggles, picking up the cheese ball.

"Do not eat that, it touched the floor." I say. She pops it in her mouth.

"Too late." She grins. I kiss her lips, and then we join the others again.

"What're you watching?" I ask them, squeezing in between Harry and Niall. Phebe sits on my lap.

"Sharknado." Liam answers.

"But that movie was so bad." Phebe laughs.

"That's why we're watching it." Harry says.

"That's why they're making a third one." I say.

"Boys, we just arrived at the hotel." Paul pokes his head in.

"Ok." We all says.

We all shove through each other while trying to get our stuff off the bus. I end up waiting for them to leaving considering I have to grab Beau's cage. Phebe disappeared first, probably to find our room. Once the other lads push each other out, I grab my bag and Beau's cage, and head into the hotel. Phebe apparently brought Beau in with her. I join Paul and security in the lobby, get my room number, and then go to join Phebe.

"There you are." Phebe says when I walk in.

"I had to grab Beau's cage so I waited." I say. Phebe nods, and jumps onto the bed.

"What time is it?" Phebe asks.

"1AM. We should get some sleep, there's another concert tomorrow." I say. Phebe nods, and climbs under the blankets. I shut off the lights, and join her after putting Beau in his cage. I climb into the bed, and almost immediately fall asleep.

****February 6th, second concert in Sydney****

"Zayn! You're gonna be late for sound check!" Phebe yells to me.

"They can wait!" I yell back to her. I pull on my shoes, and grab Beau's leash.

"Beau! Come on!" I call to my puppy. Beau runs in, and attempts to tackle me. I catch him, kinda, and then attach his leash. He nearly drags me out of our room, and Phebe waits by the lift.

"Your hair-"

"Trust me, I know, we have Lou for a reason." I say. We go down to the garage, and climb into the van with the others.

"Took long enough." Liam says.

"Oh shush." I say. The ride to the stadium doesn't seem to take very long this time.

"You boys are gonna go right in and start, Phebe, don't let Zayn get tackled today." Paul says from the front.

"No promises." Phebe grins.

"How about no brutal shoving onto to the stage today?" I ask to Paul. He gives me a warning look.

"Well if you lads weren't so damn slow-"

"Language Paul! Your gonna scar Beau for life!" Louis yells at Paul.

"If I weren't your tour manager I'd strangle you." Paul says. Louis starts laughing maniacally. We get to the stadium, and Paul pushes us all in.

"Fine, don't let me give my boyfriend a good luck kiss, be that way Paul!" Phebe yells at Paul. I duck under his arm, and run over to Phebe.

"Love you." I say, quickly kissing her.

"Don't get tackled." She says, kissing me again. I give her a quick hug, and then run back to the others. I nearly trip as I jump onto the stage.

****right before the concert begins****

"Sorry!" Harry calls to Louis, who is now on the floor.

"Move!" Niall yells, pushing by Harry. I told them to get ready earlier, did they listen? Nope. Louis runs by me, nearly knocking me over. That's it. I slip out of our dressing room, and head to the 5SoS lads' room next to us.

"Hey Zayn!" Calum yells, rushing by me almost immediately when I walk in. Him and Luke collide, near the couch, and they both fall down.

"Sorry." Calum grins at Luke.

"Dammit Calum! You ripped my pants!" Luke yells at him. They both start laughing. Weirdos.

"Guys! Where are my shoes?!" Ashton yells.

"On your feet you retard!" Michael yells at him.

"Oh, thanks!" Ashton calls to Michael. Wow...

"Boys!" Someone yells to them. They all run by me, Luke in the middle of putting on his shirt, and Calum pulling on his shoes.

"You're worse than the others." I say, following behind them.

"Liar, we can hear them." Luke says, grabbing his guitar. They all get their earpieces in, and grab their instruments. Ashton starts poking Calum with his drumsticks, and Calum swats him away.

"Get down their and on your platforms, you're rising up today." Someone pushes them at stairs that lead below the stage.

"Bye Zayn!" They all call to me. They disappear from sight, and I return to the dressing room. I take two steps in, and I'm already pushed over.

"Sorry!" Liam says, rushing by. I trip him the next time he runs by.

"Sorry!" I mock him. I stand up, and retreat to the couch.

"You almost survived not falling today." Phebe grins.

"It's inevitable." I say.

"Yup." Phebe nods.

"I'm gonna go watch the lads from the side, wanna come?" I ask.

"What about Beau?" Phebe asks.

"Take him with us." I shrug. We both get out safely, and go stand off to the side of the stage. Calum notices us standing there and smiles at us. The fans start screaming because they want to know who he's grinning at. Phebe and I glance back at Paul, who nods. We run onto the stage, Beau yipping with excitement.

"Distraction! Distraction!" Ashton says from behind his drums. Good thing they are between songs.

"We are not." We yell to him.

"Oi, I think Luke wants to be tackled by Beau." Michael says, snatching Luke's guitar away. Luke's eyes widen when I take off Beau's leash.

"Get him Beau, take him down." I encourage Beau. Beau takes off sprinting at Luke, he starts backing away. Beau tackles Luke down, and they land hard on the ground. Of course Luke's mic stand had to fall on top of them too.

"Ow." Luke whines. I whistle for Beau to come back, and he comes running at me. I brace for impact, and catch Beau when he jumps on me.

"You can continue." I say. Phebe and I run backstage, and run back to the dressing room. I let Beau down, as he tackles down Niall.

"Zayn!" Niall whines, pushing off Beau.

"Sorry, were you trying to stuff your face?" I ask.

"I was about to!" Niall blushes. Phebe snaps a picture. My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I go post the picture to Twitter and Instagram.

"Boys, you're on in a minute, go get below the stage, you're rising up." Paul pops in.

"See ya later babe." I kiss Phebe.

"Try not to fall or be tackled during the concert this time." Phebe grins.

"Again, inevitable." I kiss her again. I run off and get ready. I put in my earpieces, and grab my mic. I follow all the lads below the stage, and we get in our positions. I'm rising first because I'm starting Steal My Girl. The music starts playing through my earpieces, and I grin. My platform starts rising as my part creeps up.

"She be my queen since we were sixteen, we like the same things, we dream the same dreams alright, alright." I sing as my platform gets to the top.

"I've got it all cause she is the one, her mum calls my love, her dad calls me son, alright, alright." I say, stepping off my platform.

"I know, I know, I know for sure." Niall rises right behind me.

"Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world, so find another one cause she belongs to me. Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the wide world so find another one cause belongs me." The others all appear as we sing the chorus.

"Kisses like cream, her walk is so mean, and every jaw drops when she's in those jeans, alright, alright." Liam sings, stepping off of his platform.

"I don't exist if I don't have you, the sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn aright, alright." Louis wraps his arm around Liam while he sings. This makes the crowd go ballistic.

"But I know, I know, I know for sure." Niall sings.

"Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world, so find another one cause she belongs to me. Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world, so find another one cause she belongs to me." We all sing the chorus.

"She knows, she knows, that I never let her down before, she knows, she knows, that I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now." Harry sings.

"Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world, so find another one cause she belongs to me. Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world, so did another one cause she belongs to me." We all sing, me hitting my high note perfectly.

"She belongs to me."

"She belongs to me." We end the song. Niall and I high-five each other.

****first clothes change****

"Phebe! Do you know where I put my shoes?!" I ask her as I run around looking for them.

"They are seriously right here." Phebe holds them up. I snatch them, and sit next to her to tie them up. I kiss her cheek, and then run off to find my shirt. I find it, and pull it on. I insert my earpieces again, and grab my mic. I give Phebe a kiss, and run out. I'm the last one out, and get shoved onto the stage where I collide with Louis and we fall over. We both scurry back up and to our spots as the next song starts.

****last clothes change****

"Zayn! Let me touch up your hair!" Lou yells over to me. I finish pulling on my pants, and run over to her. She does my hair while I pull on my boots. I run off to find my shirt once she finishes. I carefully swap shirts, and then run back to the stage.

"Zayn, wanna watch my front handspring?" Niall asks, running by me. He has a headset mic on, so he must be playing his guitar after. I grab my earpieces and mic, and run after him. I get there right as he does his flip. The fans scream. Niall does a back-flip next. I put in my earpieces, and grin at Niall.

"You do a flip." Niall says to me. All the fans watch me expectantly. I glare at Niall. I can't do a flip to save my life.

"Fine." I grin. I'm also a liar. Niall takes my mic from me, and backs up. Something gets slid out to us, and I notice its a small trampoline. Perfect!

"Thanks guys!" I call to them. I get onto the trampoline, and decide to do a corkscrew front flip. It's fairly complicated. I start jumping on the trampoline to gain some height. Once I'm high enough, I angle myself to jump off, and do my flip. I land it nearly perfectly, and almost lose my balance. Almost, but I didn't. I grin, as take my mic back from Niall.

"There." I say. The fans all scream.

"That's nothing, move." Niall pushes me back. He then starts gaining height on the trampoline. He goes to do his flip, but the trampoline shifts out from under him, and he smacks his head into the floor. The fans all go silent when he doesn't immediately get up. I rush over to him, and lift up his head. He groans a little when I touch his head.

"Way to knock yourself out." I say. That's gonna be one hell of a bump.

"Is he ok?" Paul asks.

"He hit his head and knocked himself out, we're gonna have to go on without him." I say, holing my mic away from us.

"No, I'm fine." Niall mumbles, trying to stand up. He sways a little, and then falls into me. I catch him, and hold him up.

"I knew the trampoline was a bad idea." Paul says.

"Really, I'm fine." Niall says, seeming to finally be regaining his senses. I let go of him, and he nearly falls over.

"Niall, just go sit down." I say.

"But-"

"You hit your head, you'll probably end up forgetting the lyrics, just go watch from the side." Paul says.

"But-"

"Niall, go." We both say. He lowers himself to the ground, and sits right where he is.

"No." He refuses.

"Do not make me carry you." Paul warns him.

"The concert's almost over! I want to finish it!" Niall exclaims. His mic is still on...

"Paul, his mic." I say.

"You're not playing your guitar though." Paul says.

"Aw come on! I didn't even hit my head that hard!" Niall whines.

"Niall your mic picked up the slam." I cross my arms.

"I don't like you guys." Niall says.

"No guitar, you can stay and sing. Don't fall over either." Paul says to Niall. Niall mumbles swears which his mic picks up. He goes and takes a seat on the second floor/part of the stage.

"If he forgets his lyrics, cover for him." Paul says to me. I nod. Finally the others join us.

"Go away." Niall says to Louis.

"Somebody's grumpy." Louis says back. Niall glares daggers at him. The music to Stockholm Syndrome starts playing, and Niall's eyes widen. Please tell me he remembers the lyrics. He chews on his lip while we sing until his part comes up.

"I know they'll be coming to find me soon, but my Stockholm syndrome is in the room, yeah I fell for you." Niall sings grinning. I'll slap him.

****after concert****

"My head is killing me!" Niall whines.

"We told you to sit out, you refused." I say.

"Shut up!" Niall continues whining.

"Hey babe." I say, kissing Phebe.

"Go away sweaty." Phebe points to the showers. I laugh, and was to shower. Once I'm finished, I return to Phebe. I kiss her slowly, savoring the taste of her lips.

"So, Melbourne in two days." Phebe says.

"And a day of bus riding." I say.

"Correction, a day of sleeping." Niall walks in.

"My god Niall." Phebe says, going over to inspect the huge bump on his head.

"I know. Ow! Don't poke it!" Niall exclaims, swatting her hand away.

"You were out cold for a good thirty seconds." I say.

"I'm gonna go to the buses, I'm gonna try to sleep, make Paul grab my stuff." Niall says, grabbing a bunch of food before leaving.

"Security loaded our stuff during rehearsals." I inform Niall.

"Well I'm going to the buses to sleep." Niall walks out.

"Speaking of sleeping, you look very tired." Phebe grins at me.

"You try waking up at 5AM and then preforming a three hour concert after 10 hours of sound check and rehearsals." I say.

"No thanks, c'mon." Phebe says, pulling me out of the dressing room.

"Where's Beau this time?" I ask. I'm tackled from behind, and smack my head off the ground, instantly getting knocked out.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	11. Chapter Eleven

*******

I tiredly open my heavy eyes, and find my phone to check the time. 4AM, shoot me. I groan, and bury my face under my pillow. The curtain to my bed opens, and Phebe climbs on next to me. I turn onto my side, and pull her into my arms. I kiss her forehead, and slowly start to fall asleep again. Every time I blink an old memory flashes in my mind.

"It's ok Zayn, just go to sleep. Phebe mumbles, practically asleep. I kiss her forehead again, and finally start to fall asleep.

****2PM****

I yawn, sitting up and looking around. I can't believe we aren't in Melbourne yet. Maybe we are. I mean, Phebe isn't with me, so she must be somewhere. I push my curtain to one side, and glance around. I go for the window in the back, and look out of it. So we are in Melbourne! Just not at the hotel yet. Oh, never mind. The buses all stop, and at that point Phebe comes in to wake me.

"Oh, you're awake." Phebe says, coming to stand next to me.

"Mhm." I nod.

"Well, the others aren't." Phebe grins. Huh? That's when I notice all the others are still out cold.

"I'm barely awake, clearly." I grin. Phebe heads to Harry's bunk first, and pulls open the curtain. I head to Louis' bunk above mine, and lean in close to whisper.

"Lou, El's here." I grin. He bolts upright, and hits his head off the ceiling of the bus. He groans, and falls back down.

"Areshole." Louis says to me.

"We're at the hotel, the beds in there are much more comfortable." I say. Louis climbs off his bunk, and leaves the room with Harry. Phebe heads to Niall's bunk next, while I head to Liam's.

"Liam, we're at the hotel." I shake him. He swats at me, and doesn't wake up. I back up, grab his arm, and yank him out of his bunk. Did I mention he was above Harry? He falls to the ground, and groans.

"Zayn Malik!" Phebe scolds me. I laugh, and help Liam up.

"Go sleep on a real bed mate." I say, clapping him on the back and pushing him out.

"Niall!" Phebe squeals. He has tackled her in a hug, and pinned her to the ground.

"Lad, get off my girlfriend." I cross my arms. Niall gets up, pulling Phebe up with him.

"I'm gonna get the other lads, if they aren't already awake." Niall says, walking out.

"I'm gonna steal food from the diner right there, wanna come?" I ask, pointing across the street.

"Steal? Or buy?" Phebe asks.

"Buy, obviously." I roll my eyes. Phebe nods. I take her hand in mine, and lead us out of the bus. Two security guys escort us over to the diner because the fans found out which hotel we are staying in, again. Once inside, Phebe and I get led to a small table. I pull her chair out for her, and she gives me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"Try hard." Phebe sticks her tongue out. I laugh, and go take my seat. Phebe and I order our food, and quietly wait.

"So, how have the concerts been." Phebe asks.

"Amazing, besides the being tackled numerous times part." I smile.

"What, being tackled isn't amazing?" Phebe grins.

"Not really, no." I grin back.

"Oh, and so you know, Beau is with Louis." Phebe says.

"Ok." I nod. Our food arrives, and we both start eating. I notice Phebe isn't really eating much of her food.

"Why aren't you eating?" I ask her. She glances up at me.

"I'm not very hungry, I ate on the bus." She answers my question. Ok... I nod, and continue eating my food. I finish and notice Phebe still hasn't touched her food.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Phebe nods.

"You sure?" I ask. She nods again.

"We can just take it back to Niall or something." Phebe says. I nod. Once we've gotten Phebe's food packed up, we go meet back up with security. They walk us over to the hotel, and get us through the blood-thirsty mob. That's what the fans might as well be. This time everyone but security and the crew are all in the huge penthouse. Great.

"I smell food!" Niall screams as soon as we walk in. Beau knocks him to the floor, and runs over him to us. Beau jumps up on my legs, and barks happily.

"Here Niall, you and Beau can fight over it." I say, handing the food to Niall, who is soon chased by Beau.

"Hey Zayn, your guys' room is the last down the hall to the left." Calum says to us.

"Thanks lad." I say. I notice Phebe glancing at everyone, but looking back at Luke a few times.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Huh, nothing." She says. I take both her hands, and turn her to face me.

"You sure? You're being awfully quite, and you didn't eat earlier." I say.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." She smiles, kissing my lips. I nod, and let her go to play with Beau. She's as bad a liar I am.

"What's bugging you?" Liam asks, appearing next to me.

"Something's up with Phebe, but every time I ask she says she's fine." I say.

"Is it her time of the month?" Liam asks me.

"I don't know, I've never asked when that is." I say.

"Well ask her, if it's bugging you that much." Liam says.

"She didn't eat earlier either though, did I do something?" I ask.

"Not that I know of, it could be just jet lag." Liam suggests.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. He gives me a pat on the back, and then walks away. Phebe approaches me when she catches me staring.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

"I don't know, you keep giving me the same answer." I say. Oops, that sounded really mean.

"Sorry?" Phebe says questionably.

"No, that was all me. But seriously, are you ok?" I ask her.

"Zayn I'm fine, really." Phebe assures me. Well, tries to.

"You sure? It's not your, um, your-"

"No Zayn, Mother Nature isn't visiting." Phebe grins. My face reddens.

"Well, ok. But you're acting strange. Are you positive your ok? You can tell me anything." I say.

"Zayn, if I weren't ok you would know, I'm fine, trust me." Phebe says.

"Ok." I say. Either I'm seeing things, or there's something up. She walks off again, leaving me possibly more worried. Maybe it's just me. I walk over to the couch, and sit next to Louis.

"Hey." He mumbles.

"You ok?" I ask him.

"I miss El." He says, hiding his face in his arms.

"It's ok Lou, we'll be back in London before you know it." I say, wrapping an arm around him.

"I hope so." Louis says.

"Time flies when you're having fun." I say.

"Yeah. So what's up with you?" Louis asks, straightening up.

"I don't even know anymore." I say.

"Is it Phebe?" Louis asks.

"I told you, I don't know." I say.

"You're not crazy, she is acting strange." Louis says.

"I thought so, but she won't tell me anything." I say.

"Is it her monthly?" Louis asks.

"No, I asked already." I blush.

"Maybe she just misses you." Louis shrugs.

"What? But- What?" I ask.

"We've been busy for 2 days straight, and then the day we have off you sleep for nearly the entire day. She might just miss you." Louis says.

"I never thought of that, thanks Lou." I say.

"I'm a love guru when my girlfriend is in a different country." Louis grins. I laugh, and then get up to find Phebe. I find her in the kitchen, watching Niall and Beau fight over the food.

"Lad, Beau will rip your head off before you can get near the food." I say to Niall. Beau dives for the bag of food, and slides right across the counter with it. Niall pulls the bag from his mouth, and runs for his life. Beau sprints after him, and tackles him down. I walk over to Phebe, and wrap her in a hug.

"What's this for?" She giggles.

"These past couple of days have been pretty hectic, and I thought maybe you were being weird because you missed me." I say.

"Who gave you that idea?" Phebe asks, resting her head on my chest.

"The love guru sulking on the couch." I grin. Phebe glances up at me.

"The love guru?" She asks.

""I'm a love guru when my girlfriend is in a different country."" I quote Louis.

"That boy is something else." Phebe laughs.

"But was the love guru correct?" I ask.

"Yes he was. You've been so busy." Phebe hugs me.

"I'll always have time for you, don't worry." I hug her tightly.

"Ok." She nods. I give her a light kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to go watch a movie with the love guru?" I ask her.

"Sure." She giggles. I wrap my arm around her waist, and we head into the living room.

"Was the love guru correct?" Louis asks.

"The love guru was correct because he misses his own girlfriend." I grin at him.

"Love guru never said where his ideas came from." Louis shrugs.

"Does the love guru want to watch a movie?" Phebe asks him.

"Sure." Louis nods.

"Nope sorry, using the TV for video games." Michael says, coming out of nowhere with his PS4.

"You have Netflix on that?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Michael questions.

"We're watching a movie." I say. Michael groans, but continues plugging it in. Once it's set up, we let Louis pick a movie.

"I love The Avengers! Choose it! Choose it now!" Phebe practically threatens Louis.

"Nah." Louis grins. Phebe grabs him by the front of his shirt, and whispers some very harsh words to him. Lou submissively chooses The Avengers. I kiss Phebe's forehead, and pull her closer to me.

"Love you." I whisper to her.

"Love you too." She whispers back.

****after the movie, 5PM****

"It's not fair! It's not fair that you got to bring your girlfriend but I didn't! It's not fair! What makes you so special!" Louis yells at me. I stare blankly at him. What the hell happened? Next he starts at Phebe.

"And you! God forbid he does his job for a few days! It's the end of the goddamn world! It's not like if he does his job that he'll stop loving you! Don't act like you haven't seen him in forever because I don't get to see my girlfriend for another six damn months!" Louis yells at Phebe.

"Lad, you need to calm down." Luke says to him.

"Me! Why do I need to calm down?! These two here are acting like they haven't seen each other in years while I actually haven't seen my girlfriend in two fucking weeks! Explain to me why I need to calm down!" Louis yells at him.

"Louis, if you are that upset about not seeing El then go FaceTime her." Phebe says to him.

"I can't! We are in fucking Australia which means she is fucking sleeping! I can't FaceTime her! If I could I would!" Louis yells. Phebe pulls him into a hug, where he immediately starts crying. Jesus fuck. We all stare at Lou, not quite sure what to do next. Well, Louis was the first to crack under the pressure, god knows Liam or I are next.

"We'll be in Japan next week Lou, call her then." Phebe says to him.

"I'll be in my room." Louis says, walking away.

"Poor Lou, good thing I'm single." Calum says. We all stare at him.

"Really Cal? Really?" Michael asks him.

"Someone had to say it." Calum shrugs.

"Lou does have a good point though." Liam says. Yup, he's next.

"Do we need to go over this again?" I ask. I am so tired of explaining the same goddamn thing to them.

"No." Liam says. Good.

"At least you guys are in a committed relationship." Niall mumbles, walking to the kitchen. Oh, I forgot about him and Mila.

"I don't know who to feel more sorry to." Phebe says.

"It's a tie, really." I say. Phebe and I eventually go find our room, and lay down on the bed.

"Babe, can I ask you something?" Phebe asks me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

"What is it you dream about?" Phebe asks.

"Oh." I mumble. One of those questions.

"You don't have to answer." Phebe says.

"Normally it's just memories of Perrie and I. Sometimes it's her betraying me. Even both at times." I answer.

"Oh, that sucks." Phebe says. That's it?

"You've got no idea." I say.

"Oh, but I do." Phebe says. Oh yeah, I guess she does.

"You know my story, what's yours?" I ask her.

"My story? Lets see. My fiance and I were very much in love, so I thought, we were getting married in March, and that's when I came home too soon. The lesson I've learned, never come home from work early, ever. That or have cameras in your house." Phebe says.

"That's pretty sucky." I say.

"You have a pretty good idea." Phebe says. I laugh, and pull her into my arms. I peck her lips, and lay my head on her chest. I so do not want to preform again tomorrow.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	12. Chapter Twelve

*******

I'm so glad to be leaving Australia. The last week and a half has been amazing, but I'm psyched about Japan! I absolutely love Japan! Japan is always an amazing time! And! It's the 5SoS lads' first time here! This is gonna be so much fun. Unfortunately, we have a concert tonight, and we only got in this morning. Shoot me.

"Knock me down and I'll kill you!" I yell to everyone in the dressing room. That's when Beau decides to jump off Phebe's lap and tackle me down.

"Your dog likes to challenge people." Phebe giggles. I push Beau off of me, and stand up.

"Clearly, he gets it from Louis." I point to the still sulking since his breakdown boy.

"Oi, he does not!" Louis yells to me.

"Don't deny it!" I yell back. At this point, Lou, our stylist, drags me over to her station and starts working on my hair.

"I think he gets it from you, but that's just me." Lou says.

"What! He does not get it from me!" I defend myself.

"I heard about the power outage and you refusing to go inside, you are a challenge." Lou says.

"I am not! I'm just stubborn." I say.

"Stubborn, challenge, same thing." Lou shrugs.

"It is not." I cross my arms.

"Go sulk to your girlfriend." Lou pushes me out of the station. I rejoin Phebe, and lean my head against her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Phebe asks.

"Am I a challenge?" I ask.

"No, you are stubborn though." Phebe says.

"But I'm not a challenge?" I ask again.

"No, but if you are, then you're my challenge." Phebe says, kissing my lips.

"I've told you about kissing!" Lou yells at us.

"Give them a break, gosh." Louis says to Lou.

"Fine, get over here." Lou points to Louis.

"We have two days off after our three concerts." I say to Phebe.

"And you'll end up sleeping for one of them." Phebe grins.

"Sorry." I blush.

"It's ok, I am surprise you haven't fucked me yet though." She whispers to me. My eyes widen. How did that slip my mind? We've only fucked once, and that was forever ago.

"Perhaps I won't be sleeping alone that whole day." I smirk.

"Perhaps." Phebe says, meeting my lips. We kiss each other lustfully, craving the taste of each others lips. I start feeling up her body, until my hands find her boobs. I cup one in my hand, and lightly squeeze while we continue making out.

"May I remind you that you are not alone!" Louis yells at us. We both pull apart, and I slowly lower my hand.

"May I remind you that we are in Japan and that you can FaceTime El now." Phebe says back to him. His eyes widen, and he runs off with his iPad.

"Where were we?" I ask. Phebe returns to my lips, and my hand finds her boob again. Her hands run down my abs while we kiss, until she gets closer to my v.

"Do you mind?" Niall asks. We both look over at him.

"Not really." We both answer.

Well I do." Niall says. I knew he was next.

"Lad, you'll be able to see Mila in no time." I say.

"Says the one who got to bring his girlfriend. I didn't even have the chance to ask her out!" Niall exclaims.

"Niall, I'm sure she's waiting for you to get back." Phebe says.

"No! She's not! She got a boyfriend because I didn't ask her out! Have you even checked her Twitter! She is taken now! I missed my chance because of this goddamn tour!" Niall screams, tears streaming down his face. I get up to give him a hug, but he is already gone.

"You two are arseholes, you can't make out in front of everyone just because you can. It's not fair to the rest of us, now look what you've done." Louis says, running off to find Niall. I love how it's immediately my fault.

"He could've asked her out a week before we left. Did he? No. He missed his opportunity because he is a baby, you can tell him that. As for Louis, he can fuck off." I say, storming out of the room. I'm the bad guy! Of course I am! Everyone is too busy being lonely to cause problems. I didn't tell them to overreact about everything!

"Don't follow me." I say, still walking. I can hear and feel her following me.

"Zayn-"

"Don't follow me." I say more sternly.

"What about the show?" She asks, still following.

"They can do it without me, I'm an arrogant arsehole to them." I say. I finally hear her stop following me, but I continue walking.

"Where are you going?" Paul asks, stopping me from leaving.

"Anywhere but here." I say, trying to push past him.

"No you aren't, you have a show." Paul says.

"No, they have a show! I'm not preforming tonight!" I snap.

"What happened?" Paul asks.

"Apparently I'm an arrogant arsehole because they can't handle being lonely!" I exclaim.

"They don't even know what lonely is." Paul says.

"No, they don't." I say.

"Fine, you can go." Paul says, letting me pass.

"Thanks." I say, walking out the back entrance. A bunch of fans behind the fence to the left start screaming when they see me. The screams quiet down once they notice that I'm pissed off.

"Zayn! What happened?!" A bunch of them yell.

"My bandmates are lonely dicks that think I'm an arrogant arsehole, have fun with them tonight." I answer, climbing into a van. A security dude drives me back to the hotel, where I go hide on the roof. Japan was supposed to be fun. I think this is going to be the worst tour yet.

****2AM****

"Zayn?! There you are!" Louis startles me.

"Fuck off." I respond. I've been up here for hours, and I'm not planning to come down.

"Lad, I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not. You all just think I'm an arrogant arsehole who only cares about himself, fuck off." I cut him off.

"Zayn-"

"I said fuck off." I cut him off again.

"Will you shut it for one second?!" Louis exclaims. I get in close to his face.

"Fuck you." I say. I get up, and move to a different spot.

"I'm getting Phebe." Louis says.

"You were talking to both of us, don't think I will forget that you called her an arrogant arsehole too." I say harshly. Louis disappears into the hotel.

"Arse." I mumble. Louis returns with not only Phebe, but Niall too, and Paul.

"You gave me a heart attack." Phebe says, coming and hugging me. I lightly kiss her lips, and then glance at the others.

"Sorry, was that rude? I'm being an arrogant arse again aren't I? Guess stubborn isn't the only thing I am." I say coldly.

"Zayn-"

"Fuck off." I cut off Niall.

"Let them apologize." Phebe whispers to me.

"Why should I? They called us arrogant arseholes." I whisper back. Phebe sighs, already giving up.

"You know what? I hope you freeze to death up here." Niall says, leaving us on the roof with Paul and Louis.

"I hope I freeze to death too! Maybe it'll end your misery!" I yell to him. He suddenly reappears, and starts pounding me in the face. I push him off of me, and he falls to the ground. He's back on me again, swinging harder. I grab his arm, and twist it backwards.

"Don't hurt him!" Everyone yells at me.

"Oh! So he can beat me up, but if I touch him it's the end of the fucking world?! You could just tell me that he's more important than me!" I yell, pushing him to the ground. I shrug off Phebe, and storm back into the hotel.

"Zayn!" Paul yells at me.

"Shut up! I don't give a shit!" I yell at him. I get to my room, and slam the door behind me.

"Zayn!" Paul bangs on the door.

"Fuck off!" I yell at him.

"Zayn-"

"Go stay with Harry! I'm sure he's more important than me too!" I cut off Phebe.

"You are being ridiculous." Phebe says, walking off. I stalk into the bedroom, and bury myself under the blankets. I eventually start crying into my pillow, and then I pass out. Lack of sleep makes me easy to piss off.

****next day, 10AM****

I yawn, and tiredly look around. 10AM! Soundcheck started at 6! Why didn't anyone get me! That's of course, when I notice the sticky note stuck to the lamp. I pick it up, and begin to read it.

_Decided to go without you, thought you could use some more sleep before you killed one of us. Hope you still aren't mad. -Niall_

_Don't you ever take your anger out on me EVER again. -Phebe_

_Join us when you get up, security are in the room next to you, one of them will drive you. -Paul_

_Your girlfriend is beyond pissed at you. -Louis &Harry_

_Don't listen to Paul, only join us if you want to, we don't need any dead people. -Liam_

Great. Phebe is mad at me. Just what I need. I bury my head under my blankets again, and groan. I hate touring. I eventually get up, and take a shower. It wakes me up a little more, but I'm still super tired. I change into fresh clothes, and go lay on the bed. I could so go back to sleep right now. I bailed last night though, I can't do that again. I groan, and get up to get a ride to the stadium. I knock on security's door, and wait.

"We weren't sure if you were ever gonna wake up." Jimmy, a security guy, opens the door.

"I wasn't sure if I was gonna go back to sleep of not." I say.

"You sure you wanna go, Liam said not to show if you were still..." Jimmy trails off.

"I never said I planned on going anywhere near them." I say.

"Well, if you're sure you want to face Phebe's wrath this soon." Jimmy says.

"Don't remind me." I mumble.

"Zayn, why don't you just take today off, you are so stressed that you might actually kill someone, I can see it." Jimmy says.

"I'm fine." I lie. He is totally correct.

"Go relax." Jimmy says, pushing me back to my room.

"Fine." I say. I go dive onto the couch in my room, and switch on the TV. I am so glad he refused to bring me. I start watching Hunger Games, when the door to the room swings open.

"Look who's awake." Niall says.

"Jimmy refused to bring me to the stadium, said I looked ready to kill." I say.

"You do." Niall nods.

"Why're you here?" I ask.

"Someone pulled a muscle in my arm last night." He glares briefly at me.

"Someone tackled me last night." I shoot back.

"Ok, ok, gosh." Niall says.

"So, are you not preforming tonight?" I ask.

"No I am, Paul just sent me to check on you." Niall says.

"I'm 22." I say.

"After last night? I'm surprised he didn't come to check himself." Niall says.

"Don't even start." I say.

"Wasn't planning to, I enjoy living." Niall says.

"So, is Phebe really that mad?" I ask.

"No, not really anymore. She got over it considering everything that lead up to it." Niall says.

"Jimmy and Larry Stylinson made it sound like she was ready to kill me." I say.

"She was earlier. Now? She'd probably just yell at you for a second before hugging the life out of you." Niall says.

"Well, that's goodish." I say.

"Yeah, I gotta get back there, you sure you aren't coming?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, where's Beau?" I ask.

"His cage, where else?" Niall asks. I glance over at Beau's cage, and find Beau gnawing on his bone.

"I didn't know if Phebe took him." I shrug.

"Well, I'm leaving, you're positive?" Niall asks again.

"Yes Niall, I'm positive." I roll my eyes.

"Ok, see ya later." He says, exiting the room. Finally. I go over to Beau's cage, and let him out. He runs, and dives onto the couch.

"Beau, don't break anything." I say, joining him on the couch.

I lay there for a while before I come to the conclusion that I'm bored. I could always ask Phebe to come. She is kinda mad at me, but she can't stay mad at me. Beau flies off the couch, and runs for the door. But nobody's there. That's when someone knocks on the door. Well, Beau will definitely be a good watch dog. I get up, and go open the door.

"We heard about last night." Calum says. Of course Cake would bring me ice cream. That's kinda funny. Kinda.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at sound check?" I ask.

"We are, Mikey had an allergic reaction to something and can't sing." Luke says.

"So are you not preforming?" I ask.

"No we are." Calum says.

"Why not have Niall take his place then?" I ask.

"He can't preform that long with a pulled muscle." Luke says.

"No." I say.

"Please?!" They both beg.

"No." I repeat.

"But Zayn! We need you!" Calum whines.

"I don't even know the lyrics to your songs." I say.

"That's sad, this is our third time touring together." Luke crosses his arms.

"You'd only need to know Mikey's parts and some of the chorus'." Calum says.

"How many lines do I need to memorize if I agree to this?" I ask.

"Well, we do eight songs, so not nearly as many as you normally do! Please Zayn!" Luke begs.

"Fine, but I'm not joining the other lads afterwards." I say.

"Deal!" They both exclaim.

"Lets go!" Calum says, grabbing my arm. Luke grabs Beau, and shuts the door behind us.

"Your dog is getting so big!" Luke exclaims.

"Well he has legs, he can walk." I say. Luke sets down Beau, and helps Calum in dragging me out. They toss me into a van, where I land on Niall.

"I thought you left." I say.

"They wanted to ask you even though I said not to." Niall shrugs.

"They are brutal." I say, sitting up.

"I thought you weren't coming." Niall says.

"I'm only helping them out." I say.

"Oh, ok." Niall says.

"You can join us in our dressing room if you want to stay hidden from the others." Calum says, climbing in with Luke.

"I will. Don't tell them I'm here, especially Phebe." I say.

"Have fun memorizing lines." Niall grins.

"Oi, I have a fairly good memory." I say.

"Sure." Niall rolls his eyes. I lightly punch him.

"Ow, Zayn!" Niall whines.

"That's your bad arm, isn't it?" I ask sheepishly.

"Actually, no." He grins. I shake my head as the three of them laugh.

"You're an idiot." I say to Niall.

"Bully!" Niall exclaims.

"Taddle tail!" I say back. He gasps, and acts hurt.

"You're such a bad actor!" I burst out laughing.

"Well sorry! I believe I'm not in the movie business for a reason!" Niall says defensively.

"Not in the movie business but has own movie, you're a confusing lad." Luke grins. Niall glares at him while Calum and I laugh.

"Now, lets get you started on memorizing those lines." Calum says when we pull up behind the stadium. I nod, and we all climb out of the van. We all get about to the stage entrance, when seriously everyone walks out of the dressing room. I hide behind Calum and Luke, considering they're taller than me, and try not to be seen.

"We were wondering if you guys were ever gonna come back." Liam says.

"We spent a while begging Zayn." Luke says.

"The boy is stubborn you've found out." Phebe says. I bite my tongue before I say something and get found.

"Yup." Calum says.

"So who is replacing Mikey?" Harry asks.

"No one, we'll just cover for him." Calum says. This of course, is when I make eye contact with Ashton, who grins at me.

"We'll be on the stage, c'mon Niall." Louis says. Niall leaves with the other three, leaving Ashton and Phebe facing us.

"I know you're there, how dumb do you think I am?" Phebe asks. I step out from behind them, and go give her a hug.

"I don't think your dumb." I say to her.

"Good, because I'm technically a genius." Phebe smiles, kissing my lips.

"Stylinson made it sound like WW3 would start when we finally got to talk to each other." I say.

"Larry always overreacts." Phebe says.

"Niall agreed, said you got over it though." I say.

"Yeah, and technically I started all that yesterday by kissing you." Phebe says.

"It's not your fault." I say.

"I know, they overreacted." Phebe says. I kiss her again, when I'm suddenly pulled away by Calum.

"Lets go." He says, pulling me behind.

"I'm not here!" I say to Phebe.

"Sure you aren't." She rolls her eyes.

"Beau!" Luke calls to my puppy. Beau sprints toward us, and knocks Luke down.

"Damn, he can drop a 6'4" boy like its nothing." Ashton says. Luke gets up, and we head to their dressing room. I get something thrown at me as soon as I enter.

"Those are all Mikey's lines for all the songs we'll be preforming. Mikey will be playing his guitar though, obviously." Calum says. I read the first song, and flip through the others.

"Not many lines." I say.

"He's mostly backup vocals, these are all his backup lyrics." Luke hands me another packet. Oh my god.

"The backup lyrics mostly repeat themselves per song, so you only have to remember the timing really." Ashton says.

"This is impossible." I say.

"Here, take the laptop, look up karaoke versions, and practice." Luke says, handing me a laptop.

"Where exactly?" I ask.

"Right here if you want, we can correct you." Calum says.

"Ok, I guess." I say. I sit down on the couch with everything, and search up their song 18.

I sing it through once, and wait for anything from them. They all just stare at me, including Michael. What? Did I screw it up that badly? I was reading off two packets! Calum goes to say something, and then reconsiders. Michael writes something on his white board, and holds it up.

"I think I've been replaced." Ashton reads off.

"Yeah, sorry Mikey, you're out of the band." Luke says.

"Yup, Zayn is just that much better than you." Calum agrees. I blush a little.

"He doesn't even sound like me though!" Ashton reads off for Mikey next.

"Yeah, but he's Zayn Malik, you're just Michael Clifford." Calum says.

"What does that mean?!" Ashton reads next.

"Mikey, we're kidding." Luke grins.

"Oh." Ashton grins while reading.

"That was really good though." Calum says to me.

"I mean, I have listened to you guys preform like twenty thousand times by now, I have an idea on what it should sound like." I say.

"That's a pretty good idea then." Luke says.

"You think you can do the rest of the songs?" Ashton asks me.

"Well, I know SLSP, Amnesia, and Don't Stop by heart, so yeah, I'll manage with the other four." I say.

"Wait, you don't know Long Way Home by heart?! I'm ashamed." Luke says.

"Do you want me to bail?" I ask him. He shakes his he's immediately.

"You should preform with your band too." Calum says.

"Way too awkward." I say.

"It's only Larry you have to worry about." Ashton says.

"Yeah, but Louis, no way. Don't forget Paul, I don't even know what he'll have to say to me." I say.

"I have plenty to say to you, if you're here you're preforming." Paul says from the doorway.

"I am, with them, I'm filling in for Mikey." I say.

"I meant with the other lads." Paul rolls his eyes.

"I know." I say. Luke and Calum both grin.

"Zayn, management is already pissed at you, I suggest you preform with your band as well tonight." Paul says.

"I'll think about it, but no promises." I say.

"Fine." Paul nods.

"Hide him." Paul says, glancing down the hallway. I look around quickly, and go hide behind a rack of clothes in the back.

"Wow Zayn." Ashton says.

"Shush!" We all shush him.

"Hey guys, you can have the stage now." Liam says.

"How's Niall?" Ashton asks.

"He'll be fine." Liam says.

"Have any of you heard from Zayn at all?" Louis asks.

"Nope, sorry lad." Luke says.

"Ok, see you guys later then." Harry says. Finally the three of them leave. I get out from my hiding spot, and rejoin them on the couch.

"Wanna go out to the stage?" Calum asks.

"They'll see me, and probably hear me." I say.

"They'll notice you when we head out to open later, just get it over with." Ashton says. Ugh.

"Fine, lets go." I say. I grab the two packets, and we head to the stage.

"Zayn?" Harry asks, seeing me as soon as we get on the stage.

"I'm not preforming with you guys tonight." I say to him. He nods, but still runs off. Whatever.

"You playing or just want the music?" Someone from the back asks.

"We'll play." Ashton answers. They all pick up their instruments, and I go stand where Mikey normally stands. He stands a few feet behind me, grinning at me every once in a while.

"Ready Zayn?" Calum asks me. I skim the lyrics again, then set them to the floor.

"Sure, for this song anyway." I grin.

"You'll be fine." Luke nods.

"One, two, three, four!" Ashton screams off.

Luckily I don't sing until the chorus. Once we get there, I join in for backup vocals. I make it through safely, grinning widely at Calum. Then of course, comes Michaels' part. I wait as Calum's part drags on for what seems forever.

"She's got a naughty tattoo in a place that I want to get to, but my mom still drives me to school." I sing perfectly. Thank god. We go immediately into the bridge and then chorus where I backup again. It's weird being a backup this much. Poor Mikey. The song comes to an end, and Michael crushes me in a hug.

"You did great." He manages out.

"Michael! You were told to shut your trap!" Ashton yells at Mikey. Michael sticks his tongue out in response.

"You may want to read over the lyrics." Luke says to me. I pick up the packets, and look at the next song. Oh, it's their cover of What I Like About You.

"The lyrics are gonna be the easy part, everyone knows this song." I say, looking at mainly the timing. Simple.

****After opening with 5SoS****

"Zayn you were awesome!" Calum praises me. I laugh, and stumble when he jumps on my back.

"Does Mikey need someone to cover for him tomorrow?" I ask.

"Don't know yet, but you totally should." Luke says.

"I will if you need me to." I say.

"Zayn, last chance." Paul reminds me. I think about joining the other lads for a moment. I guess, what could go wrong?

"Fine! Bye lads." I say, running off. I practically morph into a new change of clothes, and get my hair and makeup redone. I get my earpieces in, grab my mic, and run out behind the others.

"Zayn!" Niall tackles me in a hug.

"Yeah yeah, I changed my mind." I say. Niall lets me go, and goes to his spot. Let this go good.

****After concert****

"How'd you forget the lyrics to Stockholm Syndrome?!" Niall asks me bewildered.

"Ok, I'm a liar, my memory isn't very great when it's cram packed with lyrics for umpteen different songs for two different bands." I say.

"Zayn, that was hilarious." Harry continues laughing.

"Shut up!" I whine.

"But your face when you realized you'd missed your part!" Louis dies again.

"I didn't see any of you preforming before." I say.

"Yeah guys, he did more work than any of you, give him a break." Luke walks in with the other lads.

"Thank you!" I say.

"It was hilarious though." Calum grins. Him and Niall start laughing again.

"You guys suck!" I whine.

"Management is very pleased with you for filling in for Mikey and preforming with the other lads." Paul says from back of the room.

"Ha! Extra credit!" I laugh.

"Yup." Paul nods.

"Aw!" All the others whine.

"Someone's in a very good mood." Phebe whispers into my ear from behind me. I turn around and kiss her.

"You're mine tonight." I whisper back. She smiles, and kisses me again. All mine.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*******

It's our last day in Japan, and we have the day off. Yesterday, I slept all day, as threatened by the others. I mean, I nearly did kill them all the days of the concerts. Even Paul threatened me. I like my sleep, they should know not to deprive me of it.

"Zayn! You can't possibly still be sleeping." Phebe says, walking into the bedroom. Oh, and it's 3PM and I haven't gotten out of bed yet. I wish I was a bear, they hibernate.

"They made me!" I respond.

"No, they threatened you, two nights ago! Get up!" Phebe whines.

"Not until you fulfill my first line in 18." I say. Phebe groans, and comes to kiss me.

"Happy now?" She asks.

"Very." I say, kissing her again.

"Come on, we're all heading out today." Phebe says, pulling me up.

"Ugh." I say, pulling her down onto me.

"Zayn!" Phebe whines.

"I don't want to!" I whine back.

"Fine, bye." She says, starting to walk out.

"Phebe!" I whine, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her back.

"Get up." Phebe says.

"I'm standing." I say. She blushes.

"Get dressed." She says.

"I'm also naked." I grin. Haven't gotten dressed since the last night of the concert, we kinda fucked again.

"I've noticed, get dressed." Phebe repeats, slipping out of the room. Fine. I grab some clothes, pull them on, and then tackle my hair. I stand in front of the bathroom mirror for at least an hour trying to make my hair listen to me.

"Zayn! You're worse than a girl!" Phebe yells to me, walking in. She pulls a SnapBack onto my head, hiding my hair.

"Is this Niall's?" I ask.

"Yup, lets go." Phebe says, dragging me out. Beau yips happily, and tries to tackle me. I push him to the floor, and attach his leash. I wrap my free arm around Phebe's waist, and we leave the room.

"Look who's awake." Louis says.

"I was threatened." I say.

"And don't forget it." Niall grins.

"Where're we going?" I ask.

"Don't know yet." Liam says.

"Us four are off to eat strange food, and hopefully not have allergic reactions." Michael says. He was able to speak again since yesterday I was told.

"I'm coming with you." Niall says.

"So are we." I say, technically forcing Phebe to come.

"Yeah." Louis and Harry nod.

"We don't need two famous bands walking around Tokyo in the same place at the same time." Liam says.

"What do you think concerts are?" I ask him. The others all laugh.

"Exactly." Liam says.

"Lets go!" Calum says. We all follow Calum ad Luke to the lift. We all share a look, and then squeeze in.

"Zayn, can't we take the next one?" Phebe asks.

"Sure." I say. Phebe, and I step out, and I have to pull Beau out.

"Are you claustrophobic or something?" I ask her.

"No, I just don't like being squished by a bunch of boys." Phebe says. The lift comes back up, and we enter it. Beau sniffs around curiously.

"Is it crazy that I'm still tired?" I ask.

"Kinda." Phebe grins at me.

"I could be sleeping right now, but someone made me get up." I say.

"You can sleep on the plane." Phebe says. Yeah, we're heading to Taiwan next, we leave at midnight.

"Come on live birds!" Ashton calls to us. We rejoin them, and we all get into one van.

"You guys are so touchy." Phebe says, giving up her seat to sit on me. Beau curls up on Calum's lap.

"You've got no idea." Ashton says. Michael and Niall both squish him like a sandwich.

"Lets eat here!" Louis points out the window.

"Ok boys, be good." Paul says, pulling into a parking spot. We leave him with Beau, and head into the restaurant. They end up putting two tables together so we can all sit together. Phebe and I sit next to each other in the middle.

"How'd we get stuck here?" Phebe asks.

"Don't know." I shrug.

"You already seem bored." Phebe says.

"I already am bored." I say.

"Is this an inappropriate place to kiss you?" I ask her.

"Niall's sitting right next to you, and Louis is across from you." Phebe points out.

"That's a no." I say. I lean in to her face, and lightly kiss her lips.

"You mind?" Louis asks.

"No." I say. He glares at me.

"Lou, just leave them alone, you can't make them stop, even if you try." Niall says. I give him a sideways hug.

"She'll realize she's made a mistake." I whisper to him.

"I hope so." Niall says.

"Don't make out the entire time." Louis says.

"Darn, you figured it out." I say sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Louis says.

"So am I." I grin. He rolls his eyes, and focuses on his food. I kick him from under the table. He stares up at me. He kicks back a lot harder. I wince, and kick as hard.

"Grow up you two." Liam says.

"He started it." We both say.

"Just eat." Liam sighs. See what happens when you wake me up?

"I think I'll head back to the hotel to pack after this." I say. Phebe frowns, but nods. I lightly kiss her, earning a kick from Louis. I kick him back harder.

"Guys, seriously?" Liam asks.

"I'll be at the hotel." I say, standing up.

"Zayn- Fine, just go then." Liam sighs. I give Phebe a loving kiss, making sure it lasts a while.

"Arse." Louis says. I flip him off, and head out to the van.

"Aw, what happened?" Paul asks.

"Louis, again. Take me back to the hotel." I say.

"That boy needs to get a grip." Paul says.

"Yeah." I say. Beau curls up on my lap as Paul starts the van. I pull out my phone, and start texting Luke.

**From Luke-**

_Louis seems cranky_

**To Luke-**

_You've got no idea_

**From Luke-**

_He's just mad that you got to bring your entire life with you_

**To Luke-**

_Trust me, I know. He's said one too many times_

**From Luke-**

_So do something about it, give him a warning like you did to me!_

**To Luke-**

_He's not trying to steal my girlfriend though. And Beau is so much bigger now, if I told him to give him a warning, he'd put a hole in him._

**From Luke-**

_And?_

**To Luke-**

_You can deliver my warning for me_

**From Luke-**

_Sure, when and where. I'm not doing it here, obviously._

**To Luke-**

_In the lift, get him alone though_

**From Luke-**

_You can ride down in the lift to watch if you want_

**To Luke-**

_Good idea, I'll bring Beau_

**From Luke-**

_Haha, go for it, we'll be back by 5PM_

**To Luke-**

_K, I'll be waiting._

"What're you planning?" Paul asks me.

"Something." I grin.

"Malik." Paul warns.

"Luke and I are gonna beat up Louis in the lift later." I say casually. Paul gives me a stern look.

"Don't break him." Paul says.

"You know I can't promise you that." I say.

"Unfortunately I do know that." Paul sighs.

"It's either us or Beau." I say. Paul glances back at the not so small puppy.

"Fine." He says.

"I'm going to go take a nap, don't let them get killed." I say, stepping out of the van.

"You sleep so much." Paul shakes his head.

"It's either me constantly sleeping, or the two days ago me." I say.

"I'm not sure which one I prefer. I find your rage rather hilarious." Paul grins. I glare at him. I walk inside with Beau next to me. I take the lift up to our floor. I walk into my room, and go into the bedroom. I flop onto the bed, where Beau lays on top of me. I wrap myself in a bunch of blankets, trapping Beau beneath me.

****4:50PM****

**From Luke-**

_THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY UP GET IN THE LIFT_

**To Luke-**

_COMING_

I run out of the room, and run down to the lift. The lift opens, and they all pile out, without Luke or Louis.

"What're you doing?" Phebe asks me.

"Meeting up with Luke, Beau wants food." I say, kissing her forehead. I get into the lift, and press the down button. I lean against the wall next to the buttons, and wait for it to stop.

"Thank god, I thought it'd never come." Louis says, stepping in with Luke. I hit the button to go up, and stand up.

"What're you doing?" Louis asks. I slam the halt button before we get to our floor.

"Delivering a message." Luke answers, punching him in the face. I watch as Luke continuously punches Louis. I pull Luke off, and continue where he left off. I pound Louis in the head, and kick him in the knee. He falls down, and I start kicking him.

"Um, Zayn." Luke says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I yank Louis up, and slam his back into the wall.

"This was our last day in Japan! You know I love Japan, but you had to be an arse and ruin it!" I yell at Louis. I hold him up with one hand, and start punching him in the face with the other. He starts sliding down the wall, so I knee him in the stomach. Luke forcefully pulls me away, and holds me back. Luke pushes the halt button again, and we continue on our way up.

"You need to calm down." Luke whispers into my ear. I shrug him off when the doors open, and walk off to my room. Liam happens to be in the hallway, and notices.

"What'd you do?" Liam asks, seeming worried.

"Just help Louis." I say, walking past him. He runs towards the lift. I enter my room, finding Phebe playing with Beau. She looks up when the door slams shut, and instantly seems worried. She rushes over to me, and pulls me into a hug. I start crying almost immediately.

"Zayn, what happened?" She asks.

"I-I beat u-up Louis." I stutter. She gently rubs my back, trying to soothe me.

"It's ok. You can always apologize." Phebe says.

"L-Luke helped." I say.

"You can both apologize then." Phebe says.

"B-but-"

"Sh, babe, it's ok. Why don't we start packing?" Phebe suggests.

"I-I don't want to." I say. She wipes some tears off my face, and lightly kisses my lips.

"It's ok." She whispers to me. I bury my face in her shoulder, and she rubs my back.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you too." She says back.

****On the plane, midnight****

I drag myself onto the plane, Phebe following. I sit away from everyone else, and curl up in a ball on my seat.

"Zayn, it's ok." Phebe repeats. I haven't stopped crying at all since beating up Louis.

"I'm a horrible friend." I mumble.

"No you're not." Phebe says.

"Zayn, sit up and fasten your seat belt." Paul says. I wipe my face dry, and sit up. I fumble with the seat belt, and Phebe eventually has to help me.

"He looks horrible." Paul says.

"Paul! Get out of here." Phebe hits him. I bury my face in my hands, where I continue crying.

"Can't gotta keep an eye on him." Paul says, sitting in the seat next to Phebe.

"I can handle my boyfriend." Phebe crosses her arms.

"You sure about that?" Paul asks. I look up and glare at Paul with Phebe.

"Yes." Phebe says. I hide my face again.

"Can't move now anyway, we're taking off." Paul says.

"Fine." Phebe mumbles. Phebe pries one of my hands away from my face, and intertwines our fingers. I stare at our hands, seeing how my knuckles are bruised.

"I love you." I say. I've said it at least thirty times today.

"Love you too, promise." Phebe says. Kissing our hands.

"Ew." Paul says.

"We didn't ask you to sit here." Phebe and I say. That was weird...

"Freaks." Paul says. My expression doesn't change, but I kiss Phebe anyway. She kisses back, trying to kiss away my sadness.

"We're up now, you can take off your seat belts." The pilot says over the intercom. I unbuckle my seat belt, and curl into a ball.

"I'll be over there." Paul says, leaving us.

"Zayn, can we...?" I hear Louis ask.

"No." I cut him off.

"Zayn, please." Louis begs.

"No, you're supposed to hate me." I say.

"You want me to hate you?" Louis asks.

"Yes." I say.

"I can't do that. I can't hate you." Louis says.

"Then we can't talk." I say.

"Do you really want him to hate you?" Phebe whispers.

"N-no." I stutter.

"Then why'd you say it?" Phebe asks me.

"When you get ganged up on you're supposed to hate them after." I say.

"Louis couldn't hate you even if his life depended on it." Phebe says.

"Yeah, but he's supposed to." I say.

"Maybe he just feels bad because you were right." Phebe suggests. He could be. I guess.

"Maybe." I say.

"Zayn, you should talk to him." Phebe says.

"Where is he?" I ask, sitting up. I jump slightly. Wasn't expecting him to be right there. He pulls me into a hug, but I can feel him wince.

"I'm sorry I ruined Japan for you." Louis apologizes.

"I'm sorry we ganged up on you." I say back.

"It's ok, I know it wasn't even your idea." Louis says.

"You've already talked to Luke?" I ask, sitting back up.

"Yeah, he said he didn't know you were gonna jump in." Louis says.

"I didn't know either until I did." I say.

"Well I get it. I was being an arse, so you brought me back to reality." Louis says.

"Actually I was just mad at you, but that works just as well." I say.

"You ok now?" Louis asks me. Where the hell did Phebe go?

"Am I ever ok?" I ask.

"Well, you should be." Louis says. He gives me one last hug, and walks away.

"You ok now?" Phebe asks.

"I guess." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong." Phebe asks me. I shrug.

"Some days are just better than others." I say. She gets comfortable on my lap, and hugs me.

"I love you." She says.

"Love you too." I say, kissing her cheek. She lays her head on my chest, and I keep my arms around her. I end up falling asleep at some point, not quite sure when.

****6AM, Taiwan****

"Pst, Zaynie-boo." Phebe whispers, poking my cheek.

"Go away." I groan.

"Come on, you have to get ready for sound check." Phebe says.

"I hate touring." I groan.

"No you don't, get up." Phebe tugs on my arm.

"You want to bet on that?" I ask.

"No, now get up." Phebe says, tugging harder.

"I'm still tired though." I say.

"Come on, you've had plenty of sleep, get off your lazy arse." Phebe says, pulling away the blankets.

"But Phebe!" I whine.

"Phebe is he up yet?!" Liam yells into the room.

"No! He claims he's still tired!" She yells back to him.

"Shush!" I whine.

"We can't let him sleep this time, get him up!" Liam yells back.

"You get him up!" Phebe yells back.

"You're his girlfriend! He won't murder you!" Liam yells back.

"Keep yelling and I'll murder both of you!" I yell at them.

"Let him sleep!" Louis and Niall yell at them as well.

"One hour!" Liam yells. I pull the blankets back up, and hide under them.

"You are the most stubborn person I've met." Phebe says.

"Come here." I say, holding out my arms.

"Zayn... fine." She gives in. She walks over to me, and I pull her onto the bed. I kiss her forehead, her cheek, her neck, her nose, and finally her lips.

"You have to get up." Phebe says, tracing her finger along my bare chest.

"I know." I say. I kiss her lips again.

"After sound check you can take a nap." Phebe says.

"I'm always sleeping, I feel bad for never spending time with you." I say.

"It's ok, I'd be sleeping that much if I had to preform nonstop like you." Phebe says.

"You should come onto the stage with us tonight." I say randomly.

"Why?" Phebe asks.

"Because I want you to." I say.

"I don't think so, your fans are vicious to anything that touches you that's not them, and even then..." Phebe trails off.

"Please Pbebe?" I ask.

"I'd rather not." She says.

"You could sit up by the band." I say.

"Zayn-"

"Please Phebe!" I plead.

"Zayn I don't want to." Phebe says. I frown.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I just don't want to be hated on more than I am." She says.

"Babe, if they're bothering you I can say something." I say.

"That's not going to stop them." Phebe says.

"It has before, they hate disappointing us, especially me. What are they sending you?" I ask her.

"Just the usual." Phebe says.

"How would you know what the usual is?" I ask her.

"El has shown me hers." Phebe says.

"I'll do something, please come onto the stage." I say.

"Zayn, no." Phebe says.

"Then I'm not preforming." I say.

"Don't blackmail me!" Phebe slaps my chest. I grab her hands, and kiss them.

"Ok, sorry." I grin.

"I'll stand off to the side if it'll make you happy." Phebe says.

"Just don't let Beau pounce me." I say.

"I won't." Phebe laughs.

"Zayn! Get up!" Liam yells in.

"Beau! Get him!" I yell back. I hear Liam scream, and Beau bark happily.

"Zayn! I will murder you!" Liam screams, running in, trying to close the door. Beau pushes against it, knocking Liam down.

"Not if Beau murders you first. Beau, that's good." I say. Beau barks happily, and runs off.

"You were wake the entire time, weren't you?" Liam asks me.

"I might have been." I grin. Liam groans, gets up, and walks out. Phebe stands up, and yanks me out of bed.

"Shit, shit, shit." I say as we fall over.

"Ugh, Zayn! Get off!" Phebe groans.

"You pulled me down." I say. I get up, and help her up.

"Get dressed." Phebe says.

"What? I can't go shirtless?" I ask.

"If you want to give thousands of girls heart attacks, go for it." Phebe says, walking out. I laugh, and find a shirt. I pull it on, and fix my hair. I pull on a pair of Osiris high-tops. I walk out of the bedroom, and join the living room. We are in another penthouse.

"Finally." Liam says.

"Oh, calm down." I say.

"Boys, and Phebe, lets go!" Paul yells into the room. We all leave the hotel, and head to the stadium. We are only here for two days, thank god.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*******

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Luke yells at Calum.

"Stop yelling at me!" Calum yells back. Luke is being quite the bitch today. I've finished getting ready for the concert, and now I'm in their dressing room watching.

"Luke, stop yelling at everyone." I say. Calum pushes by Luke, knocking him to the floor.

"Oi!" Luke gets up to shove Calum back. Ashton and I share a look, and get up to stop the starting fight.

"Stop being an arse to everyone!" Calum yells at Luke once he gets shoved.

"Stop getting in my way!" Luke yells back. Ashton grabs hold of Luke, while I pull Calum back.

"Cal, he is so not worth it." I whisper to Calum.

"I've noticed." Calum shrugs me off. He grabs his shoes, and walks off.

"Luke, can I talk to you?" I ask Luke. He nods and comes over to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask Luke.

"It's nothing." Luke says.

"It's something." I say.

"No, really, it's nothing." Luke repeats.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." I say.

"No, I can't." Luke says. I take a step back.

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with me or Phebe?" I ask. I love how I come to that conclusion.

"More or less." Luke shrugs.

"Don't even think about it." I warn him.

"That's not it." Luke says. Ok, wait- is he jealous?

"Are you jealous?" I ask. Ashton and Michael both look over.

"I-um, I-" Luke stumbles over his words.

"Luke, I'm sure you'll find a girl soon. If not, you've got thousands to choose from." I say. Luke laughs a little.

"Yeah, I do." Luke grins.

"Is that all that's got you pissed off?" I ask.

"Yeah." Luke nods. I give him a hug, and whisper to him,

"Apologize to Calum and explain."

"And explain! Ugh!" Luke whines.

"Yes, and explain. Now get finished and go." I say. Luke grabs his shoes, and runs out in search of Calum.

"Who knew you, of all people, could cheer up Luke." Ashton says.

"Nice to know you believe in me." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome! C'mon Mikey!" Ashton skips out. Yes, skips.

"See ya." Mikey says, running after Ashton. I head back to our dressing room, and get hit with a shirt.

"Every time." I say. Phebe giggles.

"Sorry." Niall says, taking his shirt and running off. I shake my head, and join Phebe on the couch.

"It's inevitable, as you say." Phebe says.

"Yup." I say.

"Zayn! You'd better be done!" Paul shouts, walking in.

"You watched me get ready earlier!" I exclaim.

"Oh right, Tomlinson! Get your bloody shoes on!" Paul yells at Louis next. I roll my eyes, and wrap my arm around Phebe's waist.

"So, are you gonna stand to the side of the stage?" I ask.

"I'll be in the entrance." Phebe assures.

"What would you do if I pulled you on?" I ask.

"I would leave." Phebe says.

"The stage?" I question.

"You." Phebe clarifies. My eyes widen.

"But why? It's just a stage." I say.

"I just don't like stages or crowds." Phebe says.

"Are you afraid of stages?" I ask. She blushes.

"And your fans." Phebe looks down.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of the fans, I won't let them hurt you, ever, promise." I say. Phebe leans her head on my shoulder.

"Love you." Phebe says.

"Love you too. Now, knowing that there is nothing to be afraid of, what would you do now if I pulled you out?" I ask.

"Leave you." Phebe answers.

"You make it impossible for me to show you off." I frown.

"Well, I guess I could, for a few minutes. Don't worry if I end up running off crying though." Phebe says. I hug her really tightly, and lightly kiss her.

"If that happens you know I'll have to worry, or murder, but mostly worry." I say to Phebe.

"I know." Phebe says, hugging me.

"Thank you." I whisper to her.

"I'd do anything to make you happy." Phebe whispers back.

"Boys!" Paul calls.

"What am I doing with Beau?" Phebe asks me.

"Leave him with Paul." I say. Phebe nods. We get up, and walk over to Paul with the others.

"I'll join you at the end of the concert, okay?" Phebe asks me. I nod. I notice Paul grin, and then turn away.

"Boys, lets go!" Paul calls, walking towards the entrance. We follow after him, put in our earpieces, grab our mics, and run onto the stage.

"Hello Taiwan!" Liam greets. The fans all scream; the normal response.

"The first song we will be singing tonight is Night Changes!" Niall says. This isn't my favorite song, but I do like my part.

****right before the concert ends****

I glance over to the side of the stage, and frown. Where is she? I turn away, and continue singing 18. I glance back over again, and stop mid-sentence. Oh my god. She is so hot. I stay where I am as she makes her way over to me.

"I told you I'd come out." Phebe says to me. I cup her cheek, and give her a kiss.

"Kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks, a long way from the playground." I sing my line, gazing into Phebe's eyes. I pull her into a hug, and kiss her again.

"Love you." I whisper.

"Love you too." She whispers back. I don't even remember the song ending, but notice it has when Steal My Girl starts playing.

"She be my queen since we were eighteen, we want the same things, we dream the same dreams, alright." I begin.

"I've got it all cause she is the one, he mum calls me love, her dad calls me son, alright. Alright." I finish my part.

"You're beautiful." I say to Phebe.

"Thanks." She blushes.

"Where'd the dress come from?" I ask.

"Lou." Phebe answers. Her dress is black and sea green, and super puffy. It's strapless too.

"You gonna sing?" Phebe asks me. I blush.

"No." I say. I kiss her again, feeling her smile.

"Is this the last song?" Phebe asks.

"Yup." I say.

"This is quite an intimidating stage." Phebe finally glances around.

"Yes it is." I agree.

"I hate it." Phebe grins.

"I love it." I grin back.

"Who's she?!" "Bitch!" "Back off cunt!" I notice a bunch of fans screaming. That's the exact moment the song ends. I turn and glare at the fans.

"Don't call my girlfriend that!" I yell at them. They all go mostly silent.

"I told you, vicious." Phebe says to me.

"This is my girlfriend Phebe! I would really appreciate it if you all grew up, stopped thinking I'll date you, and stop sending her hate!" I yell next.

"Babe, tone it down." Phebe says. The other lads are all just staring at us.

"She's just another Perrie!" Someone screams, earning a bunch of agreements.

"No she's not! Don't you ever say that! No one will ever be another Perrie!" I yell at them.

"Babe, calm down." Phebe says, squeezing my hand.

"They shouldn't get to say that about you, I told you I'd handle it." I say to Phebe.

"You're just gonna make it worse, they're gonna think I can't stand up for myself." Phebe says. Of course, the mic happens to pick this up.

"Maybe if they weren't heartless bitches they'd actually be happy that I found someone I love!" I yell to the fans.

"Malik, that's enough." Phebe says.

"C'mon, lets go, they don't deserve to see us." I say, leading her off the stage.

"Zayn! Are you mental?! Management is going to kill you!" Paul yells at me.

"They don't get to say that stuff about my girlfriend." I say.

"Fine, just get ready to leave." Paul sighs.

"I'll take a shower and be right back." I say to Phebe. She nods, and kisses my lips lightly.

I follow the other lads to the showers, and they keep glancing back at me. Weirdos. I take a quick shower, put on some fresh clothes, and head to the dressing room. I don't understand how the other lads finished before me. I stop before entering when I hear them talking.

"Zayn's changed." Liam says.

"Yeah, but is that good or bad?" Niall asks.

"I don't know." Liam sighs.

"We've all changed a little, Liam, you've changed the most, you can't talk." Louis says. He's right.

"But Zayn is never that rude to the fans. Ever." Liam says.

"You heard what they were saying, if that were Sophia you'd react the same way." Harry says.

"It's not just that though. Back in Japan, they were all yelling at us because Zayn told them we called him an arrogant arse." Liam says. You did!

"We did though." Niall says.

"Yeah, but he told the fans this. You don't tell them stuff like that. Then he went and helped the others instead of his own band." Liam says.

"He was mad at us, and he preformed with us afterward." Louis says.

"He's acting like he doesn't want to be here." Liam says. My eyes widen, and I take a step back. I bump into Phebe, who pulls me into a hug. She lets me go, and pushes the door open to the room.

"I wouldn't want to be here either if my band mates were talking about me behind my back!" Phebe yells at them.

"Shit, was he-"

"Yes! You would be too if it were about you!" Phebe yells at Liam.

"That's not what I meant." Liam says. I step in, grabbing Phebe's hand.

"That's exactly what you meant." I say. I turn and pull Phebe out of there.

"Not again!" Paul groans.

"Yup!" I say. I lead Phebe to the exit, and we walk out to the van.

"Your girlfriend's beautiful!" A fan screams.

"See, some of them are nice." Phebe says.

"Not the problem at the moment." I say.

"Are you mad or upset? I can't tell this time." Phebe says.

"I don't know either." I say. We climb into the van, sitting next to the door. We are joined by the 5SoS lads, who seem confused.

"Why'd we have to give up our van?" Calum asks.

"They were talking shit about me behind my back." I say.

"Wow, what great band mates they are." Luke says.

"At least Niall was on my side." I say. At that moment, Niall appears in the van. He sits on Ashton, since there aren't any seats left.

"Are you ok?" Niall asks me.

"I gave up on figuring that out back in Japan." I say. Phebe rubs small circles onto my hand.

"I don't even know what happened. One second we were talking about Derby, the next Liam was talking shit." Niall says.

"Of course you were talking about Derby." I say. Niall blushes. The lad is a wee bit obsessed with Derby.

"Management is going to talk to you and Liam." Niall tells me.

"Fun." I say.

"I think they're more mad at Liam than you. Knowing them, they probably think you're gonna quit." Niall says.

"I wouldn't do that to the fans, no matter how I treat them, they are still our fans." I say.

"You haven't done anything wrong involving the fans." Michael says.

"I know, Liam is just full of shit." I say.

"Maybe it's just his turn to crack under the pressure." Niall shrugs.

"Yup." I nod.

"Do you think Harry will?" Phebe asks.

"Doubt it, but I didn't think Niall would either." I say.

"Yeah, about that." Niall laughs awkwardly.

"Oh my god." I mumble. Phebe lightly smacks me.

"Yeah, Mila broke up with her boyfriend." Niall blushes.

"So ask her out already!" I exclaim.

"You can't just do that on Twitter." Niall shakes his head.

"I have her number, FaceTime her." I say, pulling out my phone.

"Right now?" Niall asks.

"Yes." Phebe and I say. I grin at Phebe. I find Mila's contact, and hit the FaceTime option.

"I'll move." Ashton says. He leaves Niall his spot, and sits on Luke.

"Shouldn't I be on top?" Luke asks. Calum and I start laughing.

"Hello?" Mila answers.

"Hi Mila! Someone wants to ask you something." I grin, handing Niall my phone.

"You suck Zayn." Niall says to me. His cheeks burn bright red when he smiles at Mila.

"So I heard about your breakup." Niall says. He sounds so confident, sarcasm of course.

"He was a douche, I'm better as a single pringle." Mila replies.

"You sure about that?" Niall asks.

"Um, why?" Mila asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend." Niall blushes.

"Oh my god! Jackie! Niall Horan just asked me out!" Mila screams on the other end of the phone. Niall winces.

"Oh my god! What'd you say?!" Jackie screams back to Mila.

"Yes, I say yes a thousand times." Mila says to Niall.

"I said yes!" She yells to Jackie.

"You're dating Niall Horan you lucky bitch!" Jackie yells to Mila.

"I know!" Mila screams. Luke hands Niall a pair of Beats.

"Well, that's been taken care of." I say.

"What about you though?" Michael asks. I groan.

"You dipshit." Calum smacks him upside the head.

"What? I wanted to know." Michael shrugs.

"I don't know." I say. Phebe hugs me, and kisses my cheek. The rest of the ride is silent until we get back to the hotel. We all climb out of the van, and I lock eyes with Liam. Tears burn my eyes, and I pull Phebe to the lift.

"Hey, it's ok." Phebe says, trying to keep up with me.

"No, it's not." I say, hitting the button in the lift. The doors start closing, and I try to keep my tears in.

"Babe." Phebe says, cupping my cheek.

"Liam is such an arse." I say, tears dripping down my face.

"Yes he is." Phebe agrees, wiping away my tears.

"Oi, slow down." Paul says, stopping the lift from closing.

"What?" I ask him.

"Unfortunately, management wants to have a FaceTime meeting with all you lads right now." Paul informs me.

"They can talk to me separately, I won't be there if Liam is there." I say.

"They are talking to him separately, you have to." Paul says.

"Why the rest of the lads?" I ask.

"I think they'll end up sending them away, but that's what they told me." Paul shrugs.

"Fine, we'll be in the living room." I say.

"They said not to bring Phebe." Paul says.

"Anything they have to say to me, they can say to Phebe." I say.

"Babe, it's fine." Phebe says.

"Fine." I say.

"Set up the laptop." Paul says, exiting the lift. Phebe and I walk into the penthouse, where I set up the laptop.

"Um, did I do it right?" I ask.

"How can you do it wrong?" Phebe asks, coming to check.

"I always manage to do something wrong." I say.

"Yeah, you do." Phebe says.

"Hey." I pout.

"You said it." Phebe says, pecking my lips.

"You got it set up?" Louis asks, entering with Harry and Niall.

"Think so." I say.

"Ring em up." Harry says, taking a seat on the couch. Niall and Louis sit down too, and then Phebe and I sit. It rings for a moment or two, and then they answer.

"Hello boys, and Phebe." Jeanine says.

"Hi." The three boys say. I stay silent with Phebe, waiting for something to happen.

"We'd like to hear your side of the Liam thing." Rob says.

"Louis first." Samantha says.

"Aw, fine. Zayn was still in the shower while we were talking about Derby, and then Liam started talking nonsense for no reason." Louis says.

"Ok, is it the same for you two?" Jeanine asks Harry and Niall.

"Yeah." They say.

"Zayn, is that what you heard?" Rob asks. I nod.

"What was the last thing Liam said?" Samantha asks.

"He's acting like he doesn't want to be here." I answer.

"Is that true Zayn?" Rob asks.

"No." I say.

"Are you sure?" Samantha asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Can we talk to Zayn alone?" Jeanine asks. I groan quietly. The three boys leave, and Phebe squeezes my hand before leaving.

"Zayn, the truth." Jeanine says.

"It's just a normal tour." I say, resting my head in my hand.

"That's not it." Rob says.

"Everything sucks." I say.

"Zayn." Jeanine sighs.

"You asked for the truth." I say.

"How have you and Phebe been?" Samantha changes the subject.

"Fine, don't change the subject." I say.

"What do you want?" Jeanine asks.

"When's our next break?" I ask.

"Next month, you just had two days off, and a day in Australia." Jeanine says.

"I want a week." I say.

"What is a week going to help?" Jeanine asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Unless you have a reason-"

"I don't even want to do this tour anymore." I sigh.

"You have to." Rob says.

"I know." I say.

"One week Malik, after tomorrow's concert-"

"I'm not preforming tomorrow, not with Liam there." I say.

"You can't miss another concert Zayn." Samantha says.

"Well then tell Liam he's not preforming." I say.

"Fine." Samantha nods.

"You want to talk to Liam now?" I ask.

"Yes." Jeanine says. I get up and find Niall, who goes to get Liam. I head to my bedroom, and go lay on the bed. Phebe soon appears next to me, rubbing my arm.

"Love you." Phebe says to me. I sigh.

"Love you too." I say.

****day after last concert in Taiwan****

"Management said you can stay here for the week off, or head to Manila." Paul informs us.

"Not with them making us sign that thing, that video is decades old." Louis says.

"Louis, we know you were high only an hour ago." Harry says. Louis blushes.

"You're the moron who filmed us." I say to Louis.

"You didn't tell me to stop." Louis shrugs.

"We were high!" I exclaim.

"Paul, we're staying here." Phebe decides for us.

"Ok." Paul nods, leaving the flat.

"I'm going back to sleep." I say, walking back to my bedroom.

"Zayn, you're not doing this again, it's not healthy." Phebe says, following behind me.

"I don't care." I say, laying down on the bed.

"Zayn, please just stop being sad." Phebe frowns, laying on top of me.

"Sorry, it's not that easy." I say.

"What's bothering you?" Phebe asks me.

"Liam, Perrie, myself, everything." I say.

"You've been so sad since Niall burned those pictures." Phebe frowns.

"I thought I could handle them." I say.

"Why not just draw new pictures?" Phebe suggests.

"I don't know, it's not the same I guess." I say.

"It helped you once, it's worth a try." Phebe says.

"I guess." I say. Phebe gets off of me, and pulls me up. Ugh.

****2 hours later****

"It didn't work." I say. I've draw eight pictures so far, and I hate all of them.

"At all?" Phebe asks.

"Nope." I say,

"Well, I don't know. Just read a book or something." Phebe says, leaving the room. Beau lifts his head up, and stares at me.

"Wanna play?" I ask Beau. He jumps up, grabs a pull rope, and runs over to me. I grab onto the other end, and Beau instantly starts tugging. I nearly fall off the bed, but manage to stand.

"Get it, get it." I encourage Beau. He growls, and yanks on the rope. I stumble a little, but hold my ground.

"I win." I say, yanking on the rope. Beau yanks back, and I fall to the floor.

"Never mind." I groan as Beau runs over me with the rope.

"I thought it didn't work?" Phebe asks, grinning down at me.

"I was bored, and Beau started it." I say.

"Sure he did, get up." Phebe says, helping me up.

"Is the PS4 set up?" I ask.

"Yeah." Phebe says.

"Lets go." I say, pulling Phebe out.

"Yup, it didn't work at all." Phebe laughs.

"Distractions, I'm creating them." I say.

"Whatever works." Phebe shrugs.

"Move, I'm playing." I say, stealing Niall's controller and his seat.

"Zayn!" Niall whines.

"I'm playing, sucks for you." I say, sticking my tongue out. Calum and Michael just stare awkwardly.

"What're you playing?" I ask innocently.

"Black Ops." Michael says.

"Ok." I nod. I play a few levels with them, before giving it back to Niall. I go hunt down Phebe, and find her talking with Luke, who is looking absolutely everywhere but at her. Good. I lean in the doorway. Phebe leans in to whisper to him, and he finally looks at her. Phebe starts laughing after backing away. Luke grins, and shakes his head.

"Oh, hey Zayn." Phebe says, noticing me.

"What're you talking about?" I ask.

"Beau." Phebe says, nodding towards the pup. Oh my god. Beau got his head stuck in a very small box. I bite my lip, grinning.

"He can't figure it out." Luke grins. Beau manages to push his head through the other end, so his paws get stuck in the box. He falls over, and whines.

"Outsmarted by a box, that's sad Beau." I say, going to help him up.

"He gets it from someone." Phebe grins.

"Are you saying a box is smarter than me?" I ask. Phebe laughs.

"I might be." Phebe giggles. I take the box, and push it onto her head.

"Oh my god! It's tiny!" Phebe exclaims, tugging at the box. Luke simply pulls the box from her head.

"You were saying?" I ask. She blushes.

"I'm gonna go be a loner with Ashton." Luke says, walking off. Jealous...

"If I were going for smarts I'd have to pick the box." I grin.

"Hey!" Phebe whines.

"Kidding babe." I say, lightly kissing her lips.

"Is this another distraction?" Phebe asks.

"Not this time." I say, kissing her cheek.

"Love you." Phebe says.

"Love you too." I say back, kissing her lips again. I caress her cheek, and kiss her lustfully.

"Zayn." Phebe whispers, lightly pushing on me.

"You're so hot." I whisper, moving from her lips to her neck.

"Zayn." Phebe pushes a little harder against me.

"Phebe." I frown, looking her in the eye.

"That is not the type of distraction I'm willing to be." Phebe says. But that wasn't- goddammit.

"I didn't even realize." I mumble. She hugs me tightly.

"It's ok." Phebe assures.

"I love you." I sigh.

"I love you too." Phebe says back, kissing my lips.

"You two are like a broken record!" Louis calls through the door. I was wondering where he was.

"Maybe I should just get over them." I say, more to myself.

"You make it sound easy, you know it's not." Phebe says, hugging me again.

"I know, but it's worth a try." I say.

"I have a feeling that when you said you'd get over them, that I'd be getting you over them." Phebe grins.

"Well you're here for a reason." I say. She lightly slaps my chest.

"Lets sit down for this one." Phebe says.

"Maybe we should be prepared with a tub of ice cream." I say.

"Ok, be right back." Phebe says, running off to find a tub of ice cream.

"Tomlinson! Give me that ice cream!" I hear Phebe yell at Louis. Violent.

"Never!" Louis screams, probably running away. There is a really loud crash, and then Phebe walks in with the ice cream.

"Here." Phebe says. My eyes stay trained on her bleeding arm. She glances at her arm, and shrugs.

"I may have tackled him into a vase." Phebe blushes.

"You tackled him into a vase?" I ask.

"You should see his chest." She grins. She sits next to me, and lets me pull out the shards of glass.

"You should survive." I say, kissing her arm. She blushes.

"You still want to do this?" Phebe asks.

"Nah, lets watch Wreck It Ralph." I say, grabbing my laptop.

"But you still want the ice cream?" Phebe also asks.

"Oh yes, lay down." I say, pulling her down. She giggles, and snuggles up to me.

"You know what's amazing?" I ask.

"What?" Phebe asks.

"I didn't get into an argument with management when I told them to make Liam not sing." I say.

"That is amazing, now shush." Phebe says as the movie starts. I kiss her cheek, and we start eating the ice cream while watching.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*******

"Phebe, I don't want to finish the tour." I say.

"What? Why not?" Phebe asks me.

"I just need time to deal with stuff." I say.

"Zayn, you still have 6 days off." Phebe says.

"And I know that won't be enough." I shake my head.

"Of course it will, you have to believe in yourself." Phebe says, cupping my cheek.

"I don't though." I say.

"Why not?" Phebe asks.

"Because that's one of my demons." I say. Yes, I'm my own demon.

"Zayn, I believe in you, I know you can get through this, and I know deep down you believe in yourself too."

"I-I, no, I don't." I say.

"Yes, you do, please believe me." Phebe begs. I guess I can believe her. I know I used to believe myself, I don't see why I can't do it again.

"Ok." I nod, smiling a little.

"There, one demon gone, correct?" Phebe questions. My eyes widen. I didn't even realize that's what she did.

"Thanks." I hug her.

"I told you I'd help you." Phebe hugs me back.

"Yeah, but I didn't completely believe you could." I admit. She glares at me.

"Don't ever doubt me." Phebe says.

"Not anymore." I say, kissing her lips.

"I love you." Phebe says to me.

"I love you too." I say back.

"What's another demon I can help you destroy?" Phebe asks me.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, it's trust." I say.

"I have." Phebe nods.

"Do you trust me?" Phebe asks me.

"Well, of course, I meant myself." I say.

"Well, I trust you, so why don't you trust yourself?" Phebe asks me.

"Because I'm always being really stupid about things I should trust myself with." I grin.

"Well, you trust yourself with me right?" Phebe asks.

"Absolutely." I nod.

"Then why should anything else be different?" Phebe questions.

"When'd you get to be so good at this?" I ask Phebe.

"When I started worrying about you." Phebe answers.

"Oh, so for a while." I say.

"Yeah." Phebe grins.

"Phebe?" I question after a minute or two of silence.

"What?" Phebe asks.

"Thanks." I say, kissing her forehead.

"I'd do anything for you." Phebe says.

"Love you." I say, kissing her lips.

"Love you too," Phebe says back. We lay there for a minute, before going to find the others. Phebe heads somewhere in the flat, while I go to find anyone to hang with. I end up finding Louis, who is staring at something on Facebook.

"What're you looking at?" I ask.

"Do you know about this?" Louis asks me. I sit down next to him, and read the post. I stare at it, awfully confused.

"Phebe!" I call. She shows up, and reads the post.

"The fuck, you never agreed to that." Phebe says.

"I didn't think I did." I say.

"Maybe management thinks you need more time than being in a boy band can offer." Louis says.

"Wait, they're pulling me out of the band?" I ask.

"Apparently." Louis says.

"Not happening." I say, pulling out my phone. I call up management, and wait for them to answer.

"Yes Zayn?" Jeanine asks.

"I'm leaving One Direction?! Since when?! I am not leaving!" I immediately yell at her.

"Zayn calm down. It's only a few months-"

"No! Why?! I don't need a few months!" I exclaim.

"You clearly do." Jeanine says.

"I'm not leaving! You can't make me! The fans will murder me and you!" I exclaim.

"Improper grammar." Phebe whispers. I glare at her for a moment.

"Zayn! You're the one that said you didn't want to be on this tour anymore! You won't be on it anymore!" Jeanine exclaims.

"Delete that post now! I'm not leaving!" I exclaim.

"Zayn, it's for the best-"

"And since when am I going solo?! I haven't the least intention to go solo! This is where I belong! On this tour, with my four best mates! I'm not going anywhere!" I exclaim.

"Ok Zayn." Jeanine says.

"So I can stay?" I ask. I hear Phebe face palm, and I grin a little.

"If you really want to, you've still got 6 days, make the most of them." Jeanine says, hanging up.

"Malik please tell me this is February 30th again." Harry walks in.

"Management, I'm not going anywhere though." I smile. Harry hugs me, followed by Louis. Liam and Niall show up, and join in on suffocating me too.

"Management thinks they know what's best for us." Liam says.

"But they don't know shit." Louis grins.

"Let me go." I groan. They all let go, and I join Phebe.

"His exact words were, "this is where I belong! On this tour, with my four best mates!"" Louis quotes me. I blush, while Niall "aw's".

"We love you too mate." Liam says. I point at Liam, and he winces.

"I forgive you." I laugh. He seemed scared.

"Oh thank god." Liam says gratefully.

"I can't stay mad at anyone, Niall knows that." I grin.

"You are still a bad actor." Niall laughs.

"Right back at you." I grin. I lace my fingers through Phebe's, and she smiles at me.

"Ew." Louis fake gags.

"We didn't even do anything." Phebe says.

"Yeah, but you were being couple-like." Louis sticks his tongue out.

"Well, we are a couple..." I trail off.

"Ok, you can all get out of my room now." Louis says.

"Our room!" Harry exclaims.

"Sorry, our room!" Louis playfully glares at Harry. Phebe and I are the last to leave, and we head to Luke's room to hang with him. Well ok then.

"Are you two gay?" Phebe asks Luke and Calum. They are both only in their boxers, laying all over each other.

"No, just bored." Calum grins.

"Well so are we, you want to do something?" I ask them.

"Sure." Luke says. We end up heading to the hotels' indoor pool. Phebe said she'd come down once she had her stuff. I got changed into my swim trunks, as did Cake, and we waited by the pool.

"Your girlfriend is taking forever." Calum says.

"She's a girl." I shrug. I'm suddenly shoved into the pool. I surface, and spit out water, to find Phebe smirking at me.

"What? I'm just a girl." Phebe says innocently. I glare at her. Luke and Calum grab a hold of her, ad they all jump, or get dragged, into the pool.

"Cake you suck!" Phebe whines. I make my way over to her, and wrap my arms around her.

"You look very hot in that bikini." I whisper to her.

"Thanks, you look pretty sexy too." Phebe whispers back.

"Luke is Marco!" Calum exclaims, swimming away from Luke.

"Ok." I nod.

"Starting!" Luke calls out.

"Marco!" Luke screams. We all wait a few moments.

"Polo!" We scream back. Luke turns towards Phebe and I. We silently move to his other side as he comes towards us.

"Marco!" Luke calls again.

"Polo." We say not very loudly. Luke starts swimming towards Calum, who screams, and dives beneath the water. Phebe and I back up to the edge of the pool. Phebe tries pushing herself out, but her hand slips. She falls into me, and I hold her upright. Luke turns toward us. Calum had to get away. I lift Phebe out of the pool, and dive beneath the water. I swim over to Calum, and pop up next to him.

"Marco!" Luke calls.

"Polo!" We say back. Phebe sits a few feet away from the edge of the pool. I lift myself out, and silently make my way towards her.

"Oi! Did you get out?!" Luke asks.

"No." We all say.

"Liars!" Luke yells! Opening his eyes and pointing at us.

"Actually Calum is still in the pool." Phebe points to Calum.

"But you two aren't! Cheaters!" Luke exclaims, climbing out of the pool. Phebe and I scurry to our feet, and run to the other side of the pool.

"Come back!" Luke complains.

"No." I say, grinning. Luke glares.

"Calum." Luke says. Calum climbs out, and joins Luke.

"On three run for the exit." I whisper to Phebe. Our towels are next to the exit, so we can grab and go.

"There is no way-"

"Three." I say. We both run for the exit, followed closely by Calum and Luke. We grab our stuff, and keep running. We bolt into the staircase, and run up to the second floor. We are not running to the penthouse, that's 30 floors up! We exit into the second floor, and catch our breathe.

"I. Hate. Stairs." Phebe says between breathes. I laugh.

"Oh my god." Someone behind us says. We turn around, and find around ten fans.

"Run, now, go!" I exclaim, pulling Phebe with me. You can tell by certain situations whether it's safe to stay. It was not.

"Zayn you moron!" Phebe groans as we run down the hall. We run into the stairs well, and run up five floors, before jumping out into the seventh floor hallway.

"I. Have. Asthma." Phebe says, trying to catch her breathe.

"Sorry." I say.

"Call. The. Thing." Phebe wheezes. I hit the button for the lift, and we wait.

"Do you have an inhaler in the flat?" I ask. Phebe nods. The lift opens, revealing Luke and Calum.

"There you are." Luke says. We join them, and hit the button to go to the penthouse.

"Chased by fans on floor two." I say.

"Is Phebe ok?" Calum asks.

"Asthma." I answer. Phebe goes into a coughing fit, and I rub her back.

"She's gonna kill you." Luke grins. Phebe nods into my chest.

"Sorry." I say to Phebe.

"Where's her inhaler? I'll grab it for her." Calum says.

"Bathroom." Phebe tries to breath.

"Somewhere in our bathroom." I say. Calum nods, and runs off with Luke once we get into the flat. I carry Phebe in, and bring her up to our room. Calum runs out with her inhaler, and I hand it to her. She uses it immediately, and sighs afterward. She catches her breathe, and then slaps me across the face.

"Ok then." I say, my cheek stinging.

"I love you." Phebe says, bringing her lips to mine. I kiss her hungrily, and she does the same.

"Ew." Luke and Calum say. Phebe and I part, and I set her on her feet. Luke's eyes nearly bulge out of his head, and he covers his and Calum's eyes.

"Your bikini is um..." Luke trails off. Phebe burns bright red, and fixes her bikini top.

"Sorry." Phebe grins. Luke drops his hands, and a light tint of red is on his cheeks.

"We'll go now." Luke says, dragging out Calum.

"What would you do if I wore belly shirts?" Phebe asks me.

"Drool." I say. She giggles.

"It was too cold in London, but here..." Phebe trails off.

"I will fuck you so hard-"

"Zayn!" Phebe exclaims.

"What? I will!" I say back. She blushes.

"It's not fair to the others Zayn." Phebe says.

"I've been through this with them, they don't care anymore." I say.

"Because they've finally accepted that you can be with your girlfriend while they can't be with theirs." Phebe responds.

"Why're you making this such a big deal?" I ask.

"Why're you treating your friends like that?" Phebe asks back.

"What're you talking about! I'm not doing anything to them!" I exclaim.

"You're rubbing it in their faces! You know Luke has a crush on me! You had to make him run away like that?!" Phebe asks.

"You make it sound like you like him back!" I exclaim. Phebe falls silent, and my jaw drops.

"You do." I say, stepping away from her.

"No Zayn-"

"You do! I should've known!" I exclaim. She said she loved me, yet she likes Luke.

"You liar!" I yell at her.

"W-what?" Phebe stutters.

"You said you loved me! You liar! You said it so many times too! Why would you do that to me?!" I ask her.

"I do love you Zayn-"

"Liar! You can't love me if you like Luke! You liar!" I yell at her.

"I'm not a liar!" Phebe yells back.

"Stop lying to me! Go! Get out of here!" I yell at her. She slaps me in the face, and walks out.

"I hate my fucking life!" I scream, punching the wall with each word. I walk out to the balcony, and sit against the wall. I bury my head in my arms.

"Zayn?" Louis asks, peeking out at me.

"W-what?" My voice trembles. Louis comes out, and sits next to me. He pulls me into his arms, where I start crying.

"He's mine, move." Niall orders, prying me from Louis. I reach back for Louis, who gladly takes me. Niall sits next to us, and helps Louis comfort me.

"L-Luke is gonna d-die." I stutter.

"For the record, you were right about not doing anything to us." Louis says.

"Sixteen times. She lied sixteen times." I cry.

"You don't know that for sure." Niall says.

"If she likes Luke then she can't love me." I say.

"Of course she can, she could be unsure of any feelings she might have for him. For all you know they could just turn out to have a brother-sister relationship." Niall explains.

"Every time something goes right everything falls apart." I cry harder.

"Zayn?" Phebe asks quietly.

"W-what?" I ask, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Do you like Luke?" I ask her.

"I don't think more than a friend." Phebe says honestly.

"You positive?" I ask.

"His hotness tried messing with my head." Phebe admits.

"Come here." I say. She comes over to me, and I pull her down into a hug.

"Do you actually love me?" I ask quietly.

"Of course I do." She says, hugging me tighter.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

"I've never been more sure in my life." Phebe guarantees.

"Then I love you too." I say, hugging her really tight. Louis and Niall have seemed to have disappeared.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, and hitting you." Phebe apologizes again.

"The slap didn't hurt much." I say.

"I'm surprised Luke is still breathing." Phebe says.

"As long as you're with me he'll live." I say.

"Well then Luke is going to live a long life." Phebe smiles. I kiss her lips, and hold her close to me. She's still in only a bikini.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	16. Chapter Sixteen

*******

"Oi, Zayn." Luke walks up to me. Goddammit. I've been avoiding him since 5PM, when I forgave Phebe.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been purposely avoiding me." Luke crosses his arms.

"You are lucky to be alive." I say.

"I've heard. You can't just unfriend me though." Luke says.

"Sure I can." I say.

"But can you?" Luke challenges.

"That only works with Phebe." I say.

"Darn, but still Zayn." Luke says.

"Phebe is my girlfriend, and literally one of the few things holding me together. You can't have a crush on her." I say plainly.

"Sorry that you have a hot girlfriend." Luke shrugs. I glare at him.

"Well get your own, I don't share." I say.

"I'm not interested in dating right now." Luke shrugs.

"Then why do you have a crush on my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Cause she's hot and I'm lonely." Luke admits.

"Aw Luke." I say.

"I miss my mum too." Luke shifts awkwardly.

"Oh god." I say.

"What?" Luke asks.

"It's your turn." I say.

"My turn for what?" Luke asks.

"Your turn to crack." I say.

"Oh." Luke says. He stares at his feet for a while. He finally looks up at me with watery eyes.

"I don't like it." His voice breaks. I pull him into a hug, and he starts crying.

"Welcome to my life." I say.

"How do you survive?" Luke asks, his face still buried.

"I have Phebe, and you guys." I say.

"Lucky." Luke says.

"You've got us too." I say.

"I do?" Luke asks.

"Of course you do." I say, hugging him a little tighter.

"I think I'm gonna go hang with Calum." Luke says, straightening up.

"Ok." I nod.

"I'll try to not have a crush on Phebe." Luke says.

"Thanks lad." I say.

"I enjoy living." Luke says, walking away. I make my way over to the kitchen, where I find Niall.

"Hey lad." I say.

"Five more days." Niall sighs.

"Wish it was longer?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Niall nods.

"I don't, I want to get this tour done, so I can go back to doing nothing with my life." I say.

"You are so miserable." Niall frowns.

"Unfortunately so." I shrug.

"Does it kill you to be happy?" Niall asks me.

"No, I just find it difficult." I say.

"Maybe you should confront Perrie." Niall suggests.

"As if." I immediately say. Well, maybe that could help somehow. To know that we've both fully moved on, or, I have anyways.

"Says the one considering it." Niall grins.

"Well, it's not a horrible idea, just, maybe right now it is." I say.

"Did I say you had to do it now? No, do it when you're ready." Niall says.

"Obviously." I say.

"Isn't Phebe's birthday next week or something?" Niall asks. I completely freeze. Is it? Oh my god, I don't know.

"Yes Zayn, it is." Phebe says, walking past us to the fridge.

"I knew that." I say sheepishly.

"Your face said otherwise." Phebe smirks.

"Hehe, yeah..." I trail off.

"You two seriously can't be mad at each other." Niall shakes his head.

"Niall, that was so, like, 3 hours ago." I say. Phebe laughs.

"I knew you were a girl." Niall claps my shoulder, walking away.

"Doesn't make me any less hot!" I call after him. I hear him snort.

"You are right about that." Phebe says, appearing in my arms. I kiss her forehead.

"Love you." I say to her.

"I love you too." Phebe says back.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." Phebe assures me.

"Good." I say, pecking her lips.

"Maybe "Promise" can be our always." Phebe says. I grin a little.

"Somebody has been reading The Fault In Our Stars." I say.

"It's so sad!" Phebe frowns.

"I lit up like a Christmas tree Hazel Grace." I quote from the book.

"Stop! That part made me cry!" Phebe hits my chest.

"Goddamn it, Augustus, editing your own eulogy." I say next.

"Stop it!" Phebe hides her face in my chest.

"Augustus Waters died eight days later, at Memorial, in the ICU, when the cancer, which was made of him, finally stopped his heart-"

"Zayn stop quoting the saddest book on Earth!" Phebe yells at me.

"Ok, ok, sorry." I say, smiling softly at her.

"Oh my god Zayn!" Phebe groans, pulling her face out of my chest to wipe her eyes.

"I can start quoting Allegiant instead-"

"Zayn Malik you have a death wish!" Phebe exclaims, cutting me off.

"Kidding babe." I say.

"Where is El when you need her?!" Phebe groans, wiping carefully under her eyes.

"I'd like to know that as well!" Louis yells in. Phebe laughs a little.

"TFIOS problems!" Phebe calls back.

"Zayn stop quoting that book! There is a reason you are constantly sad, and it's probably because you memorized that book!" Niall yells in.

"I can quote Allegiant instead!" I yell to Niall. Phebe glares at me.

"Freak!" Niall yells to me.

"I can quote Bliss for you!" Niall then yells to me. My eyes widen.

"Niall that is plain freaky!" I yell to him.

"That's the point!" Niall cackles. Weirdo.

"Stop yelling you are in the same damn flat!" Paul yells from the entrance.

"Sorry!" Niall, Louis, and I all yell to Paul.

"Zayn..." Phebe groans quietly.

"Sorry babe." I grin. She groans again, and walks away. I follow after her, but Louis stops me.

"Nope." Louis grins. I try stepping around him, but he stops me again.

"Louis, what're you doing?" I ask him, trying the other side.

"Blocking you duh." Louis says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why not?" Louis asks back. Erg. I lift him off the ground, turn us around, set him down, and continue after Phebe.

"Phee." I say, giving her a nickname.

"Zaynie." Phebe says back.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Here." She jumps on my back. I stumble a few steps, and then stand up.

"I don't know how you got behind me, but you're mine now." I say.

"I thought I was yours from the beginning?" Phebe questions.

"Yeah, but now in another way too." I smirk.

"Are you taking me captive Zayn Malik?" Phebe asks me.

"I might be Phebe Greene." I grin.

"I love you." Phebe says, nuzzling into my shoulder.

"I love you too Phebe." I say.

"Promise?" Phebe asks.

"Promise." I nod. I carry her to our bedroom, and throw her onto the bed.

"Jeez Zayn." Phebe says.

"Sorry." I grin, flopping down next to her. I kiss her lips, and she kisses right back.

*******

I sigh as I stare out the window. Phebe went out to do some shopping with Liam and Louis earlier. Luke and Calum seem to have disappeared as well. Michael is gaming, Harry and Ashton are watching TV next to me, and Niall is stuffing his face in the kitchen. Niall suddenly sits down next to me, blocking my view of the window.

"Hey Ni." I say.

"Hey Zayn, what's wrong?" Niall asks me.

"I gave up on figuring that out, Ni. It was pointless." I say. Niall frowns, and pulls me into a sideways hug.

"Why don't we go to your room and you can just let it all out." Niall suggests.

"Phebe wanted to do that with me." I say.

"You can do it with me too." Niall says.

"But Ni, I just don't know anymore. I know that I'm never happy. That's seriously all I know." I sigh.

"I'm sick of being on tour, I just want to go home." I say.

"You sound like you're homesick." Harry says, joining the conversation.

"How is that possible, I practically brought my home with me." I say.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. When I was younger I'd stay with my grandparents for a while, and I'd want to go home. They were my family and all, I had my own room which was a lot like my own, but it wasn't mine. You're homesick." Niall says.

"Lad don't worry, this leg of the tour is nearly over. We'll be back in London before you know it." Harry says.

"We still have another month Harry." I mumble.

"And? Once we get back to London you can stay in your own house until we leave for Germany and such. You could even stay there during our time in France if you really wanted to." Harry says.

"That's in a month though. I want to go home now." I say. I finally get up, and make my way to my room.

"Zayn, it sucks to be away from home when you're like this. We're all a little homesick. Just don't let it get to you. Ok lad? We'll all be fine, especially you." Niall says, coming and hugging me.

"I hope you're right Ni." I say. I go lay on my bed for a while, doing absolutely nothing.

"Zayn, break's been cut short, pack your things, we leave in an hour." Paul bursts into my room. I groan.

"Um, are you ok?" Paul asks.

"Sure." I say. Paul stares at me for a while, and walks away texting someone. Ok... I get up, and quickly gather my things. Luckily I haven't unpacked anything, only a few clothes.

****March 30th, final day in Philippines****

Today is our last day in the Philippines. Louis can't wait to be able to get high once we leave. I don't even care anymore. I've stopped attempting to be social with everyone. They are all clearly worried sick about me. Phebe leaves me alone a lot. She constantly has the shared worried look in her eyes though. I'm just glad that after South Africa that we get to go home. We have another week and a half left of this leg of the tour. We get a two week break, and then start the European leg.

"Zayn, you're going home." This surprises the shit out of me. When did Jeanine get here?! I just stare blankly at her. So the last concert here literally just ended, and this is the first thing I'm told.

"What?" I finally ask.

"You are going home. You're doing one meet and greet in South Africa, and then you are going home." Jeanine says.

"What about the concerts there? Those fans haven't seen us once yet! I'm not going home." I say.

"Zayn, this is for your own good. Paul said that you seemed stressed-" That's the point I stop listening at. Paul? Paul?! I spot Paul near the dressing room, and start towards him.

"Zayn!" Jeanine yells at me.

"I seem stressed? I seem stressed?! If you had this job then you'd know what stress is! This is nothing! You fucking backstabber!" I yell at Paul. By this point I've started punching him. He grabs my arms, so I kick at him.

"Zayn, calm down." Paul says.

"No! You just got me removed from this bloody tour!" I scream at him. I get my arm free, and punch him hard in the jaw.

"What?" Literally everyone else asks.

"You're removing him?" Harry asks Jeanine. I stop attacking Paul, and watch the others.

"For a month, he'll be back for the end of England." Jeanine says calmly.

"It doesn't work that way. You either get all of us or none of us." Liam says.

"It works however we want it to work." Jeanine says. Niall's face gets really red.

"You don't get to control us! We are the ones making you money! If we quit you get nothing from us!" Niall yells at her.

"If Zayn is gone then I'm gone." Louis says.

"Yeah." The other three agree.

"You all can't just up and leave the tour." Jeanine says.

"I'm fine, there's no need for me to leave, I can last the rest of this leg." I say. Paul finally lets my other arm go.

"Zayn, you don't have a choice in this." Jeanine says.

"But I do." I cross my arms.

"I'll give you a deal, if you four can get him closer to normal, he can stay." Jeanine says. Niall, Louis, Liam, and Harry all nod to each other.

"And if they don't?" I ask. They all give me a dirty look. What?

"Then you go home for a month." Jeanine shrugs.

"Deal." All five of us say. Jeanine nods, and walks away.

"Just give me a Monster and Beau and we'll be good." I say. I'm being completely serious right now. They all laugh.

"No, we had something else in mind." They grin at me.

"When-"

"Lets go!" Niall exclaims, pulling me towards the door.

"What about Phebe?" I ask.

"She's with Cake." Louis says, helping in dragging me.

"And Beau?" I ask next.

"Incoming!" Harry screams to us. That's when all three of us get pushed to the ground by Beau.

"On us." Niall groans. Beau grabs my sleeve, and pulls me onto my knees.

"Ok, ok." I grin, hugging Beau. He whines a little until I let him go. He licks my face, and runs to tackle someone else.

"Come on." Louis says, pulling me onto my feet.

"Tell me where we're going." I say, running after him.

"No can do." Louis says. I follow him out to the van, and we all climb in. Liam whispers something to the person driving us, and then sits down.

"Any sort of hint?" I ask.

"Nope, sorry lad." Niall grins.

"How do you know this is even gonna work?" I ask.

"Because it already has." They all answer. Um, ok.

"I guess-"

"Zayn, if this had been yesterday with no warning you'd be sulking in your room." Harry says. Ok, point proven.

"Well, I also wasn't scared into being normal by management yesterday." I say.

"That too." Niall nods.

"We are going somewhere really fun, and you'll have fun even if it kills you." Louis says.

"I'd rather live, but ok." I nod. Niall hugs my really tight for no specific reason.

"And lad, you might want to know that we told Jeanine what we've seen." Liam says slowly, not sure how I'd react.

"Which was?" I ask.

"Nothing, we never see you!" Louis exclaims.

"So you basically told her that I'm in my room alone 24/7?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's it." Harry nods.

"So, where're we going?" I ask.

"Nice try Zayn." Liam grins.

"Darn." I say, grinning back.

"You should be like this all the time." Louis says.

"You guys should be like this then, you never ask me to do anything with you." I say.

"Well actually, we didn't ask you, we forced you." Niall says.

"I didn't refuse though, and if you did ask I would've said yes." I say.

"We're here guys!" Liam exclaims. I try to look out the window, but Louis covers my eyes.

"Really?!" I whine.

"Yes, really." Louis says. I start licking his hand.

"Ew!" Louis exclaims, pulling his hand away. I press my face to the window, and internally groan.

"Don't whine, it's gonna be fun!" Niall says.

"I wasn't whining." I say, pulling my face off the window.

"Sure..." Niall says. I'm yanked out of the van, and fall on my butt.

"I love you too Harry." I say, glaring at him.

"Oh, get up." Harry says, rolling his eyes at me.

"Nope, pull me up." I say, holding out my hands. He rolls his eyes again, and pulls me up. I wrap my arms around him, and push him to the ground.

"Oh, I see how it is." Harry says, very close to my face.

"Oi, we're glad you two are having fun, but get off the ground." Liam says.

"It's rather comfy down here on Harry though." I say, patting Harry's face.

"Get up." Liam rolls his eyes, coming over to help us up.

"Fine." I say, letting him pull me up. Harry gets to his feet, and we walk over to the entrance. So, lets say they found an amusement park. A big one. Yup.

"What do you want to do first Zayn?" Niall asks me. I look around, and spot the spiny cups. That's seriously what they're called.

"Hope none of you get motion sick." I grin. Louis cheers, and we start running towards the ride.

"Um..." Niall trails off from behind us.

"You asked! I answered!" I yell back to him. I push Louis out of my way, and step in front of him.

"Hey!" Louis whines.

"Shush! You're gonna attract attention." I say.

"Darn." Louis says. I shake my head, grinning.

"Do I have to?" Niall asks.

"Afraid so, get over here." I say, pulling him in front of Louis.

"Hey!" Louis whines.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there Lou." I lie. Louis glares at me.

"Zayn I don't want to." Niall says.

"Oh well." I say. Niall joins Louis in glaring at me.

"Oi, move up." Harry says from behind Louis. I roll my eyes, and move forward.

"Hazza!" Louis exclaims. Thousands of heads snap towards us. Niall and I share a look.

"I warned you Lou!" I scold Louis, who has now noticed the staring teenagers.

"Oops." Louis shrugs. We all finally get onto the ride, and Niall, Liam, and I share a cup. Larry wanted their own cup, and I didn't want Liam to feel left out.

"Zayn, I hate spinning rides." Niall says, burying his head in my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, unless you puke on me. If you puke on me I'll kill you." I say. Niall groans. The ride starts, and Niall is already further into my side. We start spinning really fast, and Liam and I scream.

"Look at Larry Niall!" I yell. Niall looks up, and laughs. Louis and Harry are clinging to each other and screaming.

"Zayn I'm gonna be sick." Niall suddenly says, hiding his face again.

"No! Don't you dare!" I warn Niall. The ride comes to a stop, and Niall runs off. I quickly follow after him, and find him puking not far away. I rub his back, and try not to laugh.

"Zayn, you had to pick that ride?" Niall asks, standing up straight again.

"Sorry Ni, you can pick what we do next." I say.

"Ok! Lets go!" Niall starts pulling me towards a huge roller coaster.

"Niall I hate roller coasters!" I whine.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Niall asks. I glare at the back of his head.

"Slow down you two!" Liam yells to us. Niall suddenly stops, and I slam into him. We both fall to the ground, me on top of Niall.

"Zayn! Get off!" Niall whines.

"Sorry." I grin. I get up, and help him up. We brush ourselves off, and wait for the others. That's of course when I notice the circle of teenagers slowly closing us in.

"Ni, we have a problem." I say, nudging Niall.

"Run?" Niall asks me.

"Where?" I ask.

"Lead them away and meet back up here." Niall says.

"Liam run!" I scream to him. Niall and I start running to the other side of the park.

"Spilt up! Go!" I yell, pushing Niall in another direction. I keep running, and find myself near a bathroom. I slip in, and find Louis in there.

"Hey Lou." I say, breathing hard.

"Sorry." Louis breaths. He did attract them.

"We're meeting back up at the roller coaster." I say. Louis nods, and we exit the bathroom. There aren't any fans, luckily. We cautiously make our way to the roller coaster. I spot Harry and Liam.

"Oi! Where's Niall?!" I yell to them.

"Don't know, we passed him though." Harry says. My phone buzzes, and I pull it out. Of course you did Niall.

"He got lost." I say.

"I think I found him." Liam says, point behind us.

"We're leaving!" Niall screams, grabbing my arm. We all start running towards the exit, being chased by fans.

"This seems pretty normal to me!" I yell over the fans.

"Yeah!" Louis agrees. We all pile into the van, and it drives off. I lay on the floor with Niall on top of me.

"I thought you got lost." I say.

"I did, but then I saw the roller coaster and the thousands of fans." Niall says.

"Hey Jimmy, how much closer to normal am I?" I ask Jimmy, our driver. I think Jimmy is my favorite security guard. Jimmy snorts at the idea of me being normal.

"You're a lot better than you were before, but normality wise-"

"That's all I needed, thanks Jimmy." I cut him off. The other four laugh.

"So, what next?" I ask.

"Jimmy, to the next amusement park!" Liam orders Jimmy.

"Yes sir." Jimmy rolls his eyes.

"I like him." Niall says.

"He's mine, back off!" I exclaim. Jimmy laughs.

"You heard the man! Lay off Niall." Jimmy says.

"Why are you two still on the floor?" Harry asks.

"Uh..." We both trail of. Niall rolls onto me, and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'd think you two were gay if you both didn't haven't girlfriends." Louis says.

"You can't talk! You're half of Larry!" I exclaim.

"Loud!" Niall yells in my ear.

"Ow, sorry, jeez." I say.

"Yeah, but Harry and I aren't laying all over each other." Louis says. Harry suddenly pins Louis to the floor next to us. It gets really weird when they start kissing. We all just stare at them. Um...

"Hi Hazza." Louis says when they stop kissing.

"So you are gay!" Niall says, surprised.

"Um, no, sorry, I have El, and Harry is just a weirdo." Louis says.

"I was just saying hello." Harry shrugs.

"I will never greet you again." Liam says. Niall and I crack up laughing.

"Ok." Harry shrugs.

"You guys are fucking weirdos. Oh, and we're here." Jimmy says back to us.

"Niall, since we didn't get to go on your ride, you can choose. Lou, keep you mouth shut this time." Liam says.

"Lets go!" I say, jumping out of the van. Niall and I run towards the entrance, and quickly stop before we enter. Already?!

"If you don't move they can't see you." I whisper to Niall. He face palms, and pulls me back to the van. I laugh.

"Next." Niall says, pushing me in. I land on top of Larry, and roll off of them.

"Next? There's nothing left." Jimmy says.

"There has to be something. What about an indoor water park?" Niall asks. Ok...

"The hotel has a giant pool, you can blast music and have fun in there." Jimmy says, starting to go to the hotel. Yay, the hotel. Sarcasm.

"No! No hotel just yet, arcade games!" Louis exclaims. I smile.

"Yeah!" We all agree.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Jimmy mumbles, turning the van around.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	17. Chapter Seventeen

*******

We have just landed in South Africa, and today is the last day to prove that I am "normal".

"What're we doing first Paul?" I ask.

"We just landed, calm down." Paul says.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Niall also asks.

"What do you actually want?" Paul asks.

"An answer." Niall and I say. Paul groans, and starts leading us to the van.

"Nothing today, the meet and greet is tomorrow at 8am." Paul says.

"So that means you can drive us around?" I ask. Paul turns back to look at us.

"If you're seriously trying this hard to prove that you're fine, then you've done so many times by now." Paul says to me.

"Cool, but I still need to make sure." I say. Paul rolls his eyes.

"Hold on." Paul says, walking off to find someone. He comes back with Jimmy, who groans once he sees us.

"Awesome!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, awesome." Jimmy mumbles.

"Admit it, you can't resist all this." I say, posing. Niall starts laughing.

"Apparently not, where are the other boys?" Jimmy asks.

"I'll go hunt them down." Paul says.

"Can I ride shotgun?" I ask.

"Not a chance." Jimmy says.

"Please Jimmy!" I beg.

"Zayn you are going to drive me insane." Jimmy says.

"It's better than Louis." I say.

"Anyone is better than Louis, but you seem to be getting more annoying by the second." Jimmy says.

"Wow, I love you too Jimmy." I roll my eyes.

"Lets go!" Louis screams, jumping on my back. I fall forward onto Niall, and we all fall to the ground.

"Shotgun!" Harry screams from behind us.

"I called it first!" I yell at Harry. I scramble to my feet, and run after him. I grab his arm, and pull him to the ground. I jump over him, and climb into the van.

"Violent." Harry says, climbing into the back.

"He did call it first." Niall says, getting in the back.

"I didn't hear him." Harry crosses his arms.

"No, he did." Jimmy says, getting in to drive.

"Yeah, Jimmy was complaining." I say.

"Phebe has Beau and she's heading to the hotel with Ashton and Michael." Luke says, popping his head in.

"Grab him." I say. Niall lunges at Luke, and drags him into the van.

"What the hell-" Louis pushes Calum in, and then jumps in behind him. Liam climbs in last, shutting the door.

"How'd we get dragged into this? Literally." Luke asks, sitting on Niall's lap.

"It's more fun being chased by fans when there are more people." I say. Niall and Louis start laughing.

"What?" Calum asks.

"Stop! Look!" Harry screams, looking out the window. I look out the window, and my eyes nearly bulge out if my head. Holy shit. It's a humongous amusement park. Like Six Flags huge, but in South Africa.

"No."

"Yes." All of us say. Jimmy groans, and pulls into the parking lot. Once the van stops, we all run out.

"We're going on the biggest roller coaster first!" Niall exclaims as we run in.

"Hold on, let's buy the fast pass things." Liam says.

"Ok." We nod. We all go get ourselves one, and then we look around.

"Split up?" I ask.

"I want Cake and Zayn!" Niall says over everyone.

"Ok." I nod. Niall grabs Luke while I grab Calum.

"I do not want Larry." Liam crosses his arms.

"That sucks." Niall and I say. We high five, and walk off with Cake in tow.

"That one." I say, pointing up at a really tall roller coaster.

"No way in hel-"

"Hell yes." Niall cuts off Calum.

"Ugh." Calum groans. We get onto the ride after a few minutes, and are soon in one cart. I'm on one end, and Luke is on the other. Niall is next to me, and Calum is trying to hide in Luke's arm.

"He looks like you on the spiny cups." I say to Niall.

"That is not what I looked like." Niall crosses his arms. The ride starts before I can respond. We start going straight up, when I start grinning.

"Hey Calum, what if the chain snapped and we fell straight down?" I ask Calum. Niall bites his lip to stop from laughing.

"That's not funny!" Calum yells at me.

"We're at the top!" Luke points out. Calum turns white once he opens his eyes.

"Why'd you drag me on here?!" Calum screams as we shoot straight down. I start laughing hysterically. By the time the ride has ended I'm sure Calum has nearly passed out.

"A-again." I manage out through my laughter.

"I'm gonna go find Larry and Liam, they may be less dangerous." Calum says, immediately walking off. Luke follows Calum, leaving Niall and I.

"So, it's just us now." Niall says, slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Yup." I say, passing my arm over his shoulders as well.

"What do you want to go on next?" Niall asks, looking over at me.

"I bet we'd find Larry at the tunnel of love." I grin. Niall laughs, nodding.

"Larry and Ziall in the tunnel of love, the fans would go nuts." Niall nods.

"Don't forget Cake." I say.

"And then Liam third wheeling big time." Niall grins.

"Oh my god, we are going to the tunnel of love." I say. Niall laughs. We start walking around, when we spot the tunnel of love, along with Cake, Larry, and Liam. I knew it!

"Oh this is too good." Niall says.

"It is." I nod. We walk up to them, and Liam groans.

"Is wittle Wiam feewling wonely?" I ask in a baby voice. Liam punches me in the arm.

"No, just like a major third wheel, of three bloody couples." Liam adds the last part.

"Niall, do you know if Caspar is here right now?" I ask Niall in a whisper.

"Of course he is, he's coming to one of the concerts." Niall nods.

"Get him here." I say. Niall nods, removing his arm from around me to text Caspar.

"Oi, lets go on the tunnel of love when it's dark out, so it's more romantic." I say to the others. And so Liam can go with Caspar.

"He said to meet him by the damned spiny cups, my words not his." Niall grins at me.

"The damned spiny cups? What a nice ride that sounds like, lets go." I say, tugging Niall behind me.

"I will puke on you this time." Niall warns me.

"Fine, lets go on the star blaster then." I say, pointing to the ride next to the spiny cups.

"Fine." Niall nods. We use our fast passes, and get on the ride in a minute.

"When's it gonna-" Niall gets cut off as we shoot straight up. We are, like, at least a thousand feet in the sky.

"Holy shit." Niall breathes.

"Ha, you can see Jimmy from here." I point to the van. Jimmy flips us off, clearly able to see us. We start going down, when it shoots back up again.

"Hey it's Caspar!" Niall exclaims, pointing below us. Caspar waves to us, and we wave back. We suddenly shoot downward, and stop slowly at the bottom. We get off the ride, and run over to Caspar.

"He's mine!" I claim Caspar before Niall can.

"No! He's mine!" Niall whines, grabbing Caspar's other arm.

"Wow, never thought I'd be fought over by Ziall." Caspar grins.

"Niall, let go." I hit Niall's arms.

"No, he's mine." Niall says.

"Hey hey, calm down Ziall, maybe I'm lonely Liam's." Caspar grins. Niall and I both gasp.

"No." We both say, not believing him.

"Well why else would I be here?" Caspar asks.

"Because Niall from One Direction texted you." I say in a "duh" tone.

"Well, yeah..." Caspar blushes.

"You get to go on the tunnel of love with Liam later, what do you want to go on right now?" Niall asks Caspar.

"Bumper cars." Caspar immediately says.

"Oh, ok." I nod. We find the bumper cars, and get on.

"Watch your back Caspar." I grin.

"You watch yours." Caspar grins back. The ride starts, and I immediately start chasing Caspar. I notice Niall coming up on my side, and turn the other way. I spin around, and slam into the back of Niall's car.

"Oi! Not fair, you are going for Caspar not me!" Niall whines. I laugh until someone slams into my car. I look, and find Caspar.

"Oops, sorry- not." Caspar laughs, driving away. I chase after him, and ram him into the wall.

"Zayn!" Caspar whines. Niall comes up on Caspar's side, and pins him to the wall.

"Thanks Ni." I grin.

"No prob." Niall nods.

"You can't double team!" Caspar whines.

"There were rules?" Both Niall and I ask. We laugh, and drive away. We ride next to each other, waiting for Caspar.

"Caspar gets so annoyed." Niall grins.

"Yeah, I know- ow!" I exclaim. I ram Caspar back by reversing my car.

"Oi!"Caspar exclaims.

"You rammed me first!" I defend myself.

"That doesn't mean you- Niall!" Caspar whines when Niall rams his side.

"Oops, sorry- not." Niall grins.

"Oh ha ha." Caspar rolls his eyes. The ride ends, and we all run off.

"When did it get night out?" Caspar asks. I stare at him bewildered.

"Not when did it get dark out, night out? That is the most improper sentence I have ever heard, honestly Caspar." I say. Niall and Caspar stare at me.

"Actually, that was pretty bad." Niall then agrees with me. Caspar blushes.

"Sorry, when did it get so dark out?" Caspar asks.

"Um..." I trail off, not knowing the answer.

"Wow Zayn." Niall shakes his head.

"Do you know?" I ask Niall. He turns bright red, and starts walking away.

"Is that a no?" I ask, following after him.

"It might be." Niall says. The three of us head towards the tunnel of love, where we find the others.

"Aw man!" Liam whines.

"Wow, I love you too." Caspar rolls his eyes.

"Lets go!" Louis whines. We get on the ride, and get in our separate carts.

"So Zaynie-boo-"

"Do not call me that ever again." I cut off Niall.

"Fine. So, are you having fun?" Niall asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." I answer.

"Good. Now don't get majorly depressed or anything, but Jeanine is examining you when we get to the hotel." Niall says.

"Fun." I roll my eyes.

"Oi, that is going to get you sent home." Niall punches my arm.

"Ow, sorry, sheesh." I say, rubbing my arm.

"So, have you even talked to Phebe in the past two days?" Niall asks. Uh...

"Um, no." I say.

"Don't worry, I haven't talked to Mila in a week." Niall shrugs.

"You also didn't bring her on tour." I say.

"Once you get the yes to stay, you can fuck her or whatever." Niall shrugs. I blush madly.

"We don't fuck that much." I mumble.

"No, but when you do, you are loud." Niall says. I blush a darker shade of red, and hide my face in his arm.

"Shut up." I mumble into him. He slings an arm around my shoulders.

"So, Liam hasn't greeted Harry yet." Niall mentions. I lift my head, grinning.

"Nope." I say.

"Do you think it's weird to kiss another guy?" Niall asks.

"Not really." I shrug. Before I realize what's happening, Niall's lips are on mine. I remain frozen for a second, before kissing back. Niall suddenly pulls back, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, I wanted to know." Niall says. I start laughing, and he gives me a weird look.

"Y-your face is so red!" I laugh.

"Oh my god." Niall says, hiding his face in my arm.

"So, what did you find out?" I ask him.

"You, are a good kisser." Niall says, lifting his head. I blush.

"I will admit, it wasn't very weird." I say.

"If we didn't have girlfriends I would totally fuck you." Niall says. I start laughing again.

"You, are so fucking weird!" I laugh.

"Thanks." Niall says blandly.

"I'd fuck you too, don't worry." I nod.

"I see why you were laughing." Niall grins.

"Oi, love birds." Harry says. We both blush, and join them.

"I think we should head to the hotel now." Liam says.

"What's with you two?" Caspar asks us. Huh?

"Nothing?" I ask.

"Why?" Niall asks.

"You seem like- oh my god." Caspar stops himself. Louis' jaw drops.

"I knew it." Liam says, walking away. Niall and I both blush.

"Bye Caspar! See you at the concert. Lets go." I say, grabbing Niall and pulling him with me.

"That was embarrassing." Niall says. We catch up with Liam, and then wait in the van for the others.

"So, what exactly happened in the tunnel of love?" Liam asks us.

"Nothing." We say simultaneously.

"I don't believe you." Liam grins.

"Did you two kiss?" Jimmy asks. We both blush bright red.

"Yes they did." Luke grins, popping in with Calum. They both take a seat, followed by Louis as Harry.

"Did you two?" I ask them. That's when they both start blushing.

"Aw! Cake is real!" Niall coos.

"Yeah, so is Ziall, obviously." Luke says.

"If we didn't have girlfriends." Niall and I say.

"Liam, did you enjoy your time with Caspar?" I ask Liam.

"He was asking for ideas on how to prank Joe." Liam face palms.

"Oh." I laugh.

"You boys have the penthouse, grab a key or two and go." Jimmy says when we get to the hotel. We do as told, and are soon in the penthouse. I step into the living room, and get tackled by my full size Beau. I lay on the ground groaning.

"Don't overreact." Niall says, pulling me up.

"It hurt though." I pout.

"He can stay." Jeanine says. I jump startled, and turn around to find her sitting on the couch.

"Yes!" I cheer. Niall tackles me into a hug. I'm soon dog piled by all the others. All 8 of them. Where's Phebe?

"I've only been here 5 minutes." I muster out.

"And I can see the significant change." Jeanine says. The others get off of me, and Louis pulls me up.

"Ok." I shrug.

"Luke, we were playing FIFA, do you wanna join?" Michael asks Luke.

"No he doesn't, but I do." I say, shoving Luke out of the room.

"I'm still here you know!" Luke exclaims.

"Ok Zayn, Luke apparently doesn't want too." Michael nods.

"Hey!" Luke exclaims.

"Who was the "we" you mentioned?" I ask, following after Michael.

"Ashton." Michael shrugs.

"I'm playing too." Niall says, running in behind us.

"Ok." Michael nods.

"Zayn can't play, sorry." Phebe says, yanking me out of the room.

"What're you-" She cuts me off by slamming me against the wall and kissing me. I hold her by the waist as our lips move together.

"Can you do this in your room?" Liam asks. I scoop up Phebe, and carry her into our room. I pin her to the bed, and continue kissing her.

"You're so hot." Phebe mumbles.

"So are you." I whisper to her. I move my lips to her neck, and start leaving love bites.

****1st concert in South Africa****

"Who let them in?!" I scream, running from the horde of fans.

"Don't know! Keep running!" Niall screams back. We manage to get into a room, and hold the door closed.

"This, is, ironic." I say between breathes.

"Yup." Niall nods. After a few minutes, we open the door. We look around, and make a sprint back to the dressing room. Did I mention that I was shirtless?

"There you are!" Paul exclaims.

"Some fans got back here." I say. Paul groans, and goes to hunt down the pack.

"Zayn!" Lou calls. I slip on my shirt, and run over to her station.

"Surprised you're still in one piece." Lou grins.

"I'm not that clumsy." I say. She finishes, and sends me away.

"Someone needs to get out there!" Someone calls into the room.

"Love you Phebe! Promise! Bye!" I yell to Phebe, running out. I put in my earpieces as I run. I grab my mic, and run onto the stage.

"Hey guys!" I say to the fans.

"Zayn I love you!" A bunch of fans scream.

"Love you too." I say back. They scream louder.

"Ziall! Ziall! Ziall!" They start chanting when Niall appears.

"They will hold that against us forever." Niall says to me.

"Yup." I nod. The music to Steal My Girl starts playing, and I get confused.

"We never start with this song." I whisper to Niall. He shrugs.

"She be my queen since we were sixteen, we want the same things we dream the same dreams, alright, alright. I got it all cause she is the one, her mum calls me love her dad calls me son, alright, alright." I sing my part.

"I know, I know, I know for sure." Niall sings. At that exact moment the others run out and start singing the chorus.

"Kisses like cream, her walk is so mean, and every jaw drop when she's in those jeans, alright, alright." Liam sings.

"I don't exist if I don't have her, the sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn, alright, alright." Louis nails his solo.

"But I know, I know, I know for sure." Niall sings, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world, so find another one cause she belongs to me. Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world, so find another one cause she belongs to me." We all sing the chorus.

"She knows, she knows, that I never let her down before, she knows, she knows, that I'm never gonna let another take her heart from me now!" Harry sings.

We get to the end of the song, and I can tell the other three are breathing harder than they should be. Ha.

"So, apparently three people had to sprint on stage before they missed their lines." I grin at the other three.

"We found those fans you two ran into." Liam says. Niall and I laugh.

"The next song we will be preforming is Stockholm Syndrome!" Niall exclaims, grinning at me.

"Don't screw up this time Zayn." Louis pokes my side. I roll my eyes, and shove him away playfully.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	18. Chapter Eighteen

*******

****April 15th, break in London****

"So Ni." I said, breaking the random silence.

"Yeah Z?" Niall asks. He has started calling me Z for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

"I don't know." I shrug. I honestly don't remember what I wanted to say to him.

"You've got the worst memory." Niall shakes his head.

"Oh! How are you and Mila?" I ask him. I remembered.

"God... Fine." Niall says.

"You sure? That wasn't much of an answer." I say.

"Yeah." Niall mumbles.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." I say, nudging his arm.

"We got in a fight, ok?" Niall snaps.

"Did you-"

"I don't know." Niall cuts me off. I shouldn't have asked about them.

"You mumble." Niall crosses his arms.

"Sorry." I say. Niall leans his head back and groans. Someone is very happy today.

"Ok Mr. Mumble, I'll be in my room." Niall says, walking off. Yes, he said his room. Niall has officially moved in with me. Like, all his stuff. I mean, he already lived here basically. I get up, and follow him up to his room. I stand in the open doorway.

"You ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Niall says from the bed.

"Really? Cause you're lying face down on your bed." I say.

"Jackie said she'd let me know when Mila wanted to talk to me." Niall says. Yeah, he's besties with her friend group now.

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"A bloody week ago! We broke up! I thought it was obvious!" Niall yells at me. Ok then.

"Calm down, let me talk to her." I say.

"Go nuts!" Niall exclaims. I roll my eyes, and sit down in his desk chair.

"In here?!" Niall asks.

"Mhm." I nod. I pull out my phone, and text Mila.

**To Mila**

_What's up with you and Niall?_

**From Mila**

_There is no me and Niall_

**To Mila**

_Improper grammar_

**From Mila**

_You want to he punched square in the face_

**To Mila**

_This is a touchy subject for both of you then_

**From Mila**

_What do you mean?_

**To Mila**

_Niall is flipping out completely on me because it's been a week and he hasn't heard from anyone about you._

**From Mila**

_Well he started it!_

**To Mila**

_What is this "it"?_

**From Mila**

_Oh my fucking god Zayn you are so bloody stupid._

**To Mila**

_I wasn't there for the fight!_

**From Mila**

_I'll show you a fucking fight_

**To Mila**

_Just tell me what happened_

**From Mila**

_Fine! He got drunk and called me a whore!_

**To Mila**

_Oh. I'll be back._

"Niall Horan! You don't call your girlfriend a whore and then throw a fit when they don't want to talk to you!" I scold Niall.

"I was drunk! I said sorry about ten million times!" Niall exclaims.

"Why the hell did you call her a whore?!" I ask.

"I don't remember." Niall mumbles.

"I thought you were a nice drunk?" I ask.

"Not when people try to start with me and I'm pulled away." Niall huffs.

"Fine." I say.

**To Mila**

_He said he apologized at least ten million times_

**From Mila**

_So?_

**To Mila**

_You are ridiculous._

**From Mila**

_How am I ridiculous! If you got drunk and called Phebe a whore she'd get mad at you!_

**To Mila**

_It's different though! Phebe and I could be horrible to each other and we'd still be able to forgive each other! Phebe and I can't fight no matter how hard we try!_

**From Mila**

_You've tried?_

**To Mila**

_Wtf? No, it was an example. Please just forgive Niall! He's being an arse!_

**From Mila**

_If he's being an arse why would I forgive him?_

**To Mila**

_He's being an arse to me because I wanted to know how you two were doing! Now I'm trapped in the middle of a fucking war!_

**From Mila**

_You've been in this war for roughly thirty minutes_

**To Mila**

_Come to my house please._

**From Mila**

_???_

**To Mila**

_DO IT_

**From Mila**

_OK OK OK_

"Mila is coming, plan out some long arse apology." I say to Niall.

"Oh, I've had one planned for a few days now." Niall says.

"Zayn! I'm back!" Phebe calls from downstairs.

"I'm in Niall's room!" I call down to her. I hear her come up the stairs, and she's soon in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"I got sucked into the Nila war." I say.

"Nila war? You guys got in a fight?" Phebe asks Niall.

"I don't want to talk about it." Niall crosses his arms.

"He got drunk and called her a whore." I say.

"Niall!" Phebe exclaims.

"I apologized ten million times already! Now he's forced her to come over!" Niall points at me.

"Phebe, read the texts, it'll make more sense." I say, handing her my phone. She leans against the desk as she reads them.

"This is a war then. I liked your Zebe example." Phebe says. I blush.

"It's true though." I shrug.

"Strangely so." Phebe nods.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Niall says, staring at his phone.

"Oh, Mila is here." I grin. I run down the stairs, and yank open the front door.

"Hi Mila!" I greet her.

"I'm not in the mood Malik, where is he?" Mila asks.

"His room, where else?" I ask. She rolls her eyes, and pushes past me. Jeez... I follow her up the stairs, and stand next to Phebe.

"Begin." Mila says to Niall. He jumps off the bed, and tackles her to the floor in a hug. He starts whispering things to her.

"That's one way to do it." Phebe says to me.

"That's something I would do." I say. At some point they started making out, which is when we left.

"Didn't think you'd ever fix a relationship between other people." Phebe says.

"Don't doubt me." I say, tapping her nose.

"Hey Zayn." Jackie walks in. Phebe gives me a look. I knew a fan would just walk in some day.

"I fixed them." I grin proudly.

"Wow." Jackie says, actually seeming surprised.

"They are probably still making out." Phebe says

"Ew." Jackie says.

"Why're you here?" I ask.

"Well, Nila, obviously. Also, I wanted to ask you something." Jackie says.

"Ask away." I say.

"Is Luke still majorly crushing on Phebe?" Jackie asks. Phebe grins, and shakes her head.

"Yes, he is." I say flatly.

"I want to set him up with Tiffany." Jackie says.

"Go nuts." I immediately nod.

"Well, where is he?" Jackie rolls her eyes.

"Niall's house. All the 5SoS lads are there. It's four houses to the right. Take his number too." I say. I give her Luke's number, and she soon heads to find him.

"You were eager to do that." Phebe grins.

"If it weren't for you he'd be dead so many times by now." I say.

"I know." Phebe nods.

"I'm surprised Louis isn't here." I say.

"Why?" Phebe asks.

"Cause I'm always here to bug Zayn." Louis walks in.

"I really need to lock my door." I mumble.

"You think?" Phebe questions.

"So, why was Jackie here?" Louis asks. He must've run into her.

"I fixed Nila." I say.

"Oh, good. Are they fucking upstairs?" Louis asks.

"Yup." I nod.

"I'm gonna steal all your food now and play FIFA." Louis says, walking into the kitchen.

"Ok..." I trail off.

"Oh my god, Beau is fucking ripped!" Louis exclaims. Yeah, Beau is officially no longer a puppy, and has gained a shitload of muscle for no reason.

"I know." I say. Beau runs in, targets me, and proceeds on tackling me. That's one thing he still hasn't grown out of. That's if he ever will.

"I hate you so much sometimes." I say to Beau.

"Zayn, that's horrible! You're a good boy Beau." Phebe says leaning down and petting Beau. And for some odd reason, he refuses to tackle Phebe. Anyone else? Fine. Just not Phebe. He seems to target me the most though, along with Niall.

"Zayn, do you not have any good food?" Louis asks.

"I like healthy stuff, sorry." I shrug. So, don't tell anyone, but I'm kinda on a no junk food diet.

"Since when?" Louis asks.

"Always you moron." I say. I've always had fruit in my house.

"Hold on Lou, I'll get you something." Phebe says, heading into the kitchen. She apparently has a stash of something somewhere.

"Zayn, why the hell are you on a diet?" Louis asks, walking by with a handful of candy.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Cause your already hot." Louis says.

"Fag..." I mumble.

"Only with Harry! Nice try!" Louis calls to me. I face palm.

"It better not be a sign that I should join you." Phebe says, walking back in. Actually, she has gained some weight. I know because she's a size 1 now instead of 0.

"It's not." I say.

"I don't believe you." Phebe crosses her arms.

"I promise." I say.

"I know I gained like 5lbs Zayn, I'm not a moron. Being a size 0 isn't everything." Phebe says.

"Hey, I don't care if you're a size 3, I still love you." I say, placing my hands on her waist.

"Maybe I will go on that diet with you." Phebe says.

"Do what you want to do, I'm not gonna force you or anything." I say.

"Good." Phebe says.

"You two are gross!" Louis calls to us.

"Says the one that was whining forever about El. You can see her now, but instead you're at my house playing my PS4." I say back to him.

"She's working." Louis shrugs.

"Oh!" Louis suddenly exclaims, running in.

"That reminds me. El said that she heard Hollister wanted to hire you as a model." Louis informs Phebe.

"I'm going on that diet with you." Phebe says to me.

"Go nuts." I say.

"That's all." Louis says, going back to his game.

"A model, I'm going to be a model. Oh my god!" Phebe squeals.

"Yep, but you're gonna be my model." I say, kissing her cheek.

"Lou is that all El told you?" Phebe asks Louis.

"They want to see you tomorrow!" Louis calls in.

"Oh my god." Phebe says.

"Are you even tall enough to be a model?" I ask.

"How short do you think I am?" Phebe asks.

"5'6"?" I question.

"5'7", nice try though ." Phebe says.

"How are you getting there tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Uh, I'll beg El." Phebe nods.

"She said she'd pick you up at 7am!" Louis calls in.

"This is so exciting!" Phebe claps her hands.

"I guess this means you won't be joining us for the rest of the tour." I say. I can already feel the depression creeping in.

"I don't know." Phebe shrugs.

"We start up again in two days Phee." I say.

"Yeah, here in England." Phebe says.

"We're only in England for a week." I say. We are jumping place to place as fast as possible, according to Paul.

"Don't worry Zaynie." Phebe says, kissing me lightly.

"Yeah, don't worry Zaynie-boo!" Louis laughs. I burn bright red.

"I will never live that down you know." I cross my arms.

"I know." Phebe grins. I glance over towards the stairs, and see Niall and Mila.

"Did you go all the way?" I ask. They both blush.

"No." They say.

"But I have a job to go to." Mila says.

"Have fun." Phebe says. Mila nods, and soon leaves. I'm suddenly being hugged by Niall, who is thanking me.

"I was so not ok." Niall mumbles.

"I could tell." I whisper back.

"I can read you like a book too." Niall informs me. Shit...

"Good." I nod. He lets go of me, and disappears into the kitchen.

"Oh shit, I was supposed to meet up with Soph an hour ago!" Phebe exclaims.

"At least you can somewhat drive now." I say, handing her my keys.

"I haven't crashed yet." She smiles. We share a short kiss, and she soon runs out.

"Thank god." I mumble.

"The hell was that about?" Niall asks, standing next to me.

"Hollister wants to hire her as a model." I sigh, sitting down on my couch.

"Isn't that good?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, but that means she can't come on the rest of the tour with us." I say.

"You can't already be getting depressed." Niall frowns.

"No, I just miss her already." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Aw Zayn." Niall hugs me.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." I say. Niall nods. I hunt down Beau, attach his leash, grab a gate button, and leave. I start walking, being dragged by Beau, down the road.

"Beau slow down." I mumble. Beau slows to a normal speed next to me.

"I guess this is what loving so much it hurts feels like." I say more to myself.

"You too?" Liam startles me. My fucking god.

"Where'd you come from?" I ask. I mean, he is walking next to me now.

"You did just pass my house..." Liam trails off. I look back, noticing I did. Wow, I've walked a few miles.

"Oh." I say.

"Heard about Hollister." Liam mentions.

"I want her to take the job, but..." I sigh.

"I get it, you don't want to be away from her for so long." Liam says.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"If this is what she wants to do, then let her, it's not like you'll be apart for years." Liam shrugs.

"Yeah, but it'll be 5 months Li." I groan.

"It'll be over before you know it." Liam assures me.

"I sound like Louis on tour now don't I?" I ask.

"Yes." Liam nods. I laugh a little.

"If this is me now, wait until we leave England." I grin.

"You've got Niall for a reason." Liam grins.

"Shut up, we aren't gay." I say, punching his arm.

"The tunnel of love doesn't lie." Liam grins.

"I could show you a tunnel of pain if you want." I say, shoving him a little.

"No thanks lad, Caspar is enough for me." Liam says. I laugh.

"Speaking of Caspar, he wants to hang out with us soon." I say.

"Who is this us?" Liam asks.

"All us lads, besides Cake." I say.

"Why besides Cake?" Liam asks.

"Luke." I shrug.

"What'd he do this time?" Liam asks.

"Actually, nothing, I just don't like him." I shrug again.

"How can you not like him?" Liam asks, appalled.

"He's crushing on my girlfriend and has been for months." I cross my arms.

"Ok, that is a good reason." Liam nods.

"But once he's dating Mila's friend Tiffany, I can like him." I grin widely.

"Jackie is finally putting her plan in action?" Liam asks.

"She came over after I fixed Nila asking where he was." I grin.

"Fixing Nila?" Liam asks.

"They got in a fight and broke up last week, they're good now though. I gave Jackie Niall's address and Luke's number." I say.

"You gave a fan your mates' address, and your ex-mates' number?" Liam asks.

"This is Jackie though! Jackie is cool and, like, my best chick friend." I say. Liam rolls his eyes.

"Hey! I see what you did!" I suddenly realize. He cheered me up by taking my mind off of it!

"Was wondering when you'd notice, I will admit, I thought it'd be later." Liam nods.

"Wow, thanks Li." I rolls my eyes. He laughs, wrapping an arm around me.

"You aren't always the brightest bulb in the batch lad." Liam grins.

"Oi, neither are you." I say.

"I never said I was." Liam says. I roll my eyes.

"You were thinking it." I say.

"You got me there." Liam fake surrenders.

"We need to hang out more." I say.

"Yeah, maybe I should move in with you too." Liam jokes.

"Oi, I actually can stand Niall for long periods of time." I say.

"Love you too mate." Liam says sarcastically.

"You tend to get on my nerves sometimes." I shrug.

"Like in December?" Liam asks.

"Exactly like in December." I grin. God, that was so long ago.

"I don't think Niall can get on anyone's nerves really." Liam says.

"You'd be surprised, he was being an arse when I asked about Mila." I say.

"Well, they had broken up..." Liam trails off.

"It was his fault though, so he had no reason to throw a fit." I shrug.

"What'd he do?" Liam asks.

"Got drunk and called Mila a whore." I say.

"Oh, wow." Liam says, clearly not expecting that.

"Yeah, but I fixed them!" I say proudly.

"You probably just forced her to talk to him." Liam grins at me.

"Kind of, though they never really talked." I say.

"Oh." Liam's eyes widen.

"No, sicko, they did extremely make out though." I roll my eyes at his childishness.

"Pretty much the same thing for those two." Liam shrugs.

"Good point." I nod.

"Zayn, where are we?" Liam then asks. We both stop, and glance around.

"Well, we made it almost to Larry's house." I point up the road.

"They are, like, 15 miles from my house though!" Liam exclaims.

"We must have turned around and passed my house at some point." I shrug.

"Lets see if they'll give us a ride to your house." Liam says as we walk up to Larry's house.

"Do you want me to knock? Harry might answer." I grin.

"Oh hardy har har." Liam rolls his eyes, knocking on the door.

"Hi Ziam!" Harry greets us.

"We need a ride back to my place." I say.

"Wow, don't even say hi back." Harry fakes hurt.

"Hi Harry." We both say.

"Yeah, we can give you a ride, or I can, considering Louis is already at your house." Harry reminds me.

"Oh yeah." I say. Harry rolls his eyes.

"Just wait in the car, I'll be right out." Harry says, handing us the keys. We go wait in his car, me in the back.

"Ok, now, how'd you guys get here?" Harry asks, getting into his car.

"We were walking and lost track of where we were." Liam says.

"Who the hell walks?" Harry asks.

"People that were escaping sadness." I say.

"Oh Jesus, what happened?" Harry asks.

"Knowing Louis, you probably know about the Hollister thing." I say.

"That's what depressed you? God, you sound like Louis in Australia and Japan." Harry says.

"Thanks for specifying it Harry." I say flatly.

"So I'm guessing you got over it or forgot since you seem fine now." Harry says.

"Yeah, thanks to Li." I say.

"Aw Li, that's cute." Harry coos.

"Kiss me and I'll stab you." Liam warns.

"Damn bitch, violent." Harry says like a girl. I laugh.

"Nice voice there Harry." I grin.

"Thanks, lets go play FIFA with Nouis." Harry says, parking his car. We all get out, and head inside. We join Nouis in a game of FIFA, and watch some movies.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	19. Chapter Nineteen

*******

****April 18th, European leg of tour****

"Niall, I'm bunking with you till next big break." I inform Niall.

"We haven't even left England yet lad!" Niall exclaims.

"Just planning ahead." I shrug.

"Malik! I told you to get ready!" Paul yells in.

"I will bitch slap you, I got ready hours ago Paul!" I yell back at him.

"Sorry, Tomlinson! Get ready! Horan, stop stuffing your face! Styles stop whatever you're doing! Payne- yeah that's it." Paul barks at the others. Liam grins at me, and I already no why. A second later I am flat on the ground with my 80lb dog on me.

"Beau, cut it out." I say, shoving him off. Liam laughs, pulling me up.

"Wanna go to the other four and try to screw them up?" Liam asks me.

"Yeah, lets do it!" I nod. We run out of the room, and stand at the entrance of the stage. We start pulling weird faces, waiting for one of them to notice us. Their current song ends, and Michael starts talking to the crowd. Calum looks over, and spits out his water. He instantly starts dying of laughter, almost falling over.

"Calum? Do you mind." Mikey asks. He shakes his head, still laughing, and points over at us. We duck out of view before they notice us.

"Ok, so Calum is seeing things." Michael says to the fans.

"Am not! Ziam were pulling faces!" Calum defends himself.

"Yeah that's why they're- oh my god!" Luke starts laughing. We may have come out and started pulling faces again.

"Anyways! What song are we playing next Michael Clifford?" Ashton asks.

"You know, I could've sworn it was about girls." Michael grins. At that point we go to gather our things, and wait for the others.

"You haven't been tackled yet." Liam comments.

"Don't jinx me!" I slap his arm.

"Sorry lad." Liam laughs.

"I haven't been shoved yet either though." I say. Liam nods.

"It's amazing." Liam says.

"Especially with people like Paul getting us on stage." I say.

"I heard that!" Paul glares at me.

"You're bloody brutal." I say back.

"Whatever." Paul walks away.

"Good luck guys!" Calum exclaims, hugging both of us. They must be done. We double check our earpieces, and run out with our mics.

"Hello London!" I exclaim.

"For some reason we can be in the city we live in and they still manage to run late." Liam grins.

"Right!" I laugh.

"Who thinks Niall comes out first?" I ask the fans.

"Well obviously all of them, good guess Zayn." Niall says, walking up next to me.

"Ziall! Ziall! Ziall!" Everyone starts chanting, including Liam.

"You know, we may never live this down, but I don't think I want to, it's too much fun." I grin at Niall.

"Yeah." Niall agrees. Ziall is like, as real as it gets without being an actual romance. We both know it'd totally happen if we didn't have girlfriends.

"Our lives would be boring if Ziall didn't exist." I say.

"Yeah." Niall repeats. I laugh. The music to Fireproof starts playing when Louis and Harry run out.

Once that first half of the concert ends, we do a talk with the fans for a while.

"You with the Ziall sign in pink! Give us a question!" Niall points to a random girl that we can see. Currently the others are changing while Niall and I do our part.

"Is Ziall real?!" She practically has to yell to us.

"Not totally, we both have girlfriends, but we are definitely as close as possible, we can practically read each others minds." I answer.

"Yeah, we are as real as it gets without a romance." Niall nods.

"My turn! You! With the crazy mofos shirt! Wait, next to the girl with the Larry sign." I clarify. A girl squeals.

"If you guys weren't in a band together and were just normal friends without fame and didn't have girlfriends, would you date?!" She asks.

"So an alternate universe?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She nods.

"Definitely." Niall nods.

"It would be a crime not to! There, you can write a hundred thousand fanfics about us in an alternate universe!" I laugh.

"Don't laugh Zayn, they will. I've seen pretty strange AU's out there. I was a slave in one, a sexy slave, but a slave." Niall says, making me laugh again.

"That is one sentence they will remember forever. Niall Horan says quote, "I was a slave, a sexy slave, but a slave." Perfect!" I laugh. Niall laughs with me, knowing the fans have written that down somewhere.

"Google yourself tonight and you'll find a bunch of slave Niall's." I smirk, making him laugh harder. That makes me laugh, and soon we are laughing practically on the floor.

"Ziall, our turn." Liam, Harry, and Louis come out.

"Good luck trying to top us." Niall says.

"Yeah, good luck, you'll need it." I nod. We run backstage, and morph into new clothes. Lou touches up on us, and we get our other things on in time to run out for Steal My Girl.

****after concert****

"Run Niall Run!" I scream after the concert. He laughs his head off, racing me to the showers. I tackle him down and start laughing with him. We lay there, red-faced while the others come in. They laugh at the scene in front of them.

"I won." We both say. I punch his arm, and he punches back. We keep punching each other until we start getting serious. I hit him too hard, and wince when he falls over.

"Sorry." I grin at him. He laughs, shaking his head.

"Come on, we are so sweaty right now." Niall says. I nod, and we both quickly shower. We finished getting dressed at the same time, and grin at each other.

"Twenty pounds that you get tackled by Beau before me." Niall grins at me.

"Deal." I shake his outstretched hand. We run to the dressing room, and squeeze through at the same time. We both fall onto each other as Beau tackles us both.

"It was a tie." We both say.

"The girls are here." Liam informs us. Niall and I push each other to the ground trying to get up. Hands grab me under my arms, and pull me up. I smile, and turn to hug her.

"I'm amazed you lifted me." I grin, kissing her lips lightly.

"It wasn't easy." Phebe grins.

"So, how has Hollister been?" I ask her.

"Officially hired me this morning and I start tomorrow." Phebe squeals.

"That's great! You're gonna be great." I say.

"Aw, thanks Zaynie! Don't worry, I'll FaceTime you everyday." She says, sensing that tiny bit of sadness in my voice.

"Good, I'll answer everyday." I say. Phebe smiles, and kisses me again.

"Ready to go?" I ask Phebe.

"Yeah, we need Beau though, and Nila." Phebe reminds me.

"How'd you get here?" I ask.

"El, duh. Mila is staying the night with us." Phebe says.

"Ok. Oi! Nila! Lets go!" I call to the happy couple. They blush at the ship name, but obediently head to my car. Beau runs after them, and we follow behind. Once everyone is in the car, I start the drive home. Niall, Mila, and Phebe chat all the way, and I think Niall and Mila kissed once or twice.

"Why're you so quiet?" Phebe asks me.

"Focusing on not falling asleep." I say.

"That's good, continue." Phebe giggles. I quickly kiss her cheek, and focus again on the road. We finally get to my house, to find fans everywhere. I sigh, knowing they'll run through the gate when I pull through it. They do exactly that, and even try getting in the garage.

"Ok Beau, keep them out but don't hurt them." I say, having Niall send out Beau. Beau does his thing, allowing me to pull into my garage.

"Zayn, I can use your car once you leave England, right?" Phebe asks me.

"If you need a car we can get you one." I say.

"Maybe during a break, can I use yours for now? El said she'd give me a ride until you guys left." Phebe says.

"Of course you can use it, just don't crash." I say.

"My driving skills have gotten significantly better." Phebe crosses her arms.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." I say, kissing her temple.

"Aw, that's sweet. We should get Beau and go lock your front door." Phebe gives me a knowing look. I blush, and we follow Nila inside after the garage closed. I head over to the font door, and call in Beau. Once he is in I lock all the doors and windows. Phebe and I head to our room, and go lay on the bed.

"Zayn, can you leave Beau here for this leg of the tour?" Phebe asks.

"I was gonna leave him for the final leg because we'd be overseas." I say.

"Yeah do that instead." Phebe says.

"You just want a piece of me to keep with you while I'm gone." I smile softly.

"Yeah." Phebe smiles back.

"I was thinking about it too." I say.

"I want you to take this." Phebe says, pulling out a silver chain necklace with a yin yang heart pendant on it.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"This too." Phebe says, handing me a matching bracelet.

"I want you to where one of them during concerts, so you know I'm with you." Phebe says.

"Of course I will. In that case, it's a good time to give you this." I say, pulling out a little box. She gingerly takes it from my hands, and opens it slowly. She gasps, nearly dropping the box.

"It's a promise ring." I say, holding up my hand with my own.

"I promise to you that I will stay happy and come back to you and remain happy." I smile.

"Well, then I promise to you that I will take care of Beau and wait patiently for you to come back." Phebe smiles.

"Promise." I say.

"Promise." Phebe nods, allowing me to put on the ring. She admires the simple silver band with the emerald in the middle.

"I love you." I say, snuggling into her arm.

"Love you too." Phebe says back. The promise goes unsaid, but we both mentally say it. I slowly fall asleep, her small body in my arms.

****April 25th, first day in France****

"Zayn, which are you wearing?" Lou, stylist, asks me, referring to the necklace and bracelet.

"Bracelet." I answer her.

"Ok." Lou nods. I put in my ear pieces, going to stand next to the stage. I grab my mic, and stare at my left arm. I smiled to myself, and then ran onto the stage on cue.

"I am the one and only Zayn Malik! It is great to meet you little pieces of toast." I joke. The fans all scream, getting my pun. France? French toast? Get it? Ha.

"And I am the fabulous Niall Horan, here to complete Ziall." Niall rises up next to me. That is creepy.

"I called them French toast." I grin.

"Very good." Niall pats my head. I swat his hand away, fixing my hair. Niall laughs at my frantic hair fixing.

"Who's ready for tonight?!" I ask rather loudly. The fans scream in response.

"Louis get off of him! Go!" Paul yells at Louis and Harry. The fans start chanting "Larry" making them blush.

"Where's Li?" I ask.

"He literally just got really sick." Harry says.

"He was a bit off today." Niall nods.

"Guess no Liam tonight, sorry guys." I say to the fans. They all whine.

"But! The first song we will be singing tonight is probably my favourite song off the album. Who can guess?" Louis asks. Niall gasps and jumps up and down with his hand raised. I smirk, sticking my hand up slightly. Louis turns to us, and Niall grins wider.

"Yes Zayn?" Louis asks me. Niall gives me a very dirty look.

"Is it No Control?" I ask grinning. Niall flips me off, grinning again. The music starts playing, and we realize we don't know who's covering for Liam.

"Got it." Niall says to us. We nod. He just wanted more lines...

****Second song of the night****

"What're you doing? Leave me alone! Niall stop!" Louis whines, running away from the boy with the water.

"Well Harry, it's just you and I now." I grin. The fans scream.

"Yup-"

"The next song we will be singing is Clouds! Niall!" Louis screams when he gets soaked. Niall runs away laughing, now being chased.

****second to last song****

"Let me on!" Liam whines from the side.

"You're sick! No!" I cross my arms. The others have left Niall and I to reason with Liam.

"I'm fine! There are only two songs left!" Liam whines.

"No, go lay down." Niall says calmly. He's the calm one, I'm the one about to throw Liam into a room and lock him in.

"No." He says sternly.

"Yes." I say.

"No." Liam says again

"Yes." Niall says.

"No." I smirk.

"No." Liam smirks back.

"Paul!" I call out.

"Liam Payne go lay down!" Paul says, coming literally out of nowhere.

"But Paul!" Liam whines, being dragged away.

"Jesus Zayn, calm down." Niall grins at me. I grin, rolling my eyes.

"He gets on my nerves." I shrug. We return to center stage, and take our mics back from Louis and Harry.

"That was quite the scene." Louis says.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Ok! This is the second to last song!" Harry exclaims. The music to What Makes You beautiful starts, and we get confused. This wasn't the scheduled song. We can't do this without Liam!

"You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough." Liam pops up singing. He gives us a wicked grin.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you." Harry sings.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh, oh.  
You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh. That's what makes you beautiful." We all sing, jumping around.

"So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song.  
I don't know why you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes." I sing, grinning at Niall who did amazing backups.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you." Harry sings, making the fans scream.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful.  
If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful." We all sing running and jumping around each other. Louis slipped at some point from Niall's "spilled" water, and just laughed on the floor.

"Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na." Niall and Louis both chant twice. They tackle each other, and fall into the water. The lights dim and focus on Harry as the whole stadium goes dead silent. Weird...

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell." Harry smiles at all of us.

"You don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful!" We all scream.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful!" We all finish.

"Liam!" I scream, tackling him down.

"Stop, I already don't feel good." Liam grunts. I get off of him, and pull him up.

"I have to run before Paul comes to pull me away." Liam informs the fans. He notices Paul coming, and runs off the stage.

"Well, that was Liam Payne!" Louis announces.

"Hey! I'm the one with the announcer voice here!" Niall scolds Louis.

"And why would I care?" Louis asks sassily.

"Cause I'm gonna kick your sassy arse." Niall grins.

"Well I am the Sass Master of Doncaster." Louis smirks. Niall starts for him, and they are soon running around the stage.

"I thought he was BooBear?" I ask Harry.

"Yeah, you're BooBear Louis!" Harry calls, snatching him.

"Don't call me that!" Louis whines.

"Why not BooBear?" I ask.

"Do you really want to know Zaynie-boo?" Louis asks, smirking.

"Yes, I do Boo." I smirk back.

"Ok Zouis, break it up!" Niall says, pushing us apart. The band is cracking up behind us.

"Sassy started it!" I whine.

"Yeah, and sexy finished it." Louis glares at me.

"Aw, thanks Lou." I grin at him. He flips me off.

"And last but not least, we will be preforming Steal My Girl!" Harry announces.

"Hey!" Niall whines.

"Yeah Harry! It wasn't your turn!" I side with Niall.

"Leave Hazza alone!" Louis joins Harry.

"Never!" Niall and I exclaim. We high five each other. The music stops our feud.

Lucky bastards, we'll get them. This is war!

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	20. Chapter Twenty

*******

****April 21, heading to Germany****

"You have brought this war upon yourselves!" I shout to Louis and Harry. They are hiding in the bunks, trying not to get shot by nerf bullets.

"If this is a war then we should get weapons!" Harry yells back.

"Come get them then!" I shout back.

"I never agreed to this." Niall reminds me.

"This is war Niall, we must win." I say.

"Fine, only cause I'm the announcer not them." Niall agrees to helping.

"You guys are ridiculous." Liam says, walking past us and into the bunks. Louis and Harry scream, and then go silent. The door swings wide open, and Liam points at Niall and I.

"I join you're side." Liam says. He is covered in water, like, soaked.

"Ok." We nod. Liam takes one of the nerf guns we hoarded, and walks back into the room.

"Liam, don't need to be drastic- Liam stop!" Harry screams.

"I'm not your shield!" Louis then screams.

"Liam, give them time to gather whatever weapons they can conjure up." I say into the bunks. Liam nods, a walks back out with most of his bullets back.

"Now, when do you think they'll forfeit?" I ask as we walk into the living room.

"Larry are stubborn, I give it a week." Liam says.

"No way, this'll go until the end of the next leg." Niall says.

"In that case, we might need a declaration of war." I say.

"I can type one up." Liam says.

"We should show it in the next few concerts." Niall grins.

"Yeah, Zialliam against Larry." I say.

"Zialliam? Not bad." Liam nods.

"Lets go type that up and hoard more weapons." I say. Liam goes to get his laptop from the bunks, and Niall and I start collecting weapons.

"This is gonna be a hectic tour." I say.

"It already is." Niall grins. I laugh, nodding my head.

"Boys, we are getting gas, you can go get snacks or whatever." Paul pops his head in.

"Or weapons." I grin with Niall.

"I'm not getting involved." Paul says, leaving the bus.

"Lets go!" Niall exclaims, dragging me out. We run in and look around the small gas station.

"Yes." We both say. We both grab a bottle of spray cheese.

"Great minds do think alike." I say. Niall nods. We look around some more, get a bunch of junk food, pay, and return to the bus. We find Louis and Harry playing FIFA in the living room.

"Boo!" Niall screams at them. They both jump, falling off the couch. Niall and I laugh our arses off.

"Dick." Louis glares.

"Don't worry, we won't attack until the declaration is finished." I say.

"Declaration of what?" Harry asks.

"Of war between Zialliam and Larry." I grin.

"Liam too?!" They both exclaim.

"After you soaked me? Yes." Liam says, entering the bus.

"Shit." Larry say.

"It is extremely late right now, and we are going to bed." Niall says. He leaves for the bunks, and I follow close behind.

"Where are we hiding the weapons?" I ask.

"Beau's dog carrier, he is using his cage with the other lads right now anyways." Niall says. Yeah, Beau is with 5SoS because there wasn't enough room. It was cramped last time. Don't worry, I put Calum in charge of taking care of him, he should be safe.

"Ok." I nod. We shove all the weapons we gathered into the empty carrier, and slide it door first against the wall. No one can see into it now.

"I'm going to sleep." Niall says, climbing into his bunk above mine.

"Yeah." I nod. I hit the light switch, and climb onto my bunk.

I lay down on my bed, and scroll through my phone for a while. Twitter is ridiculous. People are mad at me because of the stunt management tried pulling back in March. It was a month ago! Get over it! Really. I lock my phone, and start going to sleep. I let my mind wander into nothingness as I start to sleep. It's when images start playing in my dreams that I wake up. All the color drains from my face when I realize what I was dreaming. No. I then realize that Niall is holding me.

"Zayn, it's ok, it's just a dream." Niall whispers to me. It's not a dream though. It's a memory. Considering tonight is the night of realizing shit, I realize how much I miss Phebe already. I saw her two days ago.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I find myself saying. I just need to breath, let me breath.

"Zayn-"

"No, no, I'm okay." I say.

"You're worse than a teenage girl for sure." Niall says. I glare at him. I swallow the lump in my throat, and take a few shaky breaths. Pain continues stabbing at me, but it numbs with each breathe. I'm okay.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"Saturday now." Niall says. Okay, so I did actually sleep for a while, but it is ridiculously early.

"Ok, good." I say. I can talk to Phebe for a while before the show.

"Move over." Niall commands. I do as told, and he climbs onto my bunk with me.

"This bunk is too small for this Ni." I mumble.

"No it's not." Niall says, rolling on top of me. Ugh.

"Fine." I roll my eyes. Maybe having him with me will prevent more dreams. Well, flashbacks really.

"We will not have a repeat of before." Niall whispers to me.

"No, we won't." I whisper back. Niall smiles at me, and settles down to sleep. I run a hand through his hair, and wordlessly thank him. I don't know what I'd do without him.

I wake up being elbowed in the ribs. Perfect. I groan, and try to move Niall off my ribs. It's a failed attempt, and eventually give up.

"Ni, you're hurting my ribs." I say to him. He groans, and moves his arm. He snuggles back into my chest, and starts sleeping again. I grin, amused with the sight this must be. The curtain to my bunk opens, letting light pour in. Niall and I both groan.

"You're late for sound check." Paul reprimands us.

"Rough night." I mumble.

"We just started this leg!" Paul exclaims.

"Calm down!" I snap. Niall looks at me strangely.

"You two can just skip sound check today, you know the set list." Paul says, stalking away.

"What was that about?" Niall asks me.

"I was awake at 3am with twenty thousand things running around my head, and someone was elbowing me." I say.

"Ok, ok, just go back to sleep." Niall says, lowering back onto me.

"No, I wanna FaceTime Phebe." I say. He hands me my phone, and retreats to his bunk above me. I unlock my phone, and select Phebe's contact. I choose the FaceTime option, and turn up the volume.

"Hey Z." Phebe answers tiredly.

"Hey Phee." I say back.

"Shouldn't you be at sound check?" She asks me.

"I told Paul off, so he told Niall and I not to bother." I say.

"Oh, cool." Phebe nods.

"How is Hollister?" I ask.

"Good. I've met some of the girls I'll be working with during my first shoot." Phebe says.

"Are they nice to you?" I ask.

"So far. Don't worry, I can handle a bitch or two." Phebe says. I laugh a little.

"So, Niall, Liam, and I have declared war against Louis and Harry." I say.

"Oh god." Phebe grins.

"Niall and I have already gathered weapons, Liam is typing up the official declaration of war." I say.

"Why are you going to war against Larry?" Phebs asks.

"Louis was being sassy to me, and they both took Niall's announcer role." I say.

"What'd they do to Liam?" Phebe asks.

"Completely soaked him when they thought it was one of us." I grin.

"Idiots, they are sure in for it now." Phebe grins.

"Yeah they are." I nods.

"Surprised you haven't set anything up yet." Phebe says.

"Niall is sleeping, supposedly." I say, pointing above me.

"Why'd you tell off Paul?" Phebe asks.

"He was about to yell at us for being late to sound check, so I told him to calm down." I say.

"Oh." Phebe nods. I purposely avoided the part about my night.

"How was France?" Phebe asks.

"It was great, I called them French toast. Actually, that was yesterday I think." I grin.

"When war broke out?" Phebe asks with a knowing smile.

"You know it. The Bradford Bad Boy has to keep up his reputation." I say.

"Ok Zaynie-boo!" Niall laughs from above me. Phebe giggles.

"Shut up Ni!" I grin, kicking his bunk.

"You guys seem to be having fun." Phebe says.

"Yeah, we seem to be the target of everyone. Ziall is bigger than Larry now. We can handle it though." I say.

"Management wouldn't dare keep us apart!" Niall exclaims.

"They'd lose that fast." Phebe says.

"Yeah they would." I nod.

"I have to go, Sophia said we could hang out today." Phebe says, glancing somewhere for the time.

"Ok, love you." I say.

"Love you too, promise." Phebe says.

"Promise." I nod. I end the call, and shut off my phone.

"Ok, let's get to sound check." Niall says, appearing in front of me.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I say. We both get ready, and then exit the bus. We haven't even gone to the hotel yet. We run into the stadium, and find our way to the others.

"There you are!" Liam exclaims.

"Nobody woke us up!" I defend us.

"We tried!" Liam, Louis, and Harry exclaim.

"Oh." I say. Niall laughs.

"You two were out cold." Louis says.

"We tried everything." Harry nods.

"Oh well." I shrug.

"Come on." Liam says. We follow them to the stage, and start going through the songs. They are the same each time, except for yesterday, and are just in different orders normally. So we went through this nights order, and then everyone got ready early like I normally do.

****after concert****

"Why is it always us?!" I ask Niall. We turn a corner, and find another crowd of fans. We are trapped somewhere in the stadium. Both crowds close in on us rapidly, and we are soon mobbed.

"Give me him!" "He's mine!" "Give him up!"

These are only some of what I hear them screaming as I'm clawed at and brutally fought over. I lost sight of Niall a while ago. Someone punches me in the face, and I fall to the floor. I instantly have fans hovering over me, fighting to try and get a piece of anything. My shirt is eventually ripped to shreds, and they manage to get my shoes. I constantly protect my head, trying not to get jabbed in the eyes. Someone falls on top of me, and groans. I only see Niall for that split second when he gets dragged away from me. I let them scratch me and accidentally hit me many times. I feel bruises start forming in some spots, and feel blood dripping in others. A majority of them find Niall, giving me time to get up. Once I'm on my feet, I shove my way to Niall. He is nearly unconscious on the floor. I grab his arm, and pull him up. His eyes widen when he sees me. We shove our way out, and start sprinting away.

"Stop stop stop!" I scream, pulling Niall down a different hall. We manage to get to the back entrance, and run out the door. We sprint to the bus, only to be stopped halfway by more fans. Where is security?! Niall and I get shoved around some more, and I end up on the ground again. They start clawing at me, trying to grab me only to be pushed out of the way. This goes on for longer than before, and they never stop. Finally, the crowd starts thinning as security starts pushing through. I can't see them, but I know they are there. I notice Niall next to me, gasping for air. Security finally gets to us, and gets us into our bus. I nearly collapse right there on the bus floor.

"Oh my god!" Liam exclaims running over to us.

Niall works on calming down from a near claustrophobia attack. Liam checks on Niall for a split second, and that's all it takes for me to collapse. My body shakes in pain as Liam tries talking to me. I don't know how many times I hit my head off the floor, but it was enough to disorient me. Medics burst in, pushing Liam aside. They start talking to me, and when I don't respond, they start checking my head. Finding nothing, they check my eyes. They seem to relax when they realize it's not serious, and start cleaning me up.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" One of them gathers my attention. I nod slightly.

"Are you ok?" The same medic asks.

"Get me some water." I say. The medic nods, and soon I have a bottle of water. It's not that I hit my head, I'm dehydrated. When they realize how fast I'm consuming the water, they get more. After a few bottles of water I can think straight again.

"Keep drinking water and you'll be fine." The medics say before they leave. I stay seated against the wall, and breath heavily.

"Ni, you ok?" I ask Niall. He nods, giving me a weary smile. He sits down next to me, holding his own water. Paul comes in, nearly tripping on us. We are right next to the door. This is where I collapsed and where I've stayed.

"Are you two ok? Practically the whole stadium got back there, we couldn't do anything once we lost you." Paul says.

"Yeah, we're fine." I say.

"But if you think we are preforming tomorrow then you are out of your damn mind." Niall adds. I nod in agreement.

"No way, management canceled tomorrow's concert, the 5SoS boys are doing the whole thing." Paul says.

"Thank god." I breath.

"They said to rest up and recover." Paul says, finally leaving.

"Worst day of my life so far!" I say very loudly.

"I've got a bloody headache!" Niall exclaims, punching my side. I groan, falling onto my side. He grins innocently at me. He can see the huge bruise there!

"You two, get to bed." Liam says sternly.

"If I get up I will fall again." I say.

"If I get up so will I." Niall says.

"Come on." Liam rolls his eyes. I groan, and start getting up. The whole room starts spinning immediately, and I cover my face with my hands.

"Forget falling, I'm gonna be sick." I say. Liam guides me to the bunks, and helps me into mine. They try to get Niall onto his own, but he isn't capable of climbing up there right now, so he joins me. Once they are sure we won't die, they all go to bed.

"Niall, you're hurting my ribs." I mumble, trying to move him.

"There is only one other way we are fitting on here." Niall points out. We both turn onto our sides, and I pull Niall into my arms.

"This is much better than before." I whisper to him.

"Fag-"

"Dick." I cut off Niall. He quietly laughs.

"I know what you mean." Niall says seriously.

"Good." I smile. Niall turns around to face me, and soon I'm the one in his arms. I lie there with my face against his chest, and listen to his breathing. We are both awake, but I continuously find myself dozing off. Right when I'm officially falling asleep does Niall show more signs of being awake.

"Z?" Niall asks in a hushed voice.

"Ni?" I ask back.

"Thanks." Niall whispers.

"Anytime." I whisper back. Niall eventually gives into the mental stress of the whole night, and starts crying silently. I only know he's crying when my upper back starts getting wet.

"Hey, Ni, it's ok, don't cry." I say, moving my head to look at him. He avoids my eyes, not wanting me to see him crying.

"Sorry..." Niall whispers, still hiding his face.

"Don't be sorry, let it out." I say.

"I'm pretty sure I'm just reacting to my claustrophobia again." Niall says.

"Don't be scared Ni." I say.

"I'm not, I was though. I was terrified when they cornered us. They were a literal closing area." Niall says, fear laced into his voice.

"Were, past tense, they are gone now. I won't let them hurt you." I say.

"Present tense." Niall smiles faintly.

"I won't." I repeat.

"I know." Niall says, settling down to sleep again.

"Because we are simply inseparable." I say so quietly I'm sure he doesn't hear me.

"And they won't forget it." Niall whispers, telling me he did hear me. I smile, and stroke his hair adoringly.

"Ziall can you go to sleep now?" Louis asks from the other side of the bunks.

"You heartless dick, they were having a moment." Harry scolds Louis. I shake my head, grinning slightly.

"What? I'd like to have some sleep." Louis says sassily.

"What you're going to get is killed." Liam threatens Louis.

Everyone goes silent at that point, except Harry who snickers at Louis. They are so in the same bunk. Silence falls over all of us again, and everyone but me falls asleep, including Niall. I lay there bored out of my mind, and decide to attempt escaping Niall's hold on me. I cautiously climb over him, and fall out of my bunk with a thud. I hold in the swears bouncing around my head, and get off my newly formed bruises. I head to the kitchen, and raid the fridge for a while. I find a random tomato, and shrug. Food is food. I rinse it off, and then bite into it.

I walk into the living room, and turn on the small TV. I go onto Netflix, Harry brought his own PS4 just for Netflix, and look through different movies. I find myself staring at the one movie that I promised I'd never watch again. It holds too many memories, and too much pain. That in mind, I select the movie. I keep the volume loud enough so only I hear it.

"I thought you hated our movie." Niall startles me right when it starts.

"That would mean I hate us, and I don't." I say.

"Why're you watching it? You never watch it." Niall points out. It is on TV just as much as Frozen is.

"What better to do at 3am they to get stabbed by emotional knives?" I ask. The sad part is that I'm serious, and Niall knows it.

"You told me to let it out, I did, so now you tell me what's bugging you." Niall says.

"My body is throbbing making it impossible to sleep, so I was thinking that if I put myself through enough emotional pain that my mind would shut down and let me sleep." I say. Hearing myself actually admit to my plan, tells me how stupid and reckless it sounds.

"That is the worst theory ever." Niall simply says. He's not mean about it, but he isn't exactly nice about it either. Like he knows that I know how stupid it sounds.

"Yeah, it is." I yawn. I find myself struggling to stay awake now, and the irony slaps me across the face. Niall leans me against him, and I am immediately sleeping.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

*******

****April 22****

I am woken by loud screaming, and something fairly heavy jumping on top of all my bruises. The loud screaming is because Beau is pouncing everyone. Since the other lads have to do the whole concert, they have left us with Beau. I certainly don't want to be awake, and make that very obvious when I viciously attack the first person to touch me. Unfortunately that person happens to be Niall. I was hoping for Louis...

"If Beau doesn't get locked away from me I will rip your throat out and feed you to him." I growl at Niall. His eyes wide in horror, he nods and gets Beau away from me. It is 5am, and I don't fancy being awake at this time unless necessary. Niall returns to the living room, and warily sits next to me. 

"Z, go back to sleep." Niall finally speaks up, his voice strained. I've scared him out of his skin, great.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I say, glancing at Niall.

"Yeah, I know." Niall nods.

"I'm not gonna hurt myself." I change my statement.

"I know that too, you just seem ready to snap at anyone." Niall says.

"The fact I even have to explain this anymore is mind-blowing-"

"You don't, I just worry." Niall says. I nod. I worry too. I regain most of my sanity, and focus on sleeping again. That lasts about ten seconds when I am touched by Louis. I grab his shirt, and pull him close.

"The next person to touch me will get their face pounded in." I warn him. He nods, and quickly leaves.

"Arse." I mumble. My eyes land on Beau when someone leaves the door to the bunks open.

"Beau I swear to god you count as someone too." I warn my dog. He sprints at us, and I point to Niall. He tackles Niall, who groans in response.

"Louis." I say, causing the lad to jump. Wimp.

"What?" Louis asks wearily.

"Why don't you and Harry take Beau for a walk, and don't come back." I say coldly.

"We can definitely do the first part." Louis nods. He runs off to get Harry before I murder him.

"Z, relax." Niall grins. I glare at Niall. It's not funny.

"I'm tired though!" I whine. Yup, I went there.

"Then go back to the bunks." Niall shrugs.

"But they are in there." I whine.

"You are such a little kid Zayn." Niall shakes his head.

"I am not." I cross my arms. Niall gives me a look, and I can't help but grin.

"Well if I'm a little kid then what are you?" I ask very sassily.

"Your best friend, duh." Niall grins.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." I grin, putting him in a headlock.

"Zayn!" Niall whines.

"What? Is it a crime to touch you? Or do you have a disease, you do don't you." I say, trying not to laugh. Niall bursts out laughing, and I loosen my hold.

"You are one bipolar fuck." Louis says, leaving with Harry and Beau.

"Thanks Lou." I grin. Once they leave, I start my plan.

"Ok, it is time to attack!" I exclaim.

"I thought you were tired?" Niall asks. I give him a stern look.

"This isn't just a war, this is an everything war. We will do anything it takes to win!" I exclaim.

"Sweet, what's our first move?" Niall asks me.

"They are gonna wish they hadn't fucked with us." I smirk.

"You know it." Niall grins.

****April 22, 3pm****

"Did they get killed? They left at 6am!" Liam exclaims. Louis and Harry haven't returned yet with Beau.

"Maybe they listened- ow!" I shout when Liam smacks me.

"You go find them." Liam points at me.

"Me?!" I exclaim.

"Yes, you Zayn." Liam says flatly.

"You can not make me go out there, I nearly died yesterday!" I exclaim.

"Don't overreact." Liam says, shoving me out of the bus. My eyes widen, and I turn and bang on the bus door.

"Liam! Liam! Liam!" I scream, hitting the door repeatedly. I get shoved to the floor when Niall gets thrown out as well. We both sit up, and stare wearily at the crowd.

"Zayn, if you say it I will hurt you." Niall mumbles.

"If you don't move they can't see you." I grin. He shoves me over, and I fall onto my side.

"Boys get in the bus." Paul runs out of the stadium. We aren't staying in hotels for this leg of the tour.

"Liam told us to find Louis, Harry, and Beau." I say.

"He won't let us in." Niall adds.

"Well then run." Paul shrugs. We bolt for the stadium, barely avoiding the fans that broke in. Paul follows quickly behind us, and locks the backstage entrance.

"Louis and Harry have been here all day." Paul crosses his arms.

"Liam was freaking out cause I told them I'd beat them to a pulp this morning." I say, grinning widely.

"I've heard, Beau is running around with anyone he finds-" Paul dives to the side, and I get brought down by Beau.

"I give up!" I exclaim. Beau yips excitedly, and licks my face. I grimace.

"Come on Zayn, get up." Niall grins, pulling Beau off of me. 

"Beau, go find Ashton and play tug of war." Paul says to Beau. Beau sprints off at his fastest speed, and nearly takes out Luke as he runs by.

"Luke, you ok?" I ask him. He blinks a few times, and remembers what he was doing.

"Scared the shit out of me." Luke grins, walking over to us. He pulls me off the ground.

"He tends to do that." I grin.

"Louis and Harry are shooting us with rubber bands, take them back." Calum walks out with both boys.

"I did not picture Calum as one to capture two psychotic boys." I say to Niall.

"You'd be surprised how much getting hit with a bass hurts." Louis mumbles. I grin, trying not to laugh.

"Liam is freaking out on us since you haven't returned." Niall says.

"We were just doing as told." Harry smirks.

"I'm hungry." Niall states, walking away. Random.

"Yeah, bye." I say, running after Niall. This turns out to be a mistake because as soon as I turned the corner, I was face first on the floor.

"Shit, Zayn, you ok?" Niall runs over to me. I eventually get up, knowing I have a bloody nose. Louis runs over to me with a bunch of tissues. I press them to my face to stop the blood.

"I don't know." I say, the tissues muffling it. Niall makes a move to look, but I swat his hands away. Our crew medic comes over, a questioning and amused look on his face. He saw what happened...

"Zayn, you ok?" He asks me.

"Aren't you supposed to figure that out?" I ask. He rolls his eyes at me, and gently checks my nose.

"Just wait it out, you'll be fine." He says. I nod, and he returns to what he was doing. 

I look around for the reason I fell, and my eyes land on Michael. His eyes widen at the sudden glare, and he runs off. I run after him, and end up chasing him around the entire stadium. We end up passing Beau, who immediately joins in the chase. Michael lasts ten more seconds, and is soon on the floor.

"So Mikey, want to know why this breed of dog is considered dangerous?" I ask with a smirk. He shakes his head.

"No thanks Zayn." Michael declines.

"If you say so." I say. We both get off the ground, and I wipe my face of any remaining blood.

"So, what're you allergic to?" I ask innocently.

"Why?" Mikey asks unsurely. 

"Just curious as to what happened in Japan." I shrug.

"Oh, in that case I'm allergic to cod." Mikey says. I hide my smirk. 

"So, if you happened to eat cod at some point before the concert, you wouldn't be able to preform?" I ask.

"What are you getting at?" Mikey asks.

"That you should go eat some cod so Niall and I can fill in for you!" I say excitedly.

"Or I could just go make myself throw up and act really sick." Mikey says.

"You'd do that?!" I ask.

"Sure, if you really want to preform tonight." Michael shrugs.

"You guys could always be an opening act if you wanted to." Ashton appears from the stage.

"Us?" I ask.

"Good point, but why not?" Ashton shrugs.

"If they went as an opening act without the other boys the fans would assume they left the band together." Michael says.

"Yeah no, we'll just steal your spot." I say.

"You're stealing his spot?" Ashton asks.

"Yep, just gotta tell Niall." I say.

"Tell Niall what?" Niall asks, walking up with Luke and Calum.

"You and I are taking Mikey's spot tonight." I say.

"What? Why?" Both him and Luke ask. They grin at each other. I glare briefly at Luke. 

"Mikey is sick." I lie. Mikey nods, faking his illness by acting odd. Well, more normal you could say.

"Yeah, I can tell." Calum says, unsure of the supposed illness.

"No, he was puking earlier." Ashton jumps to my side. 

"Oh, that sucks. Are you gonna stick around for the concert?" Niall asks Mikey.

"Probably, unless I fall asleep." Mikey says.

"Ok, go rest up." Luke says to Mikey. We share a look, and he disappears.

"Zayn, we've discussed your poor acting skills." Niall grins at me.

"You're lucky I didn't feed him cod so he'd have an allergic reaction and actually be unable to preform." I say.

"You could've just asked if you could preform with us." Luke says.

"What's the fun in that?" I ask. Ashton laughs.

"You're lucky I can play every chord Michael has." Niall points to me.

"I knew you could, you know every chord they all play, besides Ash." I say.

"Shut up." Niall's face reddens.

"Lets go practice then." Calum says. We join them on the stage, and start practicing.

****last song of concert****

"The next song we're gonna be playing-"

"Oi! It's Niall's turn to speak." I cut off Luke. He raises his hands in defense.

"By all means go." Luke says to Niall. Niall laughs, and quickly adjusts his mic.

"Since me and Zayn-"

"It would be Zayn and I." I correct him.

"Ok Mr. Grammar." Niall rolls his eyes. I laugh.

"Since Zayn and I," He sticks his tongue out at me, "have clearly replaced Mikey for the night, we have also made a change to the final song." Niall smirks. The other three boys look confused, as this wasn't mentioned earlier.

"You guys thought you'd be able to have two fifths of One Direction up here without playing one of our songs?" I ask them, grinning widely.

"Yes, actually we did." Calum says. I shake my head in amusement.

"Well, the last song we will be preforming tonight is Rock Me!" Niall exclaims.

"Yes! That is my jam!" Ashton exclaims.

"But we haven't rehearsed-"

"That's because you'll only be helping with the chorus." I smirk.

"Oo! They stole your spotlight Luke!" Calum laughs.

"Shut up Cal." Luke mumbles.

"Whenever you're ready Ash!" I call to Ashton. He was the only one that actually knew about this.

"I was born ready Zayn!" Ashton grins at me. And with that we start.

****April 23, 12:30am****

"Pst, Z?" Niall asks from his bunk above me. I lightly kick his bunk in reply.

"When will they notice?" Niall asks me.

"Soon, very soon." I smirk. So, our first attack was to cover their entire bunks in whipped cream. They were still playing FIFA when Niall and I came in here.

"Hazza, admit it, you suck at FIFA." Louis says to Harry, walking into the room.

"Says the football player!" Harry exclaims.

"Shush Haz." Louis reprimands him. I grin as I hear them settle onto their bunks. When they storm over the three of us have nerf guns. 

"Those pricks." Is all Louis says. My curtain whips open, and I start shooting.

"Retreat!" Harry screams, running out.

"Don't forget the declaration!" Niall calls, handing Louis a piece of paper.

"You typed up a declaration of war?" Louis asks.

"Open fire!" I scream, whipping a water balloon at him. He screams, and runs out.

"Zialliam 1, Larry 0." Niall announces.

"I'm going to sleep now." Liam informs us. I nod, knowing he can't see me. Niall climbs down from his bunk, and joins me. We close the curtain after hiding our weapons.

"Come here." I say, holding my arms open. Niall lets me pull him close to me, and I cuddle into his chest.

"You're a great cuddler." Niall says.

"Thanks." I smile. Niall gently caresses my cheek, and lightly kisses my lips. I kiss back carefully, and then settle down to sleep.

"Ziall forever." I say.

"And ever." Niall grins at me.

I wake up a few hours later finding myself soaking wet. I sit up, extremely confused. Where is Niall? I hear thumping and screaming from like right next to the bunks. I groan, pushing open my curtain. Well, I was not expecting this.

"Zayn! Get him off!" Louis screams at me. Niall is currently pounding his face in. 

"Ni, stop." I say, grabbing Niall by the waist. He wriggles in my grip, trying to hit Louis some more.

"You fucking arse!" Niall yells at him.

"Calm down Ni." I whisper to him. He shoves me away, and storms off.

"Tomlinson, care to explain?" I ask.

"I, er, dumped a bucket of water on you two." Louis says. I punch him in the face, knocking him to the ground again.

"Dick." I say, kicking him. I walk out, looking for Niall. I look around, getting more worried by the second. He's not here. I exit the bus, instantly finding him. 

"Hey, you ok?" I ask, running over to him.

"Fuck off." He mumbles, slouching down against the bus. I sit down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Ni." I say, nudging his arm.

"Louis is a douche." Niall says.

"I've noticed." I nod.

"He dumped a bucket of ice water on us!" Niall exclaims.

"This is a war Niall." I grin. He huffs, crossing his arms.

"Come on, I know how we can get him back." I grin.

"Really?" Niall asks.

"Same thing, bigger bucket, more ice, on stage." I smirk. Niall grins evilly.

"You're a genius." Niall praises me.

"Thanks Ni." I grin.

"Lets go find some food." Niall says. 

"I totally just realized we were at the next city." I say. I did.

"Idiot, lets go." Niall grins.

"Ok." I nod. We get up and head into the stadium.

"It is 4am, why are you in here?" Paul asks us.

"Do we have any really big buckets?" I ask.

"Yes?" Paul asks.

"Can we dump a bucket of ice water on Louis at the end of the concert?" I ask. Paul analyzes Niall and I.

"Sure, why not." Paul shrugs.

"You're the best Paul!" I hug him.

"Yes. I've been replaced! I'm free!" Jimmy cheers from down the hall.

"Jimmy, you can help them set it up." Paul smirks.

"Dammit Paul!" Jimmy exclaims. I burst out laughing with Niall.

"We'll set it up a few hours before the show." Jimmy informs us. I nod.

"Ok, food." I say. Niall and I head to the dressing room, and pick at the food.

"Ni, save some for later." I say. Niall pouts, but nods.

"You wanna go get chased by fans?" Niall asks me.

"Sure." I shrug. We creep out the front of the stadium, instantly getting spotted by the waiting fans.

"This was a really bad idea." Niall says.

"There's a Nandos up the street." I say, remembering passing one yesterday.

"Run?" Niall asks.

"Yup." I nod. We both start sprinting down the road, instantly being followed.

"What're you two morons doing?!" Paul yells from the stadium.

"Getting food!" I yell back to him. We both jump into Nandos, taking a seat in the back of the restaurant.

"Ok, sound check is in 2 hours." Niall says.

"We eat and run." I nod.

****right before the concert****

"We should get paid more for this!" Niall exclaims as we run down another hall.

"I swear they purposely pinpoint us!" I say loudly.

"Well obvious- other way!" Niall screams, pulling me down a different hall.

"Paul!" I yell to Paul who is clearly looking for us.

"Over here, Zayn!" Jimmy calls to us. I grab Niall and drag him into a room.

"Thanks Jimmy." I say, breathing hard.

"We need better security." Niall gasps.

"Thanks." Jimmy says flatly.

"You and Paul are good though!" Niall smiles.

"Jimmy, you have been promoted to their personal body guard." Paul says, walking into the room.

"You want me to kill them." Jimmy says.

"You'll be getting paid more." Paul offers.

"Fine." Jimmy mumbles.

"You two boys need to get on stage, now." Paul says, holding out our earpieces and mics. We grab our stuff, and run for the stage.

"Ow!" Calum yells at us when I knock him over.

"Sorry!" I call to him. We run onto the stage, and I lock eyes with my dog. He readies himself to sprint at me, and I slowly back away.

"Go get Ashton!" I encourage Beau. Beau yips happily, and runs off.

"Scared of your own dog mate?" Liam asks.

"No, I just don't fancy getting tackled every time I see him." I say.

"Well, while you were running for your lives, the fans that were here convinced us to let you two sing a duet." Louis smirks. He'll be laughing later.

"What song are we gonna sing?" I ask.

"We called up Ed and asked him if you could sing All Of The Stars." Harry grins.

"2 in one now." I mumble to Niall.

"We don't know the lyrics." Niall says.

"They will be projected for you." Liam says.

"Traitor." I point at him.

"I'm just going along with the fans, would you really want me to accidentally tell them?" Liam asks with a grin.

"So 3 in one." Niall mutters.

"Fine, whatever." I say.

"You'll be singing that after the second changing, first we are gonna sing Fireproof!" Liam tells the fans. Fun.

****first changing****

"We should do it during our duet, that way they will be wet the rest of the concert." Niall says to me. Paul and Jimmy will be up above the stage with two huge buckets of ice water to dump on the other three. We already know they'll take a seat on the ledge of the second level of the stage.

"I agree." I nod. The others already changed and are talking to the fans while Niall and I change. We finally get back out to the stage and continue the concert with Through The Dark.

****second changing****

"You guys have officially taken Ziall past whatever level Larry was on." I say to the fans. I glance up at Paul and Jimmy, earning grins. Niall and I have changed and are stalling for the others.

"Yeah, this is the most intense bromance ever." Niall agrees.

"And it'll go up another level right now." Louis says, walking onto the stage with the other two.

"Just sit down and enjoy the show." I say to them, pointing below Paul and Jimmy. They nod and go sit there. Paul and Jimmy will dump the buckets half way through the duet.

"Niall's singing the green, I'm singing the red, and black is both of us." I inform the fans. All the screens throughout the stadium will show the lyrics.

"It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here,  
I'd sing to you." I sing half of the first verse.

"You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them, too?" Niall finishes the verse.

"So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home." 

We finish the chorus, raising our free hands in unison to signal the water. Niall and I stop singing and grin at the other boys. They look confused, but lose the look when they are all soaking and freezing. The fans erupt into hilarious laughter. Louis stands up to kill us, but slips and falls on his face. I hold my stomach as I laugh, leaning against Niall. The music has now stopped playing.

"See what happens when I join you two!" Liam yells at Harry and Louis. Harry goes to help Louis up, but falls on top of him.

"Make sure this goes viral guys." Niall says to the fans.

"Too bad this was the last clothes changing, huh lads?" I ask the other boys. They all glare at us.

"A wet shirt isn't a problem." Liam says, pulling off his shirt.

"Liam Payne! Put the shirt back on!" Paul yells down to Liam.

"Paul?! You arse!" Liam yells at him. Liam unwillingly puts his shirt back on.

"The next song we will be singing is Best Song Ever." Louis grumbles unhappily into his mic. 

"More like Worst Day Ever." I grin.

"Fuck you Malik." Louis huffs. Niall and I high-five each other in accomplishment.

*******


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

*******

****May 4, 2am****

"Louis, shush." I hear Harry hiss at Louis. I smirk, my water gun fully loaded. Niall accidentally elbows me in the neck, and I elbow him back.

"When I open the curtain start dropping it on them." Louis whispers to Harry. The curtain opens, and we both open fire. They scream, waking up Liam who throws the flour at them. It sticks to them immediately, and clumps together.

"Goddammit." Louis storms off.

"What the hell is that?" I ask, mortified by what Harry has.

"Modified jello." Harry shrugs.

"Can it be eaten?" Niall asks. I roll my eyes.

"I guess." Harry says. Niall takes the container, and pulls out a random spoon. Uh...

"Why do you have a spoon?" I ask.

"Emergencies." Niall says, eating the jello. Strange lad.

"Harry!" Louis calls from the kitchen.

"Ugh." Harry mumbles. Harry walks off.

"One down, one to go." I grin.

"Finally." Liam says from his bunk.

"Niall! Your gun is leaking!" I exclaim, throwing the water guns away.

"Aw, your bunk is soaked." Niall pouts.

"Up to yours we go, and leave the jello here." I say. Niall pouts. We are soon on his bunk above mine, cuddling up to each other.

"Z?" Niall questions.

"Yeah Ni?" I answer.

"When was the last time you talked to Phebe?" Niall asks. My eyes widen, and I go numb. Shit, shit shit. Uh... April? 22? Shit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I repeat, searching for my phone. I get it out, and turn it on. My lock screen pops up with 10 missed calls, 14 texts, and 6 missed FaceTimes. I'm dead for sure. I hesitantly call back one of the FaceTimes, ready to be screamed at or something to go wrong.

"12 days." Is the first thing Phebe says when she answers.

"I'm so sorry! I just got so caught up with the tour, and I was having fun with the lads, and oh my god, I'm so sorry." I sputter out.

"Hey, ok, ok. Don't freak out. Why didn't you answer?" Phebe asks.

"My phone has been in the bus since the last time we talked, I haven't really needed to use it so I haven't touched it." I explain.

"Ok." Phebe nods.

"But next time I'm coming for you!" She yells at me. I jump slightly.

"I know you knew I was having fun, Ziall and the bromance war are everywhere." I cross my arms. She blushes.

"That doesn't mean you forget I exist!" She scolds me.

"Phebe, I told you not to yell at him." Someone says in the background.

"Who's that?" I ask curiously.

"It's El, come say hi to him then!" Phebe calls to Eleanor. El appears behind her, and waves to me.

"Actually, Louis hasn't FaceTimed me since the 23rd. Scold him for me Zayn." El asks me.

"Can do." I nod.

"Zayn, we have a concert tomorrow, and a meet and greet in the morning." Niall reminds me.

"Shit, sorry Phebe, I'll talk to you again soon, promise." I say.

"I'll hold you against that." Phebe smiles.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Phebe says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." Phebe blows me a kiss. I wave to El, and turn off my phone.

"So Ni, when was the last time you talked to Mila?" I ask.

"Yesterday." Niall smirks at me. Dammit.

"I'm gonna go tell Louis what El said, be back." I say. I climb off his bunk, and head to the kitchen.

"Hey Zayn." Louis merely grunts.

"El says hi." I smirk.

"You're in deep shit now." Harry grins as Louis races for his phone.

"Thanks Zayn- Hey honey!" Louis acts innocent. He loses his smile with each second, and is soon burning red. I grin, and walk back to the bunks. I rejoin Niall, who is already asleep. I lay down next to him, and he pulls me into his chest.

****May 4, 7am****

"Can Ziall get more famous?" I ask Niall.

"I haven't seen one Larry fan yet." Niall shakes his head.

"I have, some of the ones with the bromance war had chosen team Larry." I say.

"They don't count though." Niall grins.

"We do so count." A fan says when she gets to us. Niall blushes, and signs her phone. I sign it next.

"Says the Ziall shipper." I point to her shirt. She blushes, and moves down to the other boys.

"You'd think your management wouldn't allow this." The next fan mentions.

"We are both in committed relationships and we keep the attention away from Larry, they know better than to scold us." I say.

"Yeah, Larry was only a big deal 'cause Harry is single." Niall nods.

"Cool." The fan nods. Who knew Germans could fluently speak English. We sign a couple hundred more items or so, and finally we've gotten through everyone.

"Ok, sound check now, the other lads should be done when we get there." Paul says. Jimmy follows behind Niall and I, acting as our bodyguard.

"Jimmy, how's the life of a bodyguard?" I ask him.

"Unfortunate." He mumbles. I turn and jump on him, and latch on.

"You are crazy." Jimmy says, still walking.

"How much can you take Jimmy?" Niall asks, jumping onto his back.

"He's mine." I kick Niall.

"Ow!" Niall kicks back. We continue kicking each other as Jimmy brings us to the van.

"Ok, get in the van." Jimmy says.

"Fine." Niall and I glare at each other. I hop off, and get in the van. I sit next to Louis, who slowly inches away. Niall sits across from me next to Liam. I cross my arms, and glare at him more.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Harry asks.

"He's stealing Jimmy from me." I say bitterly.

"There's this thing called sharing." Niall says back.

"I only share if I care." I spit at him. Louis backs away when Niall launches at me. Liam grabs him, and pulls him back. I flip him off.

"Don't fight over me." Jimmy says from the front. Paul is driving and Jimmy is next to him.

"Well which of us would you prefer?" Niall asks him. Jimmy glances back at us, then to Paul.

"Zayn." Jimmy answers.

"Fine." Niall crosses his arms.

"We can share Ni." I smile at him.

"I'm gonna stab you." Niall says in all seriousness.

"Well now that I know he chooses me then you can't steal him." I say. Niall twitches in annoyance.

"Come here." I open my arms. Niall obediently listens, and is soon sitting on my lap with my arms around him.

"Bipolar freaks." Liam mumbles.

"Oi, if you wanna stay on our team you better be nice." I say.

"Oh, that reminds me." Louis grins. I duck when he throws the small pie at me. It hits Niall in the side of the head.

"It's on." Niall pulls out a can of cheese spray. I pull mine out as well, and we start spraying them. I notice Niall eating some, and jab him.

"Sorry." He says through the cheese. We spray them until our cans are empty.

"Lou-"

"Don't say it." Louis huffs, crossing his arms. Niall, Liam, and I all laugh.

"Lou, I'm done." Harry says.

"But Hazza!" Louis whines.

"Sorry, I just don't see how we can win this." Harry shrugs.

"Well you seemed so sure to begin with." Louis says sarcastically.

"Because we lost from the beginning! We got ourselves trapped in the bunks on the bus." Harry crosses his arms. Louis starts ignoring everyone, apparently deciding to continue his fit in silence.

"Ok, go boys." Paul says when we get to the stadium. We all run out, besides Louis who continues muttering swears. Niall, Harry, and Louis get cleaned up before joining us.

"Ok boys, no fooling around today." Our vocal coach warns us. We all nod, knowing we won't listen.

****May 4, 6pm****

Only half an hour. I lean against the stage opening, watching the other lads preform Good Girls. It's almost as if time slows down. You can hear the loud snap, and then the shadow of something falling. I'm moving before I can process what's happening. I tackle Luke out of the way as whatever fell crashes onto the stage where he had been standing. I try getting up, only finding that my left leg is pinned.

"Ashton!" Calum calls for the stronger boy. Luke pushes himself up, and starts helping the others. Michael grabs my torso, and pulls me out while the others lift it.

"You could've killed yourself!" Calum exclaims, helping me to my feet.

"No matter how much I dislike Luke, I wouldn't want him killed. And he'd do the same for me." I say, shaking off my leg.

"You do realize what fell, right?" Ashton asks. I turn around, and notice the huge support beam. That's great.

"Off the stage!" Someone yells to us. We scramble off the stage, where they checkout my leg.

"You saved my bloody life." Luke says, squeezing me into a hug.

"Well, yeah." I say.

"Concert's been cancelled, stage isn't stable." Niall walks up to us.

"Ok. Are you done with my leg yet?" I ask.

"You fractured your ankle." The medic says slowly so I understand her.

"I did?" I ask.

"You don't feel it?" She asks.

"I did almost die out there, adrenaline." I say.

"Ok, well, you have to go to the hospital." The medic says.

"Can I preform tomorrow?" I ask.

"You'll probably have a cast and crutches, but I don't know why not." The medic shrugs.

"Niall gets to come in the ambulance with me." I say when a bunch of paramedics run in. I get lifted into a stretcher, and get wheeled out. Niall jogs along next to us, and climbs in once I'm loaded in.

"I'm starting to feel it now." I grin to Niall.

"You're mental, you could've died." Niall says.

"But I didn't, luck I guess." I say.

"Phebe will kill you once she finds out." Niall says. I smile.

"No she won't." I say. I know my girlfriend.

"Whatever Z." Niall rolls his eyes.

"Niall, if you had been there instead of me, you would've done the same thing." I say.

"Probably." Niall nods.

"Where are we preforming tomorrow? I know they closed the stadium." I say.

"There's a FIFA stadium not far away, we got it for the rest of the shows here. Everyone from this one is coming the day after tomorrow." Niall says.

"Ok." I nod. I'm soon unloaded from the ambulance, and wheeled in.

"If Phebe calls, I'm fine!" I yell to Niall, tossing him my phone.

"Ok." Niall nods. I'm rolled straight to the OR, where they start doing what they need.

After a few hours, more like 5, I'm released. I have a shiny new cast and crutches. Well, the crutches are shiny, the cast is black. Like my soul, ha, kidding.

"Zayn Malik do not ever tell your friends to lie to me!" That's the first thing I hear when I get to the waiting room.

"Phebe? How'd you even get here?" I ask.

"Zayn Malik is my boyfriend." She rolls her eyes. She runs over, and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, I'm really fine." I say, trying my best to hug her back.

"You could've died you arse!" She yells at me, punching my arm.

"Hey, it's ok." I say, pulling her back into a hug.

"Jesus." Louis says from behind us.

"See, I'm alive in one piece." I say to Phebe.

"Two pieces." She mumbles to me.

"It was only a fracture, one piece." I say.

"Actually Malik, your body is made of many pieces, you have all your atoms, which are separate from each other-"

"Thanks for the science lesson." I say, cutting off Sophia.

"I have to leave in 4 hours." Phebe whispers to me.

"Ok." I say, kissing her cheek. Finally, everyone leaves to the buses. Sophia is staying until we go to the next city, but Phebe and El leave at 4am. It is currently 12:30am.

"Phee, help." I groan. I can't get in my bunk.

"Zayn, grab here and here, and swing your body in." Phebe says, helping me do so. She places my crutches on the floor, then climbs onto my bunk.

"I've missed you so much." I squeeze her into a hug.

"I hate that the reason I get to see you is because you nearly died." Phebe says.

"I almost completely cleared it." I defend myself.

"Almost." Phebe says.

"It would've killed Luke though, everyone knows it." I say.

"You don't like Luke though." Phebe says.

"That doesn't mean I want him to die." I say.

"He thinks he owes you." Phebe says.

"He does, I saved his life." I say.

"Zayn!" Phebe exclaims.

"I'm gonna make him stop liking you." I say.

"He's already working on that though, him and Tiffany have been texting nonstop according to Jackie." Phebe says.

"Then he will be my slave." I smirk.

"Whatever Zayn." Phebe rolls her eyes.

"Phebe, we gotta go." El says, opening the curtain.

"Ok." Phebe nods. El walks away to find Louis.

"I love you." Phebe says.

"I love you too, promise." I say.

"Promise." Phebe nods. I gently kiss her lips.

"Don't do anything stupid." Phebe says.

"No promises." I grin.

"Well, don't die." Phebe says.

"Can do." I salute her.

"And don't forget to call this time." She punches my arm.

"Fine, stop punching me." I say, rubbing my arm.

"Bye." Phebe whispers.

"Bye." I smile softly. I give her a big hug, and then she leaves. I feel silent tears drip down my face.

"You'll see her in no time." Niall says from his bunk above me. I cry more, and Niall notices. He soon climbs into my bunk, and pulls me into a hug.

"Don't cry Z, only a handful of countries left of this leg." Niall says.

"Niall, someone is looking for you." An all too familiar voice says through the curtain. That all too familiar voice would be Jackie.

"Where's Mila?!" Niall exclaims, jumping out. Arse.

"In the kitch-" Jackie falls against the wall as Niall runs past her.

"Hey Jackie." I grin.

"You're boyfriend is brutal." Jackie grins. She's obsessed with Ziall.

"Yeah. I didn't think you guys were coming." I say.

"My best friend almost died." Jackie crosses her arms.

"You're not gonna hit me for it too are you?" I ask.

"Nah, you have your girlfriend for that." Jackie says.

"Yeah, so, how is mission Liffany going?" I ask. That's what we call it.

"Marvelous. Tiff came with us, so she's with him right now." Jackie smirks.

"How'd you get here?" I ask.

"Mila is dating Niall Horan, and I'm best friends with Zayn Malik." Jackie says.

"Good point. How long are you staying?" I ask.

"Till you leave Germany." Jackie shrugs.

"That's in another week." I say.

"Yup." Jackie nods.

"Where're you all staying?" I ask.

"Mila is obviously staying with Niall. Malum said they'd share a bunk so Tiff and Tina can have one to share." Jackie says.

"And what about you?" I ask.

"Don't know yet." Jackie shrugs, hinting that I should offer something.

"You can bunk with me if you help me destroy Louis in the bromance war." I say.

"What about Harry?" Jackie asks.

"I forfeited." Harry says from his bunk.

"Not surprising." Jackie says.

"So, you'll help?" I ask.

"Sure thing cripple." Jackie nods.

"I will beat you senseless with my crutches." I say.

"No you won't." She pats my head.

"Wanna bet?" I ask.

"Yes." Jackie says simply.

"Forget it." I mumble. She grins.

"What have you got planned?" Jackie asks.

"Don't know, whatever you would like to do." I say. Jackie smirks, and leaves to put her plan into action.

"It's 6am, we have to leave in an hour." Paul pops in.

"I have a fractured ankle, I should be excused from sound check." I state.

"Nice try, you have to be there by noon or I'm coming for you." Paul points to me. Yes!

"Noon it is." I nod. Paul rolls his eyes, and leaves the room.

"Zayn, you can go to sleep, I'll wake you when it starts." Jackie pops her head in.

"What is this _it_ you speak of?" I ask.

"Nothing you need to know of right now." Jackie grins.

"You better wake me." I say.

"I will, don't worry, sheesh." Jackie says.

****May 5, 8am****

"Zayn, get up." Jackie shakes me. I groan.

"Come on, it's about to happen." Jackie shakes me more.

"Fine." I mumble. I sit up, and let my eyes adjust to the light.

"Here, lets go." Jackie hands me my crutches. After I climb out of bed, I crutch after her. I carefully get off the bus, and follow her into the humongous stadium.

"They got this stage set up in one night?" I ask.

"They are still making it safe, sound check is in the locker rooms." Jackie says.

"Where's your prank set up?" I ask.

"The locker room doorway." Jackie smirks. We get to the doorway, and she silently shows me her bucket of... her bucket of something really gross. I don't know what it is.

"Pretend to get your crutch stuck in that doorway, and I'll get Louis. He'll come out, realize you got your crutch out, turn around, and I'll pull the string." Jackie grins.

"Ok." I nod. I do as she instructed, and backtrack to the doorway we already went through. Jackie runs in to go get Louis, and I wedge my crutch under the door.

"Zayn, how'd you do that?" Louis asks.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. I tug at my crutch and it pops out. I fall backwards, and grin when I sit up.

"Moron, you don't have to be here till noon, go get stuck somewhere else." Louis says, pulling me up.

"Ok." I nod. Louis turns to walk back in, and when he's under the bucket, Jackie pulls the string. The contents of the bucket dump on top of Louis, and the bucket bounces off his head.

"Oh, my, god!" Louis screams.

"That's it! I give up! You won! Leave me alone now!" Louis exclaims.

"Ok, but you will never live this down." I grin.

"Whatever." Louis huffs.

"I got that!" Calum exclaims from beside me. I jump, and almost fall over.

"Instagram, Twitter, everything, now, send it to everyone." I say. Calum does as told when my phone starts vibrating like crazy.

*******


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

*******

****May 5, 12pm noon****

"Zayn, you can do better than that." Our vocal coach says to me after I completely fail my high note in You and I. You know, I didn't ask to lose my breathe.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"Do you want to preform tonight or not?" Carl, the vocal coach, asks.

"You don't get to decide that." I immediately say, ready to get in his face.

"Well then I would suggest doing better." Carl says, giving me a stern look. I glare at him.

"I'm taking a break." I state. I grab my water, and crutch away. I sit on one of the many locker room benches, and watch in silence.

"Zayn, we're gonna do a different song now." Niall says to me.

"What song?" I ask.

"Once in a Lifetime." Niall answers.

"Fine." I mumble. I take a drink of my water, put it down, and crutch back over.

We get through the song three times, no mistakes on my part. Carl has learned not to piss me off. Of course though, he has the brilliant idea that we go back to You and I, considering that maybe I shouldn't have started with a song I have a high note in. Fucking genius he is. We also manage to get through that a few times.

"Ok boys, take a break." Carl says. I immediately crutch away, and reclaim my bench.

"Hey, you ok?" Niall asks, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"You seem, off." Niall says.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"I have one more prank in store for Larry." Niall grins.

"I wouldn't, Louis is ready to snap." I nod towards the other boy.

"Don't worry, this is more of a dare. He has to score ten goals with Harry as goalie, or, they have to streak the whole field." Niall grins.

"You reserved part of the field for this, didn't you?" I ask.

"Yup." Niall nods.

"Not that bad, Louis will definitely go for the goals though." I say.

"Yeah, that's why I'll be playing defense." Niall grins.

"Go nuts Ni." I grin.

"I will." Niall smirks. Something tells me someone is gonna get hit in the balls.

"Boys, lets go!" Carl calls to us.

****May 5, 4pm****

"No way, you guys already won." Louis declines.

"This war isn't over until I see a white flag, and since everything white has miraculously disappeared-" Niall stops when Louis starts pulling off his white shirt. Liam comes up behind Louis and takes his shirt.

"As I was saying-" Niall stops when Louis starts tugging on Niall's white tank top.

"Cut that out!" Niall exclaims. Louis groans.

"Anyways! Either you shoot ten goals past Harry and I, or you streak naked for three minutes straight. No other options." Niall grins. Liam and the 5SoS lads crack up laughing.

"What happens if I can't make ten goals?" Louis asks.

"Then you have to preform the rest of the show nude." Niall smirks. I spit out my water, and start laughing.

"Wait, this all applies to Harry as well right?" Louis asks.

"Yup, if he can't block ten goals then he has to preform naked. And if you choose to streak then he has to as well. Make your choice." Niall says. Harry and Louis huddle together, and start having a heated whisper argument.

"So Ni, I see you've made some improvements." I grin.

"Liam helped." Niall nods at the other boy.

"If they choose to streak they should also get soaked so they slip." I say.

"Take into account what Zayn has proposed." Niall says to them. They both glare at me. They remain huddled for a few more moments, and finally turn to face us.

"I'll take the shots." Louis says.

"Good." Niall grins evilly.

"I got that too! I'm on fire today!" Calum exclaims.

"Post it! Send it! Make it viral!" I yell orders at him. Calum laughs while doing so. My phone goes crazy again, making me smirk.

"Oh, and if you get five shots and can't get more, then you both go naked." Niall adds.

"You want us to preform nude." Harry states.

"Well, yeah." I nod.

"I've got to admit Niall, that's a wondrous plan you have there." Jackie says, coming in and slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Friend stealer!"

"Boyfriend thief!" Mila and I yell at the two.

"Ok, yup, bye." Jackie says, coming over to me.

"Sup bestie." I say.

"Nothin much Zayn, you?" Jackie asks.

"Nerp." I say.

"Oh, Zayn, here's Beau, I stole him." Tina walks in with Beau trailing behind. He spots me, and my eyes widen.

"Uh-oh." Jackie says.

"Beau! My baby!" Sophia exclaims, running over and hugging Beau.

"I thought that was El's thing?" Louis and I question.

"She said to deliver the message." Sophia shrugs. She pats Beau on the head, then goes to Liam. Beau looks at me again, and trots over. He sniffs my cast, and tries biting it.

"No." I say. Beau gives me a look, and starts chewing on my cast.

"He just sassed you!" Jackie exclaims. Louis and Harry start dying of laughter.

"You hang out with Louis too much." I say to Beau.

"You did not just say that!" Louis exclaims, sass slipping off each word.

"Oh, but I did." I smirk. Louis glares at me.

"I think we have a new sass master." Luke says.

"No! He can be the new prank master, but I will always be the sass master! You hear that Malik! Back off!"Louis exclaims.

"Did you just call me the new prank master?" I ask. Louis starts cursing under his breathe.

"Aren't you sweet Lou." Tina smirks.

"I'm so done with you people." Louis huffs, storming off.

"Lou is gonna kill you." Jackie says singsongily. Is that a word? Is now.

"Oh well." I shrug.

"You ok?" Jackie asks. The fuck...

"Yes?" I question.

"You seem off." Jackie states.

"I've been told." I say. Jackie shrugs, and goes to make conversation with Tiffany and Luke.

"One more hour Zayn." Calum says, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah." I nod. Calum stares at me oddly. What?

"You seem off." Calum says.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep saying that?" I ask.

"Because you do seem off." Michael and Ashton pop up.

"Jinx." Michael says. Ashton rolls his eyes.

"I do have a fractured ankle." I say.

"Oh yeah, maybe that's it." Calum nods.

"Nah, it's something else too, I just don't know what." Ashton says, seeming to study me. I blush in embarrassment.

"Um, can you not?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Ashton grins.

"Hey Z." Niall sits on my other side.

"Where'd Mila go?" I ask. Ashton suddenly starts laughing at absolutely nothing.

"What the hell Ashton? Oh, oh!" Michael then starts laughing.

"Fucking weirdos." Calum says, seeming to not get it.

"Uh... Mila went to help set up Liffany with Jackie." Niall answers my previous question.

"Cool." I say.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You're acting really weird." Niall says. This sets Mashton off again.

"I'm fine Ni, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I say.

"You two are so obnoxious, just fucking tell them." Calum says.

"Zayn's jealous." Michael giggles.

"Of?" I ask. What am I missing?

"Mila." Ashton snorts.

"What?" Niall and I ask.

"Oh! They think you're jealous of Mila getting all of Niall's attention instead of you, and that Mila gets to be here but not Phebe." Calum clarifies.

"Ok, the first part is ridiculous, it's bros before hoes always." I say.

"Yeah." Niall nods.

"You pointed out only the first part." Michael points out.

"I don't care that Mila is here, but yeah, I miss Phebe. I did only get to see her for 3 hours." I say.

"Darn, we thought we had it." Ashton huffs. I grin.

"Of course you did." I shake my head.

"Someone will figure out why you're acting so off, and when they do it'll be so obvious." Michael states.

"It's not gonna be him." I say when he leaves.

"No shit." Calum says.

"I say Jackie or Niall." Ashton then walks away.

"Yup, same." Calum nods, also leaving.

"Are you gonna leave too?" I ask Niall jokingly.

"Maybe." Niall grins.

"Liar." I smack his arm.

"Yeah." He laughs.

"I need my shirt back." Louis walks up to us.

"If you wave it around it doesn't count until after the show." Niall says, handing Louis his shirt. Louis takes it and smacks Niall and I across the face with it.

"Still works for that though." Louis smirks.

"Hahaha." I roll my eyes. Louis looks at me strangely, and backs away.

"I give up." I say. Niall laughs.

"We'll figure it out." Niall says.

"Sure we will." I say.

"We will." Niall nods.

"Twenty minutes!" Someone yells in.

"Everyone to the stage, stay backstage though." Paul says, walking in. I grab my crutches, and follow behind Niall.

"Uh-oh." I say when my crutches sink into the wet dirt. Niall stops, and helps me onto dry dirt.

"Thanks Ni." I grin.

"Of course Z." Niall nods. We get to the stage, where we get touched up on our makeup.

"Zayn, necklace!" Lou, our stylist, calls to me. I turn and catch it when she throws it. I put it on, and hide it under my shirt.

"5SoS!" Someone yells moments after.

"Coming!" Calum yells back.

"Luke! Come on!" Michael yells at the younger lad. They grab all their shit, and they sprint onto the stage. I go to the side of the stage, and watch them. During Amnesia, I find myself falling asleep.

"Zayn?" Niall asks, startling me.

"I'm awake." I say, no longer leaning against the doorway.

"Are you sure you want to preform tonight?" Niall asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Ok, well, Larry are doing their stunt first, and then we start, we gotta go to the field." Niall says.

"I'd rather watch from the stage." I say.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Niall asks.

"I just don't want to crutch through the mud." I say.

"Ok, the other lads can stay with you. See you later." Niall says. He runs off shortly after. I go back to watching the lads, and they start playing an acoustic version of Long Way Home. Of course, I manage to fall asleep during this.

I'm shaken awake, and nearly take out who touched me. What the hell? I'm in my bunk. What time is it? Dammit! I missed the concert! And the Larry prank! Aw man! Oh yeah, who's shaking me still? I slightly open my eyes, seeing Niall.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"11am." Niall says. My eyes go huge. That means I slept for 17 hours or so.

"Wow." I say.

"Yeah, we kept asking you if you were ok. You've been comatose for 17 hours." Niall says.

"But, I was fine, I am fine." I say.

"No, you're sleep deprived. You almost died two days ago, you could've told us you were tired." Niall says.

"But I didn't feel tired." I say.

"Your body definitely did, that's why you were so off. Your body was slowly going to sleep all day yesterday." Niall says.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"We decided to do the prank today, even Larry agreed that you couldn't miss it." Niall says.

"Who found me?" I ask.

"Calum did. You were out cold on the ground." Niall says.

"They were the ones playing the acoustic version of Long Way Home." I say.

"Management excused your absence last night considering you nearly died two days ago. They don't even want you preforming tonight." Niall says.

"What?! I have to!" I exclaim.

"They said you need to recover from your near death experience and your injury." Niall says.

"I still get to watch the prank though, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, unless you fall asleep again." Niall says.

"You thought I died, didn't you?" I ask with a grin. Niall blushes.

"You were found unresponsive on the ground in a comatose state." Niall crosses his arms.

"Ok, ok." I say in surrender.

"Well, you can come join us for sound check if you want." Niall says.

"Ok." I nod. Niall helps me out of my bunk, and hands me my crutches. I follow him to the makeshift stage, where I nearly fall on water.

"Who the hell?" Niall asks. In seconds we are both soaking wet. My crutches slip out from under me, and I slam onto my stomach.

"Hit him in the balls with the football later." I groan.

"Shit, sorry Zayn." Louis apologizes from above me. I'm pulled to my feet, and given my crutches. I take one crutch and whack Louis in the balls. He falls to the ground in pain.

"Arse." I say. I get through the water, and meet up with Liam on the stage.

"I see you found Louis." Liam grins.

"Yeah, and my crutch found his balls." I smirk.

"You ok?" Niall asks, walking up with a towel. The fact that he starts wiping the water off of me instead of giving me the towel is weird.

"Yeah." I say. I lean against him while he dries off my crutches.

"Sometimes I think you two are sexually attracted to each other." Liam says. I look at him strangely, but Niall blushes. Oh god.

"Li, you shouldn't have said anything." I say. Liam bites back a grin, and walks away.

"Wish I was wearing a white shirt?" I ask. Niall mumbles something, and I swear he says, "more like no shirt". Weird.

"Is Niall crushing on me?" I grin. He burns bright red, throws the towel at me, and walks away.

"He hates when you don't take him seriously." Harry says.

"I know." I say.

"So then why don't you take him seriously?" Harry asks.

"'Cause I like making him mad, it's funny." I grin.

"If he wasn't your best friend he'd pound your face in." Harry says.

"I know." I say.

"We start up again in an hour." Harry informs me. I nod.

"I should go find Niall, shouldn't I?" I ask.

"I would." Harry nods. I turn in the direction Niall went, and carefully crutch that way.

"Mila, have you seen Niall?" I ask when I stumble into the group of girls.

"He said he was looking for Calum, check the buses." Mila says.

I nod, and start crutching that way. I get to our bus, and check there first. I grab some food, and then move onto the other bus. I get to the bunks in the 5SoS bus, and hear movement. I just about open the door when it slides open in front of me. I don't even process the idea to duck when Calum punches me in the face. What the fuck!

"What the hell Calum?" I ask, rubbing the side of my face.

"You're an arse." He says, pushing past me. I trip over my crutches, and land on my bad ankle. I hiss in pain. I sit up, holding my leg in pain.

"Bitch." I mumble. I eventually get up, grab my crutches, and enter the bunks. That's when I find Niall.

"Ni?" I ask. He looks up at me, and he has tears trickling down his face. Shit. I go over to him, and carefully sit down next to him.

"Hey, sorry." I apologize. It's obviously because of me.

"I heard you fall, are you ok?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask back. He wipes at his eyes, and shrugs. I pull him into a hug.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." I whisper to him.

"I know." He mumbles.

"Were you serious about liking me?" I ask.

"Yeah." He blushes.

"What exactly do you like about me?" I ask.

"Well, your whole personality." Niall starts. "I also kinda maybe think you're extremely hot." Niall says, each word quieter than the last.

"But what about Mila?" I ask next.

"Mila? She's laid back, she's so nice, she can put up a fight, she's stubborn, she's caring, she's-"

"Ok, so Mila and I are twins personality wise." I cut him off. He thinks about everything he listed, and blushes.

"Now, the difference is, she's a girl, and I'm a boy." I say.

"Good point, sorry Z, you'll have to stay my best friend." Niall says.

"You're worse than me sometimes lad." I shake me head.

"No, I'm not." Niall says.

"Yes-"

"Says the one so stubborn that they convinced their brain that they weren't tired and had their body shut down on them." Niall crosses his arms.

"Says the one pointing out a trait he loves so much." I also cross my arms.

"Dammit." Niall mumbles.

"Come on boyfriend, lets go." I say, pushing myself up. Niall hands me my crutches and we leave the bus.

"Boyfriend?" Niall then asks.

"Yup." I nod.

"You're kidding right?" Niall asks.

"Well, you're a boy, and my friend..." I trail off.

"You sound like a mother explaining something to her young daughter." Niall says. I laugh.

"Yeah, come on, Carl will kill you if your late." I say.

"And he wouldn't kill you?" Niall asks.

"Not if he wanted to live, and I'm not supposed to be performing tonight, remember?" I question.

"Oh yeah." Niall remembers. We get to the stage, and I stand to the side to watch.

"Zayn, are you ok to preform tonight?" Paul asks after not being able to find Luke.

"Why?" I ask. They already had sound check.

"Luke is sick, like, puking his guts out. Someone has to fill for him." Paul says.

"I call guitar!" Niall yells over to us.

"Niall! Pay attention!" Carl snaps at Niall.

"I guess I can fill in for him." I say.

"Ok, good, the other lads are in the locker room." Paul nods. I get handed two packets, and then leave for the locker room. I crutch in silently, and see Calum pacing the room.

"Uh..." I trail off.

"Is Luke ok? Paul won't tell us anything!" Calum exclaims.

"Luke was puking his guts out according to Paul, I'm filling in for vocals and Niall has guitar." I say.

"Ok, you ready?" Calum asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"You know SLSP right?" Ashton asks, sitting down on his box.

"I would hope so." I grin. Michael nods proudly.

"Lets do this." Ashton nods.

"Don't worry about all the "hey"'s Ashton always takes those when Luke is out." Calum informs me.

"You know it." Ashton nods.

"Ok then." I nod. After Ashton and Calum get through the "hey"'s, it's my part.

"Simmer down, simmer down. They say we're too young now to amount to anything else. But look around, we work too damn hard for this just to give it up now. If you don't swim, you'll drown, but don't move, honey." I sing my part. Oh god, I have the chorus.

"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear. And I know now, that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art, I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart. And I know now, that I'm so down." I sing. Michael gives me a thumbs up real quick while Ashton and Calum do more "hey"'s.

"Let's get out, let's get out. 'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down. While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking. If I showed up with a plane ticket, and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it. Would you wanna run away too? 'Cause all I really want is you!" Calum sings. I flash a smile at him.

"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear. And I know now, that I'm so down.  
I made a mixtape straight out of '94, I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor. And I know now, that I'm so down!" I sing the chorus with the others as back up. Ashton starts going on more "hey"'s.

"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear. And I know now, that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art, I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart. And I know now, that I'm so down!" I sing.

"Yes Zayn!" Ashton exclaims while Calum takes the "hey"'s this time.

"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear. And I know now, that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art, I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart. And I know now, that I'm so down!" We all sing, Michael picking up the back up "hey"'s. I grin as Ashton wraps up his box drumming.

"You having fun over there Ashton?" I ask. He finishes, and starts laughing.

"That was great Zayn!" Calum praises me.

"I'd say it was amaZayn." Niall says from the doorway.

"I would've said phenomiNiall." I shrug. Niall rolls his eyes.

"You smAshed it." Ashton smirks, knowing he's the only other one that can work his name into a word.

"Ok, let's get through the rest of these! Good Girls next! I want some action!" Michael exclaims.

"Jeez, ok Mikey." Calum laughs.

"If you want some action you know where to find me." Ashton winks to Michael.

"Yes I do." Michael says. Fucking weirdos.

"Will you be joining us Niall?" Calum asks.

"Of course I will, oh, and I call Luke's backup vocals." Niall points to me.

"Fine with me." I shrug. And with that we start Good Girls.

*******


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

*******

****May 6, 6pm****

"Niall! Come on!" I call to Niall.

"Trust me I'm coming!" Niall screams, running from Beau.

"Beau find Harry!" I call to Beau. Beau topples over from the sudden stop, and runs off in the other direction. Niall grabs his headset mic, his ear pieces, and his guitar. I grab my ear pieces. The mic is out there on its stand. Ashton is already out there, and is starting the beat to 18.

"Calum, Michael! Go!" Someone yells. They run in from either side of the stage, and start playing their instruments while they go to their mics.

"Ok, Luke is sick, so we have a change of singers." Calum informs the crowd. That's the cue for our platform to rise up. I wobble a little on my crutches.

"Ziall! Ziall! Ziall!" The fans start chanting. How do they even know?

"Well, it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?" Niall questions when the platform stops. Michael chuckles.

"Lets do this thing!" Ashton screams, going nuts on his drums. And that marks the beginning of an epic concert.

****May 6, 7:30pm****

"Guess what time it is!" I scream into my mic. The others have left the stage, and gone down to watch Louis take his shots. Niall ran off to change into proper clothes to defend in.

"Bromance war! Bromance war!" The fans scream. The dare/prank is being shown on every screen here.

"Well, team Zialliam already won, but yes! The finale of the bromance war!" I exclaim.

"Zayn, can you hear us?" Niall asks from his mic down in the field.

"Loud and clear Ni, whenever you're ready." I respond. Niall hands Liam his mic, and goes over to his position.

"Lets do this!" Louis exclaims. With that, he races towards the goal with the ball. Niall presses hard, and manages to kick the ball pretty far back.

"Well, looks like you'll be watching Louis preform nude then, this makes up for the concert being cancelled a few days ago." I grin. Louis flips me off through the camera as he brings the ball back. Surprisingly, Louis manages to get it past Niall and Harry into the goal.

"What were you saying Malik?" Louis yells.

"That you need to make more than 5 goals to not preform nude." I smirk. Louis kicks the ball in the direction of the stage, more likely me, and it falls into the crowd.

"Now you've lost the ball! You have got to preform nude now." I say.

"I lost nothing!" Louis exclaims. That's when the ball is thrown at me, and bounces over my head.

"I got it!" Calum calls from back stage. He gets the ball, and drop-kicks it to Louis. Louis goes for more shots once he gets the ball. All in all it's 5 shots. That means they both preform nude.

"Let me get one in!" Louis yells at Harry.

"No way! If I'm going nude then you're going with me!" Harry shouts as he blocks the goal.

"Louis, your ten shots were up fifteen shots ago, you're both going nude!" Niall yells at Louis, taking the ball away.

"Dammit Harry!" Louis yells at Harry.

"Oh well." Harry shrugs. They start making their way to the stage with the others. That confuses me on why Calum was backstage when the ball came. Liam and Niall join me, not going to get changed.

"Ni, you didn't even break a sweat." I point out.

"This hot as hell stage will definitely do it though." Niall laughs. Louis and Harry come onto the stage stark nude.

"Oh my god." Liam, Niall, and I all say. The fans go wild, snapping as many pictures as possible.

"Imagine the covers of the Larry fanfics now." I say to Niall. Niall bursts out laughing, setting off Liam as well. I grin widely as Louis plans my death.

"Louis, we thought you'd like this." Luke runs out with a white shirt. Louis starts waving it around, and walks up to us.

"That's a nice white flag you have- ow!" I exclaim.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim when I fall backwards. Liam grabs my arm before I completely fall.

"Ok Zayn, go away now." Harry says.

"I'm not performing with you guys, but that doesn't mean I can't sit and watch." I smirk.

"Get out of here!" Louis yells at me.

"You will never live this down Lou, this even surpasses Zaynie-boo. So try using that one against me again, I dare you." I smirk. Louis kicks my left crutch out from under me. I stumble, but stay upright.

"Ok, ok, I'll go, but first..." I trail off.

"Calum! Post it everywhere!" I scream. I can hear thousands of phones start going off.

"Ah!" The fans all scream. Calum was sneaking around the stage, taking pictures of Louis and Harry naked.

"Malik, I'll kill you!" Louis screams at me. I pick up my crutches, and run out of there.

"Malik, use the crutches!" Paul yells at me when I get backstage. I glance behind me, and see Louis coming.

"I'd rather not!" I scream, running past Paul.

"Louis, get on the stage."

"But-"

"Get on the stage!" Paul yells at Louis. I prop myself up on my crutches, and grin at Louis.

"Fine." Louis huffs, going back on the stage.

"Ok Zayn, get ready to go on stage." Paul says to me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're performing tonight." Paul informs me. Ok?

"Ok." I say. I go to the dressing room, and follow all Lou's, stylist, orders. Once I'm fully changed, I'm handed my ear pieces and a mic.

"Malik, your cast is coming off, come here." Our medic says to me. I go over, and see one of those boot things.

"Ok." I say. I sit still while he takes the cast off in place of the boot.

"Ok, you're good." Our medic says.

"Ok." I say. I get up, fix my pants, and go over to Paul.

"When am I going out there?" I ask.

"The next song." Paul says.

"What's the next song?" I ask.

"You and I." Paul says. My eyes widen.

"You expect me to go out there, without going to sound check for our songs, and want me to belt out a high note?" I ask.

"Yes." Paul nods.

"Goddammit Paul." I huff.

"Go, and scare Niall if you can too." Paul points to Niall who isn't facing us.

I nod, and walk out onto the stage. Harry and Liam see me coming up behind Niall, but keep their mouths shut. I follow behind him as he sings his part. He stops walking and faces Liam while Liam goes for his part. I take a step back, and jump onto his back. Niall screams, and falls forward. Liam wraps an arm around us as he sings, pulling us back up.

"Jesus Zayn." Niall punches my chest.

"Paul told me to." I grin. The chorus catches my attention, reminding me that I have my own part after.

"You and I, we don't want to be like them, we can make it till the end. Nothing can come between, you and I. Not even the gods above, could separate the two of us. No nothing can come between, you and I. Oh you and I." Harry sings. I climb onto Niall's shoulders, and sit there for my part.

"I figured it out. Saw the mistakes of up and down. Meet in the middle, there's always room for common ground." Half way through I realized Louis would refuse to sing his part. I tap Niall right as mine ends.

"I see what it's like, I see what it's like for day and night. Never together, cause they see things in a different light. Like us, they never tried like us." Niall and I sing. Thank you Louis, I had to do my part, your part, and a high note! Thanks!

"You and I, we don't want to be like them, we can make it till the end. Nothing can come between, you and I. Not even the gods above, could separate the two of us." Harry sings, letting the instrumental start. I hop off of Niall for my high note.

"'Cause you and I!" I sing, making sure I do it perfectly considering I didn't do sound check for this song.

"We don't want to be like them, we can make it till the end. Nothing can come between you and I. Not even the gods above, could separate the two of us. No nothing can come between, you and I." We all sing, besides Louis. We finish up the song, and Louis walks off the stage.

"He is pissed." Harry states.

"You seem to have no problem with this." Niall says.

"From the words of Bruno Mars, "If you're sexy then flaunt it"." Harry quotes Uptown Funk.

"Harry, that was so bad." Liam says.

"Wow, thanks Li." Harry says.

"Harry can you get Louis?" Paul asks from the side of the stage.

"Um, sorry guys, it seems that Louis is throwing a fit backstage." I say to the fans.

"Why'd you make Harry get him?!" A fan yells to us.

"Well, we didn't make Harry do anything, Paul did. But I have the feeling that if anyone but Harry went to get him that he'd kill us." I say.

"Yeah, Louis is beyond pissed." Niall nods.

"Paul, tell Louis that if it'll make him feel better he can wear a thong." I yell backstage. Liam and Niall burst out laughing.

"What about a speedo?" Paul asks.

"He can wear a speedo." I nod.

"Zayn, he is going to kill you." Liam says.

"For some reason Louis and I can never get along while on tour." I say to the fans.

"Yeah, they are rivals while on tour." Niall nods.

"Malik, when this concert is over I'm going to murder you in your sleep." Louis stalks out. The fact he actually wore a speedo though. We all burst out laughing, and I notice Calum come out with his phone. Louis crosses his arms over his chest while Calum takes the pictures.

"Everywhere Cal!" I laugh. Phones go off again, and the crowd starts dying.

"Louis-"

"Shut it Harry!" Louis exclaims.

"You'd have been better off naked." Harry finishes his sentence.

"I'm not doing this." Louis says, storming off. The whole stadium goes silent as we listen to Louis yell at people back stage.

"Give me the damn keys!" Louis yells.

"Hey guys!" Ashton grins, walking on stage to break the silence.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"Well, Ziall filled in for Luke, so I'm filling in for Louis! Don't worry, I'm ready." Ashton says.

"Uh, ok." Harry says.

"Calum wanted to, but he couldn't leave Luke. And Michael couldn't be disturbed from his game." Ashton shrugs.

"Ok, well, lets do this." Liam nods. And that is how we finish the concert.

****May 7, 1am****

"Louis, Louis, Louis! Niall help!" I scream, running through the bus.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Louis screams at me. I run into the kitchen, and hide behind Niall. Louis runs in, calculating a way to get to me.

"Move." Louis growls.

"No way." Niall says. Louis grabs Niall, and shoves him to the ground. I back up hitting the fridge.

"I'm going to break you clean in half." Louis says, grabbing me by my shirt.

"Beau!" I scream. Beau is on top of Louis before Louis can blink. I go stand next to Niall, who has recovered from being run over by Beau.

"Beau." I say. Beau stops a second before tearing him open, and comes to sit next to me.

"And Louis." I start. Niall's eyes widen.

"This is only the beginning, your retaliation proves that the war shall continue, I'd sleep with an eye open if I were you." I smirk. Louis glares daggers at my head.

"And goodnight." Niall adds. I stifle a laugh, and we walk away. Beau follows closely behind.

"We might need separate tour buses for the last leg, because this is gonna go on forever." Niall grins.

"We should ask Paul about it." I say. We go into the living room, and sit down to watch TV.

"The war is on pause." Louis mumbles, sitting down next to me. I grin at him.

"Fine." I nod. I wrap an arm around his shoulders, and pull him closer to me.

"Thank god you have clothes on now." I grin. Louis balls his fists, and glares at me.

"Shut up, it wasn't funny." Louis says.

"It was hilarious, did you hear what Harry said after you walked off the first time?" I ask.

"What'd he say?" Louis asks.

""'From the words of Bruno Mars, "If you're sexy then flaunt it"'"." Niall quotes.

"Well, I guess he is right." Louis shrugs.

"See, you could've just strutted around sucking up the attention you attention seeker." I poke him.

"Shut up Zayn." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Why? Am I bugging you?" I ask.

"Not yet." Louis grins a little.

"Come on, we can be Zouis behind Niall's back." I fake whisper. Niall snorts.

"Like you two could get along enough for that to work." Niall says. Determination is immediately on our faces.

"Is that a bet?" Louis asks.

"Yes." Niall simply nods.

"Fine, if we make Zouis work, then you have to be our slave for a week." I say.

"Fine, but you have to make it work for two weeks, and if you can't then you'll be my slaves for a week." Niall says. We all shake on it, and then I realize what I've just bet on. Apparently Louis realizes too, because Niall starts laughing.

"Shit, there is no way we are happening." I say.

"Yeah, no, bet's off." Louis agrees.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of a war, we can't." I add.

"Chickens." Niall smirks.

"Deal is off." I say.

"Fine, slaves." Niall says smugly. We both wince. No.

"But you can't combine the bromances during the bromance war." I say.

"I can make you do anything." Niall says. I fake gag.

"Fine!" We both exclaim.

"Lets watch a movie." I say to Louis.

"Yeah, go away Niall, we need some alone time." Louis says. I bite my lip not to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure Zayn's my boyfriend too." Niall crosses his arms.

"Nope, I'm breaking up with you for Louis, he's just that much better than you." I say, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist.

"Fine, Harry!" Niall calls, running away.

"He did not." Louis and I both say.

"Niall Horan get your arse away from that slut!" I yell, running after him. Niall bursts out laughing, falling to the ground.

"I'm a slut?" Harry asks.

"Yes, now stay away from my boyfriend." I say, picking up Niall, and carrying him away.

"You'd rather be a slave?" Niall asks.

"Yup." I say.

"I don't want to be a slave though!" Louis exclaims when we enter the living room. I throw Niall down on the couch, and sit between him and Louis.

"I'll be a slave for two weeks in place of Louis." I offer.

"Ok." Niall shrugs.

"I'll be your sex slave." I whisper to Niall. His face reddens, and he laughs a little.

"You two are gross, I'm gonna go get my slut back." Louis glares at me while leaving.

"I'm not a slut!" Harry exclaims.

"Says the one that's still naked!" Liam also exclaims. Niall and I start laughing.

"We are the weirdest people." I say.

"Yeah we are." Niall agrees.

"Want to go hang out with even weirder people?" I ask.

"Cake is sick though. Luke got Calum sick." Niall says.

"But Mashton are still kicking." I say.

"Ok." Niall nods. We get up, and make our way out of the bus. We don't leave the city until 5am, it's currently 2am. Once we leave we go to Italy. We sneak over to their bus, and let ourselves in.

"Michael! You're gonna break something! Give them back!" Is the first thing we hear when we enter. Michael runs by swinging drumsticks around like nun-chucks.

"Beau followed us." Niall points out.

"Tackle Michael Beau." I say. Beau runs after Michael, and he soon screams.

"Thanks Zayn." Ashton grins, breathing heavily.

"No problem, are Cake asleep?" I ask.

"More like sharing the bathroom." Ashton says.

"Gross." Niall says.

"What were you two doing?" I ask when Michael appears with Beau and drumsticks.

"I was drumming with a bunch of plastic containers." Ashton says, snatching back his drumsticks.

"I was gaming, but my controller died, so I decided to bug Ashton." Michael grins.

"Hey Ziall." Calum says from the doorway to the bathroom.

"You look miserable." Niall says.

"I blame Luke. You hear that! I blame you!" Calum yells into the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Luke yells back.

"We have tomorrow off since we're traveling for most of the day." I remind them.

"I know, we get to be stuck on a bus with sick people." Ashton crosses his arms. Calum flips him off, and returns to the bathroom.

"You can swap with Larry." I say.

"Really?" Michael asks.

"I don't know if they'll want to, but you can!" I nod eagerly.

"Ok Zayn, only cause you want us to." Ashton nods.

"Lets go!" I exclaim. The four of us exit their bus, and head to ours. Once we get in there, we force Larry to switch with them. We won.

"Movie-thon!" Niall exclaims. We all crowd into the living room, being joined by Liam, and decide on a movie. Not my choice, but we are watching Hunger Games: Mocking Jay Part 1. I wanted to watch Pitch Perfect 2, but that was too much to ask! Fucking arses.

"We should watch Pitch Perfect 2." I say again.

"Zayn, you lost." Michael grins.

"Niall is on my side!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but it's still 3 to 2." Ashton says.

"But Liam doesn't count!" I whine.

"What?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. I grin innocently, and let them play their movie.

*******


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

*******

****May 7, 5pm****

"Mikey! Move!" I exclaim, trying to get my player past Mikey's. We're playing FIFA. Ziall verses Mashton.

"Have you four been up all night?" Liam asks, entering the bus.

"It's night time again." Niall mentions.

"Zayn is gonna be a bitch tomorrow." Liam states, walking away.

"Hey! I may be one, I may not!" I exclaim. Ashton face palms.

"We should probably get to sleep." Michael says.

"It's only 5pm though." Niall says.

"We've been up for way over 24 hours, going on 48." Ashton says.

"Good point." I say.

"You don't care though, do you?" Michael asks.

"No, not really." I shrug. They roll their eyes, and go to occupy Harry and Louis' bunks.

"Yeah, lets go." Niall says. We shut off the PS4, and head into the bunks. Niall climbs into his, miracle, and I get into mine. Why isn't Niall with me? This is weird. What the hell? That is seriously how I fall to sleep.

****May 8, 6am****

"Zayn, get up." Liam shakes me.

"Fuck off!" I snap at him. He rolls his eyes, and continues shaking me. I will fucking kill him.

"Come on Zayn." Liam groans. I grab his arm, and twist it around.

"Go away!" I yell at him. I push him away, and close the curtains to my bunk. I turn to face the wall, and place my pillow over my head.

"Niall, Niall, Niall." Liam starts bugging Niall.

"Liam, Liam, Liam." Niall mimics.

"Zayn is being a bitch." Liam informs him. I move a little, and kick him in the gut with my good foot.

"I'm gonna kill you." Liam groans in pain.

"Not if I do first." I mutter.

"Liam, let me handle him." Ashton says from outside of my bunk. I burrow further into my blankets, and try to block them out.

"Zayn, get up." Ashton shoves me.

"Go away!" I yell at him.

"No. Get up." Ashton stands his ground.

"Oh my god, just leave him alone!" Niall exclaims from above me.

"Someone who speaks English!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Zayn, go back to sleep." Niall says to me.

"Mashton, go to sound check, Liam go hunt down Larry, let me handle my boyfriend here, god." Niall says.

"Oo la la, you're gonna handle me?" I ask, smirking. Ashton and Michael laugh.

"Move you three!" Niall exclaims. After a few seconds it's just Niall and I.

"Ok bitchy, get up here." Niall says to me. I start laughing hysterically, and nearly fall off my bunk. I manage to stop laughing, and climb up to Niall's bunk.

"You are seriously the only reason I didn't kill any of them." I say, grinning at Niall.

"I know." Niall smiles.

"We have to cover for Cake today, don't we?" I ask.

"Liam can play guitar, so I'll cover for Calum tonight." Niall says.

"I don't want to cover for Luke again it's weird!" I whine.

"Well you can't play bass, Liam can cover for Luke instead." Niall says.

"I feel like we are intruding their band." I say.

"Well let's go see if either of them are alive." Niall suggests.

"Ok." I agree. We climb off his bunk, and go to the other bus. We enter, and find Luke who seems to be not dead.

"Are you even sick anymore?" I ask.

"Don't think so, but Cal is." Luke answers.

"Good, I did not want to cover for you again." I say.

"Why not?" Luke asks.

"It's weird." I shrug.

"Well you can still cover for Calum." Luke says.

"As if, Niall can do that." I say.

"Don't want the extra credit?" Niall asks with a grin.

"I quite like my vocal chords." I say.

"Whatever, you can check on Cal if you want." Luke says.

"Well then you need to get to sound check." Niall says.

"Fine, but what about you two?" Luke asks.

"Everyone thinks I'm gonna be a bitch today because I was up for 36 hours straight." I say.

"Oh, and since he's your boyfriend he has to keep you calm?" Luke asks with a look.

"Yeah, pretty much." Niall and I both say.

"Whatever, hurry up Ni." Luke says, exiting the bus to join sound check. We head into the bunks, and find Calum out cold.

"Cal, you still sick?" I ask, starting to poke him. He groans, and swats at me.

"Cal, Cal, Cal, Cal." I repeat, poking him each time.

"What Zayn?" Calum finally lifts his head.

"Are you still sick?" I ask.

"Do you want to find out?" Calum asks.

"Sure, it's an excuse to sleep all day." I grin. Niall face palms.

"Hang out with me for an hour then." Calum says.

"Ok, move over." I say. Calum looks at me weirdly, but rolls onto his side.

"Zayn, if you don't want to preform tonight you don't have to." Niall says.

"Ok, I'm gonna keep Calum company then." I say.

"I'll tell Paul." Niall says.

"Have fun." Calum and I both say. I glance at Calum.

"He's my boyfriend, back off." I say. Niall shakes his head, and walks away.

"Well, come here, Zalum is a thing now." Calum says. I climb into his bunk, and he pulls me into him.

"Puke on me and I will murder you." I warn Calum.

"Fine, but don't complain if I shove you to the ground to get past you." Calum says.

"Fine." I nod. We both settle down, and I hear Calum fall to sleep. It's not long after that I fall asleep too.

****May 8, 10pm****

I wake up on the floor, groggy and still kinda asleep. What? I sit up, and glance around. Shouldn't the others be done the concert by now? Did I sleep all day? Yes, I did. The funny part is that I'm still tired as fuck. I yawn, and rub my eyes.

"Sorry." Calum apologizes from his bunk. What? Oh.

"Ok." I nod.

"You can steal Luke's bunk." Calum points above him. I nod, and get up. I sneeze, and then glare at Calum.

"Oi, you wanted to keep me company." Calum shrugs. I groan, and go climb into Luke's bunk. I lay they for who knows how long, when the others finally show up, all of them.

"Z, you ok?" Niall asks, poking his head up to look at me. I grunt in response.

"I get Zayn's bunk." Luke claims. I give him a thumbs up.

"We want our bunks back." Larry say.

"No way, two sick people? Forget it." Michael says.

"Niall and I will stay in here." Liam says.

"Yeah." Niall agrees, flashing me a small smile. I give him a look and he chuckles.

"Ten pounds I get Niall sick." I say. Niall glares at me.

"No one's gonna bet on that because it's obvious you'll win." Calum says from below me.

"Shut up, Niall will bet on it." I say.

"I'm not gonna bet on something when I am the bet." Niall says. I give him a stern look.

"I'll bet on it." Luke says.

"Suck up." I say. The others all laugh at him.

"Whatever." Luke mutters. I groan when my stomach stabs me with pain.

"I'd move if I were you." Calum says. They all move out of my way, and I almost fall as I run for the bathroom. I throw up into the toilet.

"Calum I'm gonna kill you!" I groan.

"Come on Zayn, you'll be fine in no time." Niall says.

"Whatever." I mutter. I return to Luke's bunk, and burrow into all the blankets.

"I'll stay with you tomorrow." Niall says to me.

"Don't bother." I say.

"Why not?" Niall asks.

"I'll be dead by then." I say.

"Don't get me sick." Niall points to me.

"I wouldn't consider sharing a bunk with him." Calum says from below me.

"I'll come down there and get you sick again." I say.

"Ok." Niall says in response to Calum.

"Zayn, just get some sleep." Liam says. I flip him off.

"Bitch." Liam says, walking out with some of the others.

"Where's he going?" I ask.

"They went to get food." Ashton answers.

"Niall left, didn't he?" I ask. I'm too lazy to look.

"Oh, ha ha." Niall says.

"I was being serious." I say.

"Oh." Niall says.

"Idiot." I mumble.

"Just sleep." Niall says.

"Fine." I say. I pull the pillow over my head, and try to go to sleep.

I wake up to whispering. It has got to have only been a few hours. I silently check my phone, and see that it's now May 9, 4am. Ok, 6 hours, not bad. I focus on listening to what they are saying.

"He's just sick." I think Niall says in my defense.

"What was his excuse yesterday? I just don't want to." Liam says.

"He was tired." Niall says.

"Defend him all you want, but he's slipping back." Liam says. What?!

"No he's not, stop talking about him like that. You did it last leg too! Stop." Niall hisses at Liam.

"I'm just stating what I see." Liam says.

"This is not Divergent and you are not from Candor, keep your bloody mouth shut." Niall snaps at Liam. Well damn.

"Ok Four." Liam says to Niall. That is what snaps Niall. I hear the sound of struggling, and then someone hitting someone else. I open the curtain a little, and see Niall winning. Ok. I close the curtain, and try to go back to sleep.

"Zayn! What the hell! I saw you looking!" Liam yells at me.

"Sorry, I'm too busy slipping back." I say.

"You fucking arsehole!" Niall yells at Liam.

"Niall! Stop! He's done! You're gonna hurt him!" Calum yells at Niall. I push open the curtain, and see Calum struggling to hold back Niall. I reach out, and grab Niall's arm.

"Ni, stop." I say.

"I'm so sick of him talking shit about you!" Niall exclaims.

"Stop, come here." I say. He steps closer and I manage to lift him up next to me. I pull him into my chest, where he lets out his rage. He screams into my chest, balling my shirt into his fists.

"Sh, it's ok Ni." I say. He screams until he finally runs out of energy, and falls asleep. Jesus.

"Is he ok?" Calum asks, poking his head in.

"He's fucking pissed off." I say.

"Yeah, just a little though." Calum grins.

"Is Liam still in one piece?" I ask.

"I think so, I'm just gonna leave him on the floor though." Calum says.

"That's fine, if Niall wakes up he can stomp on him." I say. I get punched in the chest, and look at Niall.

"Wow, he is pissed off even in his sleep." Calum says.

"Yeah, that's weird." I say.

"I'm going to sleep. Hey, you don't even seem sick anymore." Calum points out. Oh.

"Good, cause if Liam is smart he won't wake up tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, night." Calum says, going back down to his bunk. I hold Niall close to me, and try to sleep.

****May 9, 7am****

"Niall, come on." I say. Niall huffs, kicks Liam once more, and storms past me.

"Jesus." Calum says. We follow after Niall, and meet up with everyone for sound check.

"What's with Niall?" Paul asks me.

"Liam was talking more shit about me, and Niall kicked the shit out of him last night and is still pissed off." I say.

"Oh, so Liam is almost dead in one of the buses." Paul says.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Carl I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!" Niall yells at our vocal coach. Apparently we are having individual and group soundcheck.

"Ok, Niall, maybe you should take a breather." I say, taking the enraged leprechaun backstage.

"He is such a fucking arsehole! He can't say that shit about you! He's supposed to be your friend! He can't fucking do that!" Niall starts a rant.

"No, shut up, I've heard you rant enough to last a lifetime. Calm down. You've already beaten him to a pulp. I'm not upset, I'm not mad, just calm down, I can handle this." I say.

"But-"

"Niall, shush, I've heard it all. Take a deep breathe, and calm down." I say.

"He better apologize." Niall huffs, taking a few deep breathes.

"He will, just forget about last night. Lets get through today, and then we can worry about it." I say.

"Fine." Niall sighs. I pat his back.

"Besides, you'd know if I believed a word he said." I say.

"Yeah, ok. Lets go." Niall smiles at me.

"Ok." I nod. We rejoin sound check, where we are told we'll just be doing groups.

"The stage is all yours." Luke says. Once their stuff is out of the way, we take over the stage.

We start off with Spaces. We get halfway through the song when Liam shows up. He targets Niall, and walks up to him. In seconds, Liam has Niall on the ground, and is brutally punching him in the face. Niall, being pinned, can't block any hits. I run over, and shove Liam off. He gets to his feet, and comes at me. I block all his hits, and shove him to the ground. Niall regains his senses, and gets up to attack. I hold Niall back, and block more hits. I shove Liam to the ground, and put a foot on his chest.

"Cut it out. You two are acting so childish." I say.

"He started it!" Niall exclaims.

"I know." I say, looking down at Liam. I press down on his chest, and he bites his lip.

"Grow up, this isn't highschool. If you want to talk shit about people then go home. We will not tolerate it in this band." I say to Liam. His jaw drops.

"Go, seriously, get out of here. If you can't respect your band mates then you aren't part of the band. This is a group effort, not the Liam show." I say, getting off of him. Liam nods, and silently leaves.

"Jesus Zayn." Harry says.

"He's a bully, and I don't like bullies." I shrug.

"Zayn, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Ashton asks, coming onto the stage.

"I don't know." I say.

"You're fucking awesome." Ashton grins.

"Thanks." I say. I glance at Niall, and my eyes widen.

"Jesus Niall! Doesn't that hurt?" I ask, walking over to him. I grab his face, and start inspecting the huge bruise.

"Yeah." Niall shrugs. I poke him, and he winces.

"Sorry." I grin.

"It's fine." Niall waves it off.

"Boys, come on." Carl says.

"Can I fill in for Liam?" Calum asks, appearing next to Ashton.

"Sure, do you know the songs?" I ask.

"We've been on this tour for months now, yes, I know the songs." Calum says.

"Well, lets start with Illusion then." Louis says. Carl nods in agreement. We move to the center of the stage, where we begin rehearsals.

****May 9, 11pm****

"Zayn, I, can't, breath." Niall gasps, running behind me.

"We're, almost, there." I breath.

"Turn!" Niall yells, grabbing my arm. I slip, and nearly fall.

"This is so hard with a boot!" I whine. I still have the fucking boot on.

"Other way!" Niall screams, coming to a sudden stop. I collide into him, and we both fall. We scramble up, and run down a different hall.

"Paul! Help!" I scream when our lead security comes into sight.

"Jimmy! Found them!" Paul yells to our personal bodyguard.

"Boys!" Jimmy yells from the back exit. We run over to him, and escape the crowd chasing us. I lean forward, my hands on my knees, and breath heavily.

"I'm so done with fans." I say.

"Hey!" A group of fans yell from behind the fence.

"Sorry not sorry." I say.

"Yeah, I'm with Zayn on that." Niall agrees.

"Liam is in our bus, go to yours." Jimmy says. We nod, and walk over to our bus. We open the door, and I instantly turn and glare at Jimmy.

"Liar!" I yell to him. Liam is seriously in the living room.

"Sorry not sorry!" Jimmy calls to us, smirking.

"Arse." Niall mumbles. We walk in, close the door, and head for the kitchen.

"He has balls to be here." I say, sitting down in the small booth.

"Yeah." Niall agrees, sitting across from me.

"You guys realize I can hear you, right?" Liam asks from the other room.

"Oh sorry, we were mimicking you." I say back smartly.

"Ha ha." Liam says flatly.

"Fighting fire with fire only causes more fire." Ashton walks by.

"Why are you even in here?" Niall asks.

"I love wars." Ashton grins.

"Oh, so you must've loved the bromance war." I say.

"Which is still going suckers!" Louis screams, pelting us with nerf bullets. I throw a water balloon at him, and Niall throws the cornstarch. He is instantly white.

"Dammit." Louis huffs.

"We are always prepared Lou, you don't stand a chance." I smirk.

"I'd watch that cocky back of yours." Louis points to me.

"Why would I watch it when I have Niall?" I ask.

"Yeah, we've got each others backs." Niall nods.

"Watch yourselves." Louis says, walking away to shower.

"Ashton, you're like a five year old on Christmas." I say. Ashton is grinning so widely.

"It's just fun to watch." Ashton shrugs.

"Ash, come on!" Luke calls in.

"I'm the oldest! You listen to me!" Ashton yells at Luke.

"Get your arse into our bus!" Luke yells back.

"Bye Ash." Niall laughs.

"Bye Ni, see ya Z." Ashton nods at us, making his way out.

"See ya." I say. He leaves, and we head for the bunks. We lay on my bunk together, him on top of me. We lay there for a while, doing nothing.

"Oh, my, god." I say randomly, startling Niall.

"What?" Niall asks.

"We should tattle on Liam." I say.

"Again! Right here!" Liam exclaims.

"Lets call Sophia." Niall nods, ignoring Liam.

"Fuck." Liam curses. Niall pulls out his phone, and we FaceTime Sophia.

"Why could you possibly want at midnight?" Sophia asks.

"Your boyfriend is being a bully, and I'm serious." I say.

"What? Liam is too innocent for that." Sophia instantly doesn't believe me.

"Yeah, that's why he talks shit about me behind my back to Niall." I say.

"He didn't." Sophia says.

"The best part is that I heard every word." I say flatly.

"Give me him, now. Is he the reason Niall looks so dashing?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah, but Liam is quite ravishing too." Niall grins.

"Ok, give me my boyfriend." Sophia says sternly. Niall opens the curtain, and tosses Liam his phone. Liam groans, and wearily looks at the phone.

"Liam Payne! You do not talk shit about your friends! How would you feel if they did that to you?" Sophia asks Liam. He shrugs, expecting more.

"Exactly! You'd feel like shit, or get mad. Don't treat your band members like that! If you keep this up you won't even be in the band! No one likes a bully Liam." Sophia states.

"I know." Liam mumbles.

"Now I'm gonna hang up. If you even snap at them I'll go there and kill you. I would've found out at some point about your behavior." Sophia warns Liam.

"Ok." Liam mumbles. Sophia ends the call, and Liam tosses Niall's phone back.

"Sorry Zayn." Liam apologizes.

"It's not me you need to apologize to." I gesture to Niall.

"Sorry Niall." Liam apologizes.

"It's fine, but if you do it again I'll kill you." Niall warns him.

"Yeah, I know." Liam says. Niall and I share a look, and pounce on Liam. We pin him down in a hug.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos, Comments, and Bookmark!!
> 
> Love you lots my lovely Krystals!!! Xx


End file.
